In Love With James
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: AU. Lily ha vuelto a casa de su madre después de ocho años, convenciéndose a sí misma que ha dejado de amar a James, sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado… y mucho \CONTINUACIÓN DE MY LIFE WITH JAMES/
1. Bienvenida a casa

_Summary: AU. Lily ha vuelto a casa de su madre después de ocho años, convenciéndose a sí misma que ha dejado de amar a James, sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado… y mucho ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿podrán al fin estar juntos? Por supuesto si no se matan en el intento...\CONTINUACIÓN DE MY LIFE WITH JAMES/_

_Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling y otros son de mi autoría. Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece._

_Hi everyone!_

_Ya volví con la continuación de My Life With James, gracias a los que me han seguido desde el inicio y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, aunque tengo que aclarar que para comprender este fic es **TOTALMENTE NECESARIO QUE LEAN LA PRIMERA PARTE **pueden arriesgarse si gustan pero se detendran al no comprender lo que sucede, yo sugiero antes leer la primera parte. No prometo tener muy pronto el segundo capítulo porque sigo pensando en la trama, quiero hacerla lo menos aburrida posible y que no sientan que es repetitivo con la primera parte. Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a la trama, redacción, o algunos personajes o eventos que se podrían presentar, solamente manden review y como siempre serán tomados en cuenta. Sin más, ¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>In Love With James<strong>

**Capítulo 1: "Bienvenida a casa"**

Permanecía sentada en una silla forrada con una tela dorada escandalosa, demasiado escandalosa para el lugar en el que me encuentro. Moví los dedos de mis pies dentro de los zapatos de tacones altos, me alisé la falda con las manos y me saqué los guantes de las manos para después volver a ponérmelos. No pude apartar la mirada de mis manos, sentí frío en todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan sola. Sentí como si los minutos pasaran lentamente y me torturaba cada segundo que estaba en este lugar. Todos vestíamos de negro para la ocasión.

Mi madre estaba parada junto a la puerta recibiendo a las personas que llegan, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, yo ya no lloraba, no me quedan más lagrimas por derramar, pero a pesar de no soltar una sola gota sentía el mismo dolor. Me apretaba el pecho y me dejaba sin respiración. Mi padre estaba justamente al frente mío, inmóvil, con la piel más pálida que de costumbre y los labios de un color ligeramente azul. Hacía mucho frío, me cerré la chaqueta y volví a colocarme los guantes.

Una pequeña chica de 14 años se sienta a mi lado, con el cabello negro como la noche y un bonito rostro de mejillas rosadas. Llevaba un vestido a media pierna que se ajusta de su apenas abultado pecho. Me tomó la mano y siento su calidez a pesar de la tela de los guantes.

-Lo siento mucho, Lily- me dice Emily.

Miré sus ojos castaños y lloré de nuevo. No creí que pudiera volver a hacerlo, pero lloré, sollocé, mientras dejé que Emily me abrazara.

-Deberías ir a descansar- escuché la voz de mi padrastro hablar detrás de mí.

-No quiero irme de aquí- dije entre sollozos.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida recargada en la silla unos minutos y cuando abrí los ojos el cuerpo de mi padre no estaba frente a mí. Comencé a gritar y a continuación llegó mi madre tomándome de la mano, guiándome hacia el carro de su marido.

-Ya lo llevan al cementerio- me había dicho.

Entre lagrimas y gritos de dolor, me despedí de mi padre para siempre, quizá lo vería en mi próxima vida pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era despedirme y desear algún día encontrarme con un hombre como él. Poco después de eso, tomé un avión junto a Emily, Charlus y mamá que me llevaría de regreso a Londres, una ciudad donde no había estado en los pasados ocho últimos años. Habia estado viviendo con mi padre en Suiza, en una casa pequeña pero encantadora en un pueblo donde hacía mucho frío. Con él no me faltaba nada, había terminado la escuela superior en ese pueblo, para después terminar mis estudios en la universidad de Zurich, en ciencias políticas, había hecho buenos amigos, continué mis clases de danza y comencé a disfrutar la vida en ese lugar.

Un día cuando yo estaba tomando mis clases particulares de Jazz por las tardes, mi padre iba a recogerme, pero ese día estaba helando y él decidió que era mejor ir antes por mí, porque podía caer una tormenta, en camino a la escuela de danza un loco se pasó un alto y con el desliz del piso mojado mi padre fue a volcarse en el auto. Cuando recibí la noticia, dijeron que estaba muy grave en el hospital. A las dos horas falleció.

A las pocas horas el avión ya estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, aún vestía de negro pero con ropa más ligera, ya que en este lugar no hace tanto frío como en Suiza. Insistí en quedarme a vivir en la casa de mi padre, pero mamá no me dejó, dijo que necesitaría compañía y que debía regresar a Inglaterra con ella. Quería tenerme a su lado el tiempo que le restaba, ya que no había ido una sola vez a Londres desde mi partida, había visto a mi madre porque había volado sólo para verme, pero desde entonces no había visto a ningún integrante de la familia Potter.

Emily estaba tan grande y tan bonita, su figura se había estilizado y formado un bonito cuerpo aunque sólo tuviera catorce años, y su rostro se había vuelto como el de una muñeca. Charlus estaba perdiendo cabello y se llenaba de canas su cabeza, mientras que mi madre a pesar de lucir más robusta seguía conservando su piel lisa, sólo habían aparecido unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos por las largas noches de desvelo mientras velábamos a mi padre. Todos nosotros las teníamos. No me molestaba volver a Londres, incluso recuerdo que el tiempo que viví allí fui feliz. Lo que realmente me molestaba era tener que volver a convivir con el mayor de los Potter.

Había podido superarlo meses después de mi partida, incluso había tenido un par de novios, y había asegurado no tener que volvérmelo a encontrar. Lo vería, hoy lo vería, justamente hoy, en sólo unos pocos minutos, después de recoger el equipaje. No, él no fue a Suiza al funeral de mi padre, se había quedado a cuidar al pequeño Mike. Mamá me había llenado la cabeza de anécdotas de su pequeño hijo, iba a cumplir 8 años en poco tiempo y yo apenas lo conocería. Conocería a mi hermano que compartía con los Potter. Me habían asegurado que era un ser travieso e inteligente, aunque un poco caprichoso y llorón. Lógico, siendo el más pequeño de la casa.

Charlus me ayudó a cargar mis maletas, ya que eran bastantes porque quise traer casi todas mis cosas de Suiza, incluso algunas cosas llegarían por paquetería días después. Iba caminando mirando al suelo cuando vi un pequeño niño correr a mi lado, en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba abrazado de una de las piernas de Charlus.

-Hola, papi- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Tenia grandes ojos azules, y un cabello muy negro y alborotado, todo un Potter.

-Hola, campeón- sonrió Charlus alzándolo en brazos. Lo abrazó por el cuello y se lo pasó a los brazos de mamá.

-Mike, ella es tu hermana mayor, Lily- le dijo al pequeño hablándole con voz pausada, él me miró con grandes ojos y me alzó la manita aún en brazos de mi madre.

Era una monada.

-Hola, chiquito- le dije sonriendo, y abrí mis brazos haber si quería venir conmigo, rápidamente me los alzó también, abracé su pequeño cuerpecito feliz de que al fin conocía a mi nuevo hermano.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté.

-Mike, y tengo siete años- me dijo alzando ocho deditos.

-Uy, ¿tantos?

-Sip.

Estaba tan fascinada con mi pequeño hermanito, que perdí de vista a mi familia por un momento, pero cuando los pude identificar por todos ir vestidos de negro, visualicé a una persona más. Allí estaba él, sabía que era él, pero sólo el hecho de saberlo me hacia sentir una presión en el hígado, tomé con fuerza a Mike y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad caminé hacia el grupo. Sólo llegué todos los integrantes me voltearon a ver. Traté de no mirar su rostro, así que estaba viendo su pecho, que llevaba también una playera negra y lo notaba más ancho y alto de lo que lo recordaba, también más musculoso.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre- me dijo, seguramente estaba mirando mi rostro, pero yo sólo subí la mirada a su cuello, su cuello exquisitamente blanco, y asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos del lugar yo aún con Mike en brazos, y entonces me animé a mirarlo caminar de espaldas, iba varios pasos por delante de mí. Definitivamente estaba más alto, quizá un palmo, tenía la espalda más ancha y se notaba en todo su cuerpo más masa muscular, no quería apartar la vista de ese trasero que me había encantado por tanto tiempo, pero mejor escudriñé su cabeza, tenía el cabello igual de negro e igual de alborotado, pero más corto, ahora lucía un corte más varonil, corto de la nuca y un poco más largo de la coronilla, irrevocablemente alborotado, seguramente de frente se vería muy bien.

Subimos las maletas al auto que al parecer era de él, y después nos montamos en él. Le di Mike a mamá mientras nos subíamos al coche, quedé justamente en el medio entre mamá y Emily, mientras él manejaba y Charlus iba de copiloto. En todo el trayecto, permanecimos callados, no eran circunstancias muy agradables, pero sentí la mirada de mi hermanastro por el espejo retrovisor. Cuando llegamos a casa, era justamente como la recordaba, sólo que las paredes del frente estaban pintada de un azul eléctrico, y había otro carro en la cochera.

Fui la primera en entrar a la casa después de Charlus y admiré la sala, había nuevos muebles, no los viejos que tenían los Potter por muchos años antes de que nosotras fuéramos a vivir allí, aunque tenía la misma organización; sala, comedor, cocina, escaleras y cuarto de lavado. Incluso habían remplazado la alfombra por duela.

-Se mira muy bien- dije a mamá que pasaba a mi lado en ese momento.

-Gracias, Lily- sonrió- querida, lo siento, pero tu habitación fue temporalmente la de Mike, así que le pedí a James sacara las cosas del niño, pero no estoy segura de que lo haya hecho.

En ese momento James iba pasando con una maleta en cada mano, pero al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta.

-¿Pusiste el colchón que te pedí en la habitación de Lily?- le preguntó.

-Sí, sí lo puse- respondió con la misma voz que yo recordaba- sólo que no me dio tiempo de vaciar el armario.

Mamá volteó los ojos, seguramente iba a estar muy ocupado, sonrió y lanzándome una mirada fugaz subió las escaleras dejándome la piel como de gallina. Definitivamente estaba más atractivo que nunca, tenía los mismos rasgos, pero notaba su piel con un ligero color gris causado por la barba que ahora poseía, sus rasgos más afilados. Y no sé porque su blanca sonrisa me hizo descubrir la misma mirada picara y burlesca. Odiaba a este hombre.

Toqué la mano de mamá, que enseguida comprendió el mensaje de que quería estar sola en mi habitación, así que subió las escaleras por delante de mí y abrió la puerta que estaba más cerca de las escaleras. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cielo y tenía una cenefa de ositos con balones de futbol, había algunos rallones de crayón en las paredes pero la habitación estaba limpia, tenía los mismos muebles blancos que antes habían sido míos sólo que ese blanco se había tornado un poco amarillo, estaba distribuidos de diferente manera la cama estaba del lado contrario y todos los muebles estaban en posición contraria.

Mamá sacó unas sabanas del armario y le ayude a tender la cama, sabana, edredón, y ponerle la funda a las almohadas. Rápidamente me acosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Lily, sé que duele- me dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado- pero tú eres una persona muy fuerte y sé que podrás salir adelante. No es nada fácil perder a nuestro padre, incluso a mí me costó años superarlo, pero mira a esta familia, estos chicos perdieron a su madre y ahora pueden vivir con ello. Yo sé que tú también podrás, mi cielo- me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Me acosté bocarriba y miré el techo, era blanco, pero se veía la pintura cuarteada, traté de dibujar figuras con las grietas. Cuando encontré la forma de un caballo, alguien tocó mi puerta, estaba abierta, no entendía porque tocaban. Giré mi cabeza y James estaba en la entrada, sentí mis tripas dar un vuelco pero volví a mirar al techo.

-Me pidieron que trajera tus maletas- me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza, no me dijo más, sólo entró y fue dejando una a una a un lado del armario, salió y entró varias veces pero ninguna de ellas lo miré, seguía formando figuras en el techo. Sentí una lagrima deslizarme por mi mejilla cuando entre esas figuras pude visualizar el perfil de mi padre. En ese momento James entró, se quedó paralizado unos segundos en la puerta, pero no dijo nada, dejó la última maleta y salió cerrando la puerta.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, pero para entonces ya estaba oscuro y no podía mirar nada, encendí una lámpara que estaba al lado de mi cama, me quise morir cuando un buzz lightyear iluminó la habitación. No podía creer que James no hubiera sacado las cosas de Mike. Mejor encendí la luz y tomé la lámpara antes de salir de la habitación, aún estaban despiertos pues todas las luces estaban encendidas, caminé a la habitación de mamá y me detuve en el marco de la puerta que permanecía abierta. Estaba la luz apagada pero con la tele encendida, un Charlus acostado en la cama en pijama con el control en mano y a su lado el pequeño Mike dormido, mamá estaba en bata de dormir desmaquillándose en el tocador. Cuando me miró en el reflejo del espejo se dio la vuelta.

-Lily, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó.

Yo sólo señalé la lámpara en mi mano y mamá rió suavemente.

-Lo siento, querida, mañana nos encargaremos de vaciar tu habitación. Querido, ¿Emily ya se durmió?- preguntó.

-Desde hace una hora, está muy cansada mi pequeña- sonrió Charlus.

Mamá me miró, seguramente se estaba preguntando porque seguía en la habitación si ya había dejado la lámpara.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo, mamá?- pregunté. Sé que soy patética, que tengo 23 años, que ya terminé de estudiar, estoy en planes de buscar trabajo, y quiero dormir con mi madre, pero es que me siento tan mal.

-Por supuesto, cariño- me dijo con voz suave y con una pequeña sonrisa- en un momento voy.

Caminé hacia mi habitación arrastrando los pies y en el trayecto la puerta del baño se abrió. Era James, me miró caminar como zombi y aunque me siguió con la mirada hasta que cerré la puerta de mi habitación yo no giré siquiera mi cabeza. Me puse pijama, salí al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara, después de unos minutos acostada, llegó mamá. Apagó la luz y se acostó a mi lado. Me pegué a ella y la abracé.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, mi niña- me dijo, me dio un último beso y caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, mamá ya no estaba a mi lado pero me sentía con energía y amanecí con ánimos de salir de la cama. Me lavé los dientes en el baño y después de hacer pipí, bajé a la cocina, debían ser alrededor de las nueve. Me sorprendió descubrir que la casa estaba sola, no se escuchaba ni un zumbido, ni siquiera pasos. Tenía casi 24 horas sin probar alimento, quizá más, así que traté de encontrar algo en la alacena o en el refrigerador, pero parecía que no habían hecho las compras desde hacia algunas semanas. Encontré un poco de cereal y leche en el refrigerador, definitivamente eso nunca faltaría en esta casa.

Mientras comía escuché que la puerta de la entrada se habría, no me molesté en ver de quien se trataba, la verdad es que me importaba poco si había entrado un ladrón. Seguí desayunando sin levantar la vista, hasta que la persona dejó caer una bolsa de algo en el desayunador. Se trataba de James, traía bolsas de mandado, ni siquiera me miró cuando regresó sobre sus pasos, y apenas un momento después dejó más bolsas en la barra.

Era mediodía y estaba aburrida como ostra acostada en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión, ya había visto tres películas enteras y tenía tan pocos animos de hacer algo, que ni siquiera me había molestado en quitarme la pijama, sabía que tenía que ir sacando las cosas de Mike de mi habitación, pero escuchaba que James hacía tanto ruido en el piso superior que no me había molestado en mover un solo dedo, ni para guardar las compras, ni para limpiar mi habitación. Todo lo estaba haciendo James y no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Por primera vez lo veía hacer algo de provecho, a como lo recordaba era un vago rebelde que no hacía nada por nadie, ni siquiera por sí mismo, y ahora había comprobado que por lo menos ayudaba a sus padres.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando escuché bajar a James las escaleras, lo ignoré por completo viendo la televisión aún, creí que saldría o algo así, pero se plantó frente mío delante de la televisión, sin poder evitarlo miré su rostro aunque tratando de mostrar ninguna expresión.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- preguntó con un tono que conocía muy bien, cerré los ojos y giré mi cabeza para el lado contrario- si no vas a ayudar a limpiar tu propia habitación, por lo menos has la comida para antes de que llegue Helen y papá.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunté sin girar mi cabeza.

-Trabajando, Emily y Mike en la escuela- no lo veía, pero lo imagine con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Al igual que yo, James ya había terminado la escuela y seguramente estaba trabajando lo que no entendía era porque estaba aquí en lugar de su empleo.- Si no vas a hacer nada de lo que estoy diciendo, entonces ve a comprar comida.

-Ve tú- respondí enojada, y me puse de pie, grave error, me hacía sentir aún más pequeña pues James era aún más alto de lo que antes era.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó entre dientes y sujetándome del brazo- No creas que sentiré pena por ti sólo porque tu padre falleció, esa no es ninguna excusa para que estés con la actitud que estás.

-¡Me estás lastimando!- grité.

-Haz lo que te digo- me jaló del brazo y me empujó hasta el pie de la escalera.

-No sé manejar- respondí fríamente.

-Ve en taxi- dijo simplemente pasando a mi lado para subir las escaleras.

-¿Y si no, qué?- lo reté cruzando los brazos y sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Atente a las consecuencias- me dijo acercándose a mí.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, observando el color miel de sus iris, detecté una pequeña arruga en su nariz. Estaba furioso, sus ojos chispeaban de ira. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, me di la vuelta y regresé al sillón donde me acosté a continuar viendo la televisión. Escuché a James subir las escaleras y azotar la puerta de una habitación, seguramente era la de él.

La cuarta película que vi, ya había terminado, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, me dolía la cabeza de ver la televisión y me sentía tan sucia que decidí que era momento de tomar un baño. James ya había sacado todas las cosas de Mike, tanto el closet como los cajones estaban vacíos, por lo que pude ir guardando mis cosas conforme las sacaba de las maletas. El agua tibia recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir un bienestar que desde mi llegada no lo había sentido, postergué lo más que pude mi salida de la ducha, pero cuando el agua se volvió fría no me quedó más que admitir que hice todo lo que pude. Me puse ropa cómoda y salí del baño con la toalla como turbante.

Me cepillé el cabello y dejándolo que se secara al natural, bajé a hacer algo de comida antes de que James me matara. Estaba partiendo las verduras cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse, seguí haciendo mi labor a pesar de que escuche que se trataba de mamá con los niños.

-Hola, querida- me saludó mamá- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Perfectamente bien- sonreí- ¿se les antoja lasagna?

-Se escucha y huele delicioso- dijo Emily entrando a la cocina.

No pude evitar notar que traía el mismo uniforme que yo había usado al estar en la secundaria aquí en Londres, lo cual me hizo recordar que tenía años sin saber nada de mis antiguas amigas. Por un tiempo me comuniqué por teléfono y email con Clarisse y Lauren, pero al poco tiempo ambas dejaron de mandarme mensajes, al entrar a la universidad me mantenía demasiado ocupada como para mandarlos yo, por lo que me olvidé por un tiempo de esas personitas que fueron un pilar en mi vida.

Decidida a terminar la comida y echar un vistazo a mi correo para avisarles que estaba en la ciudad, Emily se ofreció a ayudarme para terminar más rápido y entre las dos logramos hacer una deliciosa lasagna. Hasta entonces no había descubierto los dotes culinarios que poseía mi hermanastra, pensé que sería de gran ayuda.

-¿Y James?- preguntó mamá mientras comíamos en el comedor.

Me encogí de hombros y continúe revolviendo la comida, después de terminarla el hambre se me había quitado.

-Debió haber ido al despacho, según Charlus están hasta el tope de trabajo.

-¿Despacho?- me sorprendí.

-Así es, ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que Charlus había decidido por fin separarse de esos abogados mediocres y poner su propio despacho?- sonrió mamá orgullosa de los logros de su marido.

-Recuerdo que lo mencionaste hace algunos años- descubrí al escarbar en mi memoria.

-Hasta entonces ha tenido bastante éxito, Charlus se encargada de él mientras James terminaba la escuela entonces parecía que el bufete se iba a derrumbar, pero en cuanto James terminó de estudiar se adentró en los asuntos del negocio pudo lograr que saliera de las tinieblas. Ahora es un despacho reconocido estatalmente, a pesar de que hace sólo dos años que esta apoderado James, debe haber cerca de veinte abogados tratando diferentes asuntos fiscales- suspiró- si no hubiera sido por la moderna visión de James, el despacho no hubiera podido salir adelante. Aunque Charlus es el dueño, todos los asuntos de la empresa van a manos de James, él sólo se encarga de los casos más difíciles, además de los clientes más importantes.

Así que James es prácticamente el apoderado legal del bufete de abogados, no puedo creer que mi madre sea tan despistada para no haberlo mencionado nunca, ¿qué no recuerda que estudie ciencias políticas? Me pregunto si alguna vez habrá pensando en decirle a James que me diera trabajo, me evitaría la pena de andar por las calles repartiendo solicitudes de trabajo.

-Mamá, ¿si le pidiera trabajo a Charlus crees que aceptaría contratarme?- pregunté insegura.

Mamá rió.

-Mi niña, por supuesto que sí, sólo tienes que decirle a James.

¡Demonios! ¿Tenía que pedirle trabajo a James? Maldita sea la hora en que decidió estudiar política, era una carrera demasiado estresante, por supuesto que tiene excelente paga, lo que no entendía era porque a pesar de tener una empresa exitosa seguían viviendo en ese lugar. Seguramente Emily y James no se quería separar del hogar donde había vivido su madre, sin embargo, era necesario pues hacían falta habitaciones, yo no pensaba compartir con nadie mi habitación. Tenía que esperar a ver hasta qué momento mamá y Charlus se enfadaran de tener a Mike durmiendo en su casa, sin tener la privacidad de una pareja.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer y después de lavar los trastes, Mike subió a tomar una siesta, Emily dijo hacer tareas y mamá simplemente se puso a ver la televisión, yo elegí ordenar por fin mis cosas en el armario, puse música para relajarme y mientras bailaba iba separado las cosas, para tener una buena organización. Habia cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiaban. Después no supe que hacer, ya había organizado todo, limpie a fondo la habitación y no tenía nada de ganas de continuar viendo la televisión, sobre todo no quería hacer nada para no seguir recordando a mi padre y deprimirme.

Recordé haber dicho que entraría a mi correo para avisar a las chicas que andaba por aquí. Mi computadora estaba dentro de las cosas que llegaría por paquetería días después, así que no me quedaba más remedio que usar la de James; sabía que no debía de entrar a su habitación, pues siempre había sido un peligro ese lugar, sobre todo para mí, pero él no estaba y sobre todo no tenía por qué molestarse, solamente usaría el correo.

Su habitación estaba justo como la recordaba, incluso tenía el mismo color rojo oscuro en las paredes, sin embargo se notaba que había sido pintada más de una vez en los ocho años que estuve ausente, tenía edredones oscuros de negro con tinto y la alfombra era la misma. Los mismos estantes, los mismos cuadros, el mismo armario, aunque diferente computadora, una más moderna. Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio y la encendí, entré rápidamente al chat y no encontré ni a Clarisse ni a Lauren en línea, así que me dediqué a redactar una carta para ambas, explicándoles los últimos sucesos.

Ya estaba cerrando las ventanas cuando vi a James recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados con una pose tan masculina, como un tigre hambriento, un tigre que en cualquier momento iba a saltar.

-Hay mañas que nunca se te quitan ¿verdad?- me preguntó atravesándome con unos ojos chispeantes de furia.

-Solamente mandé un correo, te recuerdo que aún no llegan la mayoría de mis cosas- respondí a la defensiva poniéndome de pie.

-No entres a mi habitación- susurró, despacio, separando cada silaba.

-No lo haré si me das trabajo- ataqué.

-No me condiciones, Lily, no necesitas atacarme con eso- respondió enfadado- el trabajo es tuyo, Helen me pidió cuando se fue a Suiza que dejara la vacante, ya que estaba realizando entrevistas de trabajo. Tú tomarás ese puesto.

Tenía ganas de sonreír, pero hacerlo sería como darle las gracias y por supuesto, nunca lo haría, sobretodo porque él no se lo ofreció, ni siquiera lo hacía por mí, solamente por mi madre. Aunque no me quejé, tampoco era motivo de agradecimiento.


	2. Despacho de abogados

**Capítulo 2: "Despacho de abogados"**

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y me vestí para la ocasión, sería mi primer empleo después de terminar mis estudios; por supuesto que había trabajado en una heladería, en una tienda de ropas, incluso en una papelería, pero esos trabajos sólo eran para llenar mi curriculum y además, sería la primera vez que pondría en práctica mis estudios. Me vestí formalmente, lo más que pude y me peiné el cabello, por supuesto quería tener una excelente presentación para mis compañeros de trabajo.

Me hice un desayuno rápido y mientras lo comía Charlus bajó las escaleras vestido de traje, tomó el cereal y se sentó frente a mí.

-Buenos días, ¿estás nerviosa?- preguntó sirviéndose leche.

-Un poco, no sé qué haré.

-No te preocupes, eres muy inteligente, además estarás en mostrador un tiempo, ya sabes, como secretaria, ¿eso no te molesta, verdad?- preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, no porque sea tu hijastra quiere decir que comenzaré con un puesto más alto.

Sonrió, en verdad agradecía que yo lo comprendiera. Cuando terminé de comer corrí escaleras arriba para terminar de prepararme, aún no me había maquillado y mientras me delineaba el ojo descubrí que había mentido a Charlus, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, de tanto que me temblaban las manos tuve que repetir la operación un par de veces. Tomé un abrigo, mi bolso y me calcé unos zapatos altos. Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación vi a James en el baño lavarse los dientes, jamás imaginé que un pantalón caqui con una camisa azul podrían verse tan bien en un cuerpo tan ancho. Traté de ignorar las bolsas traseras del pantalón pero me fue imposible, hasta que lo descubrí mirándome a través del espejo con una mirada suspicaz.

Hice como si nada hubiera pasado y bajé las escaleras, Charlus ya me estaba esperando así que subimos al auto y condujo rápidamente por las avenidas de Londres, hasta un edificio con una arquitectura bastante moderna con muchos cristales, no era muy grande, era de dos pisos pero no aparentaba haber mucho personal. Cuando entré me di cuenta que me había equivocado, por dentro parecía mucho más grande en el primer piso inmediatamente había una recepción, había varios escritorios por cubículos y un elevador al fondo. Mientras pasábamos los empleados daban los buenos días a Charlus, él los contestaba con una inclinación con la cabeza o incluso con un igualmente.

Subimos al elevador junto con otras dos personas, un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta años y una joven aparentando mi edad con un montón de papeles y carpetas en las manos. El segundo piso estaba conformado por unos pocos cubículos, pero había cuatro puertas de madera que daban lugar a las oficinas privadas, cada una de ellas tenía dos o tres secretarias en sus respectivos escritorios.

A esas horas de la mañana aún no había clientes, sin embargo, ya se escuchaban el sonido de los teclados, los clic, e incluso el pasar de las hojas, no se escuchaba ninguna voz, aunque no me sorprendió pues la mayoría de los cubículos todavía estaban vacíos a comparación de los del primer piso.

-Lily, quiero presentarte al señor Barty Crounch- me dijo Charlus.

Antes no me había dado cuenta que conversaba con el señor del ascensor, pero me di la vuelta y le sonreí lo más linda que pude. Tomé su mano y él correspondió mi sonrisa.

-Es un placer, señor Crounch- le dije.

-El placer es mío, Lilianne, te pareces mucho a tu madre- reí un poco, en realidad nunca me habían dado ese cumplido, según soy la copia de mi padre.

-Gracias.

-Además de presentarte a mi hijastra, quiero presentarte a tu nueva secretaria, Barty- sonrió Charlus, agarrándome del hombro- estudió Ciencias Politicas en Zurich, y me complace decir que es una joven muy inteligente y te será de mucha ayuda en todos tus proyectos.

-James siempre ha tenido un don para contratar a las personas, estoy seguro que será un placer trabajar contigo.

Había algo extraño en la sonrisa de Crounch, me pareció demasiado gigante, toda su cara se desfiguraba al sonreír. Aunque no dije nada, obviamente, dejé que me guiara hasta mi escritorio. Charlus había desaparecido detrás de la última puerta de la derecha, al otro lado de los cubículos, allí ya estaban las tres secretarias que sin disimular me miraban por encima de sus monitores.

-Este será tu escritorio- me dijo Crounch, señalando uno que estaba entre dos puertas de las tres que restaban en el piso- Amelia- llamó a una chica que estaba en el escritorio del otro lado de la puerta. El mío estaba justamente entre dos de las oficinas privadas.

La chica se levantó con prisa, y se paró frente a mí.

-Ella es Lily, es nuestra nueva secretaria, necesito que le enseñes todo lo que debe saber, y que le comiences a dar un poco de tu trabajo, para que se valla familiarizando con lo que debe de hacer, por lo menos esta semana- le señaló Crounch a Amelia, ella asintió y me miró fugazmente.

-De acuerdo. Hola, Lily, soy Amelia- me saludó jovialmente recargándose en el escritorio, donde yo ya estaba sentada por detrás, mirando el interior de los cajones.- soy la primera secretaria del señor Crounch, tengo… cuatro años trabajando aquí. En este bufete se manejan cuatro abogados de alto rango, tienen mucho trabajo y solamente atienden los casos donde hay más dinero de por medio; los cubículos que viste abajo y los que están allá- dijo señalando algunos cubículos que había del lado izquierdo- apoyan a los cuatro de alto rango y dan asesorías legales, además que ellos son más baratos por lo que en ocasiones son llamados por el gobierno o son contratados por personas que no tienen mucho dinero. Tú entiendes- me dijo cerrando el ojo- además ellos mismos llevan sus proyectos, no se meten mucho con lo que hacen los de este piso. Por otro lado, cada uno de los abogados como te das cuenta, tienen tres secretarias.

-Algunos dos- dije señalando las puertas que estaban a ambos lados de nuestro cubículo, solamente contaban con dos escritorios.

-A eso iba, no me dejaste terminar, la tercera secretaria pertenece a dos abogados, en este caso tú eres una de ellas, así como el señor Crounch te puede dar trabajo, también puede dártelo el señor Potter- sonrió señalando la puerta que estaba a mi derecha, la más cercana al ascensor.

-¿Charlus?- pregunté extrañada.

-¡No! James. –rió tontamente- cuando fui tercera secretaria estaba otro abogado, cuando me nombraron la segunda él entró a trabajar y nunca pude ser su secretaria. Eres una suertuda, todas se mueren por trabajar con él. Ya lo conocerás, no debe de tardar.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que me dijera eso, pero nadie sabía que era hijastra de Charlus por lo que no me molesté en decir nada, sería un desastre empezar diciendo eso, en realidad prefería que nadie se enterara. Tendría que decirle a mi padrastro al respecto.

Amelia me estaba explicando que yo respondería las llamadas, y me decía cual botón era para transferirlo a donde, ya sea a la oficina de Crounch, la de James, o incluso con alguna de las secretarias. Decidí escribirlas en un posti para no olvidarlas y pegarla a un lado del teléfono. Cuando me estaba explicando el sistema con el que trabajaban en el bufete, se calló inmediatamente mirando fijamente al ascensor, no me quemé el cerebro para darme cuenta de que se trataba de James, llevaba un portafolio en la mano mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular.

Cuando cerró la puerta, miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que todo el lado femenino del piso estaba mirando sobre el monitor para ver mejor a mi hermanastro, incluso algunas señoras de mayor edad hacían lo mismo, y dos segundos después ya estaban murmurando entre ellas.

-Me derrito por ese hombre- suspiró Amelia- Todas en el bufete se mueren por él y el muy descarado lo sabe.

No era para menos, James siempre ha sabido el control que ejerce sobre las mujeres y se aprovecha de eso, sabe que es joven, atractivo, y además cuenta con dinero. No puedo creer que teniendo todo esto, siga viviendo en la casa de su padre, yo en su caso ya me hubiera ido a vivir a un departamento.

Unos minutos después llegó la segunda secretaria que resultó ser una treintañera muy guapa aunque con cara de que hubiera chupado un limón, ni siquiera me saludó, aunque Amelia me dijo que se llamaba Brenda, me cayó en la punta del hígado y decidí ignorarla por el resto del día. Cualquier duda le preguntaría a Amelia y no dejaría que la actitud de Brenda me empañara mis objetivos.

Mi horario de almuerzo era a la una de la tarde, no tenía idea de donde comían James y Charlus, así que dudé un poco en tomar el audicular y comunicarme a la oficina de James.

-¿si?- respondió James, y se me detuvo el corazón.

-¿Charlus y tú se regresan a casa a comer? ¿o cómo es el asunto?- pregunté, me estaba muriendo de hambre y no sabía si debía tomar un taxi o comer en un restaurant cercano.

Lo escuché reir suavemente.

-Papá trabaja hasta tarde, normalmente le llevan la comida, yo no tengo horario de comer, así que como cuando se me da la gana.

Me tallé la frente con una mano, no sabía lo que debía hacer y James no me sacaba de ningún apuro, sabía que no debía molestar a Charlus pero ahora me daba cuenta, de que había algunas cosas que no me habían explicado sobre el itinerario de casa y no me di cuenta antes para preguntar.

-¿Qué hago?

-Ese es tu problema.

-Pero…- ya no pude decir más porque me colgó.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el escritorio y en ese instante decidí dejar pasar el horario libre para salir a las cuatro de la tarde poder ir a casa, organizar mi horario y además preguntar algunos detalles a mamá. Quizá podría hacer la comida por la noche y calentarla por las tardes, el despacho no estaba muy lejos de casa, a unos veinte minutos en auto por lo que tendría tiempo de sobra para ir y regresar.

-…¿Realmente creiste que iba a aceptar tu propuesta de acostarse contigo? Sé que lo ha hecho con algunas secretarias, pero ellas no han estado más de una semana después de que todos se enteren- no me había dado cuenta de que Amelia me estaba hablando- tú sólo llevas aquí un día, ¿crees que es el momento para intentarlo?

-Amelia, ¿de qué estás hablando?- dije al fin.

-De tu descaro de comunicarte con James Potter, ¿qué no sabes que sólo le hablan directamente las secretarias que se acuestan con él?- levanté una ceja extrañada, y observé a las dos secretarias restantes de James, una era una señora como de la edad de mi madre, y la otra una treintañera embarazada. Al parecer Amelia leyó mi mente porque agregó:- no lo hace con ninguna de sus secretarias. Sería una tragedia- rió.

Pensé en decirle que era mi hermanastro para que dejara de hacer suposiciones, pero el hecho de que pensara que me quería acostar con James no me resultó un deseo desconocido, conocía tan bien ese sentimiento que me descubrí con una imagen en mi cabeza en blanco y negro donde mi hermanastro desabrochaba mi sujetador. ¡Alto, Lily!

-¿Tú no sales a comer?- pregunté a la rubia parlanchina, que había comenzado una plática sobre los rumores del paquete en los pantalones de James.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos cerca del verano y quiero bajar cuatro kilos para lucir un bikini espectacular- sonrió e hizo una pose de pasarela.

Amelia era casi tan delgada como Emily, si bajaba cuatro kilos desaparecería.

La escuchaba a lo lejos decirme algo, pero hablaba tanto que no era necesario más que asentir con la cabeza para que creyera que le estaba poniendo atención. Comencé a teclear rápidamente una carta que me había encargado el señor Crounch, pero en ese momento recordé a Lauren y me pregunte si ella o Clarisse ya habían respondido al correo que les había mandado por la tarde. Entré rápidamente a la bandeja de entrada para no perder tiempo, pero nada, completamente vacía, el último correo era una cadena donde iban a cancelar Hotmail y para no perder mi cuenta, era necesario mandarlo a todos mis contactos. Lo ignoré, obviamente, y continué tecleando la carta.

Una hora más tarde, estaba casi doblada en mi silla por el dolor de estómago, me moría de hambre pero solamente faltaban dos horas para terminar mi jornada, saqué un chocolate a medio comer que tenía en mi bolso que logró alivianarme por unos veinte minutos. Deseaba con todas mis ganas que ya fueran las cuatro de la tarde. Lo que restó del día me la pasé contestando llamadas, ya que Brenda salió a comer y Amelia se ausentó mucho tiempo en el baño.

-Buenas tardes, habla al bufete de abogados de Charlus Potter- contesté la quinceava llamada.

-_Buenas tardes, quiero comunicarme con James, por favor_- respondió la voz que me resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-_Remus Lupin_.

-¡Remus!- me exalté- me da mucho gusto oírte, soy Lily.

_-¿Lily Evans? No sabía que habías vuelto a Londres, mucho menos que trabajabas con James_- se escuchaba su voz algo agitada, como si de repente se hubiera puesto de pie por la sorpresa- _pero me da mucho gusta saber que estás aquí de nuevo, lo más seguro es que nos veamos pronto, tengo algunos asuntos legales con James y muy seguido tengo cita con él. _

-Sí, nos veremos pronto- sonreí, sabía que no me veía pero me entró una extraña emoción al escuchar la voz de Remus después de ocho años sin saber nada de él- ¿Has visto a las chicas, quiero decir, Clarisse y Lauren?

De repente no se escuchaba agitado, sino que lo noté serio a través del auricular.

-_¿De verdad no sabes?_

Temí lo peor, ¿les habría pasado algo malo durante los años en qué no supe nada de ellas?

-No, ¿qué sucede, Remus?

-_Clarisse y yo estamos comprometidos._

Por un momento, me quedé callada, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, al fin iban a estar juntos, hacían una pareja espectacular y ambos tenían un carácter tranquilo y adorable.

-¡Oh, Remus! No tenía idea, muchas felicidades, ¿cuándo es?

-_Gracias, linda, de hecho para eso me comunico con James, en un mes es la despedida de soltero y él al ser el padrino de honor debe organizarlo todo, me parece que ni el lugar tiene._

Típico de James.

-Ahora te lo comunico, Remus, me da un gusto saber de ti…- Mi dedo estaba a un centímetro del botón que transferiría la llamada a la oficina de James, cuando me habló:

-_Oye, Lily, el viernes habrá una cena en casa de Lauren, para puros amigos cercanos, ya sabes donde vive, acompáñanos por favor, sé que les dará mucho gusto verte. Han estado presionando a James para que les diera tu número telefónico de Zurich por meses, pero siempre dice no saber nada de ti._

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré. Ahora te comunico con James, Remus, fue un placer hablar contigo.- presioné el botón para transferir la llamada.

Me quedé pensando algunos minutos sobre lo linda y feliz que debía estar Clarisse, siempre estuvo enamorada de Remus, pero cuando yo me fui él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, me moría por preguntarle a ambas que había sido de su vida. Que me platicaran sobre su trabajo, sus estudios, amigos, sobre todo que me platicaran como había sido la declaración, y como iban los preparativos para la boda y la despedida de soltera. La de Remus hasta ahora era un asco, ya que James no había preparado nada, aunque no lo dudaba que me diera el trabajo a una de sus secretarias para que lo hicieran por él.

Poco después llegaron Amelia y Brenda, así como todos los que habían salido a comer. Eran las cuatro y yo ya estaba guardando todo para irme a casa, cuando James salió de su oficina, lo alcancé en el ascensor, donde gracias a Dios íbamos solos.

-¿Vas a casa?- pregunté.

-Sí- respondió seco, sin apartar la vista de las puertas, que inmediatamente se abrieron James salió y yo casi corriendo detrás de él.

Me gustaba mucho la camioneta de James, iba con su personalidad de galán empedernido, era una pickup de doble cabina color negro, ir por un lado de él en un auto tan espectacular, me hacia sentir importante y de la alta sociedad, como si nos dirigiéramos a un baile en un carruaje hermoso en el siglo XIX. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que sentí calor, acostumbrada al clima de Suiza en Londres hacía varios grados por encima, así que abrí la ventana pero James al instante lo cerró.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí- me dijo sin apartar la vista de la avenida, estuve tentada a reír no podía creer que James fuera a pedirme algo- Como mi secretaria, quise decir- agregó mirándome con un destello burlesco en sus ojos- sé que hablaste con Remus y que te puso al tanto de que soy el padrino de honor. Así que tu trabajo será preparar la despedida de soltero de Remus- bajó la velocidad pues el semáforo estaba en amarillo así que me volteó a ver- te pagaré como si hicieras una jornada laboral, necesito que prepares todo, debe ser un lugar donde podamos pasarla bien y sobre todo debe haber mujeres, muchas mujeres y con poca ropa…

-Un momento- lo interrumpí confundida- ¿por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

-Tengo demasiado trabajo, Lily- replicó molesto- tú conoces a Remus y eres la única a la que le confiaría esto. Cuando la estés preparando olvídate que eres amiga de Clarisse- sonrió con burla antes de acelerar y el resto del camino habló sobre lo que tenía en mente, en realidad su idea me parecía algo machista, pero tendría que hacerlo a su modo- ve a ver los lugares, consulta costos, tengo un presupuesto y no te puedes salir de allí. Lo que resta de la semana no quiero que te aparezcas por el despacho, si preguntan algo, estás haciendo un trabajo para mí.

Desde que había llegado de Suiza no había escuchado hablar tanto a James como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, aproveché para sacar un posti y escribir rápidamente algunas de las cosas que quería en la despedida de Remus, necesitaría un local, comida, desnudistas, alcohol, mucho alcohol.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Sé que este capítulo es mucho más corto, lo siento, lo que seguía era demasiado largo como para agregarlo a este capi, necesitaba uno sólo para ese acontecimiento. Por otro lado, tengo que admitir que no tengo experiencia en un bufete, ni soy abogada, ni nunca he trabajado en ese lugar, así que probablemente encuentren algunos errores en ese aspecto -muchos errores- trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda; mil disculpas a los abogados.<p>

Como siempre, dejen que su opinión y no me maten por tardar tanto en actualizar, aún estoy poniendo en orden las ideas del fic.

Besos


	3. Los celos de James

**Capítulo 3: "Los celos de James"**

Como James me había encargado de trabajo hacerme cargo de la despedida de soltero de Remus, sólo estaba pocas horas por la mañana fuera de casa, y por la tarde me dedicaba a hacer comida, asear la casa y si me quedaba tiempo le ayudaba a Mike con su tarea. Ese niño me había robado el corazón, sólo tenía siete años y era tan adorable que quería comérmelo a besos. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia con los niños pequeños, pero pasar tiempo con mi hermanito estaba logrando que al fin superara esa fase.

Por supuesto al día siguiente le dije a Charlus que no quería que nadie en la oficina se enterara de que era su hijastra pues todos me tratarían diferente y no quería que pensaran que tenia ciertos privilegios –aunque en realidad si los ocasiones por las tardes me sentía tentada a dar una vuelta por el despacho para ver como iban las cosas, pero sabía que les estaba yendo de maravilla sin mí y no tenía nada de ganas de explicar mi ausencia.

Era viernes y esa noche era la cena en casa de Lauren, tenía todo contratado para un mes después que fuera la despedida de soltero de James y no tendría que preocuparme por nada hasta unos días antes. Estaba en sofá acostada viendo el televisor, ya me había bañado pero aún era demasiado temprano para comenzar a prepararme, así que veía a la familia más famosa de la televisión entre carcajadas. Cuando se abrió la puerta por primera vez, me sorprendió ver a Emily tan temprano en casa, normalmente llega al mismo tiempo que mamá pero en esta ocasión no venía sola, sino que antes de que me viera la escuche reír junto a otra risa mucho más grave.

-¿Lily?- se sorprendió de verme- ¿no estabas trabajando?

-El día de hoy no- dije poniéndome de pie- ¿quién te acompaña, Emily?

Detrás del muro salió un chico alto y delgado, llevaba el mismo uniforme que mi hermana, me asombré al darme cuenta que llevaba un piercing en el labio. Era un chico muy guapo debía admitir, tenía un estilo rebelde y roquero que seguramente volvería locas a las chicas.

-Él es Shane- sonrió- un amigo.

Tomé la mano que Shane me ofrecía y la miré pícaramente. A otro perro con ese hueso, me sabía todas las tácticas de niñas de su edad que tenían novio, y sobre todo que los trajera a casa cuando creía que estaba solo no eran tratos entre amigos.

-Soy Lily, la hermanastra de Emily.

-Es un placer- me dijo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de lo más incómodos, Emily subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y mientras tanto me quedé en la sala con el novio de mi hermanita. Trataba de ver la televisión pero ese chico me distraía, me miraba cada pocos segundos y quise haberme puesto otra ropa; llevaba un short pequeño y ajustado que sólo usaba en casa, cuando no había visitas por supuesto, y el calor que hacía en Londres me hacía casi querer andar desnuda por toda la casa.

-…y… ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunté.

-Quince.

Asentí con la cabeza mirando al techo sin tener idea de que más decir, sólo sabía que no me iba a parar una vez más para que me viera el trasero.

-¿Tienes mucho saliendo con Emily?

-Cuatro meses.

Dios mío, este chico me estaba sacando de quicio, ¿qué no sabía dar respuestas más largas? Traté de tranquilizarme un poco, no dejar que mi mal carácter saliera a flote justo cuando estaba conociendo al novio de mi hermanastra, a la que no había visto en ocho años, que adoraba pero que había dejado de conocerla hace mucho tiempo.

-Lily, ¿podrías servirnos comida?- preguntó Emily mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Por supuesto.

Rápidamente me puse de pie e ignoré la mirada del chico para escaparme a la cocina donde podía refugiarme sin necesidad de sentirme observada o presionada. Y aunque Shane tenía buena pinta, no dejaba de ser un adolescente lleno de hormonas. No podía olvidar como era James a esa edad, obsesionado con el sexo y yendo detrás de cada falda que le pasara por enfrente… en realidad, no estaba muy segura de que eso hubiera cambiado, sin embargo, este chico tenía toda la apariencia de ser igual en ese aspecto.

Calenté la comida y serví a ambos chicos. Estaban en la sala abrazados y hablando en voz baja cuando fui a decirles que ya estaba listo. Se pusieron de pie rápidamente y sin soltarse de la mano fueron a la cocina, ya ahí los escuché hablar un poco más alto y eso me tranquilizó, no quería que pasara algo de adolescentes mientras yo estuviera aquí sola. Por nada del mundo me iría a mi habitación, aunque tuviera que aguantar la mirada de Shane en mis muslos.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que James llegara a casa, y me mirara sentada en el sofá. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las risas de Emily y Shane retumbaron por toda la casa, James dejó el portafolio en el suelo y caminó decidido a la cocina. Parecía que iba a ser interesante, así que corrí detrás de él y comencé a calentar nuevamente la comida.

-¿Qué tal, Jimmy?- dijo Shane con toda naturalidad alzando la mano.

James observó su mano, pero jamás contestó al saludo.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, me llamo James- respondió molesto- y no me agrada que vengas a casa con mi hermanita cuando no hay nadie.

-James, por favor…- replicó Emily.

-James nada, papá ya les había comentado de esto pero no quieren hacer caso.

Aguanté la risa, James resultó ser un hermano demasiado celoso. La pobre de Emily debería tener largas peleas con él por sus absurdas reglas, si Charlus era igual o más, no tenía idea que le depararía a la pobre de mi hermanastra con sus futuros novios.

-¿Quieres queso?- le pregunté a James sin darme la vuelta.

-Poco- me respondió.

Cuando volteé no pude aguantar más la risa, James estaba sentado justo en medio de la pareja esperando su plato de comida.

-Eres un hermano tan molesto- le dije entre risas- déjalos comer a gusto.

James clavó su mirada en mí como si quisiera matarme, pero los chicos fueron más listos y recogieron su plato llevándoselo a la sala donde comenzaron a comérselo frente al televisor. Yo todavía reía suavemente mientras me servía a mí, por alguna razón, en los últimos días me había acostumbrado a comer en compañía de él.

-Odio a ese niño- exclamó en voz baja- sé que se trae algo con mi hermana, cualquier hermano mayor con dos dedos de frente sabe lo que ese adolescente pretende.

Le dio un sorbo al jugo de piña, y lo dejó caer con fuerza en la mesa. No pude evitar seguir riendo.

-Sólo juegan a quererse, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dije sentándome a su lado.

-Claro que tengo de qué preocuparme- replicó- ¿ya se te olvidó lo que pasaba cuando nuestros padres se iban?

Por un momento ambos nos quedamos callados mirándonos a los ojos. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, nunca lo olvidaría, a pesar de que fue hace ocho años aún tenía los recuerdos frescos en mi memoria como si hubieran sido ayer. Si James no lo hubiera mencionado, no me habría dado cuenta que allí sentados nuestros muslos se rosaban suavemente, y no me abría percatado del delicioso cuello que exponía en su camisa dos botones abierta. Me di cuenta de que James también me observaba, de nuevo deseé haberme puesto un pantalón, pero al sentir la mirada tibia de mi hermanastro decliné esa idea. Me encantaba que sus ojos me miraran.

Desperté cuando James alejó un poco la silla de mí de un empujón. Como si nada hubiera pasado, continuó comiendo. Ya no sentía el rose de su rodilla y me di cuenta que la piel se me había enchinado. Maldito sea el autocontrol.

James insistía en no dejar sola a la pareja, por lo que rápidamente me dejó sola en la habitación lavando los trastos. Sentía mi pecho apretado, como si el deseo de algo no se pudiera cumplir; por alguna razón temía del deseo que sentía a James. Siempre me había sentido muy atraída por él, incluso recuerdo el día que lo conocí: mi corazón latía rápidamente a pesar de que él ni siquiera me miró.

Odiaba que a pesar de que hubieran pasado ocho años y yo me siguiera trasladando a la época donde estar junto a él era lo mejor del mundo. Ambos habíamos cambiado, tanto físicamente como mental y psicológicamente, él era listo, siempre lo había sido pero ahora lo había demostrado logrando un éxito seguro en el bufete; estaba muy atractivo, a los quince años tenía una cara adorable y una sonrisa coqueta que hacía suspirar a todas, pero ahora a los veintitrés años, se había vuelto apuesto y derrochaba virilidad por cada poro de su piel. Tenía una presencia física que sorprendía, no había una mujer que no lo volteara a ver cada vez que entraba a una habitación.

Por un momento me imaginé a mí misma entre sus fuertes brazos, justo allí donde estaba a espaldas de él, mientras me besaba el cuello y poco a poco iba subiendo mi blusa…

-¿Lily?

Rápidamente me di la vuelta, sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos y el agua se tiraba por el grifo.

-¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó Emily.

-Estoy bien- respondí ruborizada mientras cerraba el grifo- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Segura que estás bien? Tienes la cara toda roja, ¿no tienes fiebre?- cuestionó tocando mi frente, la cual yo aparté de un manotazo.

-Estoy bien, Emily.

-Vamos a ir al cine Shane y yo-me dijo, noté por primera vez que llevaba un bolso al hombro- sólo quería que lo supieras.

Miré en dirección a la sala, y descubrí a ambos hombres sentados en el sofá con un programa de fútbol en la televisión. Asentí con la cabeza y continué lavando los trastos, esta vez sin perderme en mis fantasías, estaba atenta a los comentarios del partido de fútbol. Terminé en pocos minutos y me senté en el sillón pequeño sin atreverme a estar muy cerca de James. Odiaba ver partidos de fútbol, lo único que me motivaba era ver a los guapos jugadores que corrían de un lado a otro con esos shorts tan pequeños.

Poco después llegaron mamá y Mike, el cual rápidamente saltó al sillón con James a ver también el partido. Yo no estaba nada entretenida, en lo absoluto, me distraje un poco pensando en que me pondría para la cena de hoy, aún faltaban varias horas, pero me aburría como una ostra.

-¿Podrían poner otra cosa, chicos?- les pregunté.

James ya estaba con la camisa echa giras, sin zapatos, y a su lado Mike recargado en su abdomen. Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loca, no dijeron nada, ni falta que hacía, ya sabía que antes muertos que cambiar un partido de fútbol.

Mejor me fui a mi habitación donde me entretuve un rato leyendo un libro antes de comenzar a prepararme. Elegí un vestido un palmo por encima de la rodilla con una linda pashmina, por la noche estaba más fresco por lo que agregué unas botas a mi conjunto. Me alisé el cabello y con maquillaje suave en sólo unos minutos estuve lista. No sabía si James asistiría, así que me decidí a preguntarle. Quería llegar antes, para poder platicar con ambas antes de que hubiera más gente.

Toqué la puerta de James, pero no me respondió así que abrí de igual manera. Se encontraba frente al armario con sólo un pantalón. Dios mío, ¿y así no quiere ponerme los nervios de punta?

-¿Por qué nunca tocas?- preguntó molesto.

-Siempre toco, mas tú nunca respondes- contradije sin apartar los ojos de los atractivos músculos de su espalda que se contraían y se relajaban con cada movimiento.

-¿Qué quieres?- al fin se dio la vuelta y pude observar sus pectorales, así como su trabajado abdomen antes de que se pusiera una playera.

-¿Irás con Lauren?- me sorprendió que pudiera articular palabra después de semejante imagen.

Asintió con cabeza.

-Iremos juntos entonces- señalé tranquila porque ya podía mirar sus acusadores ojos avellana.

-Tal vez deberías adelantarte, tengo otro compromiso.

Mientras caminaba a casa de Lauren me comencé a preguntar cuál sería el compromiso que tenía James, no era de trabajo, porque iba bastante informal. No me molestaba caminar, siempre me había gustado mucho pero el hecho de que James tuviera algo diferente que hacer me hacía sentir intrigada, y odiaba cuando nacía esa obsesión en mí por saber todo lo que hacía mi hermanastro.

La casa de Lauren estaba igual de linda, incluso tenía el jardín muy bien cuidado, seguramente su madre adoptiva seguía teniendo la casa de lo más adorable y limpia posible. Toqué el timbre dos veces, y esperé a que alguien me abriera, me emocioné al escuchar la voz de mi amiga diciéndome "ya voy". Cuando la vi, me dejó sin habla, estaba mucho más guapa que como la recordaba, su cuerpo se veía más espectacular que nunca y ahora lucía un largo cabello negro con suaves ondas, enmarcando sus lindas facciones con aquellos ojos tan azules que recordaba.

-¡Lily!- gritó, y antes de que pudiera decir nada me abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte! No sabes lo que te he extrañado.

-Estás muy linda, Lauren, estos ocho años te han sentado de maravilla- sonreí cuando al fin dejó mi cuerpo respirar.

-Ni que lo digas, tú estás muy bella también.

Me parecía casi imposible que después de tanto tiempo tuviera frente a mí a la que fue mi mejor amiga y me brindó el apoyo que yo necesité en ese tiempo. Junto a Clarisse que por cierto…

-¿Y la próxima señora Lupin?- pregunté sonriente, buscándola con la mirada.

-No llega aún, eres la primera de hecho. No te preocupes, somos pocas personas- me platicó guiándome hasta la cocina donde había una serie de recipientes con comida dentro, ya todo preparado- verás a Remus, Clarisse, Peter, Sirius, James creo que vendrá y un par de amigos más- me sonrió dándole los últimos toques a la ensalada.

-¿Qué tal tú con Sirius?- pregunté curiosa.

-Lo nuestro se acabó hace años- aseguró limpiándose las manos con una servilleta- estuvimos juntos cerca de un año pero al final no funcionó y decidimos volver a ser amigos.

-¿Lo olvidaste por completo?- pregunté poniendo especial atención en su respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Admito que lo adoro, pero solamente como amigos- sonrió- tengo novio, Lily, lo conocerás esta noche, se llama Jake te va a encantar.

No estaba muy segura de que hubiera alguien aparte de Sirius que me gustara para Lauren, pero si ella lo quería, yo no era nadie para opinar, además no lo conocía y no podía ponerme a juzgar alguien que todavía no conocía.

Poco después llegó Sirius con Peter que me abrazaron para mi opinión bastante fuerte, lo único que deseaba era alejarme de ellos y recordarme mentalmente que nunca más volvería a abrazarlos. Sirius estaba aún más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, con sus rasgos perfectos afilados y bellos, además había ganado masa muscular y lucía un cabello muy largo, casi hasta los hombros. Peter por otro lado, en lugar de ganar musculo había ganado grasa, pues nunca había recordado verlo tan obeso y a comparación de su amigo estaba comenzando a perder cabello, lo que me sorprendió siendo tan joven.

-mi amor, estaba pensando- decía Sirius a Lauren, la cual parecía ya estar acostumbrada a los mimos del pelinegro- después de cenar podríamos ir a un lugar más divertido, tú sabes…

-Sirius, no me voy a acostar contigo- respondió mi amiga con toda naturalidad, como si él siempre le hiciera la misma propuesta.

Rió despacio y después se dirigió conmigo.

-Ves como es, Lily, así es de mala conmigo- me chantajeó con mirada dulce y voz suave- yo sólo quería invitarlas a una discoteca más tarde.

-¿Una discoteca dices?- preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros, que me resultaba bastante familiar.

Al reconocer a la castaña di un salto y la abracé tan fuerte que esta vez era yo la que no la dejaba respirar.

-Clarisse, te extrañé mucho- le susurré al oído sin deshacer el abrazo.

-yo también, Lily, pero si no te molesta, quisiera llegar viva a mi boda- sonrió.

Reí buscando a Remus con la mirada, que entró acompañado de otra persona. Me lancé a sus brazos antes de que pudiera decir nada, me plantó un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonrojé levemente.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí- me dijo Remus sin aflojar la sonrisa.

Ambos lucían unas mejillas llenitas y sonrosadas, así como unos ojos brillantes. Eran los que menos habían cambiado físicamente, pero aquellos brillantes en sus ojos los hacían lucir adorables y definitivamente mejor que nadie. Los observé tomarse de la mano y mis ojos no me habían engañado, hacían una muy linda pareja, se miraban muy bien juntos y enamorados.

Aparté mis ojos un segundo de ellos para poder ver de quien se trataba la tercera persona, era un joven bastante alto con una sonrisa deslumbrante, blanca y bonita.

-Éste es Alex, mi primo- dijo Remus tomándolo del hombro.

El chico no apartaba su mirada de mí y yo me sentí alagada, nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y nos dirigimos a la sala a platicar, donde continuó el debate si debíamos ir a la discoteca en un par de horas. No sabía cuántas personas más esperábamos, pero mis tripas ya estaban pidiendo alimento.

Un cuarto de hora después llegó Jake, el novio de Lauren que resultó ser un modelo guapo, bronceado y alto. Era simpático, pero tenía una extraña forma de reír que me daban ganas de golpearlo para que se callara, no soltaba un solo instante a Lauren y no me permitía mantener una conversación con ella. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la cocina sirviendo los platos después de que llegara James; no nos dejó solas ni un instante, se la pasaba dándole besos a Lauren en el cuello y no nos dejaba servir con rapidez.

Creo que mi cara delataba mi fastidio por Jake porque cuando pasé un plato a Clarisse se quedó observando mi rostro y susurró:

-¿Lo odias, verdad?

-Es enfadoso, posesivo- dije lo más bajo que pude.

A pesar de haber hablado muy bajo Remus y Alex me escucharon pues cortaron su conversación mirándonos a ambas.

-Todos sabemos que no durarán- agregó Remus- sólo por ser Lauren lo toleramos, a veces parece que ni ella misma lo soporta.

-Es un cretino- comentó Alex antes de que la pareja se reuniera con nosotros en la mesa.

No podía dejar de notar a este chico, aunque yo no lo conocía parecía ser amigo de todos pues se relacionaba en la conversación aún más de lo que yo esperaba. Tenía algunos aires de Remus, callado aunque siempre con una sonrisa, a pesar de que físicamente fueran polos opuestos. Alex era rubio y tenía unos pequeños ojos verdes con motitas doradas que noté cuando me pasó el salero, tenía una mirada tan penetrante que me sentí intimidada y no lo sujeté bien.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Peter- ¿qué no sabes que volcar un salero es de mala suerte?

-No juegues, Pete- lo regañó James a su lado- nadie es supersticioso aquí.

-Te lo digo enserio, Lily- me dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos- debes echarte sal en el hombro si quieres evitar la mala fortuna.

-No creo que sea necesario- respondí aunque no muy segura, ¿y si Peter tenía razón?

Remus reía suavemente mientras James hacía un gesto de esto es colmo, Sirius parecía tan interesado como yo.

-¿Y si no se echa sal que pasa?- preguntó Sirius dejando de comer.

-Tendrás mala suerte, podría irte mal en el trabajo- decía Peter sin parpadear- ser desgraciado en el amor, no tener sexo en un largo tiempo, incluso volverte homosexual.

-¡Qué bobería!- exclamó Lauren que tenía a Jake recargado en su hombro- eso no es cierto, chicos, nadie se vuelve homosexual por tirar sal.

Trate de reír como todos lo hacían, pero me entró una inquietud por la sal derramada que ya no quise continuar comiendo, a pesar de que antes tenía mucha hambre. Continuaron platicando de un viaje que querían hacer en verano, pero yo no apartaba la mirada del salero, estaba pensando seriamente en tirarlo por mi hombro. Cuando levanté la vista me di cuenta que James me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía divertido por mi actitud, recargado en el respaldo de la silla y mirándome fijamente.

Quise taladrarlo con la mirada, pero sabía que mi actitud era una tontería. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía miedo a la mala suerte? Ni que estuviera loca, me habían pasado gatos por enfrente, y negros quiero aclarar, caminé por debajo de unas escaleras e incluso abrí un paraguas dentro de la casa, y seguía viva por suerte. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

-Deberíamos ir a la discoteca a bailar un rato- insistió Sirius.

Nadie parecía muy motivado por ir, excepto James.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Es viernes social y las bebidas están al dos por uno en el Galaxy- sonrió James con esa sonrisa que me encandilaba.

-Yo voto por ir por bebidas- añadió Alex alzando la mano- no perdemos nada con ir a ver cómo está en ambiente. En todo caso, si se aburren hay un cine a un lado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Al fín estoy de vuelta, me da mucho gusto que me estén dejando muchos reviews de esa manera yo sé si leen el fic y además que les pareció. Es la prmera vez que actualizo en 10 días, así que espero que nos les moleste.. 8-) sobre todo diganme que les pareció al respecto. Nos vemos en la próxima.<em>


	4. Todo por un salero

**Capítulo 4: "Todo por un salero"**

Después de terminar la cena, cada quién se fue en su auto, los Lupin y Clarisse en uno, Lauren y Jake en otro, así como Sirius, Peter y James en su respectivo. Yo decidí que no quería ir con Jake y en todo caso me regresaría con James, no importaba si me iba con Clarisse. Remus conducía como un anciano, a baja velocidad y sin apartar la vista del camino, lo cual no era necesariamente malo pero era desesperante ir en el asiento de atrás.

-Cuidado, Remus- decía Clarisse cada vez que pasábamos demasiado cerca de un auto, Remus permanecía callado pero yo podía ver su entrecejo por el espejo retrovisor y se notaba que odiaba las indicaciones de su novia- en la siguiente a la izquierda.

-Así que estuviste en Suiza varios años…- comenzó Alex mirándome a los ojos, estaba sentado a mi lado y con el brazo recargado en el respaldo formando un triangulo con el que detenía su cabeza.

-Ocho años viví con mi padre, pero antes de eso yo vivía en Surrey- le sonreí- viví cerca de medio año aquí en Londres.

-Eres nómada, entonces- rió un poco con sus ojos verdes hacerse aún más pequeños.

-Algo así- dije- mis planes son quedarme aquí en Londres. ¿a qué te dedicas?

Fue la primera vez que dejó de mirarme a los ojos, bajó un segundo la mirada a mi pecho y me pregunté si algún botón se habría desabrochado, con una mano me palmeé, todo estaba en orden.

-Soy agente de ventas- sonrió mirándome el rostro de nuevo, supe que estaba escudriñando cada facción de mi cara, la nariz, los labios…

-Trabaja conmigo en el almacén- agregó Remus mirándome por el espejo retrovisor- sólo que en diferente departamento.

-¡Vaya! Yo por ahora estoy trabajando con Bartemius Crouch, ¿lo conocen?- pregunté.

-¿Es un abogado que está en la firma de los Potter, no?- cuestionó Clarisse sin darse la vuelta.

-Así es- asentí- es mi primera semana. Espero que me vaya muy bien.

-Y te irá, Lily, tendrás éxito en todo lo que te propongas- me motivó Remus, observé su sonrisa en el espejo retrovisor.

Remus y Clarisse parecían tener mucha confianza en mí, y aunque mi éxito profesional no era para ellos, sabía que me apoyaban y que sólo querían lo mejor para mí. Me henchía el corazón de felicidad saber que aún se preocupaban por mí, sin duda harían la mejor pareja.

Pocos minutos después llegamos a Galaxy era una discoteca grande y con muchas luces de colores, se veía gente caminar por toda avenida y fue en ese momento cuando me pregunté si llevaría ropa adecuada, mis botas eran de tacón alto pero el vestido era floreado y no combinaba mucho con los modelos que traía las demás jóvenes, todas buscaban verse atrevidas y elegantes.

En la entrada ya estaban James y Sirius conversando por los hombres se seguridad, parecía que todos los viernes venían pues cuando nos acercamos nos dejaron pasar sin ningún problema. Iba del brazo de Alex y rápidamente encontramos una mesa donde cabríamos todos, donde comenzaron a pedir sus bebidas.

-¿Alex, que me recomiendas?- le pregunté.

No sabía nada sobre bebidas y aunque tomaba pocas veces, jamás me había alcoholizado.

-Te traeré uno que te va a encantar- me dijo con una sonrisa- es un especial, sólo para chicas guapas- me guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse de pie para ir por las bebidas.

Me sentía algo incomoda que me mirara de aquella forma, pero no me desagrada, al contrario, parecía ser un buen chico y si era amigo de todos, quería decir que había pasado la prueba.

La discoteca estaba hasta el gorro, sólo quince minutos después que nos reunimos con Peter y Lauren, empezó a entrar mucha gente y a la orilla del bar era un hervidero, todos estaban con los billetes en alto gritando lo que querían. Aunque había tres camareros que servía a toda velocidad no era suficiente. El "especial" que me trajo Alex estaba muy bueno, casi no tenía sabor a alcohol y tenía un suave sabor a dulce, azúcar con limón o algo así. Lauren y Jake se pararon a bailar, mientras que Remus y Clarisse estaban juntos en un rincón comiéndose a besos. James, Sirius y Peter habían desaparecido por lo que estaba sola con Alex.

-¿Te gustó?- me preguntó cuando me terminé el vaso.

Reí tontamente y asentí con la cabeza.

-Tráeme otro, por favor- pedí buscando con la mirada a James.

Hizo un gesto que traduje como disgusto y señaló con la cabeza el bar que seguía hasta el gorro.

-Tal vez más al rato, ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó poniéndose de pie y extendiéndome una mano.

Sin pensarlo mucho la tome y dejé que me guiara hasta la pista de baile, estaba tan llena que era imposible no tener el codo de alguna persona enterrado en tu costilla. Traté de seguir el ritmo de la música y tan sólo una canción después ignoraba a las personas sudorosas de mi alrededor y me concentraba en seguir el ritmo de Alex. Era muy buen bailarín, debía admitir. Poco a poco se iba juntado más gente por lo que estábamos más apretados, tenía el pecho de Alex en mi espalda y con cada movimiento sentía el roce de su pelvis, provocándome aún más calor y sólo podía tener en mi mente los ojos avellana de mi hermanastro.

Me deshice del agarre de sus manos en mi cintura que cada vez me pegaban más a su cuerpo. Y caminé en dirección al bar, él me siguió entre empujones.

-¿Qué sucede?- me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me alcanzó.

-Tengo demasiado calor, necesito una bebida.

Tenía el cabello empapado en sudor y sentía todo mi cuerpo envuelto en pequeñas perlas.

-Ahora te la traigo- me dijo.

Me quedé parada observando alrededor, todavía sentía la erección de Alex en mi trasero y me pregunté si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos dejar que las cosas pasaran, apenas conocía a Alex y me agradaba, incluso era más guapo que la mayoría pero era el primo de Remus y eso no me hacía sentirme muy insegura al respecto. Había tenido algunos encuentros ocasionales en los años pasados, pero siempre habían sido con alguien a quien no volvería a ver.

No tomé ninguna decisión, dejaría que las cosas pasaran, al parecer Alex estaba más entusiasmado con la idea porque no dejaba de mirarme desde donde se encontraba. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada, esa mirada que tenían los hombres cuando querían llevar a una mujer a la cama, y esta noche yo era la víctima.

Decidí sentarme un rato en la mesa donde todavía estaban Remus y Clarisse besándose. Trataba de acomodarme un poco el cabello cuando a unas cuantas mesas pude identificar a Sirius con una rubia sentada en sus rodillas, no tardé mucho en ver a James a unos pocos metros de allí besándose con una morena en una barra donde no estaban sirviendo bebidas, por lo que estaba bastante solo en esa área. Ella estaba sentada en una silla alta, mientras que James parado frente a ella y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi hermanastro.

Sentí algo en el pecho que me iba llenando, al principio era puro coraje, pero después me di cuenta de que era una mezcla de celos e impotencia. Visualicé a Alex acercándose con dos bebidas en las manos y rápidamente me puse de pie para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile. Mientras bailábamos le dábamos sorbos a nuestras bebidas, antes de que me diera cuenta la mía ya se había terminado y Alex iba por más. No sabía el contenido, pero imaginé que tenía diferentes tipos de alcohol pues me estaba pegando demasiado rápido, ya comenzaba a sentirme mareada y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía.

Cada vez que Alex me dejaba sola, buscaba a James para encontrarlo en diferente lugar con la misma morena. No los veía con claridad por la oscuridad, pero desde el lugar donde me encontrara no apartaba mis ojos por mucho tiempo para que no se me perdieran de vista.

Iba por el cuarto vaso cuando Remus y Clarisse se nos acercaron, nos salimos un poco de la pista para poder hablar mejor. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados y Clarisse lucía más despeinada que nunca.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Remus en voz alta, aunque apenas alcanzábamos a escucharlo- buscaremos un lugar más solo, ¿nos acompañan?

Sabía a qué se referían, estaban buscando un lugar donde poder tener intimidad y parecía que sabían que su primo tenía la misma intención, pero antes de que Alex dijera algo yo negué con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos pronto- les dije. Despedí a cada uno con un beso y arrastré a Alex a la pista de baile.

Mientras la música taladraba mis oídos y el efecto del alcohol recorría mi cuerpo me di cuenta que cada movimiento Alex aprovechaba para restregarme su erección por donde pudiera, a veces en mi muslo, otras en mi trasero. Sabía que quería estar conmigo pero cuando fuimos por el quinto vaso o creo que se era el número, me hizo ir al área de salas lounge donde nos sentamos muy cerca uno del otro.

Cuando menos me di cuenta sus labios acariciaban los míos y su mano estaba en mi cintura, con cada beso su mano iba descendiendo hacia mi trasero, sabía que nadie nos miraba todos estaban demasiados ocupados en lo que hacían y además estaba muy oscuro. Me arrepentí no haber tomando la oferta de Remus, ni Alex ni yo teníamos auto como para irnos a un lugar más privado, y ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales como para pensar que debíamos irnos de ese lugar.

La mano de Alex ya estaba dentro de mi falda y me hacia pequeños círculos con la yema de los dedos en las nalgas y los muslos desnudos. Sin mucho apuro llegó a la parte interna de los muslos y mi cuerpo ya vibraba y pedía ser tomada en ese momento, tenía los pechos tan hinchados que el brassiere me lastimaba, pero no podía apartar mi boca de sus suaves labios.

-Vamos a otro lugar- me dijo entre suspiros.

Abrí los ojos y miré sus ojos verdes desorbitados. Pero no sólo vi eso, sino detrás de él visualicé a James parado con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es momento que nos vayamos, Lily- me dijo con una voz tan dura como una piedra.

-No me quiero ir- contradije e intenté volver a besar a Alex, pero mi hermanastro se dio la vuelta rápidamente y agarró del brazo poniéndome de pie.

-Dije que nos vamos.

No me soltó el brazo y comenzó a jalarme en dirección a nuestra mesa donde vi a Lauren y Jake por primera vez después de varias horas. Yo forcejeaba sin parar, pero eso no hacía que la mano de James me aflojara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lauren asustada mirándome.

-Bebió demasiado- respondió James- la llevaré a casa.

-¡No bebí demasiado!- grité- me quieres llevar a casa para que no me acueste con Alex.

Lauren permaneció callada y bajó la mirada, James tenía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro a pesar de que yo buscaba con desesperación a Alex.

-¡Suéltame!- volví a gritar.

-Es mejor que te la lleves, James, no está en sus cabales- dijo Lauren.

No esperó nada más, solamente tomó mi bolso y comenzó a jalarme a la salida. Ya afuera me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a llover, por lo que James me jaló con más fuerza para hacerme entrar rápidamente a la camioneta. Ya adentro me invadió el aroma de él, mis fosas nasales estaban invadidas por el delicioso aroma, me recargué en el asiento y a mi mente llegó un flash back. Estaba yo recostada en la cama de James con la cabeza en su pecho, teníamos solamente 15 años pero las manos de él recorrían mi espalda desnuda y yo cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias. _"Te amo, Lily"._

Cuando abrí los ojos un James de veintitrés años estaba entrando por la puerta del conductor por el cabello muy mojado por la lluvia.

-¿Por qué me alejaste de Alex?- le pregunté, aunque ya no estaba histérica no quería admitir que el alcohol dominaba mis movimientos.

-Ya te lo dije, estás ebria- repitió aunque sin mirarme.

-No es cierto- contradije- no es por eso, no soy tonta, James. Desde que llegué no has hecho otra cosa mas que evitarme, aún no entiendo porqué, lo nuestro sucedió hace mucho. Ya deberíamos haberlo olvidado.

James permaneció callado, mirando las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal.

-Pero yo no lo he olvidado- susurré, me incliné para sujetarle el rostro y me mirara a los ojos- ¿tú tampoco lo has hecho, verdad?

Sujetó mi mano, quitándola de su rostro y me miró duramente.

-Yo te olvidé hace mucho tiempo.

-No es cierto- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- sé que no querías que tuviera sexo con Alex, por eso me quitaste de allí , si me hubieras olvidado, no tendrías porque molestarte-agregué limpiando mi lagrimas y embozando una sonrisa- después de todo, tú y yo no somos nada, hace tiempo que no tienes ningún privilegio sobre mí.

-No necesito ningún privilegio, simplemente harás lo que yo diga- explicó con voz tranquila, ahora su mirada era de burla.

-Está haciendo mucho calor- dije simplemente y comencé a quitarme las botas, James me observaba aunque sin decir nada- debería quitarme la ropa, pero podrías abusar de mí- reí de mi propio chiste y él simplemente volteó para otro lado.

No entendía porque no ponía el auto en marcha, aunque en ese momento no estaba realmente preocupada por si el carro se movía o no.

-No soy de tu propiedad, James, tú decidiste renunciar a mí- dije- lo que me convierte en una mujer libre de acostarse con quien quiera. Aunque hayas sido el primero no quiere decir que serás el último, ¿cierto?

Subí los pies en el asiento y no me molesté por cubrirme las piernas con la falda, simplemente la tela cayó en su lugar, James me miraba aunque no movía ni un solo musculo, solamente se mordía un labio.

-Tengo que admitir que estás muy guapo y que me muero de ganas de tenerte entre las piernas, pero eso es algo que nunca te diría- agregué y con una risita dejé caer uno de los tirantes de mi vestido- tal vez deberíamos desnudarnos y hacer mañana como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿qué dices?

James estaba sudando y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del vuelto que se había formado entre sus piernas.

-Ves lo que te digo-dije- tú lo quieres tanto como yo. Debería darte una ayudadita.

Con una mano comencé a bajarme el cierre del vestido aunque torpemente, James sujetó mi mano haciendo que parara.

-No me hagas rogarte, James- le dije suavemente mientras me acercaba a su oído- sabes que debemos estar juntos.

Pasé la yema de mis dedos desde su cuello recorriendo su brazo hasta llegar al muslo, allí comencé a besarlo en el cuello mientras con mis dedos iba desabrochando su pantalón.

-Lily… basta- dijo al fin- para que no respondo.

-Por favor, James- decía contra su cuello.

Dejé de besarlo para mirarlo, estaba poniendo especial atención en lo que hacían mis torpes manos para tratar de abrir su pantalón. Cuando al fin pude bajar el cierre con una mano me detuvo aprisionando mis dedos.

-Detente- me dijo- estás jugando con fuego y entiendo que estás ebria, pero soy un hombre y después podrías arrepentirte.

Me alejé un poco de él y traté nuevamente de quitarme el vestido, pero estaba tan mareada que me tambalee antes de bajarlo sólo un poco.

-Hazlo tú mismo- le dije por fin cuando no pude completar mi tarea.

James trató de ignorarme y encendió el auto.

-¿Te acuerdas de este lunar?- pregunté señalando uno que estaba en medio de mis pechos, justo en el nacimiento, era el lugar hasta donde había logrado bajarme el vestido.

-Me acuerdo- respondió mirándome de reojo.

-¿Verdad que me crecieron los pechos?- dije tocándome los pechos con ambas manos.

Él no dijo nada, así que tomé las manos de él y las coloqué ahí donde anteriormente estuvieras las mías; mantuvo las manos allí por unos segundos, sentía la suavidad de sus dedos sobre el encaje del sostén y quise que por fin me lo quitara poder sentir el fuego de su piel.

-Definitivamente- respondió, me quitó de un empujón y sin hacer caso a mis reclamos puso el motor en marcha.

Antes de llegar a casa me había quedado dormida recargada en el asiento, recuerdo los forcejeos de James para ponerme correctamente la ropa, y como me había bajado del auto en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente desperté con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, sabía que debía ser cerca de mediodía y me dolía horrible la cabeza. La resaca era lo peor y por lo visto había tomado mucho anoche; recordaba escenas borrosas, forcé mi mente lo más que pude para recordar un poco más, pero cuando recordé a James tocando mis pechos casi me fui hasta atrás. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado pero no por eso me sentía mejor, yo nunca había sido ni tampoco me había humillado tanto por conseguir una noche de sexo.

Anduve hasta la habitación de mi hermanastro que permanecía con la puerta abierta, estaba sentado en el escritorio con algunas carpetas en las manos, parecían expedientes. Me miró y con ojos divertidos me dijo que pasara.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¡Abusaste de mí anoche!- lo acusé con un dedo.

James comenzó a reír.

-Nadie abusó de ti, tú solita de entregaste primero con Alex para que te manoseara y luego ante mí- sonrió- por lo menos yo tengo la decencia para no tomar a una mujer ebria.

-Pero no tuviste la decencia para nada más- hubiera gritado pero no sabía si nuestros padres estaban en casa- no debiste permitir que me quitara la ropa.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡Por favor! No soy tan tonto como para cerrar los ojos cuando una mujer se desnuda ante mí- rió- ebria o no.

Estaba tan furiosa que junto al dolor de cabeza quería matar a alguien, debió haber sido la sal, estaba segura, si yo hubiera aventado sal por mi hombro seguramente la noche anterior no hubiera hecho tantas estupideces. Me di la vuelta y escuché que me decía antes de salir de la habitación.

-Bonitas bragas.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y odié que James supiera que lo deseaba, dicen que sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, pues ésta ebria definitivamente la había dicho. Por eso no me gusta tomar, porque sabía que cometía estupideces y a pesar de todo James no es tan tonto, no me dejó que lo tocara para no perder el autocontrol y por supuesto no me había besado, eso era lo que más me intrigaba, ni un solo beso. Incluso con el largo de Alex me había dado unos cuantos besos… un momento ¡Alex! ¡Dios mío! Soy una golfa, primero casi me dejo seducir por él, y después yo traté de hacer lo mismo pero con James, obviamente no me salió tan bien como mi mente ebria lo planeó.

Pero no, era obvio que no me podía relacionar sentimental, ni sexualmente con James porque era un peligro, ese hombre era mi debilidad y a pesar de que han pasado ocho años aún recuerdo cada instante, todo está grabado en mi memoria táctil, cualquier roce hace saltar chispas y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos la compañía de James. Cada vez que lo veía pasar y me ignoraba o cada vez que simplemente sabía que en cualquier momento lo iba a ver.

El próximo lunes que regresé a la oficina, estaba tratando de olvidarme de lo que había pasado el viernes, pero eso me hacía sentir culpable y humillada. Me la pasé trabajando en todo lo que Crouch me pidiera, evitaba la línea de James, dejaba que cualquier secretaria tomara la llamada excepto yo, hacía como que estaba demasiado ocupada corrigiendo unos expedientes.

La voz de Amelia ya me tenía harta y que Brenda se paseara por todo el piso con su microfalda me hacía ponerme de más mal humor. Quería golpear a alguien, pero me consolaba con un pequeño juguete de hule que le había robado a Mike para calmar mis nervios, lo aplastaba cada vez con más fuerza para controlarme. Traté de continuar con mi trabajo aprovechando que la mitad del personal tomaban su hora de almuerzo, Brenda se fue, el señor Crouch también e incluso Amelia dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Las secretarias de James jamás se pasaban la hora del almuerzo por lo que también se retiraron de la oficina, dejándome como la única secretaria disponible de James.

Todo estaba tranquilo, sólo había recibido un par de llamadas para el señor Crouch que desvíe diciendo que había salido a almorzar. Tecleaba tranquilamente cuando se abrió el ascensor, de él descendió una joven con un traje muy elegante compuesto de falda y chaleco, la cara cuidadosamente pintada y un pequeño bolso en sus glaciales manos.

-Buenas _tagdes_- dijo con voz aterciopelada y con un ligero acento francés.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, muy forzada era terriblemente difícil no sentirse desplazada por una aristócrata de asombrosa belleza.

-Vengo _pog_ James Potter, ¿_quisiegas comunicagle_ que estoy aquí?

Me acerqué el auricular al oído para marcar a la línea de James, y entonces me pregunté quién sería esa joven, además de que era lo que buscaba con mi hermanastro.

-¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunté.

-Caroline Chassier.

En un segundo James respondió.

-¿si?

-Lo busca Caroline Chassier- dije tratando de pronunciar bien el nombre, de la boca de aquello joven se escuchaba de lo más elegante pero con mi nulo acento francés se escuchaba de lo más vulgar.

-Ahora salgo- y colgó inmediatamente.

-Dice que en un momento viene, si gusta esperarlo sentada en aquellos sillones- dije señalando una pequeña sala de espera.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente observando los cuadros que adornaban la estancia y no pude dejar de admirar lo hermosa que era, tenía un piel como la porcelana y el atuendo de oficina negro hecho a la medida se le veía espectacular, el cabello estaba peinado con suaves ondas y tenía pintada su pequeña boca de carmín, jamás había visto una boca tan pequeña con unos labios como de corazón.

Traté de encontrar algún defecto en su apariencia, pero lo único que parecía no cuadrar era que tenía una nariz respingona nada apropiada para su delgado rostro. ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Sí se veía espectacular.

Cuando la puerta de James se abrió, lo descubrí caminando demasiado rápido para llegar a Caroline, la levantó en sus brazos y entré risas se dieron un beso.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor- le dijo James antes de abrazarla por la cintura.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Mi amor? ¿Cómo que mi amor?

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Me da mucho gusto haber recibido tantos reviews apesar de sólo haber subido cuatro capítulos. Apartir de hoy creo que tardaré más en actualizar, ya que me mantengo muy ocupada y el siguiente capítulo aún no lo he terminado. Además quería señalar algunos puntos, para los que no entendieron el porqué del título del anterior capítulo; obviamente, quería confundirlos un poco, dando a entender que eran celos de James a Lily, pero me gustaría que me dijeran quienes se dieron cuenta desde la primera vez que lo leyeron que los celos de James eran a su pequeña hermana. Por favor, dejenme todos sus comentarios por review, por supuesto, siempre los leo aunque no contesto a todos._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Caroline Chassier

**Capítulo 5: Caroline Chassier**

Las horas se me habían pasado como segundos, ya faltaban sólo diez minutos para la cuatro y esa era mi hora de salida. Ya había terminado mis quehaceres por lo que me relajé tratando de poner mi mente en blanco, pero parecía una caricatura japonesa en mi cabeza donde James y Caroline se besan, daban un paso atrás y luego volvían a repetir la operación una y otra vez rápidamente. Los nervios me estaban comiendo y junto a la impotencia quise aventarle la grapadora en la cabeza a la francesa, pero me tuve que contener cuando vi a Charlus salir de su oficina para saludar a Caroline.

-Al fin estás de vuelta, querida- la abrazó Charlus- es un placer tenerte de vuelta al fin, ya no sabíamos cómo controlar el mal carácter de James.

Los dos rieron un poco excepto mi hermanastro que aunque bajó la cabeza no podía esconder su sonrisa.

-Se desquitaba con el pobre de Shane- rió Charlus.

Caroline parecía estar encantada de que elevaran su ego, pero yo estaba deseosa por saber quién era esa chica que estaba del brazo de James. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia los dos hombres.

-¡Oh, Caroline! Se me había olvidado- agregó tomándome del hombro- ésta es Lily, mi hijastra.

-¡OH! Lily, eres tú- brincó Caroline sobre mí abrazándome- al fin te conozco, había escuchado _hablag_ mucho de ti, pero no tenía idea de que _trabajagas_ aquí. Sé que serás como una _hegmana_ para mí.

¿Hermana? ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso esta chica…?

-Soy la novia de James, _espego_ que pronto su prometida.

¡¿Qué?

Así es, y ¿qué?, aún permanecía sentada detrás de mi escritorio y trataba de evaluar todo de una manera fría. Sabía que en algún momento James tendría que tener una novia en serio, pero no imaginé que a los veintitrés años. James no parecía muy interesado en el matrimonio, pero Caroline daba la apariencia de ser lo único que le importaba, y mi hermanastro entraba dentro del modelo que ella buscaba. Por supuesto que no tenía porque enterarse de que James era infiel las veinticuatro horas del día, y yo no se lo iba a decir, por otro lado, a pesar de eso, no parecía tener la intención de dejarla. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado como cuando salió de la oficina, ni tampoco lo había escuchado decir "mi amor" de esa forma en que se la había dicho a ella. Aún retumbaban en mi cabeza esas dos palabras.

A pesar de que quería odiarla, no podía, se había portado tan bien conmigo. Parecía que realmente le daba gusto conocerme. Poco después Charlus regresó a su oficina, y James salió con Caroline tomados de la mano a almorzar, según lo poco que había sabido de ella trabajaba en uno de los edificios vecinos y se habían conocido en la universidad, tenían poco más de dos años juntos y sin la intención de separarse.

Saqué el juguete de Mike y lo aplasté con todas mis fuerzas, incluso lo lancé al suelo y comencé a aplastarlo con mi zapato. Amelia se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta y Brenda comenzó a reír. Me importaba poco lo que pensaran de mí, yo estaba hecha una furia y debía descargar toda mi frustración en algo, para no golpear el lindo rostro de Caroline cuando la viera. Me alboroté tanto el cabello que tuve que ir al baño para evaluar los daños, cuando me miré el rostro no podía creer lo que esa pareja había hecho conmigo, se me veían los ojos hinchados y la cara colorada, sin mencionar mi cabello que ahora parecía una llamada con muchos mechones fuera de las horquillas.

Con paciencia me peiné nuevamente aunque esta vez dejé salir unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia. Debía aprender a controlarme, ya no tenía quince años y no tenía porque afectarme ver a James con otras mujeres, siempre lo había hecho además de que en esta ocasión no es mío, James dejó de ser mío hace mucho tiempo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya no estaba segura si realmente quería hacer algo, en realidad, no debía hacer nada, los dos acordamos alejarnos y mantener distancia hacia ocho largos años, y todo por la felicidad de nuestros padres.

Nuestro amor era tan imposible como el de Romeo y Julieta, saber eso sólo me provocaba un vacío aún más grande en el pecho, pero la pregunta era ¿James aún sentía algo por mí? No podía saberlo, aunque estaba claro si es que él ya tenía una novia –que no le duró una semana- a la cual había presentado a su familia. Lo peor de todo era que tendría que soportar los mimos de ambos, lo feo y lo malo de esta situación, aparte de todo lo que me hacía sentir esta noticia, era que para rematar mi mala racha, Caroline se había despedido de mí diciéndome: "Nos vemos ésta noche, _Chaglus_ me invito a cenar a su casa", con todo y su odioso acento francés.

Cuando pude despejarme un poco y después de haber limpiado mis lágrimas, salí del cuarto de baño con paso seguro, sabía que no perdería una vez más el control, recogí mis cosas de mi escritorio, cuando ya me había colgado la bolsa al hombro el elevador de abrió y de él descendió mi hermanastro, sí, ese que me había provocado el llanto hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

No quería estar con él, no sabía si a solas podría contenerme, pero las demás secretarias nos estaban viendo y no me quedó otra opción mas que seguirlo. Maldito, sabía que si hubiera sido en casa habría tenido la oportunidad de ponerlo en su lugar simplemente ignorarlo. Pero no, aquí era el jefe y yo debía comportarme a la altura.

Iba a paso tan rápido que casi tuve que correr para alcanzarlo, cuando crucé el umbral James cerró la puerta detrás de mí, lo cual hizo que pegara un salto pues no esperaba tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su silla de cuero. Nunca había entrado a su oficina, era pequeña pero acogedora detrás de él había un gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad de Londres con sol de media tarde, a los lados había estantes de madera donde reposaban números libros. Sobre su escritorio había una estatuilla de Don Quijote de la Mancha junto a portarretratos, en una fotografía estaba él con Caroline, ambos vestían para una ocasión muy especial y sonreían para la foto, el portarretratos más pequeño posaba una fotografía de su madre, Dorea Potter y la tercera, era una donde me sorprendió y casi se me cae el alma a los pies, estaba la fotografía de la boda de nuestros padres donde yo posaba con sólo quince años al lado de mi madre con un sencillo vestido blanco y el cabello recogido, junto al resto de la familia.

Alejé los ojos de los innumerables objetos que tenía mi hermanastro sobre la mesa, para posarlo en él, me miraba atentamente aún sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué esperas?- le dije- salí hace quince minutos.

-Quiero hablarte de Caroline…- comenzó a decirme.

-Mira si vas a hablar de cosas personales, podemos atender esos asuntos en casa- lo interrumpí poniéndome de pie- aquí estamos en el trabajo, y sólo hablamos de esos asuntos- hablé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero James se puso de pie y llegó a la puerta antes que yo- Déjame salir.

-No soy tonto, sé que en casa no querrás hablar de nada- clavó sus ojos miel en mis pupilas y odié descubrir las cosquillas que me provocaban en el estomago- Tal vez Papá pensó que Caroline te había agradado, pero te conozco y sé descifrar lo que piensas sólo mirándote a los ojos.

Casi sonreí, y me alejé de él sentándome nuevamente en la silla frente a su escritorio, pero James no se volvió a alejar de la puerta se paró a mi lado sin apartarme la mirada.

-Caroline se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, así que no quiero que le menciones nada de lo que pasó antes entre nosotros- me dijo, yo solté una risita- ¿te parece gracioso?

-Por favor, James, ¿crees que a mí me convendría decir que me gustabas en la secundaria? ¿ o qué nos enamoramos? ¿o qué mi primera vez fue contigo?-

Ambos permanecimos callados mirándonos solamente a los ojos, sentí una fuerza que me acercaba a él pero no me pude apartar de mi lugar. Descendí un poco mi mirada a sus labios, que permanecían un poco abiertos con una expresión que no supe descifrar, luego a su exquisito cuello que me moría por volverme vampiro y beber de ahí, justamente de ahí donde se veía tan suave y tan cálido. Miré sus anchos hombros y su pecho tan duro donde en numerosas ocasiones había descansado mi cabeza, sentí un escalofrío y eso me hizo volver al lugar en el que estaba, y mirar nuevamente la cara de James pero esta vez de una perspectiva más general.

Él tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de mí, poco a poco iba descendiendo, desde mi escote a mis piernas que permanecían cruzadas enmarcadas por una falda. Rápidamente volvió a mirar mi cara y me encontré con sus ojos aún más oscuros por las pupilas dilatadas. Se sentó sobre el escritorio muy cerca de mí, tratando de ocultar lo obvio con las piernas.

-Simplemente no le digas nada a Caroline- dijo con voz grave- ni le menciones lo que viste el viernes en el club.

-¿Lo de qué te estabas besando con una modelo?- me extrañé.

-Eso mismo.

-Ya está- dije y nuevamente me puse de pie.

Esta vez James no se molestó en detenerme, permaneció sentado sobre el escritorio y lo miré por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta que Emily y Shane estaban en la sala viendo la televisión, mamá estaba en la cocina y no tardé en escuchar los gritos de Mike mientras jugaba con unos héroes de acción en las escaleras.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar, Shane?- le pregunté mientras me quitaba en abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

-Sí, tu madre me invitó- contestó con una sonrisa, Emily lo abrazó y me pregunté por qué demonios no podría haber más gente en la casa.

Subí las escaleras dispuesta a darme un baño de agua muy fría y borrar mis pensamientos obsesivos hacia James. Pero mientras me encontraba en el baño y hacia un recuento de lo que había pasado en su oficina, recordé la fotografía de la boda, probablemente James le tenía cariño, pero no pude evitar pensar que quizá era una forma de verme, aunque sabemos de antemano que yo ya no me veo igual a esa niña. Mis rasgos se habían vuelto más afilados, y había adquirido profundidad en la mirada, mi cabello ahora era más largo y había dejado ese liso permanente que tenía, se me habían formado ondas, y por no mencionar mi cuerpo que era el mayor cambio, mis caderas se habían redondeado y mis pechos habían crecido, incluso había crecido algunos centímetros.

Me miré en el espejo y me pregunté si seguía siendo atractiva para James, sabía que él era hombre y que el deseo era mutuo, pero no sabía si había algo más allá. Cerré los ojos, y comencé a deslizar mis dedos suavemente por mi cuello, mis pechos y mi cintura, solo imaginando que James estaba frente a mí y que él hacia esas caricias.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, todavía estaba fuera de la regadera a pesar de que el cuarto ya estaba lleno de vapor.

-¿Quién?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-¡Lily! ¡Llevas ahí un año! –Gritó Emily- es UR-GEN-TE.

Quité el seguro de la puerta y brinqué a la regadera.

-Pasa- le dije.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y aunque sabía que se trataba de mi pequeña hermanastra, no me sentía del todo cómoda pues aún quedaban rastros de pasión en mi cuerpo.

-¿Te falta mucho?- pregunté cuando escuché el agua caer.

-No- me respondió una voz que no creí escuchar. Se me vino el alma a los pies y casi me da un infarto al identificar el dueño de esa voz. ¿Qué hacía? Estaba allí en la regadera, desnuda, sin nada que pudiera tomar para cubrirme, estaba muerta de miedo, me hice bolita en una esquina agachada y miraba la sombra de una persona en la cortina, estaba de frente a esta y observé como alargaba la mano. Utilicé mis brazos para cubrirme los pechos sólo a esperar a que por fin se deslizara la cortina y encontrarme con unos acusadores ojos.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-¿Shane, te falta mucho?- gritó nuevamente mi hermanita.

-Ya voy- dijo.

Se lavó las manos y salió de cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué demonios todos los jóvenes adolescentes no pueden controlar sus hormonas? Claro eso no quiere decir que yo lo haga, de acuerdo, si lo hago, si no me controlara desde cuando hubiera saltado encima de James arrancándole la camisa. No, la vez del viernes no cuenta, estaba ebria, él sabe que estaba ebria porque me conoce y sabe que yo dentro de mis cinco sentidos nunca haría lo que hice esa noche.

Pero ¿no podría haber sido más evidente? ¡Rayos! Me bañé rápidamente y en mi habitación me vestí lo más linda de pude, sabía que competir con Caroline sería todo un reto, así que me esmeré en mi maquillaje y peinado pues sabía que en modelos de marca nunca estaría a su altura.

Me miré en el espejo, estaba lista, había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos y había logrado llegar hasta donde quería, realmente me veía muy linda. Bajé las escaleras y allí ya se encontraba la familia completa, Charlus vestía muy elegante y mi madre estaba para la ocasión, incluso Shane lleva un saco muy elegante aunque acompañado con jeans y converse.

James portaba la misma ropa de la oficina, aunque eso no lo hacía ver menos atractivo, incluso se veía aún más guapo con la mujer que iba de su brazo. ¡Esa maldita! Llevaba un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla con unos lindos zapatos de tacón, simple y sencillo, y con eso me había desplazado. Quise subir corriendo y cambiarme los zapatos, pero ya me había visto.

-¡Lily!- me saludó con los brazos abiertos, me dio un beso en cada mejilla y odié el perfume con olor a fresas que usaba esa noche- estoy encantada de que me hayan invitado esta noche. Es un _placeg_ convivir con tan linda familia.- Me sonrió abiertamente y levantó un poco la copa en mi dirección.

Mamá estaba encantada, como se notaba que también adoraba a esa francesita del demonio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta? Incluso Shane la saludó correctamente, Mike al verla se lanzó a sus brazos, la única que parecía mantener la distancia hacia Caroline era Emily, que aunque iba con un lindo vestido la miraba con recelo.

Todos nos sentamos en el comedor, y no me quedó más remedio que sentarme al lado de Caroline ya que me lo había pedido casi a gritos, todos se dieron cuenta y no podía hacerme la que no la había escuchado. Lo único bueno de eso, fue que no podía mirar a James lo cual era un alivio, pues no soportaría ver su sonrisa burlesca o su mirada acusatoria toda la cena.

Charlus mantenía una plática fluida con Caroline acerca de algún tipo de negocio, yo sólo podía poner mi atención en una pelusa que estaba encima de un estante, pero entonces llegó a mis oídos la voz de los dos adolescentes que estaban en la mesa.

-¿Por qué la miras tanto?- preguntó molesta Emily a Shane.

-¿De qué hablas? No la estoy mirando- se encogió de hombros el chico.

Los miré y me di cuenta que Shane ni siquiera había probado su comida mirando a Caroline. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente Shane me caí mal, comprendo por un lado a James cuando lo aborrece, no son simples celos, sabe lo que ese chico hace, y después de lo que había intentado en el baño me había quedado más que claro.

-No es tan bonita- se quejó Emily con una mueca- ni tan buena.

Me pregunté por qué Emily se expresaría así de ella, algo debía saber que nosotros ignoramos, no noto nada de celos en su voz, por supuesto que no, celos son los que siento yo y esos claro que los sé identificar, pero en Emily hay algo más, estoy segura tendría que encontrar el momento para preguntarle porque no le agradaba Caroline.

-Yo quiero permanecer mi vida con James- escuché decir a Caroline- lo amo mucho como para _sepagarme_ de él.

-¿Entonces para cuando es la boda?- preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¡¿BODA?- grité sin poder creerlo y sin pensarlo. ¿Estábamos en una cena de compromiso?

-Aún no sé _pego espego_ que sea muy pronto- sonrió Caroline en mi dirección, abrazándose del brazo de mi hermanastro.

-Claro que no- se adelantó James- planes de boda no hay. Caroline, ya hablamos de eso- le dijo a su novia mirándola a los ojos.

-James, no puedes decepcionar así a tu familia- dramatizó Caroline. Esta chica es un as en el arte del chantaje- tenemos dos años juntos y yo me muero por _teneg_ un hijo tuyo.

No entendía la necesidad de tener que discutir eso frente a toda la familia, conocía esa técnica, Caroline la estaba utilizando para ejercer presión, creyendo que James no podría negarse si se materializaba el compromiso frente a su familia, pero cada vez me queda más claro que mi hermanastro no tiene intención alguna de contraer matrimonio con esta francesa.

-¿Hijo mío?- James estaba con la boda abierta sin poderlo creer- Tengo veintitrés años, no pienso tener hijos en un largo tiempo.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie y caminó escaleras arriba. Caroline dramatizaba limpiándose lágrimas con una servilleta.

-Siento mucho que hayan tenido que _veg_ esto- le decía a Charlus que le sobaba el hombro consolándola- amo a James con todo mi ser, _pego_ cada vez siento que él no me _quiege_ más.

-Así son los hombres, querida, le huyen al matrimonio- le decía mamá con una mirada dulce- le tienen demasiado miedo al compromiso.

Emily y Shane se levantaron de la mesa casi después de James y se habían sentado en la sala nuevamente a ver la televisión. ¿Qué no se cansan de hacer lo mismo? Mike estaba muy entretenido aún jugando con sus juguetes que ni siquiera se movió de la mesa, hacía que los monos brincaran de plato en plato y esto lo hacia desternillarse de risa, mientras que Charlus y Mamá aún permanecían en un extremo de la mesa hablando con Caroline sobre el compromiso, aún me encuentro a su lado escuchando la conversación.

-No entiendo _pogque_ a pesar de _habegle_ demostrado mi _amog_ numerosas veces- aún decía Caroline entre lagrimas- no _quiege casagse_ conmigo, ¿qué acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena?

-No te aflijas, querida- decía mamá tomando su mano- no creo que James pueda encontrar a una mujer mejor que tú para pasar el resto de su vida, pero tienes que darle tiempo se siente presionado.

-Además hay una carga muy fuerte de trabajo en el despacho- siguió Charlus justificando a su hijo- se encuentra bajo mucho estrés, es el padrino de bodas de Remus Lupin y está amueblando su departamento.

¿Departamento? Un momento, ¿departamento? ¿James se va a ir de la casa?

-_Espego_ que cuando se mude acepte que viva con él- dijo Caroline haciéndose la víctima.

¡Perra! Solo busca la manera de encajarse con mi hermanastro, quiere llevarlo al altar cueste lo que cueste, sin embargo conozco a James y sé que si él no quiere algo simplemente no lo hace, pero debo admitir que Caroline tiene una gran influencia en él. Se nota que es la típica novia que lo quiere presentar a toda su familia y darlo a conocer como su futuro marido y como no. Si no tiene un pelo de tonta, además de ser muy atractivo e inteligente, ahora tiene un buen trabajo y gana bastante bien, sino vean el carro que usa o el hecho de que compró un departamento. No creo que pueda encontrar a un hombre que valga más la pena que él, claro, obviando el hecho de que es infiel, mujeriego, mentiroso, egocéntrico, burlesco y arrogante, estando atado a una mujer eso ya no es algo que importe mucho.

Decidí que ya tenía suficiente de escuchar esa conversación que sólo me hacia dar cuenta de lo manipuladora y chantajista que era Caroline, no podía creer que mis padres la amaran. ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza? Obviamente los tiene encantados, su luz llegó a sus ojos y ahora no puede hacer nada más que volverse encantadora con ellos.

Me puse de pie, ni siquiera lo notaron, seguían enfrascados en Caroline que aún se limpiaba lágrimas. Subí las escaleras y me sorprendió ver a James recargado en la pared del corredor, estaba a un lado de mi puerta, decidí que no quería molestarlo, no tenía ánimos y él solo ya se debía de sentir bastante enojado por la escena que había hecho Caroline.

-Sé lo que piensas- me dijo, yo me quedé como piedra.

Volteé a verlo, James miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Eh?- me sorprendí.

-Sé qué crees que Caroline solamente quiere enredarme- agregó esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

-Eso es bastante obvio- le dije.

-Ella solamente quiere permanecer a mi lado, le gusta mi compañía- susurró.

-Realmente no sé qué haces con ella y mucho menos porque hablas de esto conmigo- le dije molesta.

-Eres la única que sabe y que además le diría que yo he sido infiel- me acusó, sus ojos comenzaban aparecer chispas de furia.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirle?-lo reté alzando el rostro, cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

-Porque tú también deseas estar conmigo- me susurró esta vez muy cerca de mis labios.

-Eso no es verdad- dije, acortando aún más la distancia entre nuestros labios, sentía mi pecho palpitar a mil por hora y alternaba mi mirada de esos ojos tan oscuros a esos labios tan apetitosos.

-Demuéstralo- me dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente pues el espacio entre nuestras bocas era nulo, también comencé a cerrar mis ojos y sentía su aliento sobre mis labios.

-¡James!- gritó alguien.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, James seguía estando tan cerca de mí como antes pero con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando hacia las escaleras. Me dedicó una mirada y después comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo.

Yo me quedé recargada en mi puerta con el corazón en la garganta, la historia estaba volviendo a repetirse.

* * *

><p><em>¡Felices fiestas! Feliz navidad y próximo año nuevo, espero que hayan recibido muchos regalos, yo contribuí a eso, por eso traje la continuación de In Love With James. Lo siento, lo siento, sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero comprendanme, apenas estoy de vacaciones y no tuve tiempo hasta ahora de escribir el capítulo. Agradezco a todos los que me envían review por supuesto los leo todos aunque no puedo contestarlos en ocasiones. <em>

_Tengo que preguntarles una cosa, ya que James y Lily son mayores ahora, he estado pensando en agregar escenas LEMMON en los próximos capítulos, ¿están de acuerdo? digo, ¿les gustaría? o continúo con la historia como está, solamente dando pocos detalles? Obviamente si me dicen que sí, subiría la categoría a "M"._

_Ustedes opinen, dejenme por Review que les pareció el capítulo, que les está pareciendo de la historia y su opinión sobre los LEMMON._

_Besos, S. _


	6. ¡Adiós, soltería!

**Capítulo 6: ¡Adiós, soltería!**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, cada vez se acercaba más el día de la despedida de soltero de Remus y cada vez James ejercía más presión en mí para que todo estuviera listo. No quería ni una sola falla en el itinerario que habíamos armado juntos. Para mi pesar, tendría que ir a la fiesta y supervisar que todo estuviera saliendo a la perfección, mientras James disfrutaba de la fiesta. Por supuesto, era parte de mi trabajo, pero eso me molestaba bastante pues tenía planes con las chicas esa misma noche, harían pijamada en el departamento de Clarisse y tendría que llegar tarde.

Caroline se pasaba diariamente por el despacho, aunque no siempre que llegaba estaba James siempre pasaba a saludar a Charlus, obviamente queriendo anotar puntos con él, aunque en mi humilde opinión no los necesitaba, mi padrastro la tenía en un altar y estaba seguro que no quería otra mujer como nuera. Aun no la conozco muy bien, pero tengo entendido que su familia está bien colocada, sino ¿de qué manera podría comprarse esos modelos de marca y esa bolsa Chanel por la cual la envidio?

Ese viernes por la noche sería la despedida de Remus, así que como era costumbre tenía hasta el cuello de trabajo, tenía que revisar algunos expedientes de Crouch, y otros tantos de James. Al parecer hacia muy bien mi trabajo, pues los expedientes eran trabajo de las primeras secretarias sin embargo tanto el señor Crouch como James preferían dármelos a mí. Además estaba buscando por Internet un servicio de desnudistas que se vistieran como vaqueras, pues las que ya estaban contratadas habían cancelado a último momento, y James no quería marineras ni bomberas, él quería vaqueras.

Decidí que los expedientes podría revisarlos el fin de semana, me los llevaría a casa y el lunes estarían listos sobre mi escritorio, pero debía salir antes, habían encontrado un lugar donde podías contratar bailarinas de cualquier especie pero debía ir cuanto antes pues cerrarían en lugar. Metí los expedientes en una carpeta y me encontraba recogiendo mis cosas cuando el ascensor se abrió. Me extrañó, era hora de la comida y era raro cuando se aparecían clientes en ese horario.

Era Caroline. Fabuloso.

-James no está, Caroline- dije sin molestarme en saludarla- salió a comer.

-No vengo con él- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios color carmín- en _gealidad_ tengo un asunto con el _señog_ Crouch, ¿podrías decirle que estoy aquí?

¿Con Crouch? En el tiempo que tengo trabajando aquí, Caroline nunca había venido con Crouch. Me extrañó, era extraño que Caroline viniera a la hora de la comida, y más extraño era que viniera a ver a Crouch cuando normalmente él siempre sale a comer, y extrañamente en esta ocasión se había quedado justo cuando tendría visitas. Cuando no hay nadie en el despacho, mas que Charlus que siempre se queda y una secretaria que siempre se queda a ayudarlo en lo que necesite, y por supuesto, yo, que no siempre estoy aquí, pero ahora lo estoy, y seguramente Caroline no contaba con eso.

Levanté el auricular y llamé a la línea de Crouch.

-Señor, viene a verlo Caroline Chassier- dije rápidamente.

-_Pásala, por favor_.

-Dice el señor Crouch que pases- le dije al colgar la línea. Me sonrió y después de lanzarme un beso caminó hacia la puerta contoneando las caderas. ¿Y ésta que trama?

No sé, ni me importa. Tengo un sinfín de cosas que hacer y me estoy preocupando por sabrá Dios que necesitará esta francesa de un abogado, cuando su propio novio lo es. Ni hablar, esta chica trama algo.

Aunque me moría de ganas de quedarme y descubrir cuanto tiempo tardaría en salir, tuve que irme. Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección a un hombre calvo. Tardó cerca de media hora en llegar, nunca había ido a esa parte de la ciudad pero asustaba, el lugar estaba desierto y dudaba encontrar un taxi de regreso.

-¿Podría esperarme?- le dije al señor. Él asintió sin voltearme a ver y toqué una puerta de color rojo de un edificio que necesitaba una remodelación.

No esperé ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió. Era un hombre alto y fornido que tenía muchos tatuajes, parecía que acababa de salir de la cárcel, y debía admitirlo, me asustó. Estar en ese barrio desconocido para mí, y tocar la puerta de ese edificio que sólo tenía el número sin ningún letrero, me hizo preguntarme si lo que estaba haciendo era legal.

-¿Aquí podría contratar bailarinas…?- empecé a preguntar, pero el hombre me tapó la boca con una de sus grandes manos y de un jalón me hizo entrar al edificio.

El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, y creí que iba a ser violada. Pero después de cerrar la puerta me soltó dejándome en libertad.

-No se puede hablar de esas cosas en la calle, cualquier podría escuchar y…- empezó a decirme el hombre.

-¿Sabe qué? Está bien- lo interrumpí nerviosa- creo que me equivoqué de lugar, pero muchas gracias por recibirme.

Antes de que dijera algo, abrí la puerta y salí. Casi se me cae el alma a los pies, cuando me di cuenta que el taxi se había ido. ¿Qué demonios? ¿no le dije que esperara? ¡Ni siquiera le había pagado! Maldito sea, de seguro se había asustado y ahora yo estoy varada en medio de la nada, en un lugar donde me podrían secuestrar, violar, venderme y hacer una trata de blancas conmigo. Tenía que buscar un taxi, no podría ser que no pasara ninguno por este barrio. Por suerte había bajado todas mis cosas del taxi, si se hubiera llegado los expedientes, me hubiera declarado muerta, costaban una fortuna esos papeles y sobre todo las firmas, sería volver a comenzar el proceso legal.

Caminé cerca de media hora preguntándome en que momento podría encontrar un taxi, ya ni siquiera recordaba en donde estaba, tal vez he estado dando vueltas en círculos y ni siquiera lo he notado. Maldita sea, necesito que alguien venga por mí. Saqué mi móvil, y marqué el número de Charlus que era mi primera opción, sabía que él no se negaría a venir por mí, pero oh destino, me mandó directamente al buzón. ¿Cuál era mi segunda opción? ¿Llamar a Mamá? Por supuesto que no, me mataría, se preocuparía y además ni siquiera encontraría el lugar. Tal vez lo mejor es llamar a James.

Lo pensé un minuto más, pero al darme cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, decidí que no había otra opción. Timbró dos veces y luego escuché la voz de mi hermanastro.

-¿James? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunté agitada.

-En el despacho, ¿dónde estás tú?- preguntó enojado- Amelia me dijo que cuando llegó ya no estabas aquí.

-Vine a contratar a tus bailarinas, pero creo que me metí en un barrio donde no debía, y el taxi se me fue. Estoy perdida y no sé cómo salir de aquí- dije con la voz quebrada.

-¿Cómo se llama ahí?- me preguntó tranquilamente.

-Creo que le dicen el Chop.

-Maldita sea, Lily. Voy a ir a buscarte, no te muevas de ahí- antes de que yo pudiera agregar algo colgó.

Perfecto, ahora no me podía mover de ahí, y ya me dolían los pies por estar caminando con tacones altos. Maldita sea el día que decidí comprar esos zapatos color piel, solamente porque se los habían visto a Caroline y quería estar a la altura, eran tan incómodos. Me senté en un escalón que estaba bajo una puerta y esperé, estaba segura que James me encontraría. Esperé por lo menos veinte minutos, ya me estaba desesperando, comenzaba a oscurecer y a lo lejos había visto a tres hombres, me asustaba que en cualquier momento podrían voltear y verme, ahí, sola y desamparada, sin nada con que defenderme.

Miré las luces de un carro acercándose e identifiqué de lejos de la camioneta de James. Me puse de pie y se detuvo frente a mí. Cuando me subí al auto, me sentí aliviada, me puse el cinturón y voltee a ver a mi hermanastro. Traía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le dije.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a esta zona? –me gritó- ¿Qué no sabes que todo lo que está aquí es ilícito? Es la zona más peligrosa de Londres. Corriste con demasiada suerte.

-No lo sabía- respondí sin atreverme a levantar la voz, James estaba hecho una furia- sólo iba a contratar a las bailarinas que querías.

-Con las que ya están es suficiente- me dijo poniendo el motor en marcha- de haber sabido que vendrías aquí, nunca te hubiera exigido a las vaqueras.

No me atreví a decir nada más, sabía que la había cagado. Todavía estaba demasiado asustada como para ponerme a discutir con James, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, no tenía idea de que eso fuera tan peligroso. Gracias a Dios no había pasado nada, y James había llegado a tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, solamente teníamos una hora para estar listos e irnos al bar donde sería la reunión. Me bañé y alisté rápidamente, así como preparé mi maleta para la pijamada de mujeres que había organizado Clarisse, sabía que sería igual que la de los hombres pero yo no podría llegar hasta eso de medianoche.

-James, estoy lista- toqué la puerta de su habitación.

Ya eran las ocho y se suponía que debíamos estar ya en el bar.

-Ya voy- respondió.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Mike viendo la televisión, me senté a su lado y me ignoró por completo. Era como cuando veían un partido de futbol, no, era peor, Mike no ponía nada de atención a nada más que no fuera la televisión, sabía que Emily estaba arriba y ella cuidaría del pequeño hasta que Mamá llegara, pero aún así me daba pendiente que se quedaran solos.

Me aseguré de que la puerta del patio y las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, cuando aseguraba la de la cocina, James bajó las escaleras, lo primero que me llegó fue el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, tal vez se habían echado un poco más de la colonia que necesitaba, pero eso lo hacía oler riquísimo.

-Vamos- me dijo.

Me despedí de Mike con un beso y salí detrás de James, cerrando con seguro la puerta. Entonces sí lo pude observar, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa abotonada también negra, su cuerpo se veía más estilizado y su porte aún más elegante, iba un poco despeinado pero eso lo hacía ver aún más atractivo. Tragué saliva nerviosa y me subí al auto sin decir nada.

Durante todo el trayecto iba tragándome su dulce colonia, ninguno de los dos habló, traté de no mirarlo, concentrando mi atención en el camino. Pero sabía que James estaba atento de mis movimientos, me había puesto un vestido corto, ajustado pero elegante, solamente para no desencajar para la ocasión, sin embargo, James parecía demasiado preocupado por el corto de la falda.

El bar estaba localizado en la zona famosa de Londres, la zona glamorosa, donde estaba lleno de bares, antros y hoteles de lujo. El bar estaba dentro de un hotel, era pequeño, pero la recepción estaba destinada para cien hombres. No sé, ni tengo la menor idea de dónde había salido tanto varón, jamás pensé que se llenaría pero por el contrario cuando entramos estaba a reventar. Todos saludamos a James y me di cuenta que habían respetado la decoración que había sugerido, todo estaba a media luz, con reflectores de colores, música muy fuerte y mucho mucho alcohol. James había elegido ese lugar pues tenía un pequeño escenario donde él planeaba se harían los shows de las damas.

Mi trabajo era que toda la presentación saliera a la perfección, la idea era que el show empezara a las 10, pero ya estaban casi todos los invitados presentes así que me trasladé detrás del escenario para acelerar las cosas. Ya estaban todas las bailarinas, así que me concentré en dirigir.

Me asomé para ver cómo estaban las cosas, la mesa principal que era la que estaba justo enfrente del escenario, estaba ocupada por Remus en el puro centro, a su lado James, Peter, Sirius, Alex y otros individuos que no conocía, me sorprendió ver a Frank entre la masa, creí que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero según recordaba el siempre fue muy buen amigo de los chicos, así que era obvio que se encontraría en ese lugar festejando la soltería de Remus. Todos estaban muertos de risa, tomando shots de no sé qué cosa, mientras se los daba un mesera muy atrevida que también James habían insistido en contratar.

Hice una seña a James preguntándole si ya comenzaba, él asintió con la cabeza así que grité detrás del escenario que todos a sus puestos. Rápidamente salió una muchacha vestida solamente con una tanga y un brassiere, ella sería la maestra de ceremonias, así que traía un micrófono y empezó a hablar. Todo era para incitar a los hombres a portarse como nunca lo habían hecho, mientras bailarinas salían al escenario. Hubo shows, concursos, y el esperado baile al novio. Donde subieron a Remus al escenario, lo sentaron en una silla mientras las bailarinas le bailaban atrevidamente, todos los hombres rugían desde abajo.

Todo terminó a las once, después de eso las bailarinas andarían conviviendo con los muchachos hasta que terminara la fiesta, así que mi trabajo había terminado, podía irme de una vez a la pijamada que me esperaba. Me acerqué a la mesa principal, Sirius tenía a una bailarina sentada en las piernas, yo creo que tratando de seducirla, Remus reían sin parar con Peter, bastante ebrios los dos. Por alguna razón, Alex no estaba y lo agradecí, no me había topado con él desde al día que fuimos a Galaxy, y me moría de pena por lo que había pasado.

-James, ¿ya puedo irme?- le pregunté hablando lo más fuerte que pude.

Él estaba hablando con otra persona, sólo volteó a verme y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía la vista perdida, se notaba que ya tenía varios tragos encima.

-Necesito mi bolsa de tu carro- le grité en esta ocasión.

No dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie ignorando al joven con el que hablaba y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Lily, no le digas nada a Clarisse de lo que pasó hoy!- me gritó Remus de repente. Le guiñé un ojo y salí detrás de James.

Mi hermanastro iba a paso lento, de repente se iba de lado por la borrachera, nada grave, así que me limité a seguirlo. Llegando al estacionamiento, abrió el carro y permaneció parado a un lado de la puerta, mientras yo me inclinaba a sacar mis cosas. Por alguna razón, la bolsa se había abierto y se habían tirado mis cosméticos, así que tuve que dedicarme a recogerlos y fijarme si no había nada debajo del asiento. Cuando de repente sentí una mano en mi trasero. Me enderecé rápidamente y voltee para encontrarme con los ojos perdidos de James.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le dije casi enojada.

-Tienes un lindo trasero- me dijo mordiéndose los labios, esos labios tan rojos.

Estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, y con la camisa hecha giras. Mucho más atractivo que nunca, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-James… por favor, estás ebrio y yo…- comencé a decirle, pero él cada vez se encontraba más cerca de mí y me costaba articular palabras.

-Sólo dame un beso- me dijo- quiero saber a que saben después de tanto tiempo.

-Solamente haces esto porque estas tomado, si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos no…

-Lo haría de todas formas- contradijo- y no estoy tan tomado.

Aunque hablaba claramente, sabía que tenía unas copas de más encima y por eso hablaba tan libremente del tema, sabía que hacia unas semanas me había intentado besar, pero no lo había hecho después de eso a pesar de que en numerosas ocasiones habíamos estados solos. En realidad, James y yo casi no hablamos de nada, más que del trabajo, aún no me siento cómoda para disfrutar de su compañía y con la incomodidad habitual y sus palabras en este momento, se estaban convirtiendo en unos de los momentos más extraños desde que había regresado a Londres.

Y no, no es que no lo quisiera besar, todo lo contrario, me moría por pegar mis labios a los suyos, pero no sabría si me podría controlar después de eso. Lo deseo tanto, que sé que esto no terminaría en un simple beso.

-Tomaré un taxi, James, nos vemos en casa- le dije cerrando la puerta del carro.

-Muévete un centímetro más y no respondo- me amenazó el cínico.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, James? ¿Crees que puedes venir así nada más y amenazarme y decirme que…?

Ni siquiera pude terminar, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, me dio un beso, un pequeño beso en la punta de los labios, suficiente para callarme y poner mi corazón a palpitar al mil por hora.

-No hables, no digas nada más- me dijo suavemente, me estaba tomando el rostro y yo lo miraba a sólo unos centímetros de mí- sólo abre tu boca y déjame entrar.

No lo quería obedecer, por supuesto que no, no eran mis planes, pero sus palabras tan duras y precisas, me dejaron con la boca abierta, situación que él aprovechó para pegar por completo sus labios a los míos. Ni me quejé, recibí esa lengua tan conocida con gusto. Acarició mis labios lentamente con la punta de la lengua y dando pequeñas pero placenteras mordidas. Estaba lista para profundizar más el beso cuando escuché el claxon de un carro. Me asustó, lo admito, ocasionando que me alejara rápidamente de él, me daba pavor que alguien nos viera.

-James… yo… yo no sé cómo… este…- comencé a decir, mientras recogía por segundo vez, las cosas que se habían salido de mi bolsa.

-No digas nada- respondió. Ni siquiera me volteó a ver, solamente regresó camino a la recepción del hotel. ¿Qué diablos pasa con James? No lo comprendo. Nunca lo he comprendido, y ebrio menos. Aunque es la primera vez que lo veo tan borracho. Viéndole el lado bueno, lo besé y probablemente el día de mañana ni lo recuerde. ¿Todos ganamos, no?

El departamento de Clarisse estaba a unos diez minutos de ahí en taxi, gracias a Dios, todavía había medios de transporte, quiero decir, existe el subterráneo, pero hace tantos años que no me subo y ni siquiera sé la ruta para llegar a casa de Clarisse. Sin mucha demora llegué antes de las 12. Estaban en el piso número 3, así que subí rápidamente las escaleras y toqué la primera puerta que vi, por el otro lado, se escuchaba música, no muy fuerte y gritos de doncellas.

Clarisse abrió la puerta.

-¡Lily! –me abrazó- viniste. Pensé que no ibas a llegar a tiempo.

-La fiesta de los chicos se retrasó- mentí.

-Espero que mi Remi, se esté portando bien- sonrió la castaña dejándome pasar.

-Sí- volví a mentir- muy bien.

El departamento era pequeño, pero las chicas habían acondicionado el lugar para hacer una pijamada, habían pegado todos los muebles a las paredes y habían puesto tendidos por toda la sala. Había cinco chicas, solamente pude reconocer a Lauren que se había parado rápidamente para saludarme.

-Lily, déjame presentarte- me dijo llevándome rápidamente a donde las chicas estaban sentadas con un juego de barajas en las manos- ella es Lois, mi prima y dama de honor, la que organizó esto- era joven se veía mayor que nosotras de cabello muy rubio- Jessica y Anne, mis compañeras del trabajo,- se parecían, podría jurar que eran hermanas tenían el mismo tipo de cara y nariz- y Cloe, una amiga de la Universidad.

Pensé en la fiesta de los chicos y esta no era nada a comparación de ella, pero obviamente no iba a decir nada. Obviando el porcentaje de invitados, nosotras éramos siete mientras que los chicos cerca de cien.

-Ahora que llegó Lily, ¿qué les parece si empezamos con la manicura?- sonrió Lois.

Me puse mi pijama, y nos sentamos en el suelo sobre las sabanas mientras nos arreglábamos las uñas entre nosotras, con música de fondo, me costaba admitirlo que aunque no se parecía para nada en la despedida de Remus, era agradable estar allí.

-Entonces, ¿Clarisse que tal lo hace Remus?- preguntó Lauren con una sonrisa mientras me arreglaba las uñas.

Todas reimos y Clarisse se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada.

-Muy bien, de hecho. Es un Dios para el arte del…

-¡No queremos saber eso, linda!- la interrumpió Cloe.

-¡Ustedes preguntaron!

-Pero no queríamos saber tan específicamente, cielo- le respondió nuevamente Cloe.

No podía aguantar la risa, la cara de Clarisse era todo un poema.

-A ver, no le han preguntado nada a la recién llegada- dijo Lauren, parando mi risa por completo.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Se están haciendo preguntas una a una?- pregunté.

-Claro que sí, cielo, ¿sino cuál sería el chiste?- sonrió Cloe.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieren saber?- pregunté no muy convencida.

Todas se quedaron calladas unos minutos pensando que preguntarme, eso me agradó, no había algo en lo que se empeñara una en saber. Solamente serían preguntas al azar.

-¿Con quién ha sido la relación más prohibida o excitante que has tenido?- me preguntó Jessica.

¡Diablos!

-¿Relación te refieres a noviazgo? ¿Faje? ¿Relaciones sexuales…?

-¡Relaciones sexuales, por supuesto! – contestó rápidamente Jessie.

Voltee a ver a Lauren, esperando que me dijera algo con la mirada, ella y Clarisse eran las únicas que sabían que había tenido relaciones sexuales con James, y por supuesto, no habían nadie con quien hubiera sido más prohibido que con él.

-Me acosté con mi hermanastro- solté rápido y sencillo, sin levantar la mirada, no me importaba lo que dijeran las cuatro chicas que acaba de conocer, pero me daba pena confesarlo.

-Lily…- dijo suavemente Cloe- ¿es enserio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tenía 15 años mamá se volvió a casar con otro hombre, él tenía un hijo de mi misma edad y las cosas simplemente se dieron- resumí todavía sin levantar la vista.

-No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con James Potter- dijo una de las chicas, rápidamente levanté la vista, ella era Anne, la que no había hablado desde que llegué. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que yo estaba hablando de James?

-Lo siento- dijo Clarisse- le dije que esperábamos a la hermanastra de James.

-Todas conocemos a James- dijo Cloe- es tan atractivo- sonrió soñadora.

-Sabemos que es el padrino de Remus- agregó Anne.

-Ni se hagan iluciones, chicas- les dije- tiene novia.

-¿Te refieres a esa francesita?- preguntó Lauren- James ni siquiera durará con ella un par de meses más.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunté- él me lo dijo, que Caroline era muy importante para él.

-Así es, pero está empeñada en llevarlo hasta el altar desde que terminamos la escuela- agregó- sin embargo, James ni siquiera lo tiene como opción.

-Sabía algo de eso- dije.

-Sí, Lily, pero todos sabemos que a ella sólo le interesa el matrimonio- empezó a decir Clarisse- pero ahora que James empezará a vivir solo, es más fácil que ella lo enrede convenciéndolo de vivir juntos.

-No sé porque- dije con cierto rencor- no me da buena espina.

-A nadie le da- aseguró Lauren- a nadie le cae bien. Bueno- sonrió- a Sirius le cae bien, pero solamente porque es atractiva.

Y maldita sea, vaya que es atractiva. Odio no poder competir con ella, desde que la había conocido mi autoestima había bajado considerablemente. He tratado de desplazarla innumerables veces, pero sus atuendos de marca nunca podrían compararse con los míos. Sin embargo, no creo que la ropa que use sea la que le atrae a James, más que nada debe ser su físico y su forma tan cariñosa de tratarlo, quizá hasta la manera en que tienen sexo. ¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿Por qué tendría que volverme a enamorar de mi hermanastro? Ya habían pasado ocho años, y me sentía todavía como una colegiala que se derretía cada vez que lo miraba aproximarse.

Después de ese beso que me había dejado con las rodillas temblando, sería aún más difícil que yo me olvidara de él. Solamente con el hecho de recordar lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento me trasladaba a otra dimensión donde viviría eternamente con sus labios sobre los míos.

-Lily- me llamó Lauren- ¿en qué estás pensando?

-En el beso de hace rato- suspiré sin pensar.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Clarisse- ¡¿Qué te besaste con James? ¿Quieres que las cosas se repitan?

¿Realmente quería que las cosas se repitieran?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, Chicos!<em>

_Siento la tardanza, sé que me pasé, cuatro meses sin actualizar el fic. No tengo justificación, sólo espero que no se hayan olvidado del fic y aún lo continúen leyendo. La buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones y por eso me dio tiempo de escribir el nuevo capítulo. Estoy aprovechando las horas de descanso y aburrimiento para escribir el mayor número de capítulos posible, casi termino el siguiente, así que entre más rápido haya respuesta de mis lectores (LÉASE REVIEW) es más probable que suba el siguiente capítulo antes que acaben las vacaciones._

_Un beso a todos, mil disculpas, S._


	7. Extrañándote

**Capítulo 7: Extrañándote**

Cada día se acercaba más la boda de Remus y Clarisse, yo no sería parte de la corte pues habían llegado hacia poco más de un mes y ya no quedaba ningún puesto disponible, pero por supuesto, estaría acompañando a mis mejores amigos y deseándoles la mejor de las suertes. Me habían sugerido que fuera la pareja de James en la corte, pero yo lo había dejado pasar, pues sabía que a él no le agradaba la idea, y mejor, entre más lejos estuviera de él, mucho mejor. Después del beso que me había dado estando ebrio, no habíamos hablado del tema, ni siquiera habíamos estado más de diez minutos a solas, solamente para cosas de trabajo, sin embargo, sabía, obviamente, al vivir en la misma casa que él, que tenía un par de días llevándose sus pertenencias a su nuevo departamento. Sabía que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, pero a la misma distancia a la que se encontraba el despacho.

La primera noche que James no llegó a dormir, me sentí extraña, incluso no pude dormir bien, solamente al saber que James ya no viviría más en esta casa y se mantendría tan alejado de mí. Los únicos momentos que manteníamos a solas, era cuando íbamos en el auto de ida o vuelta del trabajo, y cuando le servía comida. Ahora esos momentos se habían esfumado y solamente quedarían las horas de trabajo, y las pequeñas visitas a casa.

La primera semana que James se fue, me sentí tan necesitada, me sentía horrorosamente sola en casa, tuve que aprenderme la ruta del subterráneo para irme y regresar del trabajo. Aún no lograba hacer amigos en el despacho, y no podía decir que tuviera muchos amigos en Londres, en realidad sólo Lauren, Clarisse y Remus, la primera tenía su propio empleo y novio, mientras que los segundos estaban planeando su boda. No era como si estuvieran al pendiente de lo que me estaba pasando. Últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, que mis padres decidían salir a cada momento pues yo podía cuidar a Mike, hasta Emily tenía cosas mejores que hacer, siempre llegaba poco antes de que oscureciera y Mike se la pasaba jugando con sus muñecos.

Sobre todo esos días, me la pasé pensando en que estaría haciendo si estuviera en Zurich, probablemente estaría regresando de mis clases de Jazz y prepararía la cena para papá y para mí. O saldría de compras con mis amigas, o quizá tendría una cita con alguno de los muchos chicos que estaban detrás de mí en esa ciudad. Aquí en Londres, parece que la gente vive muy ocupada, no se detienen a pensar o ver a los demás, y yo no soy tan amigable y simpática como para andar haciendo amigos por todas partes. Incluso podría decir que muchos me odiaban en el despacho, y a mí para nada me interesaba andar haciendo amistad con las personas de allí.

Un martes por la tarde, ya había salido del trabajo y estaba en casa tratando de encontrar que hacer, incluso tomé la opción de hacerme una cita por internet. Estaba en la sala, con la portátil sobre las piernas mientras Mike veía la televisión, mamá y Charlus habían llegado hacia poco y yo no encontraba que hacer. Cuando en ese momento, tocaron la puerta, rápidamente me incorporé a ver de quien se trataba, pero cuando la abrí, me arrepentí tanto de haberlo hecho, me enojé conmigo misma y le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara de no haber sido porque entró antes de que me diera cuenta.

-Hola, Lily- me sonrió Caroline quitándose el abrigo- ¿está _Chaglus_?

-Sí, ahora le hablo- le dije todavía desconcertada.

Subí las escaleras, y me dio asco escuchar las risas de ambos en su habitación, aún así toqué la puerta.

-Charlus, Caroline vino a buscarte- le dije.

No tenía intención de bajar y ver a la odiosa de Caroline, pero la curiosidad de saber que la traería directamente a la casa en busca de Charlus, me hizo regresar a la sala a usar la portátil.

-Ya viene- le dije. Me senté nuevamente en el sillón, y abrí la mensajería instantánea a ver si había alguien de mis antiguos amigos conectados. Nadie, parecía que todos tenían cosas mejores que hacer y yo era la única sin una vida.

En sólo unos minutos Charlus bajó las escaleras acompañado de mamá, y se sentaron con Caroline que los esperaba en el comedor, instantáneamente ella estaba sollozando y soltando un mar de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo en unos instantes pudiera transformarse así? Dejé de teclear para escuchar lo que decía.

-…entonces yo le dije: ¿James, por qué no quieres que venga a vivir contigo?, y él me dijo que simplemente no quería. No lo comprendo, James y yo teníamos tan buena relación hacia tan sólo unos meses, antes de que me fuera de viaje- sollozaba- sólo regresé y él está tan cambiado, me da la impresión de que me evita.

-No lo creo, querida, tú sabes que James tiene muchas presiones- empezó mi madre.

-Sí, Helen, tienen diciéndome eso un mes- la interrumpió- ¡Un mes! ¿Y James no deja de sentir presión? Es tiempo suficiente para que pueda acomodar sus tiempos y priorizar, y cada vez me doy más cuenta que yo no estoy dentro de sus prioridades y eso me duele mucho- sollozó- he estado pensando en terminar la relación.

-Sólo son momentos de crisis, todos los tenemos- sonrió Charlus- cuando Lily se fue hace ocho años a Zurich, Helen y yo pasamos por una crisis, pero todo salió bien y venos ahora, las cosas están mejor que nunca. Nuestros dos hijos mayores maduros, haciéndose cargo de ellos mismos, Emily en camino de convertirse en toda una señorita responsable y Mike… bueno a Mike todavía nos queda mucho por disfrutarlo.

-Quisiera tener una familia así, así de hermosa como la de ustedes- sollozó a un mas fuerte, limpiándose las lagrimas con el torso de la mano- muero por tener en mis brazos un pequeño James. ¿A ustedes no les gustaría?

¡Esta chica es una maestra en el arte del chantaje! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no iba a tocarles el corazón esas palabras? No había duda que Caroline mantenía a James a su lado por causa de nuestros padres, estaban tan embelesados, que no se daban cuenta del interés que había. Maldita sea la hora en que me quede a escuchar esta conversación.

-Voy a salir- dije simplemente, tomando mi abrigo y mi bolso del perchero.

No sabía a donde quería ir, solamente no quería quedarme ni un minutos más a escuchar el chantaje de Caroline, odiaba la manera en que retorcía las cosas, pero más odiaba el saber que mis padres le creían todo lo que ella dijera. Y no conforme, quedaban conmovidos y para ellos, James tenía toda la culpa por lastimar a esa pobre niña, que sólo amaba con todo su corazón a mi hermanastro. ¡Maldita sea!

Sin darme cuenta me estaba dirigiendo a casa de Lauren, sólo estaba a dos cuadras cuando fui consciente de donde estaba y decidí ir a ver si se encontraba. Sería una visita rápida, solamente tenía ganas de conversar con alguien fuera de mi entorno. Llegué antes de lo esperado, y toqué dos veces.

-Voy- escuché una voz.

Conté hasta diez, y me recibió una señora de piel morena con un vestido de flores puesto.

-Buenas tardes, señora- dije- soy Lily ¿se acuerda de mí?

-¡Oh! Lily, sí, claro que sí, te recuerdo, corazón. ¿Cuándo llegaste?- me abrazó sin que lo esperara.

-Hace un mes.

-Que gusto me da saber que estás aquí- me dijo cuando estaba en la sala- le hablaré a Lauren, acaba de llegar del trabajo.

Esperé en la sala que ya conocía muy bien, pues en la reunión antes de ir a Galaxy estábamos allí, y la pasé muy bien antes de derribar el salero que me provocó mala suerte por el resto de la noche. Me encantaba esa casita, era pequeña y humilde, pero acogedora, se respiraba el aroma a un hogar, y esa señora era tan adorable.

Escuché a alguien bajar por las escaleras y me puse tan feliz cuando vi el ahora cabello negro de Lauren. Me puse de pie y la abracé como si no la hubiera visto en años.

-¿Por qué tanta euforia, Lily?- me preguntó Lauren entre broma y un poco de enserio.

-No sabes lo sola que me he sentido- le dije sentándome nuevamente y ella frente a mí.

-¿Sola?- se extrañó- creí que tenías mucho que hacer en el trabajo.

-Sí, tengo mucho trabajo, pero no convivo con nadie más que con las secretarias hurañas, mi familia y los clientes que llegan…

-Déjame adivinar- dijo poniendo esa cara de sabionda cuando me lee la mente- extrañas a James.

Miré su cara y a ella no le pude mentir.

-Como loca.

-¿Y por qué no vas a visitarlo?- me preguntó.

¿Era enserio? ¿Esa pregunta era enserio?

-¡Lauren! ¡Por favor!- me burlé- ¿y qué iba a decirle? Hola, James, te he extrañado y por eso vengo a verte, vístete porque sino trataré de violarte y ¡hola, me muero por otro beso tuyo…!

-¿Otro beso?- me interrumpió mi amiga- ¡Lily!

Gruñí y me tome la cabeza con las manos.

-No sé que me está pasando.

-Yo si sé que te pasa- me dijo la ojiazul acercándose a mí- ¡Te mueres por James! Como siempre ha sido, a veces me pregunto si realmente sientes amor por él o es sólo una obsesión a lo prohibido.

Touché.

-Es que… tú no sabes, cuando éramos adolescentes la pasábamos tan bien juntos, estar con James era lo máximo- dije- pero ahora que han pasado ocho años, tengo tanta curiosidad por saber cuánto ha cambiado, he convivido poco con él, yo misma he puesto la barrera. Sé que conociéndolo más y conviviendo más, será aún más difícil estar lejos de él. Pero me corroe que él también la haya puesto.- agregué pensativa, hasta ahora, no lo había pensado- no sé si es porque definitivamente no tiene interés en mí, o porque simplemente tampoco quiere caer en la tentación. James y yo terminamos por algo, por la felicidad de nuestros padres, ambos somos consientes de ello y por eso no hemos dejado que las cosas pasen.

-Y si estás tan consiente, entonces ¿por qué no puedes sacarte eso de la cabeza?- me preguntó.

¿Por qué siempre Lauren tiene que dar en el clavo? Es cierto, ¿por qué si soy tan jodidamente consiente de la situación tengo que traer la calentura hasta las orejas? ¡Porque eso es! Pura calentura, ¿amor? ¿cómo podría sentir amor si ni siquiera nos hemos tratado desde que regrese? Por otro lado, sé y estoy segura que entre él y yo no habrá nada, por más que lo desee, ¿pero por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de pensar en el culo de James! ¡Y pobre de ti que pienses en sus fuertes brazos, o en su sexy espalda, o …! ¡Ya basta!

-Lauren, necesito sacarme de la cabeza a James- admití- ahora ya no vive conmigo, será más fácil si sólo lo veo en el trabajo. Pero también necesito distraerme con alguien, necesito una cita, un interesado, conocer gente nueva…

-¿Has pensado en continuar con clases de danza?

-Ni siquiera es una opción, no estoy lista para seguir con las clases de danza- dije con la cabeza baja- mi padre murió cuando iba a recogerme, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento- se excusó- no sabía, ¿y si sales con Alex?

-¿Alex?- me extrañé.

-Sí, el primo de Remus- sonrió- quedó fascinado contigo, no ha hecho otra cosa más que preguntar por ti, pero como no tenemos ni idea si te interese, no hemos querido pasarle tu número ni nada por el estilo.

Ni lo recordaba. Jamás me pasó por la mente tener algo con él, pero al parecer él conmigo sí. No estaba mal, debía admitir, ya me había besado con él. ¿Qué tiene de malo mantener una relación superficial solamente para calmar mis nervios, mantenerme acompañada y renovar mi alta autoestima que había perdido en este último mes?

-Es buen besador- dije con una risita.

-Sí, recuerdo que estabas tan ebria que te querías acostar con él- me acusó mi amiga.

Solté una carcajada. Me hizo gracia la mirada que me había lanzado.

-Tengo ganas de estar con un hombre, claro que me acostaría con él- admití- tengo casi un año sin estar con nadie, ¿sabes lo necesitada que estoy?

-Ufff, caray, Lily, ¿tanto?- dramatizó Lauren siguiéndome el juego- ¿Por qué no entras a un gimnasio? Ten por seguro que te lloverán los galanes.

Esa era una buena idea. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Estaba decidida que al día siguiente iría al gimnasio que Lauren me recomendó, quedaba a medio camino de la casa al trabajo, así que de regreso podría llegar sin ningún problema.

Al día siguiente todavía regresé al despacho, con más ganas de ver a James, cada día que no lo veían aumentaban mis ganas de verlo al día siguiente. Esa noche había soñado que manteníamos una relación como la de antes, esa relación tan prohibida y excitante de antes. Esa relación que me hacía tan feliz, todavía me preguntaba, ¿realmente me había olvidado de James en esos ocho años? Aún no sabía la respuesta, cada vez me quedaba más claro que no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué demonios se volvió tan atractivo?

Estaba revisando unos expedientes que James me había encargado, me había pedido que estuvieran hoy a primera hora en su escritorio, pero yo como una completa tonta lo había olvidado, tal vez había estado demasiado distraída observando sus labios cuando me dio los papeles, que no me di cuenta cuando uno de ellos se habían caído. El libro se salta de la pagina 4 a la pagina 7. Faltaba una hoja completita y ya había volteado las carpetas buscando la ya mencionada hoja.

Aún era temprano, era la única secretaria que estaba, ni Crouch ni James habían llegado, así que contaba con unos minutos para ir a buscar la hoja. Me deslicé en la oficina de James, y me pregunté, ¿si yo fuera una hoja donde estaría? Me senté en la silla de cuero y comencé a abrir los cajones. Ya le había dado vuelta a dos cajones llenos de carpetas, y aún sin un resultado.

Estaba pensando en la opción de decirle a James que esa hoja nunca había estado, que necesitaba grapar sus expedientes, pero sabía que si se lo decía, me regañaría, me bajaría el sueldo, me despediría, y todo por no haberme dado cuenta antes, hace días que me los dio. Descubriría que hasta hoy comencé a leerlos.

Revisé todos los cajones y nada, estaba agachada abajo del escritorio fijándome si por alguna casualidad de la vida este se había deslizado al basurero, y nadie nunca lo hubiera recogido. Me estaban dando ganas de estornudar por el polvo, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Del susto me quise incorporar, pero me golpee la cabeza con la mesa.

-¡Auh! – rugí.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la voz de mi hermanastro desde la puerta.

-Soy yo- dije levantándome mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?- me preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Al expediente que me diste, le falta una hoja, solamente vine a buscarlo antes de que llegaras- dije- y no pensaras que te estaba esculcando. Sólo vine a buscar la maldita hoja.

Me sacudí el polvo y comencé a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿Y la encontraste?- me preguntó a mis espaldas.

Me extrañó su tono de voz. Me di vuelta rápidamente para encontrarlo recargado en uno de los estantes con una pose tan masculina, con los brazos cruzados y sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

-No.

Dio dos pasos y tomó un libro del estante, lo partió a la mitad y me extendió una hoja doblada a la mitad. Era la hoja faltante.

-¿La tenías escondida?- me extrañé- ¿por qué?

-Sabía que algún momento tendrías que venir a buscarla- me dijo suavemente.

Por un momento me pregunté si me estaba seduciendo o solamente me estaba tomando el pelo. Abrí la hoja y comencé a leer.

-La fecha está mal, la ley se efectuará en tres meses, y aquí señala que es el próximo mes- comencé a decirle.

Cuando me concentro en mi trabajo, no hay nada que me distraiga, estaba leyendo la hoja con tal atención que no me había dado cuenta que James casi se terminaba de fumar el cigarrillo y se había sentado en el escritorio frente a mi. Hubiera seguido ajena si no me hubiera arrancado de las manos la hoja que estaba leyendo.

-¡Ey!- rugí

-Deja eso por un momento- me dijo serio, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y me miró fijamente- necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- me extrañé, ¿para qué cosa necesitaría mi ayuda? ¿Y por qué tendría que haber escondido la hoja? Simplemente no podía haberme llamado y decirme que pasara a su oficina, ¿por qué tenía que hacer todo tan complicado?

-No sé qué hacer con Caroline- me dijo suavemente sin voltear a verme.

-¿El qué?- solté sin pensarlo. Demonios, ¿de qué estaba hablando? O mejor aún, ¿por qué hablaba de eso conmigo?

-Me tiene agarrado por los…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Comprendo de donde te tiene agarrado- lo interrumpí antes de que soltara un impropio, no quería tener una imagen mental en mi cabeza que fuera difícil de borrar- ¿pero y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Quiere ser mi pareja en la boda de Remus y Clarisse- dijo al fin, todo se estaba volviendo más claro en mi cabeza- ninguno de los dos quiere que ella vaya, así que me veo en la necesidad te preguntarte si tú serías mi pareja.

-¿eh?

¿Su pareja? ¿Dijo su pareja? ¡Lily, no te vayas por las ramas!

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi pareja?- dijo más claro y levantando la voz.

-Te escuché la primera vez- aseguré sorprendida- solamente que aún no lo puedo creer.

-Creo que eres la persona que mejor quedaría en el puesto, eres muy amigo de ambos, y si Caroline sabe que tú eres, dejará de insistir- empezó a decir caminando de un lado a otro y sin levantar la vista- además, creo que tenemos la suficiente madurez para no matarnos en la boda. Aunque últimamente no nos llevamos nada mal- agregó levantando la vista y pintando una pequeña sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¿Te refieres a…?- le pregunté nerviosa, y solté una risilla para disimular. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta que era risa nerviosa. ¡Por Dios!- James, ¡Estabas tomado!

-Sí- susurró- pero tú no.

-Fue sólo una reacción que me provocó el…-comencé a decir, ¡Lily, por favor no sigas!- tenerte tan cerca… no sé, tal vez fue una sustancia química que… la adrenalina, tu sabes a que me refiero… la verdad, creo que me recordaste a uno de mis ex novios suizos…- James solamente me miraba con cara de "sí como no" y asentía con la cabeza- … y no sé, creo que fue el momento que me hizo…

-Lily…- me susurró- cállate.

Caminó detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en la gran silla de cuero.

-Sal, por favor- me dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo- y cierra la puerta.

Tomé en mis manos de mala manera la hoja del expediente y salí de la oficina dando un portazo. Gracias a Dios, ninguna de las secretarias había llegado todavía, porque pensarían lo peor y pondrían palabras en mi boca con respecto a que hacia encerrada en la oficina de James Potter tan temprano. Ni hablar, quería evitarme esa humillación.

Lo que restó de la tarde, me la pasé pensando en que debería usar para la boda. Ahora que no iría como simple invitada debía lucir mejor, además iría del brazo de James que siempre lucía guapísimo, y ahora con un esmoquin, debía estar a la altura. Tal vez un vestido rojo… No. Rojo no. Era el color que más usaba la francesita odiosa de Caroline. Tal vez un color verde, que combinara con mis ojos. Mamá siempre dijo que ese color me quedaba espectacular. Me preguntaba si aún me quedaría el vestido que use para el baile de invierno cuando estaba en la secundaria. Sí como no, no me entraría ni siquiera del busto, mucho menos de las caderas. A partir de esa noche mi cuerpo comenzó a tener grandes cambios.

Sólo el hecho de recordar, que esa noche fue mi primera vez me hacía que se me nublara la vista y me empezara a preguntar, ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso? Si bien sabía yo, que eso no iba a volver a repetirse. James lo dijo, somos maduros, somos adultos, debemos aprender a manejar la situación.

Ese sería mi primer día en el gimnasio, así que quería causar una buena impresión, me puse unas mallas oscuras y una blusa deportiva azul, me recogí el cabello y salí del baño del nuevo gimnasio. Era bastante amplio, tenía un área de pesas, otra área de spinning y otra donde había zumba. La que más me interesaba era el área de pesas, aunque sólo tenía seis semanas sin hacer ejercicio sentía mis cuerpo un poco flácido, me moría por iniciar. Dejé mis cosas en un estante y fui a presentarme con el instructor.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces ejercicio?- me preguntó mientras me conducía a unas bicicletas.

-Antes practicaba danza, pero lo dejé hace poco- le comenté y me subí a la bicicleta como me indicó.

-Antes de comenzar los ejercicios, debes calentar- me sonrió- así que has 15 minutos de bicicleta cada día antes de iniciar a levantar pesas.

Yo asentí y comencé a mover las piernas.

El instructor se llamaba Chuck era un hombre alto y musculoso, que tenía poco cabello, parecía sólo unos años mayor que yo, a simple vista se porto amable, pero era su trabajo eso no quiere decir que yo le haya agradado.

Estuve los quince minutos que me había señalado el instructor en la bicicleta estática, pero al tiempo había aprovechado para revisar el lugar, tratar de saber qué tipo de gente iba, me agradó darme cuenta que era un gimnasio juvenil, o tal vez es la hora en la que asistí, había muchos jóvenes de universidad o tal vez algunos que ya estaban laborando simplemente. Había pocas personas mayores y eran las que más le echaban ganas, además no estaban al pendiente de lo que hacían los demás, ellos no iban a dialogar iban a hacer ejercicio. En cambio la juventud se veían platicando entre sí, riendo, bromeando, incluso caché a más de uno mirándome.

Chuck me dirigió a uno de los aparatos, consistía en sentarme y elevar las piernas, claro que en las piernas tenía peso, puso la primera barrita y me comenzó a guiar. Debía subir rápido y bajar lentamente.

-Has doce repeticiones de cuatro series- me dijo y se alejó para platicar con una mujer que llevaba unas mallas muy ajustadas.

Las primeras doce quedé muerta, aunque tenía condición, nunca había levantado peso, yo podía ser muy flexible y rápida, pero no tenía casi nada de fuerza. Me limpié el sudor con una pequeña toalla y me quité los audífonos un momento para ver a la joven que se me acercaba.

-Disculpa, ¿podemos alternar?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no hay problema- le dije levantándome del asiento. Aumentó cinco barritas y comenzó a hacer lo que a mí me había costado tanta trabajo con una facilidad que me sorprendía.

Cuando fue mi turno nuevamente sudé la gota gorda, no alcancé a hacer las doce repeticiones sino que me había quedado en las diez.

-¿Es tu primer día?- me preguntó la joven.

-¿Se nota?- respondí limpiándome el sudor.

-En realidad no- sonrió- tienes cuerpo de atleta, sólo que nunca te había visto antes, y conozco prácticamente a toda la gente de este horario.

Tenía una sonrisa amable que hizo que inmediatamente me cayera bien. También era pelirroja, sólo que de un tono más rojo y de tinte, el cabello corto a los hombros y extra lacio, cejas graciosas y unos ojos inmensamente oscuros.

-Menos mal, que pena que todos te vean sufriendo- reí- apropósito soy Lily.

-Minerva, pero todos me llaman Minnie.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Siento mucho la tardanza, ¿siempre digo eso, verdad? pero los que me han seguido desde My life with James, saben que soy un poco descuidada con las actualizaciones -.- lo siento, lo siento, pero la inspiración llega en cualquier momento. Espero comenzar a actualizar un poco más rápido ahora que estoy de vacaciones, sin embargo, no prometo nada._

_Me encantaría saber su opinión de como se desarrolla la historia,** los reto** a que en el review de este capítulo me escriban opiniones con respecto a la trama o un personaje, que si James les parece muy hosco, si falta participación de Sirius o si les parece que la historia a perdido su toque, no solamente que digan 'actualiza'._

_En base a sus respuestas, actualizaré el próximo capítulo y tal vez cambie de rumbo a la historia. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima._


	8. Camino al altar

**Capítulo 8: Camino al altar**

Estoy frente al espejo admirándome. El día de hoy es la boda de Clarisse y Lauren, faltan al menos dos horas para que comience la ceremonia, tenía tantas ansias de ir que había ido al salón desde temprano, había dejado que me hicieran hondas en el cabello y que maquillaran mi cara del modo más natural y elegante que se pudiera. Me veo bastante bien debo admitir, y siento mi cuerpo tan atlético como antes. Tengo cerca de un mes yendo al gimnasio y he notado resultados favorables, no sé porque antes nunca me dio por ingresar a uno; tal vez porque pensé que con el ejercicio del baile era suficiente, y tal vez lo era… en aquel entonces.

Noto mi cintura un poco más estrecha y las caderas más redondeadas, sólo un poco, tal vez no se me nota pero yo lo he notado en mi ropa. El vestido aún no me lo he puesto, no quiero dañarlo, mancharlo, ensuciarlo, doblarlo o tan siquiera arrugarlo, permanece colgado fuera del armario de James. Sí. El armario de James… o el antiguo armario de James.

Después de que mi hermanastro se mudó, mis padres ya no tenían porque soportar que Mike durmiera en su habitación. En todo caso, los comprendo, son una pareja y necesitan privacidad, para hacer sus cosas de pareja en las que prefiero no pensar… ni hablar. Pero como mi antigua habitación era la de Mike, las paredes aún estaban de ese color con la cenefa horrible de ositos, con sus muebles percudidos e incluso las paredes rayadas, decidí que lo más saludable era que le dejara su habitación, sin necesidad de que hiciéramos muchos cambios, en todo caso, James había dejado todos sus muebles y era un gasto que nos ahorraríamos. Solamente es cuestión de que un fin de semana reacomode la habitación. Pero a mi pesar, no quiero hacerlo, me gustaría mantenerla justo como James la dejó.

Hablando de James, no debería de tardar, dijo que pasaría por mí como a esta hora, solamente faltan cinco minutos para las seis. Así que comencé a descolgar el vestido, lo esparcí por la cama esperando que no se arrugara y me desvestí, solamente quedándome con ropa interior. Traté de entrar en el vestido con la mayor delicadeza posible, sin arruinar mi peinado ni maquillaje. Cerré el cierre y me volví a admirar en el espejo.

El vestido era largo hasta mis tobillos, suelto con pequeños dobleces, solamente se ajustaba del busto con unas pequeñas aplicaciones plateadas. Era de un color verde claro que iluminaba aún más el color de mis ojos, sonreí, de verdad me veía muy bien. Abrí el alhajero y me coloqué una pulsera de cristal que combinaba con unos aretes largos. Todo el conjunto daba una apariencia agradable y armonizaban perfectamente los colores. Me calcé unas zapatillas plateadas no demasiado altas y me aseguré que todo estuviera en su lugar, tomé mi cartera y al fin salí de la habitación.

Escuché voces abajo, toda la familia estaba reunida, e incluso más de la familia me atrevería a decir… En la sala estaban viendo la televisión Emily y Shane, eternamente, esos dos no hacían otra cosa –sí como no-, Mike estaba sentado en el suelo con unos cuantos carritos haciendo sonidos como si estos fueran reales, sonreí al verlo, era tan tierno y adorable, era mi integrante favorito de la familia. Me recordaba tanto a Emily cuando recién la conocí, igual de adorable e infantil, con mejillas rellenas que daban ganas de comérselos a besos. Pero no veía a los mayores por ningún lado…

-Están en el jardín- me dijo Emily con cara de disgusto.

-¿Estás molesta?- me extrañé.

Shane me volteó a ver y decidí ignorarlo, como siempre.

-¿Quién no estaría molesta si cada vez que te das cuenta, Caroline aparece?- escupió- la detesto, espero con ansias el día en que James termine con ella.

-¿Vino con Caroline?- ya me estaba enojado, realmente, estaba de acuerdo con Emily, ¿por qué Caroline siempre debía aparecer?

-Ella llegó antes- me respondió Shane.

Gruñí. ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Crees que piense ir a la boda?- le pregunté.

Tal vez si yo misma me dirigiera al jardín y supiera que era lo que estaba pasando, tendría una respuesta y dejaría de preguntarle a una adolescente que más que responderme con sinceridad, se estaba dejando llevar por sus hormonas y sus impulsos. Esos impulsos que decían que no quería para nada a esa perra cerca de su hermano.

-No lo creo, no iba vestida para la ocasión- estaba pensativa, rascándose la barbilla y sin mirarme a los ojos- pero creo que algo realmente grueso pasó.

Hice una mueca que trató de ser una sonrisa, pero se quedó en el intento no quería sonreír, no sentía ánimos de hacerlo pero quería tranquilizar a mi hermanastra, no lo logré obviamente. Estaba demasiado preocupada porque mi intuición femenina me decía que realmente había pasado algo grueso, y que mi velada dependía de un hilo.

-Por cierto, Lily, que bien te ves- sonrió mi hermanita y quise comérmela a besos.

La sonrisa natural salió, sólo por un momento, antes de dirigirme al jardín.

Como Charlus amaba las plantas y no dejaba que nadie más tocara su jardín, un poco antes de mi regreso había decidido por fin remodelarlo volviendo un lugar acogedor donde podías pasar un rato agradable. Había colocado una sala de exteriores bajo un pequeño tejado al fondo del jardín, adornado por diversas flores y diferentes especies de plantas de las cuales yo puedo decir que desconozco totalmente, sólo sé que se ven bien y hacen que huela delicioso.

En la sala en el sillón más largo estaban sentados Charlus y mamá, agarrados de la mano y con la mirada baja, eso me preocupó, no era buena señal, algo malo estaba pasando. Caminé lentamente por el camino de rocas que atravesaba el jardín, y al acercarme pude visualizar a Caroline sentada en otro sillón con la cara entre sus manos, llorando seguramente, era lo único que hacía de un tiempo para acá. Mientras que James estaba sentado a su lado con la vista perdida, portaba su esmoquin un poco desarreglado pero mucho más guapo que de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupada, después de ver la escena.

-Nada, cariño- trató de tranquilizarme mamá, se puso de pie y tomándome de la mano me guió nuevamente al interior de la casa- todo está bien- me dijo ya que estábamos dentro.

-Claro que no, mamá- me quejé- ¿qué pasa? Está pasando algo muy raro.

Ya en la cocina, mamá se sirvió un vaso de agua con suma lentitud. Después de que se sentó en el desayunador y le dio un sorbo al agua me volteó a ver, con esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos, solamente que de otro color.

-Es un problema en la relación de James y Caroline- me dijo- no tienes de qué preocuparte- trató de sonreírme, pero esa sonrisa se quedó ahí y fijó la mirada en otro lado, totalmente enfrascada en su mundo.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Cariño, deberías ir arriba y guardar un poco de ropa- me dijo, lo cual me extrañó a un más.

-¿Ropa para qué?

Si me estuviera viendo, probablemente mi mandíbula estuviera desencajada, los ojos los tuvieran más abiertos de lo normal con las pupilas muy dilatadas, y en mi rostro una expresión de confusión fusionado con miedo.

-Esta noche irás a dormir al departamento de James- me tranquilizó- saldrán muy tarde de la boda, y ni Charlus ni yo queremos que James maneje a esas horas de la madrugada hasta acá.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, ¿dormir en el departamento de James? Y realmente, eso era lo que me tenía sin cuidado, era lo que menos me preocupaba, por ahora mi mente estaba situada en el jardín tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando y ¡rayos! ¿por qué mamá no me decía nada?

La dejé en la cocina con la vista perdida antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras. Busqué cualquier bolso grande en el armario, metí mi pijama, un cambio para el día siguiente, más artículos personales que ninguna mujer olvidaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Eché unas sandalias y cerré por fin la bolsa.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, todos ya estaban en la sala. James estaba en la puerta esperándome y no se veía por ningún lado a Caroline.

-¿Y Caroline?- no me aguanté de preguntar.

-Ya se fue- me contestó Charlus por primera vez mirándome, rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron en par- ¡wow! Lily, que hermosa te ves- me sonrió y me hizo dar una vuelta cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Veldad que padese plincesa?- dijo Mike poniéndose de pie y abrazando una de mis piernas.

No pude evitar que se me saliera una sonrisa, esta vez una sincera. Mis ojos se iluminaban al ver a mi pequeño hermanito.

-Gracias, corazón- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Vallan con mucho cuidado- nos dijo mamá, nos plantó un beso en la mejilla a mí y a James.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, James tomó mi bolsa y avanzó hacia su camioneta con paso fuerte, aún debía de ir afectado de lo que había pasado anteriormente. Traté de ignorarlo y me despedí adecuadamente de mi familia. Cuando subí al auto, James ya tenía en carro encendido desde hacía un momento, ya se había colocado el cinturón y apretaba con fuerza el volante.

-Estoy lista –le dije suavemente- vámonos.

No sé que dije o hice, que derrepente vi a James recargar su cabeza sobre el volante tapando su cara con sus brazos. No dije nada, se había derrumbado y necesitaba un momento de silencio. Traté de no importunarlo, pero cuando me percaté de que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y ya tenía algunos minutos en la misma posición, decidí que quizás necesitaba apoyo.

Levanté los antebrazos de los asientos y me acerqué lentamente a él, lo más que el mobiliario del auto me permitía. Toqué su hombro en señal de apoyo, como no se movió decidí extender mi mano y tomar con más fuerza. Él solamente temblaba ligeramente, y solamente dejó escapar un pequeño quejido. Sabía que los hombres solamente lloraban seguros de su propio valor, James debía estar muy afectado para llorar y más aún para permitirse el mismo hacerlo frente a mí. No somos la persona en quien más confiamos en realidad.

Lentamente comenzó a levantar la cabeza y pude ver su carita sonrojada. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y en sus pestañas todavía se perdían pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupada.

Él no respondió, solamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres decirme que pasa?- temía en hacerle esa pregunta, pero simplemente se escapó de mis labios. Me había conmovido de tal manera, que ya ni siquiera me interesaba el chisme, solamente quería saber que James estaba bien y que lo que había pasado tenía solución.

En cuánto escuchó la pregunta, levantó por completo su cara mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos tan oscuros que hacían que me perdiera en ese mar chocolatoso, con esas pequeñas lágrimas añejadas dentro de sus parpados hacían que realmente se volvieran un oscuro mar profundo.

-Caroline está embarazada- me susurró sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos.

No supe si fue el ambiente, o el calor del momento, la noticia o el hecho de que tenía a James tan cerca de mí mirándome tan intensamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía, hacía años, ocho años exactamente. Pero sentí que mi corazón se hacía pequeño y la vista se me nubló.

-¿Eso es malo?- me atreví a preguntar.

Respiró profundamente antes de responder.

-Es malo porque iba a terminar con ella- contestó por primera vez apartando la mirada- no estoy listo para una responsabilidad así, apenas puedo cuidarme yo solo. No quiero comprometerme, ni casarme, y papá y Helen piensan que es lo que debo hacer; que un hombre responsable es lo que haría. No puedo tener un hijo.

-¿No quieres tener hijos?- me extrañé.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió rápidamente, inclinándose hacia mí- pero no ahora, ni con esa mujer que es una manipuladora y posesiva. Tengo muchos planes en el futuro, quiero poner mi propio despacho, comprar una casa y un perro, comprar un auto nuevo, casarme y después tener hijos. No empezar todo por el lado equivocado. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sé si ese niño es mío. Tengo más de dos meses sin tocarla, Caroline jura que tiene dos meses de embarazo, pero yo no estoy seguro de eso. Caroline no es la mujer para mí, después de mucho pensarlo llegué a esa conclusión hace unos días, y ahora no podré separarme de ella. Tampoco soy un mal hombre o un padre desnaturalizado como para abandonarla, ni mucho menos no hacerme cargo de mi hijo. Pero es que no sé qué hacer.

Nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, y en la última frase su voz se quebró. Me desgarraba el alma escucharlo y verlo en ese estado, así que hice lo único que podía hacer. Lo abracé, lo abracé muy fuerte dejando que recargada su cabeza en mi hombro. Me importó un bledo que mi vestido se arrugara o que sus lágrimas deshicieran los risos que me habían costado toda la tarde. Ese momento era para James y sólo para él. Su dolor significaba mucho más que cualquier aspecto físico.

Mi sorpresa fue que no solamente se dejó abrazar, sino que también me correspondió, me tomó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Sentí ese calor abrazador que emanaba su cuerpo y en mi interior nació algo, un pequeño calambre en mi estomago que subió por todo el esófago para desembocar en mi boca plantándole un beso en la cabeza. Sentí que me tomaba con más fuerza y por un momento desee que estuviéramos exactamente igual pero en diferente posición, en la que él no llora por otra mujer, y yo no lo estoy consolando por su sufrimiento. Un encuentro que sólo aparece en mis sueños.

A pesar del tráfico y el retraso de media hora dentro del carro, llegamos a la ceremonia a buena hora, faltaban quince minutos para que iniciara y la iglesia ya estaba repleta. Yo iba del brazo de James cuando nos reunimos con los demás padrinos.

Lauren estaba radiante con su cabello negro recogido enfundada en un vestido rosa, obviamente para nada había sido elección de ella, ya que si algo yo recordaba muy bien era que Lauren había desarrollado cierta alergia al color rosa ya que lo consideraba sexista. Por otro lado iba tomada del brazo de Jake, que llevaba un traje simple sin corbata señal de que él no pertenecía a la corte pero acompañaba a su pareja como era su deber.

-¡Lily!- exclamó Lauren al mirarme, se deshizo del brazo de Jake y corrió a mi encuentro recogiéndose el vestido- pero que hermosa te ves- me dijo antes de darme un abrazo.

-Tú también te ves muy bien- le dije sonriendo- pero ese colorcito…

Bufó.

-No me digas nada- se quejó- Clarisse me obligó a usarlo, me chantajeó diciéndome que era su boda y que el mejor regalado de todos sería verme vestida de rosa como el resto de sus damas. Por una vez no me negué, y aquí estoy, vestida de rosa.

Reí con simpatía.

-Quiero decir que se te ve muy bien.

Me tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar lentamente a donde estaba Jake.

-Oye, ¿qué le pasó a James?- me preguntó en voz baja- trae una cara…

Busqué a James con la mirada y lo encontré parado con Sirius, hablando, Sirius también vestía de esmoquin pero al igual que mi hermanastro tenía un desplante serio y ponía atención a lo que su amigo le decía. Seguramente le contaba sin detalles lo que había pasado con Caroline ese día.

-Después te cuento- le respondí- no es la ocasión. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Remus y Clarisse?

-Clarisse no ha llegado y Remus tiene dentro de la iglesia como veinte minutos- sonrió- tiene una cara que ni te imaginas, está muy nervioso. Tal vez deberíamos entrar para agarrar lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza y busqué a James con la mirada. Para mi sorpresa él también me buscaba, y al verme rápidamente se acercó acompañado de Sirius.

-Hola, preciosura- me saludó Sirius con la mejor de sus sonrisas, con ese carácter tan único y esa simpatía que lo caracterizaba a pesar de haber escuchado malas noticias hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Me besó la mano como hacían los caballeros en los tiempos antiguos e igual que Charlus me hizo dar una vuelta.

-Estás preciosa- me sonrió- ¿No es así, James?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo, que tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de los invitados. Rápidamente al escuchar su nombre volteó, y sin mirarme mucho asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal vez sea buena idea aguardar nuestros lugares- repitió Lauren.

Entramos a la iglesia, yo aún del brazo de Sirius que no me había querido soltar ni un minuto. Al pie del altar estaba Remus que llevaba un traje color caqui, que lo hacía ver realmente guapo, estaba peinado cuidadosamente y platicaba con un hombre que nos daba la espalda.

-¡Eh, Lunático!- lo llamó Sirius en voz alta, demasiado alta, tal vez todos los que estaban dentro de la iglesia voltearon.

-Hola, chicos- sonrió Remus- por un momento pensé que no habían llegado.

-¿Cómo crees? Si somos los más importantes de la boda- bromeó Lauren.

Remus tenía una sonrisa radiante, que podía iluminar cada rincón de esta Tierra, sus ojos tenían unos brillantitos adorables que combinaban a la perfección con ese atuendo.

-Escucha, Lunático- dijo James abrazándolo por los hombros- todavía estás a tiempo, podemos huir y tener una vida de solteros gamberros. Sirius y yo te apoyamos.

-¡Jodidos amigos de mierda! ¿con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos?- exclamó Remus entre molesto y en broma.

-Chiisstt! – los calló Sirius poniendo un dedo frente a sus perfectos labios- Que estamos en una iglesia, y ustedes diciendo boludeces. El señor nos escucha- dramatizó, arrancando una carcajada de sus amigos.

Detrás de Sirius que aún bromeaba, estaba James aún abrazando a Remus, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me derretía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y enseñando todos esos blancos dientes que provocaban dejar ser mordida por ellos. Me encantó verlo más animado, incluso hasta bromeando y riendo de los chistes de Sirius. Ese era el James que yo recordaba y ese que tanto me había gustado en el pasado.

Cuando dejó de reír, me encontré con su mirada que rápidamente se suavizó y que sostuve por unos segundos antes de apartarla con un nudo en la garganta. A su derecha, un poco más atrás me encontré con un par de ojos que me miraban fijamente. Eran de color miel y me miraban con atención, después de ver su cara tuve que apartar mi vista rápidamente, me moría de la pena, ese chico se trataba del primo de Remus, Alex, que había conocido el día de la cena en casa de Lauren, con quien me besuqueé en la discoteca y estuve a punto de acostarme con él. Sí, ese mismo que me había dicho Lauren que se moría por mí y siempre preguntaba por mi presencia.

-Lauren, ¿no deberíamos ir a buscar a Lois, Jessie y Anne?- le pregunté tratando de irme de ahí, ya que veían a Alex con toda la intensión de venir a saludarme.

-No- me contestó de mala gana- Lois es la que nos debe de buscar, ella es la dama de honor, además no creo que sea difícil ubicarlas, todas visten del mismo rosa que yo.

En realidad, yo no era dama ni madrina, yo solamente acompañaba a James para que él estuviera solo, ya que se había negado rotundamente a llevar a Caroline, pero cuando ingresaran a la iglesia antes de Clarisse él llevaría del brazo a Lois ya que ambos eran los padrinos de honor.

Faltaban dos minutos para la misa iniciara y ya se veía una mancha de color blanco en la puerta de la iglesia, así que tomé mi lugar lo más cerca que pude junto a Jake que también debía esperar a que la misa iniciara. Cuando la marcha nupcial empezó, Remus yacía solo a los pies del altar y todos volteamos a ver hacia el pasillo, donde iba pasando al inicio Lois tomando del brazo a James. Seguido de Lauren y Sirius, Jessie y Alex y, por último, Anne y Peter. Se acomodaron en las bancas y justo después pasaron dos niños de cuatro años tomados de las manos, ella llevaba una canastita con la que iba soltando pétalos en el pasillo. Todos suspiramos al verlos, incluso Jake que estaba a un lado dejó escapar una exclamación. Justo después, del brazo de su padre Clarisse ingresó a la iglesia.

Se veía realmente hermosa, su vestido era totalmente blanco muy ancho y redondo como el de una princesa, ajustado del tórax con aplicaciones en cristal, la cola media aproximadamente cuatro metros, el maquillaje era suave y su cabello era recogido adornado por un velo; en sus gláciles manos llevaba un ramo de flores de color rojo, y fue el momento de voltear a ver a Remus. Su cara resplandecía, nada ni nadie podía hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa, estaba encantado con lo bella que se veía su futuro esposa. En realidad todos estábamos encantados, no creo que logre ver a Clarisse más hermosa de lo que se veía esa noche.

Cuando el padre de Clarisse la entregó a Remus dio inicio la ceremonia. Todo fue muy hermosa, incluso el sermón que hablaba sobre el amor verdadero, y lo que una pareja debía hacer si realmente se amaba, unir sus vidas en santo matrimonio y esa la manera de alcanzar la cúspide de la felicidad. Tal vez el cura tenía razón, tal vez yo sería muy feliz si estuviera con el hombre que amo, el problema es que solamente me enamorado una vez y aún no estoy segura de haber dejado de hacerlo.

Miré a James que estaba en la otra fila, Lois aún no había soltado su brazo, seguramente quería aprovechar cualquier momento para estar tan cerca de mi hermanastro, ya que no está de más decir, que cualquier mujer podría derretirse por él. Incluyéndome, lamentablemente.

-Yo te acepto a ti, Remus John Lupin, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- sonrió Clarisse con los ojos llorosos, tomando las manos de Remus y colocando el anillo.

-Y yo te acepto a ti, Clarisse Lemisch, para amarte, honrrarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- aceptó Remus con la misma sonrisa de felicidad, colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de su ahora esposa.

Cuando se besaron todos aplaudimos, casi sentí que se me salía una lágrima de la emoción. Había sido realmente hermoso, y me ponía muy feliz saber que una pareja que siempre, desde la secundaría se habían querido por fin habían terminado juntos.

-Será mejor salir a felicitarlos- me dijo Jake ofreciéndome su brazo, así que yo lo tomé y ambos nos dirigimos a la salida.

Alrededor de los novios había una ola de gente arremolinándose para saludarlos. Yo me mantuve un poco alejada junto a Jake hasta que los chicos se acercaron.

-¿Verdad que estuvo precioso, mi amor?- dijo Lauren acercándose con un pañuelo limpiándose las lagrimas- Nuestra boda debe ser así.

Cuando escuché eso, no pude evitar voltear a ver a Sirius que conversaba con Peter, Anne, James y Lois sobre la boda. Quizá Lauren y Sirius hacían mucha mejor pareja incluso que Remus y Clarisse, pero al parecer tenían bastante tiempo separados y sin intensión de unirse nuevamente. A Sirius parecía valerle el hecho de que Lauren se la pasara con Jake y pues en realidad, no tenía nada que reclamarle, ni que fueran algo ¿verdad?

Cuando la ola se hubiera disipado un poco, me acerqué primero a abrazar a Clarisse que al verme soltó un largo "Lily" y me agradeció que hubiera asistido. Inmediatamente la solté alguien se colgó de su cuello y volteé a felicitar a Remus, éste estaba siendo abrazado por su primo que en cuanto lo soltó yo me colgué de su cuello.

-Muchas felicidades, Remus- le dije al oído- espero que hagas muy feliz a mi amiga.

-Ella me hace a mí- me respondió- por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Alex?- agregó.

Yo sentí que se me venía el alma a los pies, pero traté de disimularlo con la mejor de mis sonrisas y tratando que no se diera cuenta del temblor de mis rodillas.

-Como olvidarlo- respondí con ironía- gusto en verte, Alex.

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada... ¡Gracias por hacerme llegar a los 106 reviews! Y tan pronto... sólo 7 capítulos, en My life with James fueron al menos 10 capítulos, muchas gracias por eso.<em>

_Ahora sí los puedo saludar: Hola!_

_Me gusta mucho dejarles comentarios al final, y aún más cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente los leen. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, por su paciencia sobre todo! Creo que es la primera vez que subo un capítulo nuevo en menos de un mes, todo gracias a la vacaciones que me han dado un poco de inspiración ¡benditas vacaciones!_

_Sobre los resultados de sus criticas, aquí les van:_

_-Me han pedido mucho a Sirius, ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Falta la chispa de Sirius, la verdad no me considero muy buena escribiendo comedia y creo que Sirius se basa más que nada en eso, siempre me he imaginado a Sirius con un ser muy gracioso, divertido, que al mismo tiempo hace el intento de ser seductor. Trataré de incorporarlo más a la historia, se me hace un poco difícil ahora que ya no están en la escuela, pero siempre hace falta la presencia de Sirius._

_-También me han pedido un poco la pareja Sirius y Lauren, es algo en lo que aún estoy trabajando._

_-Han pedido sobre todo, más encuentros entre James y Lily, yo también lo pienso, esta pareja ha estado un poco alejada, así que he decidido unirlos más en este capítulo, y ya veremos que les depara el destino en el próximo capítulo. _

_Espero más de sus comentarios, que les pareció este nuevo capi que está más que nada dedicado a James y Lily._

_**Nota**: Si más de algun traviesillo pensó que Minnie o Minerva del capítulo 7 era McGonagall, lamento matarles la ilusión, pero no se trata de ella._


	9. Sólo mía

**Capítulo 9: Sólo mía**

La recepción sería en un salón en el centro de Londres, uno que me parecía muy conocido y cada vez que nos acercábamos más, más segura estaba que realmente había estado en ese lugar. Pero antes de llegar, James dio vuelta unas calles antes dirigiéndose a un lugar que yo desconocía.

Estaba más tranquilo, aunque sus ojos aún permanecían un poco hinchados habían aparecido nuevamente esos brillitos en su mirada que tanto me gustaba. No sabía que había pasado, pero no me sentía incomoda de ir con James en el auto, aún con el silencio que reinaba. Él sólo miraba al frente, mientras conducía mecánicamente y solamente en los semáforos volteaba a verme.

-De verdad todos tienen razón- me dijo de repente cuando estábamos en un semáforo en rojo, yo di un salto en mi asiento, me había sorprendido. Aparté la mirada de los autos que pasaban a un lado y le pregunté en silencio de qué hablaba- esta noche te ves muy linda.

Lo admito, me sonrojé.

-Quiero decir, no es que alguna vez te veas fea- se corrigió rápidamente mirando para otro lado- en realidad, te has ido embelleciendo con los años.

No me miraba, pero estaba sonriendo. El semáforo se puso en verde y sentí que algo creció en mi pecho al tiempo que ponía el motor en marcha, un sentimiento que estaba renaciendo. Por un momento, no sentí que estábamos ahí con 23 años en camino a la boda de nuestros amigos, sino que andábamos con 15 años agarrados de la mano caminando para ir al colegio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté, cuando ya no sabía dónde estábamos.

-Haremos una pequeña parada- me había dicho justo antes de apagar el motor en un estacionamiento al lado de un edificio.

Tomó mi bolsa con ropa que estaba en el asiento de atrás y se bajó del carro, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba del otro lado abriéndome la puerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando con James? ¿Por qué de repente tanta caballerosidad? Es cierto que desde que volví a Londres no habíamos tenido problemas, sólo al principio un poco de recelo y rencor, sólo una pizca porque al comenzar a trabajar juntos habíamos mantenido una buena relación… por así decirlo.

Me guió al interior del edificio, y subimos a un ascensor. James marcó el piso número 3 que era el último, y esperamos sólo unos cuantos segundos para que se detuviera, pudiendo descender.

-¿Qué te parece el edificio?- me preguntó caminando hacia una de las puertas que había. Sacó la llave del bolsillo y la abrió rápidamente.

-Se ve bastante bien, debió haberte costado mucho dinero- respondí mirando las paredes que lucían de un color rojo muy moderno, en la recepción sólo había tres puertas, y una de ellas era el departamento de James.

-Estaré pagándola por algunos años-sonrió- bienvenida.

Cuando entré casi se me cae la baba, era un departamento realmente grande y moderno, tenía una gran sala con sillones negros de piel sintética, la mesita de noche tenía barrotes plateados y con cristal. A un lado se encontraba la cocina, que era toda de metal pero con detalles en negro, con una barra de desayunador y dos sillas altas. Toda la pared hacia el horizonte era de cristal, con puertas que se deslizaban hacia un balcón, las cortinas estaban corridas mostrándome un Londres de noche lleno de estrellas.

James entró a una de las habitaciones y yo me dirigí hacia el balcón, aún estaba embelesada. El viento fresco llenó todo el departamento al correr la puerta y deslizarme hacia el exterior, me recargué en el barandal y respiré hondo. No lo podía creer, pero me sentía cómoda en ese lugar, y aún más, al lado de James.

-Es hora, Lily- anunció James desde el interior.

Me despedí de la vista y lo seguí. Sabía que más tarde podría disfrutar de ese lugar tan acogedor, por ahora, era el momento de estar como Dios manda en la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, quienes nos matarían si no estábamos ahí a tiempo.

-Aquí dormirás- señaló una de las tres puertas que hasta entonces no había visto- ya está tu bolsa dentro.

Hasta que íbamos en el ascensor no me había percatado que James llevaba un paquete en las manos, no me dijo nada, pero intuí que había olvidado el regalo en su departamento por las prisas de salir a tiempo a la misa. Sin embargo, como la recepción estaba cerca decidió pasar por el.

Inmediatamente nos estacionamos fuera del salón, recordé porque se me hacía tan conocido. Era porque años atrás, en la última noche que había pasado en Londres hacia ocho años, había sido en ese lugar. Había sido la boda de alguna prima lejana de James, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero sabía exactamente qué había pasado en ese lugar, aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Cuando entré al salón del brazo de James, sentí que algunas miradas se posaban en nosotros, no supe exactamente por qué, tal vez porque James lucía guapísimo que atraía todas la miradas femeninas, o era que James, Charlus, Sirius y todos los demás, tenían razón y yo lucía radiante. O, era la combinación de ambos, junto con un poco de envidia. Respiré hondo y traté de no ponerme nerviosa, sentir tantas miradas en mí me hacían comportarme insegura y podría ocasionar algún accidente. Miré a James de reojo, parecía tan tranquilo y relajado acostumbrado a esas miradas sobre él.

Atravesamos el salón a paso normal, hasta llegar a una mesa que estaba a un lado de la mesa de honor que se encontraba situada en el puro centro, justo frente a la pista de baile. Ahí ya se encontraban Lauren, Jake, Sirius, Peter, y para mi sorpresa, Alex, Frank y Alice, sí, esa misma Alice a la que no le caía nada bien cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

-James- saludó Frank poniéndose de pie, dándole un abrazo a mi hermanastro.- Lily, tanto tiempo…- me sonrió marcando esos hoyuelos que recordaba- y más hermosa todavía.

Me dio un pequeño abrazo, apenas tocándome antes de soltarme.

-¿Recuerdas a Alice?- me preguntó tomándola de la mano. "como olvidarla"

-¿Qué tal, Alice?-la saludé con una sonrisa.

Estaba enfundada en un vestido color azul marino, elegante debo decir. Tenía la misma cara redonda pero sus facciones se habían endurecido, se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, ahora le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros y llevaba suaves hondas. Para mi sorpresa lucía más llena, con una barriga redonda y unos pechos a punto de explotar.

-Hola, Lily- me respondió para mi sorpresa- me da mucho gusto verte.

No podía creer que Alice me estaba saludando y con tal jovialidad. Voltee a ver a Lauren, sólo para saber si ella también lo había notado, pero noté cierta ternura en su mirada al ver la barriga de Alice, que me hizo preguntarme ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que volvieron a ser amigas? ¿y por qué nadie nunca lo había mencionado?

Me senté entre James y Alice al ser el único sitio vacío, mi hermanastro rápidamente se volteó a hablar son Sirius y Alex, mientras que a mi no me quedó otra opción más que girarme a la otra pareja.

-¿cuánto llevan juntos?- les pregunté interesándome un poco por su vida privada.

-llevamos dos años de casados- sonrió Frank, sobando con dulzura la barriga de su esposa- y ya siete meses esperando ser padres.

-¡Qué hermosos!- solté naturalmente, la felicidad de ambos me conmovió- Quien iba a pensar que terminarían juntos, tú sueño se hizo realidad, Alice.

-Aunque nunca lo quise admitir- soltó con una risita mirando a su marido. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que rápidamente se convirtió en uno más intenso. No quise ser descortés así que me giré tratando de no parecer incomoda.

Lauren me miraba mientras reía, Jake la tenía abrazada por los hombros y yo reí junto a ella.

-Siempre son así de intensos- movió sólo los labios diciéndome eso, que yo capté rápidamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

De un momento a otro James y Sirius se pusieron de pie, con la excusa de ir a buscar algunos tragos, los dos asientos quedaron vacíos así que fue el momento perfecto para que Alex tomara el lugar de James.

-Hola otra vez, preciosa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?- respondí sin poder ignorarlo.

-Casi no pudimos hablar después de la misa, parecía que querías salir huyendo- su mirada era tan penetrante que ni siquiera podía sostenérsela. Sabía sus intenciones, realmente las sabía, no necesitaba ser una maestra en el arte de la seducción para saber que Alex buscaba una oportunidad para terminar lo que habíamos comenzado.

-No, no, no, claro que no- negué con la cabeza y pestañeando fuertemente- lo que sucedía era que James tenía mucha prisa, debíamos ir por el regalo y… pues tú sabes.

-Sí- sonrió- vaya hermanastro tan celoso tienes. Siempre que estás conmigo busca una forma para alejarte.

Reí, no supe si de nervios o porque si realmente me hacía gracia que Alex pensara que James me celaba.

-Menos mal que no son hermanos de sangre- suspiró aliviado- porque si no, me mataría. Debería estar acostumbrado- sonrió de nuevo- con una hermanastra tan guapa como tú, no es posible que se ponga celoso de cuanto hombre se te acerque.

Justo cuando Alex dijo la última frase, James se iba acercando con dos vasos en las manos, uno que dejó justo enfrente mío cuando respondí:

-Tú no te preocupes por eso.

Un cuarto de hora después hicieron su aparición, Remus y Clarisse presentándose ahora como marido y mujer, bailaron un vals lento y después del brindis en el que todos levantamos las copas deseando suerte a feliz pareja, comenzó a tocar el grupo musical baladas para relajar el ambiente y pasar un rato agradable antes de la cena.

Alex aún permanecía a mi lado, tratando de sacarme platica en cualquier oportunidad que tenía, Frank y Alice estaban en su mundo haciéndose cariños, Lauren, Jake y Peter conversaban entre ellos, mientras que Sirius y James aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para escaparse quién sabe a que lugar. Pero cuando volteaba ya no los veía, después estaban en una mesa alejada saludando gente, y mucho después en una esquina del salón conversando con jovencitas. Ese par no perdía el tiempo.

Sólo estuvieron todos en la mesa cuando se sirvió la cena, Sirius no dejaba de bromear cualquier cosa que se le ocurría siempre recordando viejos tiempos y contando alguna de las aventuras de los merodeadores en los últimos años de colegio. Cuando robaron el carro del padre de Frank la primera vez, o cuando Peter se hizo en los calzoncillos de tanto comer arándanos en una salida de noche, o la primera vez que Remus probó alcohol, Sirius botaba del asiento mientras relataba como tuvieron a cargar a Remus entre él y mi hermanastro. De vez en cuando James interrumpía para agregar algo, o Frank entre risas aclaraba lo que Sirius exageraba.

Aunque Sirius era el del relato, tenía la atención de todos que nadie se percató de que yo no aparaba la mirada de mi hermanastro que se había sentado frente a mí al estar ocupado su lugar. No podía apartar la mirada de su sonrisa, ni de cómo sus ojos de hacían pequeños cada vez que soltaba una carcajada, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas y cada vez se aflojaba más la corbata enseñando ese cuello exquisitamente blanco.

Estaba tan absorta que no me di cuenta cuando la cena terminó, James seguía sentado conversando con Peter cuando sentí una mano en mi rodilla.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me preguntó Alex mirando mis ojos, él era el que había tomado mi rodilla para llamar mi atención.

Me giré, notando que ni Lauren ni Alice estaban en la mesa, ambas estaban de pie con sus respectivas parejas y danzaban al son de la música. Los novios estaban en la pista siendo el centro de atención, rodeadas de numerosas parejas. La luz se había bajado y retumbaban mis oídos por las grandes bocinas que estaban a un lado.

-Claro- sonreí.

Le eché un vistazo a James antes de pararme, que ni se inmutó. No sabía por qué seguía esperando alguna reacción de él, tal vez porque Alex había mencionado que James era un poco celoso, y vaya que lo era, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo demostraba conmigo. Todo lo contrario. Trataba de ignorarme la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había ciertas ocasiones en las que no se podía controlar, y yo esperaba por esas ocasiones. Ni yo misma entiendo mi lógica, no debería estar esperando eso, sin embargo, lo espero, y no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa cuando noté su rostro endurecido al momento en que Alex me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

Me abracé de su hombro y con cada vuelta, esperaba encontrarme con su mirada. La mayoría de las veces sí, para mi gusto, pero de repente me encontré con la mesa vacía y preguntándome dónde estaría. Ese era mi momento, era la señal para que dejara de poner atención a todo menos a la música, una de mis pasiones es la danza y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla, no todo el tiempo tenía la oportunidad de bailar libremente. Me deshice de los brazos de Alex y comencé a moverme al son de la música, cuando esta cambió el ritmo a uno más moderno.

-Que buenos movimientos, Lily- me dijo Lauren que se había parado a un lado de nosotros junto a Jake.

-Gracias- sonreí- los aprendí en Zurich.

Me tomó de la mano con esas uñas color fosforescente, y puso su espalda pegada a la mía, comenzamos a movernos lentamente. Alex me miraba con unos ojos llenos de deseo que yo ignoraba tanto como podía, esta noche estaba decidida no tomaría una gota de alcohol, no planeaba terminar en una cama diferente arrepintiéndome por el resto de mi vida de lo idiota que me pongo al tomar. Nada de eso, todo saludable.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba bailando, ni cuanto hacía que James había desaparecido. Lauren y Jake seguían al lado nuestro, hasta que Remus y Clarisse se nos emparejaron.

-Sirius la está pasando realmente bien, ¿no?- preguntó Clarisse con burla sin soltarse de los brazos de su esposo.

Los cuatro volteamos mecánicamente y estaba Sirius es la pista bailando muy sensualmente con una rubia. A su lado, pero fuera de la pista, sentado en una silla estaba Peter conversando con otra rubia que se reía de sus chistes, y al lado de ésta estaba James, parado, solo, con un vaso en la mano y mirándome fijamente. Con una mirada de hielo, tan fría que sentía que me atravesaba y mi estomago se congelaba, incluso aguanté la respiración por unos segundos. Ahora sabía porque no lo había visto, estaba de ese lado del salón donde estaba muy oscuro y no me había molestado en voltear ni una sola vez.

En ese momento sonó una voz en el micrófono anunciando que la novia iba a tirar el ramo, pidiendo a todas las damas solteras que pasaran al centro de la pista. Lauren me tomó de la mano y dejó que Jake y Alex se fueran.

-¿Qué no tienes novio?- le pregunté.

-Pero no estoy casada- sonrió.

No le di mucha importancia, pero por la cara que tenía Jake asumí que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Lauren participara.

Se juntaron muchas mujeres a nuestro alrededor y todas gritaban emocionadas. Dice la leyenda que la que atrape el ramo, será la siguiente en casarse, no me iba a esmerar mucho en atraparlo, ya que si caía en mis manos sería diferente. Para nuestra buena o mala suerte, lo atrapó otra mujer de un vestido rosa horrendo. Riendo fuimos y nos sentamos en la mesa, donde estaban nuestras parejas esperándonos.

-Suerte para la próxima- sugirió Alice.

-Yo no tengo ninguna prisa- contradijo Lauren.

-Y yo no tengo novio- aseguré seria- soy la que está más lejos de casarse de todas.

Nuevamente la pista se llenó de parejas cuando el grupo musical comenzó a tocar baladas para que se bailaran muy lentas y muy junto a tu pareja. Alex me extendió la mano y yo la tomé, justo cuando me puse de pie me sorprendió la presencia de James frente nuestro.

-¿Me permites este baile con mi hermanastra?- le preguntó James a Alex, para mi sorpresa y la de todos.

-Por supuesto- se encogió de hombros Alex, un poco confundido por la actitud de James.

Mi hermanastro tomó mi mano y cuando se dio la vuelta para guiarme a la pista, miré rápidamente a Lauren que tenía cara de poema tan sorprendida como yo, que ni podía cerrar la boca.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la pista, James me tomó de la cintura y con su otra mano tomó la mía. Las manos me sudaban, las sentía tan heladas que no comprendía cómo no se había percatado de eso. Antes de contar tres, había comenzado a guiarme y recordé la primera vez que baile con él, había sido en el baile de Las Vegas del colegio, que la había pasado espectacular y esa noche James me confesó su amor.

-Deberías quitar esa cara de sufrimiento- me dijo James mirándome a los ojos- llamas la atención.

Hasta que no suavicé mi rostro, no me había dado cuenta de la expresión que tenía.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que estés bailando conmigo- aseguré.

-No podía soportar verte bailar otra canción con ese inepto- soltó con bilis.

-No tienes porque enojarte- reclamé enojada-yo puedo bailar con quien quiera.

-¿No te das cuenta de sus intenciones?- reclamó apretando los dientes y mirándome

directamente a los ojos.

-Tal vez yo quiera lo mismo que él- solté furiosa e inmediatamente me solté de sus manos- eso nunca lo vas a poder evitar.

Le lancé una última mirada y con paso fuerte regresé a la mesa. Me senté frente a la mirada confundida de mis amigos, Lauren me miraba preocupada y después la desvió para observar a James salir del salón furioso. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Sirius había salido detrás de él. Y sentada, enojada con los nervios a punto de estallar se me pasó el resto de la noche, y sólo fui consciente de mi alrededor cuando las luces se encendieron mostrando lo vacío que estaba el salón.

Mis amigos estaban muy alegres todavía y pensaban continuar la fiesta en casa de alguien. Yo permanecía todavía sentada mirándome los dedos de los pies, cuando sentí una mano fría en mi brazo, voltee y supe que mi pesadilla se hacía realidad.

-Es hora de irnos- me dijo James y sin soltarme del brazo, me puse de pie dispuesta a despedirme de cada uno, en especial de Remus y Clarisse que mañana saldrían muy temprano a su luna de miel.

-¿Qué sucede con James?- me susurró Lauren cuando la abracé.

-No sé, pero parece como si me fuera a golpear- le dije en voz baja.

-Ten cuidado- soltó esta última frase sólo moviendo los labios, pues James nuevamente me había tomado del brazo y me guiaba al exterior del salón.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta, me solté de golpe, segura de que ya nadie nos veía.

-¡Suéltame!- le grité- y no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez.

-¡Cállate y sube al auto!- me contestó abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Sus ojos echaban chispas y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Estaba furioso. Me dio un poco de miedo y lo obedecí, subí al auto pero lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo. Cuando me senté, cerró la puerta con fuerza y rápidamente estaba del otro lado subiéndose a su camioneta. Puso el motor en marcha sin calentarlo, y arrancó a una velocidad impresionante rechinando las llantas de atrás. Me asusté, claro que me asusté, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, tan enojado. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad con las manos temblorosas y permanecí callada, me aterraba la manera en que estaba conduciendo, lo menos que quería era alterarlo más y sufrir un accidente de tránsito. No, nada de eso, si le tenía que decir algo, sería cuando yo estuviera segura con mis pies en el suelo, consciente de que a cualquier señal de golpe puedo correr.

En menos de cinco minutos se estacionó frente al edificio de su departamento, me bajé antes que él asegurando mi integridad física y corriendo al interior. James me alcanzó cuando esperaba el ascensor.

-¿Estas huyendo de mí?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Lo ignoré, o al menos traté, mirando para otro lado cuando subíamos al elevador.

-¿Estás huyendo de mí?- preguntó otra vez, con un ligero tono más agresivo.

Nuevamente lo ignoré. Bajé del ascensor, y el pasillo cuando James sacaba las llaves del departamento fue cuando más temí, me iba a encerrar con él en un cuarto sola, sin que nadie pudiera escucharme o ayudarme si intentaba matarme. Estaba entrando a la guarida del lobo y lo sabía.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Lily, de verdad me tienes miedo?- me preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe ya que estábamos en el interior.

-¿Qué te pasa, James? ¿Por qué te comportas así?- le pregunté tratando de moderar mi voz, no quería alterarlo aún más- toda la noche me estuviste mirando como si quisieras matarme.

-No te miraba a ti- soltó- miraba al imbécil de Alex.

-¿Y qué tiene? ¿Cuál es el problema con que haya estado con él?- pregunté retándolo.

James respiró fuertemente y di un paso para atrás.

-¿Sabes sus intenciones?- me preguntó apretando los dientes- solamente te quiere para acostarse contigo y nada más. Soy hombre, conozco a los tipos de ese estilo, incluso me atrevo a decir que yo soy uno de esos.

-¿Y qué tiene?- reté- ¿no me escuchaste lo que te dije en la fiesta? Yo quiero lo mismo que él, deseo estar con ese hombre- grité la última frase.

Fue cuestión de segundos, donde James se trasladó como un león en busca de su presa me tomó de los hombros y cuando me di cuenta, mi espalda estaba contra la pared del recibidor, con mi hermanastro muy cerca de mí con ambos brazos a mis costados.

-Tú nunca vas a estar con él- me susurró aunque con bilis en la saliva, con esos ojos chocolate chispeando de rabia.

Su aroma me embargó, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él, así, con las pasiones a flor de piel, su nariz a sólo un centímetro de la mía, mirándome tan ardientemente que todo el frío se había desprendido de mi cuerpo.

-Sí lo estaré- dije apenas en un suspiro, con un nudo en la garganta y las fuerzas desprendiéndose de mi cuerpo.

James golpeó la pared con las manos, dando un puñetazo a cada lado sin apartar su vista de mí.

-¡No!- gritó- no lo estarás. Porque tú eres mía, mía, mía, sólo mía- susurró esto último pegando su frente a la mía- no estarás con otro hombre que no sea yo, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.- comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con una de sus manos, con esos dedos tan calidos y asperos que me ponían la piel de gallina- quiero que seas mía, Lily, sólo mía.

Yo no podía articular palabra, no podía creer lo que mis oidos escuchaban. Bajé la guardia sólo un momento, situación que él aprovechó para bajar sus caricias a mi nuca y tomarme fuertemente de ahí, pegando por completo su rostro al mío. Piel con piel, boca con boca.

* * *

><p><em>Hi everybody!<em>

_¿Qué tal, chicos? He vuelto con el capítulo 9 como lo había prometido, les comenté que las vacaciones se me dan infinitamente bien y comienzo a escribir sin control adelantando el mayor número de capítulos posibles. No hace ni dos semanas que actualicé, pero como este capítulo me encantó, aunque no es de los más largos es mi favorito hasta ahora me moría por compartirlo con ustedes, pese a los pocos reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. ¿De qué sirve actualizar rápido si no comentan? Les aviso, el capítulo 10 ya está terminado, pero si no obtengo suficientes reviews como en los capítulos anterior no actualizaré tan pronto, sí, lo siento, estoy usando el chantaje pero las personas que además de lectoras son escritoras comprenden perfectamente nuestro afán de saber que alguien valora nuestro trabajo. _

_Así que sin más, hasta la próxima._


	10. Peligro

**Capítulo 10: Peligro**

_Aléjate de ti sí que podría enamorarme,_

_Aléjate que el juego del deseo está que arde_

_Que hay leña en el fogón, fuego en la leña_

_Y si te acercas ya no podría dejarte_

-Lily, necesitas bajar y comer algo- tocó la puerta por tercera vez mi madre.

Permanezco acostada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra sin ningún sonido, solamente mirando al techo. Aún reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado la noche del viernes.

-Lily, por favor- suplicó mi madre esta vez abriendo la puerta- ¿Qué haces ahí?- me preguntó al mirarme en el suelo.

-Descansando la espalda- mentí- me duele mucho por haber usado tacones toda la noche.

-Baja a comer, James está aquí y está apunto de irse- me dijo- aunque sea para que alcances el postre.

-No tengo hambre- volví a mentir.

-Está bien- aceptó- me rindo, pero no te sorprendas si no encuentras comida cuando tengas hambre.

Cerró la puerta al fin dejandome sola, como quería y necesitaba estar. Me moría de hambre, en realidad no había comido en todo el día, era hora de la cena y me la estaba perdiendo solamente para evitar a mi hermanastro. ¿Lo conocen? Se llama James, y es el causante de que tenga todo el día tirada sobre la alfombra mirando el techo sin probar alimento.

Lo había evitado todo el fin de semana. El sabado muy temprano y antes de que se despertara había huido de su apartamento, en realidad no fue dificil, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando aún en el delicioso beso que habíamos compartido. Aún sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, acariciandolos tan suavamente. Primero había sido sólo un roce y después apretó su boca a la mía, con rudeza, besandome con fuerza tratando de separar mis labios, pero cuando abandonó la agresividad, también abandoné la defensiva, y me dejé besar por esos labios de algodón sólo un momento para después corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

Cuando rozó su lengua con mi encia, me volví loca, ya no quería parar, quería mantenerlo para siempre así, pasé mis brazos por su cuello atrayendolo a mí y dejé que me rodeara con sus brazos por la cintura. Me volví una muñeca, colmada de amor por ese hombre que estaba frente a mí y acariciaba mi cuerpo con tal lentitud que me torturaba. Ya no sentía la pared en mi espalda, sólo sentía ese cuerpo tan cálido pegado al mío, unos dedos que acariciaban mis brazos y unos labios tan suaves que me volvían loca.

Separó su rostro sólo unos segundos para verme, no me había percatado del temblor de mi cuerpo ni de la respiración agitada de James. Pero miré sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que me encantaban, era una expresión diferente, diferente a la que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. Y dudé, sólo un instante dudé, entonces fui conciente de que sus manos detenian las mías a mis costados, estaba de puntitas contra la pared y me pregunté: ¿Qué hago aquí? Lo empujé con la mayor fuerza que pude alejandolo de mí.

-¿Lily?- preguntó- ¿qué sucede?

Las lagrimas visitaron mis ojos y caminé rapidamente hacia la habitación que James me había dicho horas antes dormiría.

-Lily, sal- me habló desde el otro lado de la puerta- tenemos que hablar.

Me acosté en la cama sin mirar la habitación, y comencé a llorar, conciente de lo que había hecho y segura de seguir enamorada de James, pero aún más segura y conciente de que lo nuestro era imposible.

-Lily, por favor- me volvió a llamar- sal un momento.

_Aléjate, me acaba la intención de ser cobarde_

_Aléjate, que la distancia hacia tu piel quiere robarme_

_Que ciertas ataduras prohíben nuestro encuentro_

_Aléjate, aún es tiempo_

Estuvo cerca de dos horas tocando mi puerta, llamandome y suplicandome que saliera. Pero yo no quería, no quería saber de nada, no podía seguir sintiendo eso por James. A las cinco de la mañana, cuando el sol apenas salía, me cambié de ropa y salí de la habitación lentamente. James se había quedado dormido acostado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre un brazo y la ropa toda desordenada. Sólo lo miré un minuto, antes de salir sin hacer nada de ruido.

Llegué a casa directamente a dormir, tenía demasiado sueño y mi cuerpo estaba agotado. Recuerdo haber dormido todo el día, hasta la hora de la cena que mamá me despertó. Me di un baño, y consulté mi móvil antes de bajar al comedor. Tenía 2 llamadas perdida de Alex, y 6 de James junto a un mensaje que decía: _Tenemos que arreglar las cosas, contesta por favor._

Y me había estado llamado el resto de la noche, incluso al día siguiente. Por fin se había dado por vencido y había decidido venir a buscarme, pero ni aquí en casa, incluso, lo recibiría. No teníamos nada de que hablar, ambos sabiamos que la habiamos cagado al besarnos, y por más que quisieramos estar juntos eso era algo que nunca iba a pasar, eramos concientes de ello y no entiendo el afan de James por torturarnos, nos hace daño estar juntos, ambos lo sabemos.

Seguí acostada por lo menos media hora en la que derrepente una lagrima traviesa se escapaba de mis ojos, cuando decidí que no podía más estar acostada, me sentía realmente mal, me dolia la cabeza y el estomago. Necesitaba comida. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escuché la voz de James, aún permanecía ahí y me hizo detenerme por completo a escuchar la conversación.

-¿Ya decidiste si te casarás con Caroline?- preguntó Charlus.

-Aun no lo he decidido- contestó James, su voz sonaba desanimada y estoy segura que de estarlo viendo tendría la cabeza baja mirándose las manos- no puedo tomar una decisión hasta no saber que ese niño es mío.

-Corazón, ¿existe una posibilidad de que el bebé que espera Caroline sea tuyo?- preguntó mi madre con voz dulce.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, escuché suspirar a James.

-Sí- dijo al fin- aunque las fechas no me cuadran.

-No creo que sea de alguien más- volvió a decir Mamá- esa mujer te ama con todo el corazón y estoy segura que nunca planeó que esto pasara. Además, si hay una posibilidad de que sea tuyo, ¿crees que ese pequeño se merece estar alejado de su padre? Aún cuando permanece en el vientre, los bebés sienten y son más felices cuando sienten la presencia de sus dos padres.

Mamá tenía toda la razón, por más que no me gustara, ese pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿Merece el sacrificio de permanecer con una mujer que no quiero por un hijo?- preguntó James con voz quebrada, estaba segura de que ya había soltado unas pocas lágrimas.

-Siempre vale la pena, mi amor- susurró mamá, y escuché que le plantó un beso.

Me dejé deslizar por la pared en la que estaba recargada, imaginándome y sí también torturándome, a James sosteniendo un pequeño en brazos y a su lado Caroline con una sonrisa.

-¿Lily, que haces aquí?- me sobresaltó la voz de Emily que estaba parada a mi lado, recién saliendo de su habitación.

Me limpié las lagrimas rápidamente y me puse de pie.

-Nada… sólo descansaba- respondí sin pensar.

-¿Aquí?- se extrañó- ¿por qué no te vas a tu habitación?

-No, no, está bien- dije- en realidad iba a bajar, por eso estoy aquí.

No sabía que más decirle, y sabía que me seguiría preguntando así que me deslicé escaleras abajo, y me encontré a Mamá abrazando a James en la sala, Charlus estaba frente a ambos solamente mirándolos. No pensaba interrumpir, así que pasé de largo directamente a la cocina. Con las manos temblorosas me serví un poco se lasagne que había quedado en el horno y llené un vaso de agua de Jamaica.

Comí lentamente en el desayunador hasta que escuché la puerta de entrada abrir y cerrarse, James se había ido. Gracias a Dios, ya no tendría porque estarme torturando. Aún seguía comiendo cuando Charlus y mamá ingresaron a la cocina.

-Realmente me preocupa- suspiró Mamá dirigiéndose a Charlus.

-Lo sé, ¿en qué momento habrá dejado de quererla?- se preguntó a mi mismo- si mal no recuerdo, el departamento lo compró en un inicio para irse a vivir con ella.

-Así son los jóvenes- respondió mamá- cambian de opinión tan rápido. Madurará, esta experiencia de convertirse en padre lo hará cambiar mucho, James ya no será el mismo que conocemos.

Estoy segura de que así será, sé que James cambiará demasiado. James ha cambiado tanto… lo suficiente para no reconocerlo a como yo lo conocí, y no tiene nada que ver con el aspecto físico. Recordaba en la secundaria como era de conflictivo y divertido, todos querían pasar tiempo con él pues la pasaban en grande, era excelente anfitrión y un líder nato, su forma de ser era tan agradable que atraía a la gente de una manera impresionante, algo que yo nunca pude comprender como tenía tanta influencia en el colegio.

Resultaba ser simpatico, gracioso y bromista; aunque el otro lado de la moneda, que todos tenemos y James no era la esepción, era grosero y altanero sobre todo con mi madre cuando recién comenzamos a vivir en casa de los Potter, gruñón, malhumorado, engreído, presumido y hasta en ocasiones cruel, sobre todo conmigo. Por supuesto que poco después se fue hablandando y pude conocer todas esas cualidades que formaban su persona.

Pero ahora… es irreconocible, de vez en cuando y sólo cuando está en compañía de sus amigos vuelve un poco ese ser divertido y simpático. Ahora resulta ser casi siempre serio y misterioso, callado, hosco, inflexible y engreído, menos egoísta que antes, también pensando en los demás pero seguía poseyendo era manera tan cruda de hacer las cosas, tajante hasta la muerte, hablar con las cosas como eran seguro de haber tomado una decisión y convencido de sus palabras. Siempre me atrajo mucho esa actitud de James, esa valentía para decir las cosas y tomar una posición de la que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo haría flaquear. Era brillante, tenía una mente maestra para evaluar las cosas y darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso me encantaba esa manera en que James se dio cuenta antes que yo de que lo amaba, sin decirlo pero seguro de que me haría feliz y si no era así, dejarme ir.

_Peligro, enamorarme de ti,_

_Peligro de ser feliz,_

_Peligro de perderme entre tus brazos_

_Y hacerle daño a quien vive junto a mí_

Sólo esperaba que esa manera que tenía de ver más allá de la que los ojos humanos pueden no la hubiera perdido, y que se diera cuenta que estar cerca de él era un peligro, un peligro para mí, corría el riesgo de enamorarme nuevamente de él tan intensamente como la primera vez, que mis barreras cayeran y lo dejaran entrar solamente para darnos cuenta una vez más que lo nuestro es imposible, que nuestros padres no lo permitirían y sería demasiado para esta familia que lo ha soportado todo.

El lunes por la mañana cuando me desperté revisé nuevamente el móvil me ardían los ojos por haber llorado tanto el día anterior, y ahí estaba nuevamente la persona que me había quitado el sueño y además era la causa de mi llanto, James Potter mi hermanastro, jefe, y amor imposible. Tres llamadas perdidas más agregándose a la lista, más un mensaje de texto: _Por favor, Lily, contéstame, tenemos que hablar y encontrar una solución para no dañar a nuestra familia._

¿Una solución para no dañar a nuestra familia? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En fugarnos? ¿Exponerlo a Charlus y Mamá? James estaba realmente loco, estoy conciente de la situación y estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para alejarme de él, no quiero volver a lo mismo, ilusionarme e imaginarme el resto de mi vida con el amor de mi vida, para después darme cuenta de que fue un error, que lo nuestro es imposible y que eso nunca va a cambiar. ¡Por Dios, nuestros padres son pareja! Compartimos un medio hermano, su hermana la considero mi hermana pequeña a pesar de que no lo es de sangre, sé que ella también me ve de la misma manera. Amo con todo mi corazón a esta familia disfuncional, no me atrevería a dañar a ni uno sólo de sus miembros sólo por mi amor adolescente que no pude superar.

Lily, Lily, deja de pensar en James y concentrate en lo que tienes que hacer en el día, comienza por el primer paso que es ponerte de pie, ignora que estás durmiendo en la cama de James, en la habitación de James, que abrirás su ropero y que dentro estará tu ropa junto a un par de playeras que abandonó. ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!

Me puse de pie de un brinco tratando de poner la mente en blanco y maldiciendo, por supuesto, lo único que no podía sacar de mi cabeza era el hecho de que en pocas horas tendría que verlo, de nada había servido ignorarlo todo el fin de semana y buscar la manera de no encontrarme con él si de todos modos el lunes a primera hora ahí estaría con las manos sobre mi escritorio pidiéndome que pase a su oficina.

Decidí que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha de agua bien fría para poder sentirme más relajada y dejar que la sensación de frío invadiera por completo mi mente. Pero no sé que pasó, como fue qué sucedió que derrepente recordé que había olvidado revisar un informe que el señor Crouch me había encargado desde hacía varios días y era para hoy, sólo para hoy, de hecho hoy debería estar corregido sobre su escritorio. Maldita sea y yo que pensaba llegar un poco tarde al trabajo, por eso me había tomado el lujo de ducharme.

Me enjuague el cabello y me salí rápidamente del baño envuelta en una toalla. Me abotoné una blusa blanca para después ponerme una falda negra a la cintura muy elegante, solamente me cepillé el cabello, agarré un puño de horquillas y mi bolsa de maquillaje para echarlo en mi bolso de mano. Tendría que terminar de alistarme en la oficina, lo primero era llegar al lugar donde estaba el expediente y comenzar a trabajar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que no había cumplido con mi trabajo.

Corrí para coger el tren subterráneo que era lo más rápido, y en la parada compré una torta con un café. Cuando llegué a la oficina todavía estaba el personal de intendencia, pero ya comenzaban a llegar personal de oficina, me alegré al ver que el piso estaba solo a excepción de una señora de unos cincuenta años que ponía bolsas en los cestos de basura. Dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio y caminé decidida hacia la oficina de Crouch, sabía que el experiente estaba en un archivero.

Cuando abrí la puerta, sentí que las tripas habían abandonado mi cuerpo, se me doblaron instintivamente las rodillas y no pude reaccionar, solamente mirar la frente y descubrir esa escena que pondría mi mundo de cabeza.

Crouch se acomodó la corbata y me volteó a ver muy serio, como si la escena que se había desarrollado ante mis ojos nunca hubiera pasado. La mujer que estaba a nada de distancia del hombre sobre el escritorio, lanzó su cabello hacía el rostro para que no la pudiera identificar, pero solamente ver esas zapatillas negras y ese bolso Channel que yo tanto envidiaba sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-¿Si, Lilianne?- preguntó Crouch con voz más grave de lo normal.

-Vine a buscar el expediente del caso Baker- respondí rápidamente.

-Entonces haslo- me contestó agresivamente, y se inclinó hacia la mujer tomándola de las muñecas y susurrándole algo al oído que no pude escuchar.

Di dos pasos y abrí el archivero identificando rápidamente la letra B. Les di la espalda antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando volví nuevamente a mi escritorio me pregunté que rayos era lo que hacía Caroline con Crouch, solamente una ocasión había visto que venía a visitarlo y eran para asustos de negocios, según sabía pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente, probablemente y estoy segura de ello si hubiera llegado sólo dos minutos más lo habría encontrado en una situación más comprometedora probablemente acostados en el escritorio haciendo cosas de las cuales preferiría no saber, pero no, llegué justo en el momento en que parecían estarse besando.

Lo recuerdo claramente, Caroline con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Crouch y este con la mano sobre su falda. Lo que no comprendía era porqué, ¿por qué están juntos? Quiero decir, habría mil razones por las que Crouch se interesaría en Caroline, pero por qué ella en él, cuando es un viejo decrepito y aburrido. ¿Qué tenía dinero? Por supuesto, pero probablemente James tendría un sueldo similar o mayor. Además, ella espera un hijo de James, ¿no?

Traté de concentrarme en el expediente que estaba leyendo pero mi mente navegaba nuevamente a la oficina de Crouch de donde Caroline aún no había salido, y debía darse prisa porque James no debía de tardar en llegar, ya se había llenado el piso solamente falta la presencia de los dos Potter. Media hora después al fin pude leer el expediente completo y poniéndole la suficiente atención para encontrar los fallos, así que me di a la tarea de corregirlos. Pero primero, dejaría que mi estomago se llenara un poco, así que cogí mi bolso y comencé a sacar la torta, pero antes me vi en el espejo y admití que me hacía más falta una manita de gato antes de que comenzaran a llegar los clientes.

Cuando tenía mi cara frente al espejo poniéndome rímel en las pestañas vi salir a Caroline de la oficina de Crouch muy rápido, sin mirar a nadie y caminando en dirección a donde se encontraban los sanitarios. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarla y continué maquillándome tranquilamente. Comí mi torta, inclusa ya estaba apunto de acabar mi café mientras tecleaba en la computadora poniendo una extraordinaria atención a pesar de los hechos sucedidos recientemente.

Escuché que el ascensor se abría y a unos metros de mí escuché a Amelia suspirar, entonces supe que James por fin había llegado.

_Aléjate, me acaba la intención de ser cobarde_

_Alejate, que la distancia hacia tu piel quiere robarme_

_Que ciertas ataduras prohíben nuestro encuentro_

_Alejate, aún es tiempo_

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de voltear a verlo, de concentrarme en seguir escribiendo en el ordenador como si nadie hubiera pasado, pero sentir su mirada tan penetrante me hizo subir la mirada del monitor para observarlo pasar, justo como lo hacían todas las mujeres tontas del despacho y como yo juré no hacerlo nunca. Sin embargo, para mi no tan sorpresa, me encontré con esos grandes ojos chocolatosos, que me hacían doblar las rodillas y que me hubieran hecho caer si no me encontrara en ese presiso momento sentada.

Lo vi debatirse entre acercarse y hablarme, pero la percatarse de que como siempre a esta hora de la mañana todo el sector femenino le pone especial atención, decidió que no iba a hacerlo así que continuó caminando hacia su oficina sin apartar la mirada de mí hasta que le fue imposible continuar viéndome y dirigirse a su puerta al mismo tiempo. Yo, sin embargo, me di el lujo de observarlo caminar hasta que desapareció al otro lado de la puerta. Cielos, si yo quería controlarme entonces por qué jodido se había puesto ese pantalón color caqui que me volvía loca y que lograba hacer que su trasero luciera mas voluminoso.

Le di un largo trago a mi café hasta el fondo y convenciéndome de que eso me espabilaría continué con la corrección del experiendiete. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, sólo un par de minutos después escuché al sonido de los caros tacones de Caroline acercándose, ese era un sonido que había aprendido a odiar en los últimos meses y que me enfurecía hasta la medula. A continuación apareció su cara perfectamente maquillada sin rastro de beso alguno, su vestido rojo no tenía ni una sola arruga y su bolso estaba sostenido por sus gláciles manos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunté sin levantar la vista del monitor.

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo simplemente, volteando para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie pusiera atención a nuestra conversación.

-Si, dime, ¿con quién quieres que haga tu cita?- dije sacando mi libreta de citas del cajón de mi escritorio- ¿Con James Potter o Bartemius Crouch?

Bufó aún mirando para todos lados, y a continuación recargó sus manos sobre mi escritorio sosteniendo el peso, mirando con una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de veneno aunque con unos ojos encantadores que trataban de ser dulces.

-Solamente quiero que sepas que lo que viste en la mañana es algo de lo que James no se debe enterar- enanchó aún más su sonrisa- jamás, ¿entendido?

-Dame una buena razón para que yo no se lo cuente- la reté cruzándome de brazos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Arruinarías la felicidad de tu sobrino- respondió simplemente- ¿podrías vivir con eso?

-Caroline, sabes que James sigue contigo por ese bebé que estás esperando- comencé a decir suavemente, observando como su rostro se endurecía- y que solamente necesita una razón para dejarte, si yo le dijera que lo engañas con Crouch, ¿no crees que sería una buena razón para abandonarte? Él pensaría que ese hijo no es suyo, en realidad nadie cree que es de él. Así que no creo que estés en condiciones para negociar conmigo, ahora dame una buena razón por la que yo no le diga nada a James.

A continuación observé como Caroline se dejó caer lentamente sobre una silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio para los clientes, torció todo su cuerpo tapándose la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Yo la miré con enfado, ¿ya se había tardado, no?

-Crouch me tiene amenazada- dijo entre sollozos, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara excepto yo, como había sido el resto de la conversación- me dijo que saliera y que te convenciera de no decir nada a James. Por favor, Lily, no digas nada, amo a James y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero no sé que es lo que trama Crouch y no quiero denunciarlo hasta saber de sus planes. Quiero mantener a James a salvo.

En realidad, no le creí ni una palabra, pero era buena actriz debía admitirlo, había hecho el intento pero yo a sabiendas de todo lo que hacía y del gran chantaje y mentira que utilizaba, no podía creerle, por supuesto que no. No le diría nada a James, pero sólo para saber como se desarrollarían las cosas, quería saber que era lo que esta mujer tramaba y que tenía que ver en todo esto Crouch.

-Me importa poco lo que haces o dejes de hacer- le respondí mirándola duramente- no le diré nada, no me corresponde hacerlo, te corresponde a ti.

Me di la vuelta y continué tecleando. Caroline ya no dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie y camino hacia el ascensor dispuesta a irse. La ignoré por completo hasta que desapareció, y era la verdad, sólo la verdad lo que le había dicho, en realidad me importaba poco lo que ella hiciera, si tenía mil amantes o si ya estaba casada con cuatro hijos, nada de eso tenía que ver conmigo y no me afectaba ni me beneficiaba en nada decirle a James, de igual manera aunque él estuviera con o sin Caroline yo no podría estar con él, por más que quisiera y por más que lo deseara, James no es para mí.

_Peligro, enamorarme de ti,_

_Peligro de ser feliz,_

_Peligro de perderme entre tus brazos_

_Y hacerle daño a quien vive junto a mí_

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos!<em>

_no saben lo feliz que estoy de sus reviews del capítulo anterior, me hicieron llegar a 156 reviews que supera el número de My life with James, lo cual es sorprendente! No pensé que funcionara tanto el chantaje, no lo voy a utilizar más así que espero que no me abandonen. No prometo día para la próxima actualización ya que apenas la estoy escribiendo, sólo les pido paciencia como siempre la han tenido._

_Espero sus comentarios, sobre que les pareció este capítulo, y la nueva posición que ha tomado Lily, ¿no decían que ahora le tocaba sufrir a James? ya veremos que pasa._

_Un beso, S._


	11. Como vida de novela

**Capítulo 11: Como vida de novela**

-¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?- escuché que un tipo le preguntó a Minnie.

Decidí en ese momento transformar mi oído en oreja atómica para poder escuchar con mejor claridad lo que el tipo le decía a mi amiga. Yo me encontraba haciendo desplantes caminando por un pasillo con unas pequeñas mancuernas en las manos, hice cara de sufrimiento y me mantuve de pie como si estuviera agarrando aire, flexione la pierna y baje nuevamente, me detuve ahí tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-No dures tanto abajo- me dijo Chuck mientras pasaba- te puedes lesionar un musculo.

Me enderecé rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde, Chuck habló justo al mismo tiempo que aquel joven tan ardiente. Sí, Dios mío, era guapísimo, metro ochenta y siete quizá, musculoso, un cuerpo tallado por los dioses, bronceado, que dejaba al descubierto con esa playera sin mangas negra. Short deportivo enseñando musculosas piernas con una pantorrilla fuerte y resistente. Mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos, nariz recta, labios rellenos, ojos castaños con un sinfín de pestañas onduladas, rizos dorados hasta los hombros. El hombre perfecto.

Volteé a ver a Minnie, se había vuelto mi amiga en las últimas semanas y me agradaba su presencia, platicábamos de casi cualquier cosa mientras no parábamos de reír criticando a cualquier persona que se nos pusiera enfrente. Chuck había aliado a nosotras mientras descansábamos y juntos bromeábamos de los demás, cruelmente a veces.

Me limpié el sudor con una toalla y traté de ignorar que Minnie mi miraba al mismo tiempo que el joven guapísimo, hermoso, y hablaban, estoy segura que de mí. Hice todo lo posible por tratar de calmar mis nervios, me deslicé de un lugar a otro, tomé agua de mi bule, regresé al estante donde estaba mi bolso, me volví a limpiar el sudor, me senté un momento. Hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Caminé hacia Minnie pero justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de hablar, la voz de mi amiga me calló.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás toda roja- me dijo extrañada.

-¿Roja?- pregunté en burla- pero si así soy.

Me mordí los labios y subí mi mirada hacia ese Dios griego que estaba frente a mí, me miraba con una sonrisa y no dejaba de mover los dedos de las manos.

-Lily, quiero presentarte a Jude- sonrió Minnie- es mi amigo desde la infancia, te resultará muy agradable.

Minnie dio un paso para alejarse de nosotros, pero al percatarse de que ninguno la detuvo anduvo con paso más decidido al otro lado del gimnasio.

-¿Qué tal?- agregó cuando por fin Minnie había desaparecido.

Yo tomé su mano con una sonrisa y comencé a pestañear fuerte.

-Es un placer conocerte, soy Lily Evans.

-¿Lily?- se extrañó- ¿ese es tu nombre de pila?

Reí coquetamente, era la primer persona en este mundo que me lo había preguntado.

-En realidad soy Lilian, pero todos me llaman Lily desde pequeña- agregue- en realidad me gusta más.

-Ya veo por qué- respondió enanchando su sonrisa, mostrándome una pila de dientes blancos y perfectos- en realidad, Lilian, ¿te molesta que te llame Lilian?- negué con la cabeza- tengo bastante tiempo viéndote en el gimnasio, pero nunca me había animado a hablar. Si no fuera porque conoces a Minnie, jamás hubieran salido las palabras.- su sonrisa se hizo un poco más pequeña, apareciendo unos hermosos rubores en sus cachetes- soy algo tímido.

En realidad no entiendo por qué, con ese tremendo cuerpo y esa inmensa estatura que lo harían notar en cualquier lugar, ¿quién demonios se sentiría inseguro? Pero lo admito esa sencillez y sinceridad al decir las cosas, me gustaron, realmente me gustaron.

-Si no es muy apresurado, me encantaría invitarte a salir- agachó la mirada y comenzó a estrujarse las manos- algo sencillo, sólo ir a un café, platicar, conocernos un poco más.

No podía creer que un tipo como ese, me estuviera invitando a salir, de verdad, no lo podía concebir y aún más, que estuviera tan nervioso, cuando yo debería ser la que debería estarse derritiendo y derramándome por todos lados.

-Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría- sonreí al fin- ¿quieres mi número de teléfono? Estoy disponible los fines de semana, de lunes a viernes trabajo.

-¿Enserio? ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó con interés, dándome su teléfono móvil para que yo guardara mi numero.

-Estudie ciencias políticas, por ahora me encuentro de asistente en un buffet- lo dije con orgullo pasándole su teléfono de vuelta.

-Que interesante- sonrió- eso quiere decir que eres conservadora y seria, yo me dedico a la música, soy guitarrista de una banda y por ahora buscamos suerte tocando en bares.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté con asombro sin apartar mi mirada de él.

Nunca había conocido a un músico, y yo pensé que nunca me fijaría en alguien que buscaba suerte tocando un instrumento, me parecían mediocres y fueras de la realidad, ya que yo siempre había pensado que el éxito se obtenía con trabajo y dedicación, no tocando de puerta en puerta haber si la suerte aparece. Pero ese era un detalle de los que menos me importaban, ya que este chico era atractivo, con una voz dulce y amable, quizá lo que necesito es alguien diferente, alguien del tipo de personas con las que nunca en mi vida haya estado.

-Realmente es lindo- le dije a Minnie mientras caminábamos lejos del gimnasio.

-Lo sé- sonrió- no te presentaría a alguien que sabía que no valdría la pena. No creas que es el único que me ha preguntado por ti, pero lo conozco de toda la vida y sé que sería incapaz de hacerte el menor daño.

-Eso me alegra- sonreí con ella- que tengo una amiga tan protectora- le di un fuerte abrazo que correspondió con una risilla.

-Además es tan atractivo- agregó mi amiga- y tiene un trasero que… ¡Ay!- simuló con sus manos que sujetaba un trasero relleno y yo estallé en risas.

Reímos por un rato mientras caminábamos, pero cuando el silencio inundó nuestro ambiente, me hizo pensar en la profesión que Jude ejercía.

-¿De verdad es músico?- le pregunté con algo de duda todavía.

-Así es- me respondió distraída- y toca excelente.

-¿Y de eso vive? –solté al fin- quiero decir… si solamente gana de las presentaciones que hace y… bueno… me refiero…

-Te entiendo- me calló- no digas más, sé lo que quieres decir y estoy consciente de que eso te preocupe, cuando pensamos en una relación nos mortifica el aspecto económico. Pero no, Jude no vive de eso, en realidad no lo necesita. Sus padres son adinerados, por lo que él nunca se ha visto en la necesidad de tener un trabajo bien pagado, a Jude siempre le ha importado la música y no quiere hacer otra cosa, además porque sabe que aunque no trabaje en toda su vida, podrá vivir con la mayor de las comodidades gracias a la fortuna que le heredaron sus padres.

-Creí que esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real- comenté pensativa- solamente lo había leído en novelas.

-Pues ahora lo sabes- agregó- pero no te preocupes, Jude es sencillo y humilde, no tiene un pelo de su cabeza rayando a lo creído. Por cierto- comentó mirando para todos lados- ¿cuánto falta para llegar? Nunca había caminado tanto.

-No te quejes- sonreí- yo camino todos los días y con zapatos altos. Además ya llegamos, es justo aquí- dije entrando a la cochera de casa y buscando mis llaves dentro del bolso.

-¿Segura que a tus padres no les molesta que me quede a cenar?- preguntó dudosa mirando la entrada de mi casa.

-No te preocupes- la calmé- Mamá sabe que vendrás y Charlus es muy agradable, además las cenas familiares nunca son solo nosotros.

Al fin encontré las llaves y las metí en el cerrojo, giré y no me sorprendió darme cuenta que la casa aún estaba vacía, era muy temprano para que alguien de lo integrantes de la familia hubieran llegado, nos daría tiempo de sobra para darnos un buen baño y arreglarnos para la cena. Ya que no era nada agradable estar con ropa de deporte todo el día.

-¿Llamas a tu papá por su nombre?- me preguntó inquieta mirándome como un marciano.

-Charlus no es mi padre- sonreí- es mi padrastro.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, que antes era la habitación de James, al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Y tienes hermanos?- preguntó curiosa observando las cuatro puertas restantes del piso.

-Un pequeño- sonreí haciéndola pasar a mi habitación- que es hijo de Mamá y Charlus, tiene siete años. Y dos hermanastros, una de quince años y el mayor de veintitrés años igual que yo. Aunque James ya no vive aquí, quizá venga a la cena.

-¿Y cómo es James?- preguntó interesada sentándose en mi cama.

-Odioso- dije nada más.

Minnie ya no preguntó más, pero la guié al baño y le mostré donde estaban todas las cosas para que las pudiera usar sin necesidad de tener que estarme llamando a cada momento. La dejé bañándose y mientras yo aproveché para buscar entre mi ropa lo mejor que pudiera usar, seguramente se aparecería la odiosa de Caroline del brazo de James y como siempre opacándome, esta vez no, estoy decidida a que en esta ocasión me haré notar, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer o lo que tenga que vestir para opacarla.

En cuanto Minnie abandonó el baño, me adueñé de él duchándome lo más rápido posible, cuando cerré la regadera, escuché ruidos en el piso de abajo, seguramente ya habrían llegado, todos menos Charlus y James. De un salto salí del baño corriendo hacia mi habitación, ahí Minnie ya se había puesto una hermosa falda floreada con una blusa blanca perfectamente combinada, unas zapatilla de tacón corrido y amarre en los tobillos.

-Que bien te ves- le dije sin poder contenerlo.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras se maquillaba.

Aproveché para vestirme, y me miré en el espejo con ese vestido morado que había elegido, era sencillo y liso con un pequeño cinturón y un escote que mostraba mis senos en su mayor esplendor, quizá era más escote del que había usado nunca.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunté a Minnie cuando ya me había puesto unas zapatillas de color piel.

-¡Wow!- chifló asombrada- deberías usar ese vestido en tu cita con Jude, aunque te sugiero que tengas cuidado, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien- rió de su propio chiste y continuó poniéndose rímel en las pestañas.

Me miré unas vez más, y ese vestido realmente me favorecía, el cinturón hacía resaltar mi cintura, el escote mis pechos, y el largo de la falda, mis piernas que lucían más estilizadas que nunca. Esa Caroline tendría que prepararse para el mayor quemón de su vida.

Cuando estuvimos cien por ciento listas decidí que era momento de bajar y presentarles a Minnie, mi nueva amiga a la familia, pero mientras caminábamos por el pasillo escuché las voces del piso de abajo y el identificar la voz de mi hermanastro me hizo permanecer en calidad de piedra. Por un momento había olvidado, no, olvidado no, claro que no, más bien evadido la posibilidad de que James estuviera ahí, por Dios, ¿Qué digo? Sí sabía que James estaría aquí, pero no lo esperaba al pie de la escalera viéndome bajar, más bien lo que esperaba era que llegara cuando ya todos estábamos cenado y yo sólo podría lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Caroline.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?- me preguntó Minnie.

Por Dios, hacía sólo unos minutos seguía fantaseando con Jude el guapísimo músico que llenaría mi vida de son de canciones, y ahora veme aquí, paralizada sin poder poner un pie en la escalera.

-Nada, todo está bien.

Me armé de valor, y respirando profundamente comencé a bajar las escaleras. Había sido una idea absurda evitar a James tantos días, hacía dos semanas que lo evitaba, en realidad no podía creer que hubiéramos pasados dos semanas sin hablarnos, bueno, en realidad, que James hubiera soportado no hacerme una escena enfrente de todo el personal del despacho. Me había mandado algunos mensajes diciéndome que pasara a la oficina pero yo los había ignorado todos. Como dicen, no podría escaparme por siempre.

En la sala estaban Emily y Shane conversando, como siempre, que milagro, y al pie de la escalera estaba Mike jugando con sus superhéroes. Probablemente en la cocina estarían los mayores, eso me alegró un poco.

-¿Quen es ella?- preguntó Mike poniéndose de pie.

-Ella es Minnie, chicos- dije en voz alta- una amiga que nos acompañará en la cena. Minnie, este pequeño es Mike, aquella hermosa es Emily y Shane su novio.

Minnie le sonrió a los pequeños, dejando que Mike le tomara la mano muy caballeroso según él. Emily la saludó desde el sillón y noté la mirada de Shane que ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca, solamente la miraba por encima del sillón y no directamente a la cara. Traté de ignorarlo como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez pareció que Emily se dio cuenta y le dio un gran empujón en el hombro.

En ese momento escuché las voces adultas acercándose, habían ingresado al comedor por lo que volteé con una sonrisa mirando a mis padres, tratando de ignorar a James que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

-Mamá, Charlus ella es Minnie, la amiga de la que les había platicado- sonreí.

-Es un placer conocerlos- saludó Minnie con un rubor en las mejillas cuando Charlus tomó su mano y le plantó un beso, ocasionando la risa mía y de Mamá.

-Mi amor, tu siempre tan galante- rió mi madre- es un placer tenerte en la familia.

En ese momento James se adelantó unos pasos y no pude evitar notar que Caroline no colgaba de su brazo como acostumbraba, por el contrario él se encontraba solo y con su brazo bien disponible, mirándome a los ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me asusté, temí que fuera a hacer algo así que me adelanté.

-Minnie, él es mi hermanastro James- agregué sin apartarle los ojos, pero con una mirada desafiante.

No le quedó más remedio que girarse hacia ella y tomar su mano, haciendo que las mejillas de Minnie estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Unos minutos después me encontraba dentro de la cocina con Minnie acompañándome mientras preparaba un agua fresca de la cual pudiera tomar los niños, ya que nosotros cenaríamos con vino tinto como era tradición en ocasiones especiales.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que James era tan guapo?- me acusó Minnie mirando en dirección a donde mi hermanastro jugaba con Mike entreteniéndolo.

-¿Lo es?- pregunté distraída.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó enojada- es tu hermanastro, no tu hermano, ¿cómo no podrías darte cuenta de que es guapísimo?

No quería responder, realmente no quería pues tendría que escupir todos los sentimientos que tenía por James, todos esos sentimientos que me desgarraban el alma.

Comenzamos a servir los platos cuando todos los varones ya estaban sentados en el comedor, le dije a Minnie que se sentara que ella era una invitada y corrí a Emily para que estuviera al pendiente de donde estaban las manos y los ojos de Shane. Entre Mamá y yo llevamos los platillos que colocamos al centro de la mesa para que cada quien se pudiera servir, y cuando me senté me di cuenta de mi mala suerte, me habían dejado el lugar vacío justo frente a James que no me apartaba la mirada ni para respirar. Minnie estaba a mi lado y casi frente a ella estaba Shane que todavía no podía cerrar la boca de estar mirando a mi amiga, Emily a su lado tenía en ceño fruncido y casi no la vi tocar alimento en toda la cena.

Charlus comenzó a contar sus anécdotas que cuando sus hijos estaban jóvenes, la mayoría de ellas trataban de James, recordando cuando él era tan divertido y travieso. Yo trataba de concentrarme en la amena conversación que se mantenía, pero cada vez que miraba al frente no podía tragar al ver la mirada de James, a veces estaba en mis ojos, otras en mi boca, y en varias ocasiones en mis pechos, ahora me había arrepentido de haberme puesto ese vestido esa noche, Caroline ni siquiera vino, y yo no podía apartarme la mirada de James de mis voluminosos senos y de vez en cuando la de Shane que ya me tenía harta.

Cuando la cena por fin terminó, no dudé en ponerme de pie y comenzar a levantar los platos y vasos. James seguía sentado con una copa en la mano, esperé, los dejé hasta el último con la esperanza de que se pusiera de pie, todos ya se habían levantado incluso Minnie había subido a mi habitación por su bolsa pues ya se tenía que ir. No me quedó más remedio que acercarme a James por un costado e inclinarme a levantar el plato, pero cuando mis dedos lo tocaron una mano fuerte me sostuvo de la muñeca. Miré la cara de James que estaba tan cerca de mí que me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué pretendes con ese escote?- me preguntó mirando dentro de mi vestido, que para mi mala suerte y la posición en la que estábamos, podía ver más de la cuenta- ¿intentas provocarme?- sonrió descaradamente y se mordió un labio para después soltarme, dejándome ir con el corazón palpitándome al mil por hora.

-Lily, estoy lista- escuché que me llamaba Minnie, la acompañaría a la estación de subterráneo para que no se perdiera, así que dejé el plato en la cocina y tomando un abrigo me acerqué a la puerta.

-Yo puedo llevarlas si quieren- se adelantó James- para que no caminen solas por la noche.

-No te preocupes, James- dije resaltando su nombre- regresaré antes de que te des cuenta.

Tomé mis llaves y dirigí a Minnie a la salida. Apenas habíamos andado un par de pasos fuera de la casa cuando se paró frente a mí y me miró duramente.

-Dime que pasa entre tú y tu hermanastro- me dijo seria.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dije haciéndome la que no sabía que pasaba, aunque por dentro de corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-No te hagas la tonta- se quejó- sabes bien de que hablo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? De las miradas, esos ojos coquetos, el hecho de que no te apartó la mirada ni un segundo ni siquiera cuando me puse de pie y enseñé los calzones sin querer…

-¿Sin querer?- reí un poco.

-¡Fue sin querer!- gritó enojada- además de que tú tampoco lo notaste porque estabas tan en tu mundo, que cuando no lo estabas solamente lo mirabas a él.

-Minnie, por favor…- comencé a decir.

Realmente quería evadir el tema, quería no pensar en eso, comentarlo hacía que mis pensamientos se fueran haciendo más reales, más palpables.

-Lily, soy tu amiga- me dijo suavemente- tenme confianza.

Sonreí sólo un poco mirando a la pelirroja que estaba frente a mí, que a pesar del poco tiempo de amistad que llevábamos se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores amigas que había tenido nunca, y me lo había demostrado en cada una de las ocasiones.

-Está bien- suspiré- te contaré, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo- dije suavemente, agarrando valor para decir una vez más lo que había vivido con James- Cuando tenía quince años Mamá se casó con Charlus y vinimos a vivir a Londres a su casa, ahí conocí a James y aunque al principio nos llevábamos muy mal, el estar en el mismo colegio y pasar tanto tiempo juntos hizo que poco a poco nos fuéramos gustando. Poco después nos enamoramos, y comenzamos a vivir una vida de pareja sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto nuestros amigos. Decidimos separarnos al enterarnos que nuestros padres tendrían un hijo, yo me fui a vivir a Zurich con mi padre y allá estuve por ocho años. Cuando papá murió me vi en la necesidad de volver a Londres, comencé a trabajar en el despacho de Charlus donde James también es abogado, y poco a poco me voy dando más cuenta de que en realidad no he podido olvidar a James, él fue mi primer amor, ¿sabes? Y ahora sólo quiero alejarme de él, tratar de que las cosas estén normales entre nosotros, porque lo nuestro es imposible, un amor imposible que nunca va a poder ser.

-No pensé que esas cosas pasaran en la vida real- dijo- sólo lo había leído en novelas- sonrió al final, repitiendo la frase que hacía unas horas le había dicho.

Me abrazó con una sonrisa y yo dejé que unas pocas lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

-Me doy cuenta de que en verdad lo quieres- me dijo suavemente- lo que no comprendo es por qué dices que su amor es imposible, ustedes no son hermanos en realidad no tienen ningún tipo de sangre.

-Lo sé, pero las cosas cada vez se complican más- dije- antes de que me fuera Mamá se enteró, no le gustó nada la idea y aseguró que a Charlus le gustaría aún menos. Además, James tiene novia y ella está embarazada.

-Eso sí que es complicado- admitió al fin- pero eso sí, a él no lo vi nada indiferente contigo, amiga, mucho menos con ese escote.

Solté una risa gangosa, ocasionada por las lagrimas que aún salían de mis ojos, me limpié con la manga del abrigo.

-De hecho me acosté con él- solté sin pensar, inmediatamente los negros ojos de Minnie se clavaron en mí- no últimamente- agregué- pero cuando teníamos quince años sucedió en varias ocasiones. Me preguntó que tan bien lo hará ahora, si en aquel entonces me parecía perfecto.

Minnie no pudo evitar reír, soltó una risa sincera y natural, a la cual yo me uní justo cuando llegábamos a la entrada del subterráneo.

-Nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio- me sonrió- gracias por invitarme a tu casa, me agradó mucho conocer tanto de ti en tan sólo una noche.

Me dio un abrazo, para después despedirse con la mano mientras corría al andén que en ese momento iba llegando. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de abrigo y me encaminé de regreso a casa, por fin estaba comenzando a hacer frío por las noches, no faltaba mucho para que las hojas de otoño comenzaran a caer.

Cuando regresé a casa, con las piernas congeladas me encontré con Shane en la puerta que iba saliendo a gran velocidad que casi me tumba al pasar a mi lado, pude darme cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien pues escuché un grito desde dentro. Entré rápidamente muy asustada pensando lo peor, pero al entrar y escuchar solamente unos fuertes pasos en el piso superior me pregunté qué estaba pasando.

-Es Emily- me dijo Mamá- se peleó con Shane. Creo que necesita hablar con alguien que la entienda más que yo.

La planta baja estaba vacía excepto por la presencia de mi madre, así que sin chistar subí las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de mi pequeña hermanastra. Toqué dos veces.

-¿Emily, puedo pasar?- pregunté.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, noté en su voz el llanto.

-Solamente hablar contigo- respondí suavemente.

-¡Vete!

-Por favor, Emily, quiero ayudarte- aseguré pegando la oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo- si necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes que yo estoy aquí, soy tu hermanastra y te puedo comprender mejor que nadie.

-Hermana- sonrió Emily abriendo la puerta y mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

Sentí que mi pecho se llenaba y entré antes de que se arrepintiera, cerré la puerta y me senté en su cama, justo al lado de donde ella se había acostado con un cojín en la cara.

-Dime que pasó- le dije suavemente sobando su cabello.

-No lo pude soportar más, Lily- soltó llorando- todos en la escuela hablan de los grandes cuernos que traigo, yo no lo quería creer pero después de esta noche estoy segura de que realmente si me ha engañado con otras chicas.

-¿En qué te basas al decir eso?- pregunté- a veces la gente inventa chismes.

-No, no, no- exclamó- estos no son chismes. Si miraba de esa manera a tu amiga, lo pudo hacer con cualquiera, la diferencia que yo estaba ahí, sino hubiera saltado encima de ella. También había tratado de ignorar como te miraba a ti siempre que estabas en casa, pero hoy ya no pude más. ¿por qué le gustan las mujeres mayores? Sólo tiene dieciséis años, pero ¿sabes qué, Lily? Yo sé porque, porque ustedes tienen un cuerpo espectacular, son hermosas, ¿cómo no se fijaría en ti, Lily? Si vete nada más, tienes una presencia que impone, pelirroja, con cara como de una muñeca, y cuerpo atleta. ¿Y yo qué? A mí todavía ni me han crecido los pechos.

-¡Emily!- exclamé- no digas eso. Por supuesto que eres hermosa, eres la niña más hermosa de todas. Pero estás pequeña, solamente tienes quince años, no quieras correr en lugar de caminar, todos los cambios llegan a su debido tiempo. ¿Crees que a los quince años estaba así? ¡Claro que no! Ve las fotos, yo tampoco tenía casi nada de pechos, pero con el tiempo fueron creciendo. Emily, tienes unos ojos hermosos, tan oscuros como la noche; una piel tersa y delicada, y un cabello tan oscuro y liso como yo siempre lo quise tener. Si ese idiota de Shane no vio lo hermosa que eres, entonces ese no merecía estar aquí. Ya verás que encontraras un chico que aprecie todas esas cosas.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó mirándome con esos ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –aseguré- veme aquí, con veintitrés años y ni siquiera tengo novio, pero no pierdo las esperanzas.

-Me gusta mucho hablar contigo, Lily- me dijo dejándose caer a mi lado abrazándome.

-A mí también- suspiré sinceramente- eres mi hermanita pequeña, y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos!<em>

_He vuelto, rápido como prometí en los reviews, tan sólo una semana después de actualizar. Nunca me había pasado que tuviera tanta inspiración como para terminar un capítulo tan rápido, siempre digo que lo subiré después pero cuando lo termino, me muero por compartirlo con ustedes. Sé que para la mayoría este capítulo no les agradará tanto porque no hubo tanto James y Lily como esperaban, pero prometo que el siguiente valdrá la pena, ya lo estoy escribiendo y hay mucha "acción" como la llaman ustedes, pues me encontré con muchos comentarios que querían sexo entre James y Lily. Es lo bueno de escribir poco a poco, leo sus comentarios y me ayudan a trazar el rumbo de la historia, atrasar o apresurar las cosas. _

_Espero sus comentarios, que han estado a pedir de boca! Me he llenado de tanto review, los leos todos, TODOS, por si tenían la duda porque a veces no lo respondo. A los anónimos, lo siento, ya encontraré una manera de responderles a ustedes también._

_Un beso, S._


	12. Búmeran

**Capítulo 12: Búmeran **

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Minnie conoció a mi familia, desde entonces cada día después del gimnasio va a casa a convivir algunas horas conmigo, a veces simplemente solo nos quedamos platicando y en otras ocasiones, Mamá la invita a cenar situaciones que ella aprovecha. Desde aquel día Shane no se ha parado en nuestra casa, ni para pedir perdón, ni para buscar a Emily y lo agradezco porque ella está tan enamorada, que a pesar de que diga que no, sé que volvería con él si Shane se lo propusiera. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que no es una buena influencia para ella, en especial que James que gracias a Dios ya se había ido esa noche antes de la pelea, porque sino Shane no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

Desde entonces, he estado saliendo con Jude que me parece un ser tan hermoso cada vez que lo conozco. En nuestra primera cita, efectivamente como dijo me llevó a un café donde pasamos largas horas conversando sobre lo que hacíamos con nuestra vida, nuestras ideas y sueños. Contamos un poco de nuestra familia, Jude en realidad no dijo mucho sobre ella a excepción que tenía a ambos padres y era hijo único, por el contrario en este tema me explayé, realmente era un tema del cual yo sabía mucho y tenía números experiencias, anécdotas y la mayoría de ellas muy divertidas. Le conté el gran amor que sentía por mis hermanos, que a Charlus lo miraba como si realmente fuera mi padre, y esa gran comunicación que mantengo con mi madre.

-Hubiera querido tener una familia como la tuya- dijo cuando terminé un relato.

Al escuchar eso me sentí aún más orgullosa de lo que estaba de mi familia, realmente era una familia genial, tan genial como una familia que se formó desde el inicio no pudo llegar a hacerlo, solamente dos familias uniéndose podrían llegar a eso.

En nuestra segunda cita que fue exactamente al día siguiente, Jude me llevó a un cine antiguo, donde se presentaría una película de los años 30 en blanco y negro, una historia de amor que realmente me robó el corazón. En esa ocasión Jude aprovechó para pasar su brazo con mi hombro, yo lo noté inmediatamente, pero no me molestó al contrario me acomodé más en sus brazos recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Lo escuché suspirar aliviado, era obvio que estuviera un poco nervioso al hacer eso, pero me sorprendió de un joven de esa edad y con esa experiencia, quiero decir, un adolescente inexperto podría comportarse de esa manera, pero ¿Jude?

-¿Qué te pareció?- me dijo al final todavía con una bolsa llena de palomitas en maíz.

-Me encantó- sonreí- nunca había visto una película de ese calibre, ni tampoco había ido a ese teatro.

-Conozco muchos lugares de ese estilo-dijo- mira con quién hablas, soy músico, conozco del medio artístico.

-Sí, lo sé- sonreí, mientras comenzábamos a caminar por el puente del rio Támesis.

-Lilian…- susurró.

Yo iba por delante algunos pasos pero cuando escuché mi nombre me giré mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sé que no es normal que una persona de mi edad se comporte de esta manera…- comenzó a decir- pero en verdad, me gustas mucho y me pones nervioso de una manera que nadie lo había logrado. Me siento como un novato cuando estoy contigo.

Tenía la mirada clavada en mí, atravesándome con esos ojos castaños, estaba sólo a unos centímetros de mí y tan guapo como no lo había visto nunca. Poco a poco miré su rostro más cerca del mío, cerré los ojos lentamente y cuando los cerré por completo, sentí una cálida boca pegada a la mía, dándome besos suaves solamente en los labios. Sentí sus manos sujetarse de mi cintura, pegándome más a él y obligándome a ponerme de puntitas aún con los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Minnie y contarle todo lo que había pasado en nuestra segunda cita, y además del hecho de que me había besado, me había pedido que fuéramos novios, respuesta que todavía me había ahorrado, pues no estaba cien por ciento segura de que no fuera a lastimar a Jude. Era una magnifica persona, que merecía estar con alguien que le correspondiera, y que quizá no sería yo.

Eso había ocurrido el primer fin de semana después de haber quedado en el gimnasio, y la siguiente semana nos seguíamos viendo durante, hablábamos solamente lo necesario ya que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él en el gimnasio, más que nada me la pasaba con Minnie y de esa manera aún no le había contestado si quería ser su novia. En realidad yo también lo había evitado un poco, porque aún no había tomado una decisión certera y no quería cagarla con un chico que realmente valía la pena.

Era viernes y al día siguiente saldría con Jude, en esa cita iba responderle si quería ser su novia, y no quería que por nada del mundo se acabara el viernes, me moría porque las cosas fueran diferentes, porque el cielo se cayera o algo sobrenatural pasara para que yo no tuviera que responde a Jude. Sin embargo, sabía que nada pasaría.

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y yo me la había saltado pues tenía la intensión de regresar rápido a casa para poder poner las cosas en claro, pensaba hacer una lista de los pros y los contra de tener una relación con Jude a pesar de que lo conocía tan poco, ok, ya hay un contra, un contra es que no lo conozco lo suficiente. Y un pro es que sería muy interesante conocerlo.

-Lily- se me acercó Amelia, sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos- ¿no vas a tomar el almuerzo, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y a continuación me lanzó una gran agenda sobre mi escritorio.

-Yo lo tomaré, sé que es algo tarde pero me muero de hambre, no me podía ir porque Crouch hizo citas para esta hora-me dijo y de repente puso una carita de gato con botas de Shrek- ¿podrías hacerte cargo?

-No te preocupes- le dije abriendo la agenda- tú ve a comer y yo me encargo, de cualquier forma aquí hay otra secretaria atendiendo a James.

Me lanzó una enorme sonrisa y con pequeños brincos de niña tomó su bolso y salió feliz por el elevador. Yo suspiré, Amelia no era de mi total agrado, pero era la que mejor me caía o me podría caer de todo el personal del despacho, además que era la que más se acercaba a mi edad. Pero hablaba hasta por los codos, y eso era algo que me ponía de nervios, yo no soy muy habladora y de muchas palabras, lo que ocasiona que nuestras personalidades choquen. Ni hablar.

En realidad no había mucho que hacer, los viernes era uno de los días que había menos trabajo, no había muchas citas y por lo regular salíamos antes del horario, pero cuando abrí la agenda de Crouch me di cuenta que ni Amelia ni Brenda podrían irse temprano, yo en cambio me aprovecharé de no haber tomado el almuerzo. Comencé a leer la agenda, cuando me di cuenta que en un pequeño rincón, con apenas una cita de quince minutos leí el nombre de Caroline Chassier. Demonios, ¿así que no piensa parar? Y además tiene el descaro de hacer una cita para que haya evidencias de las cosas que hace, maldita perra.

Estaba tan concentrada maldiciendo y pensando en los métodos de tortura más efectivos para el caso de Caroline, que no me di cuenta que el teléfono estaba sonando hasta la puerta del elevador se abrió. Rápidamente me abalancé sobre el teléfono y a la velocidad de la luz levanté el auricular sin mirar de qué línea se trataba.

-¿Diga?- respondí, y entonces miré la lucecita que estaba encendida, dándome cuenta que se trataba de la línea directa de James. Maldita sean mis descuidos.

-Lily- me llamó suavemente, con un tono muy diferente al que usa cuando me ocupa- Necesito que entres a mi oficina.

-Digame que se le ofrece- respondí con el mismo tono que utilizo con los clientes, mirando a la secretaria de James con atención para asegurarme de que no viera la luz y descubriera que línea era.

-Por favor, Lily- continuó- no puedes seguir evitándome, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento- dije- no está disponible. Si gusta dejarle un recado.

-¡Lily! Deja de hacerte la tonta, ven a mi oficina ahora mismo-

A estas alturas James ya estaba usando un tono más agresivo conmigo, estaba decidido si no iba yo a mi propio pie, él me llevaría a la fuerza. Sin embargo, no le había salido, pues cada día me hacía una llamada por lo menos para que entrara a su oficina, y por supuesto, en ninguna había dado mi brazo a torcer. Tenía ya bastante tiempo evitándolo, sabía que en algún momento se acabarían las excusas, pero más vale tarde, ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo, yo le paso su recado- dije y colgué el auricular en su aparato y continué escribiendo en la computadora como si nada hubiera pasado.

Casi escuchaba los gruñidos de James desde dentro de la oficina y los golpes que le estaría dando al escritorio. En ese momento llegó la cita de Crouch, que me di la tarea de hacerla pasar y como no había nada que hacer, saqué de mi bolso una pequeña lima de uñas para darle forma, ya casi me quitaba las zapatillas para descansar, cuando escuché una de las puertas de los abogados abrirse. Esas puertas eran inconfundibles, era grandes y de madera, pesadas, que hacían un ruido que nos hacía a todas las secretarias sentarnos correctamente y esconder cualquier distracción a la vista. Puse mis manos bajo el escritorio y me senté derecha, alegrándome de no haberme deshecho de los zapatos.

Entonces unas manos se colocaron en mi escritorio. Unas manos grandes y masculinas que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Puedes pasar a mi oficina, Evans?- me preguntó James, fuerte y claro para que todos los que ya habían llegado, excepto Amelia lo escucharan.

-Por supuesto- dije poniéndome de pie.

Dejé la lima en un cajón, y sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, lo seguí hasta el interior de su oficina con el corazón palpitándome al mil por hora. El día de hoy había elegido para verse excepcionalmente atractivo, llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos enseñando su exquisito pecho y mostrando una cadena de oro fina que combina con el tono de su piel. Además de unos pantalones negros con unas finísimas líneas grises que lo hacían ver aún más nalgón de lo que estaba y que me daban ganas de darle unas palmaditas cuando lo seguía, y para no terminar peor, se había cortado el cabello un día antes mostrando su cara aún más blanca y más limpia, con un nuevo corte favorecedor con su personalidad, desde que llegué a Londres había dejado que su cabello creciera pero lucía sin forma y esponjado hasta este día que luce degrafilado y se lo había echado de lado luciendo más masculino, más rebelde, más parecido al corte que utilizaba en la secundaria y con ese aire felino que me ponía las piernas a temblar.

Sólo entrar me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, pues sentía las piernas como gelatina y temía en cualquier momento caer al suelo. Además la presión hacía que mi pecho lo sintiera apretado y tenía una ligera sensación que mi corazón había aumentado de tamaño, pues sus palpitaciones parecían que en cualquier momento me iban a romper las costillas.

James dio unos cuantos pasos a mi alrededor, tal vez pensando que decir, yo trataba de mantener la vista fija en un lugar, no seguirlo con la mirada aunque esa fuera una tarea casi imposible, con el espécimen tan atractivo que justo frente mío. Cuando por fin lo que hizo fue sentarse en la silla a mi lado, y tomó mis manos en las que yo sujetaba fuertemente la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo.

-Lily… por favor- dijo suavemente- mírame.

Yo giré bruscamente la cabeza mirándolo, incluso mi cabello chicoteó mi cara por el repentino movimiento.

-Sé que buscas una explicación de lo que pasó después de la boda de Remus y por qué me comporté así, pero la verdad es que…- comenzó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpí levantando la mano para que se callara y me puse de pie.

-No me digas nada, James- dije decidida- sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, guárdatelo, no sirve de nada que gastes tus palabras en mí. La decisión ya está tomada.

Se puso rápidamente de pie alcanzándome y tomándome de los hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión sin haber escuchado antes lo que te tengo que decir?- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, yo no dije nada, solamente lo miraba a los ojos tratando de poner una expresión indiferente a pesar de que sentía mi cuerpo vibrar por la presencia tan cercana de mi hermanastro- Me muero por ti, Lily, ¿cómo no podrías haberte dado cuenta? Lo único que he hecho es tratar de alejarme de ti, pero no puedo, cada día siento más que debo estar contigo.

-¡Pues yo no!- dije alzando la voz y librándome del agarre de James- No quiero nada contigo, me provoca nauseas tu presencia.

Me miró con la duda tatuada en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me encantaban.

-Estás mintiendo- dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué?- me moje los labios con la lengua percibiéndolo de nuevo tan cerca de mí.

-Me has evitado por casi un mes- comenzó a decir suavemente mientras se acercaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo- cuando evitas a alguien no es porque no quieras escuchar lo que te dice, sino porque tú no quieres decirle lo que piensas. Te da miedo que tu inconsciente de traicione, Lily, porque yo sé que deseas tanto estar conmigo como yo lo deseo.

-N-no es cierto- dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Entonces por qué no te has alejado de mí?-dijo apenas en un susurro, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que sus manos no me estaban tocando, no me acorralaban, ni siquiera tenía algo solido cerca de mí, pero yo no me había movido un centímetro de la cercanía de James, él estaba apenas a un milímetro de mi rostro y yo no podía reaccionar, no podía empujarlo como la vez anterior y decirle que me deje ir, porque no quiero, no quiero que me deje ir.

Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura sujetándome fuertemente a la cercanía de él, yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho aún con la libreta y el bolígrafo en las manos, no sabía si era para alejarlo de mí o para atraerlo más, pero yo puse mis manos ahí sin estar realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Lo que siguió fue que sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, aspiré fuerte llenando mis fosas nasales de su delicioso aroma y sin darme cuenta, me humedecí los labios. Noté que una de las comisuras de sus labios se estiró un poco, sólo un poco tratando de embozar una sonrisa pero tenía su vista tan fija en mí que ni eso pude concluir.

-Si no quieres que lo haga…- lo escuché decir con voz muy suave. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior fuerte, al momento de soltarlo este se volvió más rojo y se hinchó un poquito, hecho que me volvió loca- sólo aléjate de mí…-susurró con sus labios sobre los míos.

Me dio un pequeño beso en el labio superior y sentí sus manos sujetarme con más decisión. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos chocolatosos, tenían una mirada dulce que solamente miraban mis ojos verdes que seguramente chispeaban de felicidad, miré sus ojos más claros que nunca y me perdí en esas abundantes pestañas que me hacían querer saltar sobre ellas. Pensé que había parpadeado, pero por el contrario sus ojos no se abrieron y sentí su boca succionar la mía dispuesto a comerme a besos.

Me di por vencida. Cerré mis ojos rápidamente y separé mis labios para profundizar más el beso. James suspiró y me masticó el labio superior mientras yo daba pequeños besitos en el inferior suyo que era un poco más grueso y mi favorito para besar. Sentí su aliento, su lengua y su saliva tan cálida, una calidez que me volvía loca y me hacían no querer separarme nunca de él, permanecer así infinitamente. Succionando, comiendo, besando, masticando aquella boca que tanto me encantaba y aún conseguía hacerme olvidar todo, soltar lo que tuviera en manos y sujetarlo del cuello para hacerlo bajar unos centímetros.

Me dolió el cuello, me dolió la espalda, me dolieron los pies de estar de puntitas, pero no me importaba lo único que quería era seguir besando a James. Ni siquiera me importó que el dolor de espalda estuviera intensificado en él por estar agachado, sólo caí en cuenta cuando me sujetó más fuerte de la cintura levantándome unos centímetros del piso. Justo como salía hacerlo cuando éramos adolescentes, pero estaba vez me llevó hasta su escritorio depositándome con cuidado. Me senté y aún un poco consiente crucé mis piernas permitiéndole pararse a mi lado. Me tomó de la nuca delicadamente dándome pequeños besos en las mejillas para después bajar a mi barbilla rozando mis labios, inconscientemente eché mis cabeza para atrás, dándole acceso a mi cuello que besó lentamente ocasionando que mi piel se pusiera como de gallina.

Me dio un último beso en la mejilla y alejó su rostro del mío, yo abrí los ojos instantáneamente encontrándome con esos ojos que estaban adornados por unos hermosos brillantitos. Sentí sus manos bajar de mi cuello a mi espalda lentamente, siguiendo un camino por mi cadera hasta la parte trasera de mis rodillas, sentí su mano justo ahí y como tiraba lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. No puse resistencia y dejé que abriera mis piernas para colocarse justo en medio, sintiendo más la cercanía uno del otro. Nuevamente me besó, esta vez con más intensidad a la que yo de repente me quedé corta, lo escuchaba suspirar y sus manos de repente me apretaban más a él.

-Lily…- suspiró entre besos- te deseo tanto…

Quise gritarle que yo también, que sentía que me moriría sino estaba conmigo en un segundo más. Pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta y morían justo ahí, en mi interior antes de que yo lo hiciera sabedor de todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que provocaba en mí.

Sentía sus manos recorrer mis piernas desnudas hasta el borde de la falda, se detenía ahí como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, con una mano sujetó mi tobillo llevándolo a la parte trasera de sus piernas y con la otra recorría mi espalda provocándome ciertos escalofríos, justo ahí sólo bajó las caricias un poco sujetando mi trasero, lo escuché ronronear e inmediatamente la segunda mano llegó a ese mismo lugar.

-Vamos a mi departamento, Lily- me dijo al oído con voz grave.

Cuando escuché departamento rápidamente se formó en mi mente aquel lugar donde nadie nos molestaría y podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, sin el miedo de que alguien llegara o entrara. Recordé la hermosa sala con vista a Londres, la cocina color metal y el pasillo al lado de la puerta, donde justamente me había besado con James hacía tan sólo un mes, y entonces recordé todo, el hecho de que había salido huyendo, como había tratado de estar lo más lejos de él para evitar dañar a nuestros padres, y lo más importante… que James iba a ser padre.

Me separé lentamente de él y miré su rostro, levente ruborizado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor apenas formándose en el nacimiento del cabello.

-No puedo- le dije simplemente, y con mis manos lo alejé de mí lo suficiente para poder bajar de su escritorio.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- me interceptó cuando yo me dirigía al lugar donde había dejado caer la libreta y el bolígrafo.

-Somos hermanastros, James- le dije empujándolo un poco para que me dejara pasar.

-Podemos arreglarlo-me dijo aún interponiéndose en mi camino.

-¡Vas a ser padre, James!- exclamé de repente haciéndolo callar, se quedó como piedra delante de mí y sentí mis ojos aguarse, quise detenerlas lo más que pude- No puedo hacer nada, vas a tener un hijo con Caroline y es tu deber estar ahí con ella.

-Lily, por favor…- me dijo suavemente queriéndome tomar del brazo.

-Déjame ir- dije sacándole la vuelta, recogí mis cosas y salí de la oficina lo más rápido que pude.

No escuché los pasos detrás de mí, gracias a Dios, y me importaba poco lo que las demás secretarías pensaran de mi o cualquier persona que en ese momento estuviera pasando, yo salí de la oficina con paso firme, la cabeza gacha y recogí mi bolsa sin mirar atrás. Cuando estaba dentro del elevador y este cerraba sus puertas, vi la puerta de James abrirse y quedárseme viendo sin poder hacer nada por detenerme. Cuando llegué al primer piso, corrí por si pensaba seguirme por las escaleras y subí al primer taxi que vi diciéndome que me llevara a casa.

Sabía que de ahí no podría seguirme, tenía personas que atender, y tenía ciertas citas que no podría cancelar, así que yo estaba segura de que no me seguiría hasta la casa de nuestros padres, ya en la noche yo no estaba segura de nada. Pero necesitaba refugiarme en algún lugar, alejarme de todo y tratar de no pensar en James lo cual se me hacía más imposible. Dejé caer unas pocas lágrimas cuando estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del taxi, el taxista se me quedó viendo por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntó delicadamente.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos azules con unas pocas arrugas alrededor, un señor con mirada paternal. Me sorbí la nariz para contestar.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondí simplemente y a pesar de que aún solté pocas lágrimas el resto del camino el hombre ya no me dirigió la palabra hasta llegar a casa.

Le pagué y entré a casa. Debían ser cerca de las tres de la tarde, sin querer me había salido un poco antes de mi hora de salida para no creo que hubiera problema alguno, y si lo habría, no me interesa, es lo último por lo que estoy preocupada. La casa aún estaba vacía, sabía que Emily no tardaría mucho en llegar del colegio y Mamá con Mike, así que rápidamente me refugié en mi habitación.

Sabía que no era la mejor opción, huir de los problemas no era la solución pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Me dolía mucho cada vez que rechazaba a James sobre todo después que decía querer estar conmigo, sólo por unos momentos me dejaba llevar y me deleitaba con la singularidad de su compañía, pero siempre terminaba arrepintiéndome por haberme dejado llevar. James insistía tanto últimamente que cada vez me hacía más dudar, incluso por las noches llegaba a pensar en la remota posibilidad de que nuestra familia aceptara lo nuestro, pero recordar a Caroline, su pareja, con la que estaba esperando un hijo me hacía declinar la idea.

La sola idea de pensar en un futuro con James, me hacía perderme largos minutos imaginando una vida a su lado, viendo costos de casas para vivir juntos, eligiendo muebles e incluso eligiendo el color del cuarto del bebé. Pero ese bebé lo tendría con Caroline, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Es cierto, está el hecho de que sé que esa loca trae algo con Crouch pero quién me asegura que sea algo que afecte a James, quizá solamente le es infiel y punto, quizá James ya está enterado de su infidelidad o quizá hayan llegado a un acuerdo en el que ambos pueden estar con quien quieran, qué sé yo.

Más entrada la tarde, yo me encontraba con ropa cómoda revisando unos correos en mi computadora, el escritorio de James me había servido de mucho para realizar trabajos en casa y me resultaba muy cómodo estar frente a la computadora perdiendo el tiempo un poco de tiempo. No tenía nada de animos de bajar a ver la televisión o compartir alguna conversación con mi madre, con Emily o jugar un rato con Mike, en realidad no tenía ganas de compartir tiempo con nadie, quería estar sola con mi soledad un rato, tratando de poner mi mente en blanco o por lo menos pensar con más claridad las cosas, ahora que no estaba tan dolida como hacía unas horas.

Escuché mucho movimiento en la planta baja y después unos pasos fuertes que subían las escaleras para a continuación azotar una puerta. Debía tratarse de Emily, no había duda, desde que terminaron ella y Shane anda de mal humor casi siempre, está pasando por la etapa de aceptación después de una relación de medio año. Así que salí de mi habitación para saber a que se debía tanto escándalo, la sala estaba sola y en la cocina, muy tarde me di cuenta que James platicaba con Mamá y Charlus.

-¡Lily!- me llamó mi madre con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente lo dos hombres Potter voltearon a verme.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté alzando los brazos- escuché a Emily azotar la puerta.

Había bajado en un short cómodo con una blusa de tirantes y calcetas, nunca me había preocupado mucho por mi vestimenta en casa, pero ahora que James venía cuando se le daba la gana no sabía cuando debía ponerme un short más largo. Claro que nunca me preocupó cuando vivía aquí, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Sentí su mirada en mis muslos y tuve que tragar saliva nerviosa.

-Está enojada porque no la dejé salir esta noche- me respondió Charlus que tenía cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Y por qué no la dejaste salir?- le pregunté extrañada- casi no sale por las noches.

-Es lo mismo que le dije yo- me apoyó James- ya te dije, Papá, que yo la llevo y la recojo.

-Sí, cariño- apoyó también mi madre- que los chicos se encarguen, no vamos a cancelar nuestra noche por pequeñeces.

Charlus suspiró.

-Es mi niña- susurró apenas, dejado a relucir esa faceta de padre celoso- no quiero que ningún desgraciado como Shane la vuelva a lastimar.

-Querido, es su primer amor- lo consoló mi madre- es normal que sufra, seguramente se va a encontrar con muchos patanes, pero eso es parte de la vida. A veces los jóvenes toman decisiones equivocadas con respecto a sus enamoramientos, pero cuando pasan la adolescencia lo superan. ¿Verdad, chicos?- preguntó mi madre mirándonos a ambos.

Tanto James como yo sentimos la pedrada, ¡qué digo pedrada! ¡Meteorito!, Mamá está tirando una indirecta de la relación que mantuvimos de adolescentes que lamentablemente se enteró. Ambos no volteamos a ver y después asentimos con la cabeza, no creo que alguno pudiera decir algo más, estábamos trabados.

-Si James promete llevarla y recogerla a una hora prudente, no tengo ningún problema- aceptó al fin Charlus- así no cancelaríamos nuestra cena, mi amor- agregó dirigiéndose a Mamá.

-No se preocupen, aquí me quedaré toda la noche esperando a que dé la hora de ir por ella- sonrió James, y me lanzó una mirada que solamente yo pude notar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Es de los capítulos más largos, así que no se pueden quejar!<em>

_Hola, chicos. Sé que había estado actualizando cada semana por las vacaciones y la musa que me había visitado. Tengo malas noticias, ya entré a la escuela, lo que reduce mi tiempo para escribir y también reduce mi inspiración. Sé exactamente lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, pero falta plasmarlo sí que no sé cuanto tarde en escribirlo. Lo siento, ya los tenía malacostumbrados. _

_Como siempre, estoy abierta a sugerencias y si quieren contactarse directamente conmigo, visiten mi perfil ahí está la información para localizarme._

_Después de esto, ¿me merezco un Review?_

_Nos leemos_


	13. Dopamina

**Capítulo 13: Dopamina**

Estoy sentada en la silla de mi escritorio dentro de mi habitación, tengo veinte minutos encerrada y no he dejado de tamborilear los dedos en la madera fina, muevo los pies de un lado para otro y creo que hasta tengo un tic en el ojo izquierdo. No sé como llegué a esta situación y sinceramente no me lo esperaba, no sé qué está pasando, ni siquiera sé si han pasado exactamente veinte minutos tal vez es mi imaginación y sólo han pasado dos o en cambio tres horas. Siento mi corazón palpitar al mil hora, sé lo que pasará, sé que me quedaré sola con James no sé cuantas horas en casa, claro que con el pequeño Mike pero que no cuenta porque a las nueve de la noche ya está dormido. Sé que Emily salió hace un rato de bañarse y que no debe de tardar en estar lista y pedirle a James que la lleve a la famosa fiesta, entonces no me quedará otra opción más que salir de mi guarida y cuidar a Mike.

El momento ha llegado, estoy segura, escucha la puerta del cuarto de enfrente abrirse. Es Emily, ha salido. Escucho dos, tres pasas, y de repente tocar mi puerta.

TOC, TOC

-¿Si?- preguntó nerviosa sin moverme un solo centímetro, hasta dejé de tamborilear los dedos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Lily?- me dijo suavemente, apenas la alcancé a escuchar.

Suspiré y aunque no tenía nada de ganar de pararme, lo hice y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba Emily con un vestido de color negro con una linda chamarra de color morado y unas largas botas. El cabello totalmente lacio y sólo unos pequeños toquecitos negros en los ojos, natural, linda, juvenil, sin duda alguna la envidia de muchas adolescentes.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté dejándola pasar y me volví a sentar detrás del escritorio.

Mi hermanastra me miró extrañada, realmente parecía una loca, no había nada abierto en mi habitación como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, sin embargo, sí, ahí estaba, lo que no sabía ella era que lo único que había hecho era tamborilear los dedos en el escritorio mientras pensaba estupideces.

-Luces muy nerviosa, Lily- me dijo con la ceja levantada.

Bufé.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente normal.

-Tienes la pupilas dilatadas y no has dejado de mover los dedos desde que llegue- me cuestionó señalando mis dedos que seguían tamborileando.

-No pasa nada- dije y tuve que sujetarme una mano con la otra para dejar de hacer ese sonido tan desesperante- mejor dime lo que te pasa a ti.

Emily suspiró, se sentó en la cama y por primera vez noté sus ojos, parecían tan tristes.

-Me acaba de llamar una amiga diciéndome que Shane irá a la fiesta- me comentó, ya sabía por donde iba la cosa- y tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero ahora no sé si debo ir porque no quiero encontrármelo. Suficiente es con que todos los días lo veo en la escuela y tengo que sacarle la vuelta cuando intenta hablarme, allá no estoy segura de poder hacerlo, y si no se me acerca no sé si soportaré que no lo haga o que lo vea coqueteando con otra chica o incluso besándose. No creo que sea justo para mi corazón tener que soportar esas cosas.

-Y tienes razón, Emily, no es justo- le dije y de pronto me salió esa vena de psicóloga que tengo- pero tampoco es justo que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta y lo que quieras solamente porque una piedra se cruzó en tu camino, mira así a Shane como un obstáculo que debes superar. Tú lo has dicho tenías muchas ganas de ir, entonces debes ir no dejes que cualquier pequeñez no te permita hacer lo que te gusta. Y a Shane mándalo a volar, tú mantente con tus amigas, disfruta el tiempo con ellas y trata de no estar pendiente de los movimientos que él haga.

-¡Lily, eso es imposible! Lo amo, no puedo no estar pendiente de lo que hace. ¿Qué nunca te has sentido así?- me preguntó con angustia.

¿Qué si me había sentido así? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y más aún, yo vivía con James, estudiaba con James, trabajo con James. Era aún más difícil.

-Sí, Emily, te comprendo- le dije suavemente para calmarla- Sé que es difícil, pero la mente todo lo puede y si realmente te concentras en disfrutar del momento agradable que pasas con tus amigos nada te costará no mirar a Shane, pero que sea de verdad, no fingir que la pasas bien, de verdad disfrútalo – le sonreí para que en mi rostro se viera la suavidad que pretendía con mis palabras.

Emily me dedicó una media sonrisa, no estaba muy convencida de mis palabras pero estoy segura de que por lo menos lo intentaría.

-Y ahora vete, se hará tarde y ya sabes que a la una James irá por ti- le dije poniéndome de pie- no olvides tu celular.

-Gracias por todo, Lily- me dijo también sonriéndome.

Salió echa una mecha de la habitación y me fui detrás de ella pero con paso más lento, Mike y James miraba televisión en la sala, yo me debía encargar del pequeño en lo que su hermano volvía. Escuché a Emily decirle a James que la llevara, y no mucho después me encontraba sentada en la sala con Mike dormido en mis brazos.

Era una perfecta situación, yo llevándolo a su habitación que antiguamente fue la mía, encerrándome en mi cuarto para no tener que salir más de ahí hasta el día siguiente, pero aquel programa de avistamientos ovnis estaba tan interesante que me quedé sentada unos minutos más, de repente todo se volvió tan aburrido que ni cuenta me di cuando cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida sólo unos minutos. Digo yo que fueron unos minutos o quizá fue más porque cuando desperté Mike ya no estaba en mis brazos y tenía una sabana sobre mí, las luces estaban apagadas y sólo estaba encendida la de la cocina y la televisión, que tenía un volumen muy bajo y James estaba sentado en el sillón pequeño también dormido. Digo yo que no fue su intención, porque él sabía que debía ir por Emily, así que me puse de pie y caminé hacia él.

Estaba con la cabeza sobre su hombro, la boca ligeramente abierta y respiraba rítmicamente como si se tratara de una melodía. Me quedé observándolo, no me pude contener, parecía un ángel y sólo lograba verse de esa manera cuando dormía. Sus pestañas se veían inmensamente grandes, la piel suave y los labios con un color rosa tan natural y tan apetecible, el cabello irrevocablemente alborotado. El reloj de su muñeca indicaban cerca de las once de la noche, había dormido más de lo que creía, pero aún era temprano y en tres horas debía ir por ella, no veía ninguna necesidad de despertarlo antes si se veía tan cansado, así que me quedé ahí, observándolo, observando cada línea de su rostro, cada hueco de su piel incluso cada peca.

Tenía un lindo cutis, sin la menor duda, sino fuera por esa barba insipiente su rostro parecería el de un adolescente. Ese adolescente que me volvía loca, y aún más, ese hombre que me hacía doblar las rodillas con sólo una mirada. Observaba su nariz detenidamente para subir nuevamente mi mirada a esos ojos, esos ojos color chocolate rasgados que tenían una pequeña curva al final logrando volverlo coquetos. Estaba tan anonada mirando sus ojos, que ni siquiera noté que estos estaban abiertos, cuando me di cuenta de sus pupilas fijas en mí me incorporé rápidamente, sin darme cuenta me encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Por qué te alejas? –me preguntó también incorporándose.

-¿No estabas dormido?- pregunté dándole la espalda avergonzada.

-No, solamente descansaba los ojos- rió- de haber sabido que actuarías así, debí haber fingido dormir hace mucho. Así habría podido tenerte tan cerca como para robarte un beso.

Esa última palabra la dijo tan suavemente, y ahora estaba tan cerca de mí que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-James, por favor, no empieces- le dije dándome la vuelta.

-Sabes que me muero por ti- reclamó- ¿Por qué te haces del rogar?

-Sabes perfectamente mis razones- dije casi gritando, este hombre lograba sacarme de mis casillas tan fácilmente- si fueran otras circunstancias o estuviéramos en un universo alterno, quizá estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Quizá? – cuestionó- Estoy seguro que sí. Porque no habría nada que me separara de ti, Lily. Muero por ti desde hace más de ocho años. No sabes todo lo que pasé cuando tú te fuiste con tu padre, creí que nunca regresarías.- me dijo tocándome los brazos suavemente- creí que nunca volvería a ver esta piel que me vuelve loco… a tocarla- subió sus caricias hacia mis hombros desnudos, yo me dejé acariciar tanto por sus dedos como sus palabras, no quería que parara su voz era tan aterciopelada que me causaba escalofríos o quizá eran esas yemas ásperas acariciando alguna parte de mi cuello- acariciarla… esta piel tan blanca, suave y deliciosa.

Me dio un lento beso en la mejilla, suavemente apenas tocando mi piel, pero sentí esa suavidad en sus labios, esos labios que me habían besado cientos de veces y que la última había sido hace tan sólo unas horas, unos besos que me encantaron y que me hicieron perder el sentido.

Cerré los ojos, quería dejarme llevar por esa sensación tan placentera, esas cosquillas que sentía en mi estomago y ese palpitar tan deprisa de mi corazón. Dicen que el amor viene de la cabeza, yo pienso que del estomago, sino porque sentiría ese mar de sensaciones en ese lugar tan especifico, una oleada de calor y unos calambres en la pelvis tan conocidos que me hicieron saber inmediatamente lo que mi cuerpo esperaba y ansiaba, y ¿por qué no? Yo también, el resto de mí también lo deseaba, mi mente y mi alma.

Lo besé, esta vez lo besé yo dejándome guiar por ese camino de sensaciones hacia un lugar bien conocido. Lo besé con desesperación, deseo, enredando mi lengua en la suya y tomando fuertes bocanadas de aires cuando abría mi boca para poder continuar, poder seguir con ese ritmo, poder seguir sintiendo esos algodones de azúcar contra mis labios y ese sabor a canela. Succionar, besar, lamer, eso era poco de lo que mi boca hacia con la suya, no solamente lo besaba, sino que al mismo tiempo me envolvía en un mar de pasiones.

Me abracé de su pecho y dejé que hundiera su cara en la curva de mi cuello, besándome e incitándome a hacer lo innombrable con él. Lento, suave, delicado, después rápido y brusco, beso, mordida, lamida. Era tan difícil de explicar, un movimiento llevaba a otro y sus manos me alborotaban el cabello y la ropa, parecían tener vida propia tratando de desvestirme de cualquier manera.

Dimos pasos rápidos dirigiéndonos a las escaleras sin separar nuestros labios, mi espalda pegó con el muro del descanso y por primera vez pensé lo inapropiado que era ese descanso en nuestra casa, pensamiento que se apartó rápidamente de mi cabeza cuando estaba acorralada, el cuerpo de James haciendo presión en el mío, sintiendo una protuberancia que me hacía saber que no era la única deshaciéndome de deseo por llevarlo hasta el piso de arriba.

Tal vez el contacto del muro nos hizo darnos cuenta de donde estábamos y a dónde íbamos, James se separó un centímetro de mí mirándome a los ojos, y entonces supe que lo quería hacer, me moría de ganas por hacer el amor por última vez con James, porque sabía que después de eso no habría una oportunidad más. James tendría un hijo y yo tendría que continuar con mi vida, tratando de hacer lo mejor que pueda con ella, lejos de él por supuesto. Solo quería disfrutarlo por última vez, su cercanía y de ese amor que decía sentir por mí.

Acaricié su rostro sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos chocolatosos, él cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias y me atreví a susurrar.

-Sólo por esta vez, James, por última vez…

Abrió los ojos de golpe e inmediatamente su mirada se suavizó, sus ojos parecían tener diamantes dentro del brillo tan irreal que desprendían. Pero eso no me preocupó. Volví a empezar, tomé su rostro con delicadeza y le di un pequeño beso en un labio, uno pequeño pero lleno de amor, fue el primero de muchos, cada vez más intensos y desprendiendo pasión.

Las manos de James descansaban en mi cintura, pero conforme los besos se iban intensificando, iban recorriendo diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Separó un instante sus labios de los míos, me tomó de la cadera y comenzó a guiarme escaleras arriba, sin decir una palabra, yo me dejé guiar yendo hacia donde tiempo atrás había sido nuestro nidito de amor. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí con seguro, y por primera vez sentí como mi corazón se henchía de alegría, sentía que había aumentado de tamaño a uno inimaginable apretaba mi pecho y ese era el núcleo de mil sensaciones placenteras que se iban por cada arteria y vena de mi cuerpo llenándome de dopamina.

Me dejé caer en la cama suavizando mi caída con mis brazos, mientras que James se colocaba por encima de mí dejando una estela de besos en mi cuello, en mi garganta… cualquier espacio donde mi piel estuviera expuesta. Doble mis piernas, subiendo mis pies a la cama, y mi hermanastro comenzó a recorrer toda su extensión con sus manos abiertas, llegó a mis calcetas desasiéndose de ellas y por un minuto sentí como me desnudaba, paso a paso, prenda por prenda, tan suavemente y dejando que mi ropa rozara mi piel.

Quería disfrutar el momento. No teníamos ninguna prisa. Con pantalón y blusa fuera con unos labios pegados a mi cuello y unas manos acariciándome la espalda decidí que era momento de hacer lo que tanto había ansiado por tantos meses, desde que volví a Londres y cada vez que veía a mi hermanastro vestido normalmente de oficina. Me abracé de sus hombros girándome rápidamente para quedar encima de él, James nos podía apartar sus ojos de mí y de ellos resplandecían luciérnagas. Permanecía sentada sobre su abdomen y dándole un beso en la barbilla comencé a desabotonar esa camisa con la que había estado todo el día y me había muerto de ganas por arrancársela. Botón por botón. Disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel expuesta.

Llegar al final hizo que soltara un suspiro, si antes me parecía guapo ahora era doblemente atractivo, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y con el paso de los años había surgido un pequeño camino de vellos desde su ombligo que se perdía debajo de sus pantalones. No podía dejar de ver aquello que la naturaleza se había encargado de hacer, convertirlo en todo un hombre, su cuerpo estaba tan atractivo y maduro, con un pecho bien trabajado y un abdomen que me hacía perder el aliento.

Creo que James se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto porque se inclinó hacia delante soltando un pequeña risita y me dio un beso en los labios, pero me permitió deslizar la camisa por sus brazos dejándome el camino libre para todo su torso. Quería comérmelo y deshacerlo en pedazos con mis manos. Sentada sobre sus piernas, James acarició el resto de mi cuerpo dando especial atención en mis senos que gritaban por ser tocados por esas manos tan grandes y varoniles. Los tocaba tan lentamente y con tanta suavidad que sentía que en cualquier momento iban a estallar, a pesar de que solamente estaba tocando la piel expuesta pero cuando bajaba un poco la mano tocando la parte baja de mi seno por debajo del brasier sentía que me volvería loca sino me lo arrancaba de una buena vez.

-Hazme tuya, por favor, James… hazme tuya- le susurré cuando mi cuerpo casi explotaba de pasión y deseo.

-Dime que eres mía, Lily, sólo mía- me dijo parando sus caricias y empujándome para caer en la cama nuevamente.

-Soy tuya, James- pude decir con la voz débil y sintiendo escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo miré sonreír y su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía, y tan guapo que no me importó que me hubiera arrancado de un tirón la ropa interior lastimando mi piel por la fuerza. No fue ni un poco delicado al desgarrar mis bragas y lanzar mi brasier lejos de mis pechos. Presionó su cuerpo con fuerza al mío, y sentí el ardor de su piel, creo que su temperatura corporal estaba a 50 grados Celsius, porque cada contacto me hacía arder, su piel parecía tan caliente a comparación de la mía.

Tomó mis pechos con ambas manos masajeándolos, sentí una sensación tan placentera por el contacto de sus manos que nada puro hacerlo mejorar, mas que en el momento en que atrapó uno de mis rosados pezones en su boca. El muy descarado levantó la mirada para ver mi reacción y darse cuenta de cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, y mis piernas se enrollaban alrededor de sus caderas pidiendo más contacto. Pasaba su lengua lentamente y apenas rosando la puntita, pero todo su aliento me tocaba y eso era más que suficiente para querer poner los ojos en blanco y perderme en esa sensación.

Mis dedos se sujetaron fuertemente a las sabanas cuando el poco a poco fue descendiendo sus besos hasta mi ombligo, sentía que había subido al cielo y bajado el infierno de un solo golpe por esa sensación de vértigo que me causaba en el estomago tantas emociones disparadas en el mismo momento.

Los labios de James temblaban y le costaba mantener un beso del deseo, pero quería hacerme morir, estoy segura, matarme para después revivirme. Aguanté, tuve que respirar profundamente y llevar mis manos a su trasero para sentirme completa, sí, siempre me había encantado ese trasero como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad, desabroché hábilmente su pantalón y pude tocarlo sin necesidad de tela alguna. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento James me empujó hasta que mi espalda tocara la superficie de la cama, abrió mis piernas rápidamente y se colocó frente a mí mirándome directamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Una ola de placer aún más fuerte me invadió, sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse bajo el peso de James, el calor de su piel, su cercanía y sus labios que pocas veces se habían separado de los míos me habían hecho sentir la mujer más dichosa. Se movía rápidamente, después lentamente con ambos brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo. Se veía tan atractivo, tan atractivo como no creo que en otra situación se podría ver.

Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo físico de mantener todo su peso con aquellos deliciosos brazos, se dejó caer un poco solamente descansando y poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, abracé su cuello y le di un beso en la frente mientras apartaba su negro cabello que estaba empapado de sudor.

-Eres tan hermosa, Lily- me susurró mirándome, no pude evitar sonreír y besarlo una vez más.

Después de un largo beso, nuevamente se incorporó pero esta vez con los brazos más flexionados estando más cerca de mí, y de nuevo tomó un ritmo delicioso que me encantaba, tuve que sujetar sus brazos fuertemente pues con cada envestida me lanzaba muy lejos. Se mordía los labios y de algunos mechones de negro cabellos caían pequeñas gotas de sudor que se perdían entre las sabanas. Todo su hermoso cuerpo estaba cubierto de una delgada tela de agua, desprendiendo un olor tan suyo, ese olor a chocolate con canela.

De repente aceleró el ritmo y mordiéndose los labios por el esfuerzo fue la última visión que tuve de él, porque a continuación mis ojos se cerraron disparando una sensación deliciosa por todo mi cuerpo un sinfín se calambres y cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Después de una deliciosa explosión interna, y con el cuerpo temblando todavía, James nuevamente dejó caer parte de su peso sobre mí plantándome un beso en los labios tan ardiente y tan fuerte que estoy segura que los labios me sangrarían si me besaba por un segundo más, pero después se separó lentamente y se acostó a mi lado para después abrazarme. Solamente su presencia, el calor de su cuerpo y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo me hicieron sentir paz, una paz absoluta y de repente me entró la duda si todo lo que había pasado anteriormente no había sido un sueño, pero me relajé, dejé que la tranquilidad acudiera a mí y observando el rostro de James a mi lado cerré los ojos un minuto.

¡RING! ¡RING!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y la primera sensación que llegó a mí, fue la de un cansancio ufff, me incliné sobre la mesita de noche y tomé el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- respondí aun adormilada.

-_¡Lily!_- era Emily-_ ¿Está James en casa?_

¡James! Recordé, miré a mi derecha rápidamente y lo encontré como esperaba hacerlo, dormido plácidamente en la que anteriormente había sido su cama.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?- contesté.

_-Lo he llamado varias veces pero no contesta su celular, ¿podrías decirle que venga por mí? Ya se terminó la fiesta y la familia de mi amiga se quiere dormir._- respondió y noté en su tono de voz vergüenza.

-¿Ya se acabó?¿Pues qué hora son?- pregunté extrañada. No pude haber dormido mucho, ¿o sí?

-_Ya van a ser las tres. ¿Papá no ha llegado a casa?_

Demonios, diablos, rayos y centellas.

-No te preocupes, Emily, ahora va por ti James- traté de calmarla.

-_Gracias, Lily._

Fue lo último que escuché antes de colgar el teléfono. Tenía a James durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, pero no quería despertarlo, por Dios que no quería hacerlo, se veía tan atractivo con el pecho descubierto y esa cara de angelito que solamente tenía en momentos de sueño, pero era necesario y no podía evitarlo más. Tenía que ir por Emily antes de que Charlus y mamá llegaran.

-James…- le susurré moviendo suavemente su hombro- James, levántate.- Está bien, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, le di una gran sacudida y se levantó de un susto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, y sentado en la cama.

-Son las tres de la mañana y debiste haber ido por Emily hace dos horas- le dije poniéndome de pie para recoger mi ropa.

-Demonios…- susurró, pero lo vi hacer el amago de volverse a acostar y le lancé un zapato que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Levántate!- le grité- Charlus no tarda en llegar y tú estás acostado en mi habitación desnudo.

Al escuchar la palabra desnudo, rápidamente su expresión cambió de una adormilada a una picara, ya que lo vi mirarme dos puntos de mi cuerpo que aún no había cubierto con nada de ropa.

-Deberías andar siempre sin ropa- me dijo, y lanzó las sabanas a un lado dejando al descubierto la evidencia que apoyaba sus palabras.- creo que los dos deberíamos andar siempre sin ropa- agregó acercándose a mí- tal vez en un mundo como el de Adán y Eva que siempre iban desnudos mirándose el uno al otro.

Me tomó de la cintura y sentí sus manos descender a mi trasero.

-Debes ir por Emily- le dije decidida a no dejarme guiar por los impulsos.

-Ya sé, pero es difícil controlarse.- susurró y pegó su frente a la mía con la mirada hacia abajo aún mirando mi cuerpo- ahora eres toda una mujer y es aun mas difícil hacer controlar a mi amigo. Si antes despertaba por ti, ¿tú crees que a estas alturas no lo haga?

Traté de no reírme, pero no pude, me alagaban sus palabras y al mismo tiempo me hacían gracia. De cualquier forma quité sus manos de mi trasero y me alejé para buscar ropa interior nueva en mi cajón. Cuando me di la vuelta James ya se había puesto el pantalón y se estaba poniendo los zapatos sentado en la cama. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salimos de la habitación al mismo tiempo, yo para revisar que Mike estuviera bien y James bajando las escaleras haciendo girar sus llaves en la mano para recoger a Emily.

Me sentía tan livianita, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. No sé de que manera explicarlo, pero sentía como si todas mis preocupaciones se hubieran ido por un caño. Definitivamente había disfrutado de la compañía de James, y sobre todo había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el sexo, pero el sexo con James, el amor con James, la vida con James, cualquier cosa con James, era toda una experiencia única e inigualable. A pesar de que sé que todo esto mañana será un problema, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de haberlo hecho, lo extrañaba, en la primera vez después de ocho años que dejo que mis sentimientos y todas las sensaciones que James me hace sentir salieron a flote, la primera vez después de ocho años que me dejo sentir cualquier cosa.

Mike dormía como un angelito por lo que pude ir al piso de abajo tranquilamente, aún envuelta en esa sensación de felicidad y de libertad. Tenía un hambre de bestia, como si tuviera todo el día sin haber probado bocado, había olvidado lo agotado que queda uno después de ese tipo de sesiones. Me preparé un sándwich y me tomé un vaso de leche sentada en la barra de la cocina teniendo flash back de las últimas horas, desde que James me llamó en el despacho para que pasara a su oficina hasta que me dio un beso en el cuello antes de bajar las escaleras e irse por Emily.

Emily… no deberían de tardar nada en llegar, yo había hecho todo con tal calma y dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos que habían pasado más de un cuarto de hora, así que preparé dos sándwich más. Uno para James y otro para Emily. No me equivoqué, en cuanto dejé los platos en la barra totalmente listo con lechuga, tomate y queso, escuché la puerta abrirse.

-Les preparé un sándwich – les grité desde la cocina.

-¿Por qué no está la camioneta de James?- preguntó la voz de Charlus desde la sala.

Sentí que los colores se me habían bajado, se suponía que James y Emily ya estarían aquí.

Charlus y Mamá hicieron su aparición en la cocina y yo me preguntaba que decirles, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría por segunda vez.

-¿Dónde estaban?- se giró Charlus a sus dos hijos.

Caminé hasta la sala y encontré a James al lado de Emily, se veían los dos tan desarreglados, como si… bueno, sabía porque James estaba así, de hecho no había tenido mucho cuidado en quitarle la camisa, ¿pero Emily?

-Lo que pasa, Papá- empezó James, cuando Charlus cruzó ambos brazos esperando una explicación- que me quedé dormido, no había dormido bien últimamente y tengo demasiado trabajo en la oficina. Mientras que estaba la hora de ir por Emily me quedé dormido y si no hubiera sido porque Lily me despertó quizá aún me hubieran encontrado aquí en la sala. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no echen la culpa a Emily, todo ha sido mi culpa.

Me sorprendía la capacidad de James para mentir, de hecho se le daba bastante bien, quizá por eso era buen abogado. Pero la mirada de Emily estaba diferente, y de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Emily también tuvo parte de la culpa, ella no habló más temprano para que la recogieran, hasta cerca de las tres de la madrugada llamó. ¿Qué habría pasado?

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<em>

_Siento la tardanza, chicos, sí ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, que me odian y que ojala me tragara el calamar gigante por haber abandonado la historia tanto tiempo. Pero buenas noticias, aquí estoy y llegué con un capitulo poquito larguito -sí, ya sé que siempre me dicen que mis capítulos largos les parecen cortos, pero me cuesta mucho escribirlos-. Sé que abandoné el fic varios meses, y me llegaban mensajitos por twitter, facebook, también review y PM pidiéndome que actualizara, pero lo siento, la musa me abandona sobre todo cuando estoy en clases y tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Mi vida es un caos, literalmente, no es que me justifique, pero solamente quería hacerlos saber para que tengan un poco de consideración con esta humilde escritora. -.-_

_Otra buena noticia, es que ya casi salimos de vacaciones lo que me da más tiempo para escribir y la musa viene y me visita más seguido, así que espero no tardar tanto como esta última vez en actualizar. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido, díganme que les pareció la escena de James y Lily, si les pareció subidito de tono para el fic, sí no estuvo tan subido, si les pareció ideal o si tienen sugerencias sobre ese aspecto o cualquier otro, ya que soy un poco nueva escribiendo de esos temas. _

_Dejen reviews por favor, y nos vemos en la próxima. _


	14. Rocketship

**Capitulo 14: Rocketship**

_It's been fourteen minutes__  
><em>_Since I dropped you off__  
><em>_And my minds still racing_

Sábado por la mañana y yo ya estoy levantando, decidiendo si la camisa de color azul combina mejor que la blanca. Esta es una de las cosas que odio de mi trabajo, tener que levantarme los sábados por la mañana, solamente a revisar el papeleo ya que la mayoría de mi tiempo entre semana lo dedico atendiendo clientes y solamente una pequeña parte de mi tiempo avanzando a mi trabajo escrito. Pero claro, este trabajo podría realizarlo en casa, pero estuve tan distraído el día de ayer que olvide traer el papeleo a mi departamento que no me queda otra opción más que ir al despacho y avanzar ahí lo más que pueda.

Me decidí por la camisa azul, trato de ser muy cuidado con mi vestimenta ya que la imagen lo es todo en este trabajo, tengo que admitir que mi buen porte me ha hecho obtener un gran número de clientes, la mayoría de mujeres tratando de divorciarse, alguna con intensiones hacia mí, y otras demasiado mayores como para interesarse en eso. En realidad, no me gusta mucho involucrarme con casos fuerte de asesinatos, secuestros o violaciones, a mí me gusta más el área económica, de impuestos y leyes federales, esa es mi especialidad, aunque de vez en cuando tengo que atender asuntos que no me gustan tanto por falta de clientes. Ni hablar, las cuentas no se pagan solas.

Tosté un pan y con el café en la mano salí al balcón, me gusta la brisa de la mañana y ese era mi lugar favorito, desde la terraza podía ver el centro de la gran ciudad y una pequeña parte del Río Támesis. Me gusta esa zona, sin la menor duda, siempre he buscado los lujos y verme lo más sofisticado posible, pero a veces extraño el calor de un hogar, un hogar como el que tenía en casa de mis padres. Siempre era divertido estar ahí, jugar con mis hermanos menores, escuchar los gritos de mis padres, había demasiado ruido la mayor parte del tiempo pero se sentía una calidez y casi nunca me sentía solo, como ahora que decidí vivir solo es una sensación que me acompaña casi siempre.

Me puse el saco y decidí que era momento de ir a trabajar, pero tenía tan pocas ganas de hacerlo. He bostezado como veinte veces solamente en el ascensor y eso que aún ni llego a la oficina, un lugar en el que me espera una torre de papeles que firmar, unos cien correos que leer y otras doscientos cartas que redactar. ¡Demonios! Y para colmo, estoy solo, sin ninguna de mis secretarias ayudándome a terminar más rápido el trabajo, no, ellas sólo trabajan de lunes a viernes, cómodamente, ya las vi, acostadas en su casa, siendo abrazadas por sus maridos, todas, excepto una.

Lily.

Sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Y luego un calambre situado en alguna parte de mi estomago. Dios mío, como me encanta esa mujer.

Iba manejando en las nubes, recordando su tersa piel blanca cubierta pecas, su ondulado cabello rojo cayendo con suavidad en su cara y hombros, la línea de sus labios y esos hermosos ojos chispeando destellos verdes. Recordé mi mano sujetando su pequeña cintura, el roce sus piernas con mi cadera, su dulce aroma a cerezas. De repente me empezó a dar calor y en el primer semáforo me tuve que quitar el saco. Es que es inevitable, Lily es tan bella, tal dulce, tan perfecta. Su físico es perfecto, atrayente, delicioso, pero su personalidad es la que me enamora, esos ademanes de niña pequeña, y esa mirada de superioridad cuando cree que no me doy cuenta de lo que piensa. Porque sí, hay que saberlo, Lily es un libro abierto, cualquier pensamiento que cruce por su mente es imposible no leerlo en su mirada, la cual se oscurece cuando se enoja, y se aclara cuando acepta que se ha equivocado.

Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, disfrutaba hacerla enojar de sobre manera, primero simplemente porque era mi forma "madura" de demostrar que la quería fuera de mi casa, pero después cuando descubrí esa mirada y esos labios curvándose al enojarse, simplemente se tuvo que volver una obsesión ver ese gesto en su cara, como su cabello se erizaba y escucharla gritar mi nombre mientras yo me reía a carcajadas.

Claro que después tuvo que venir la parte en que odiaba tenerla cerca pues odiaba admitir que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. Incluso recuerdo las burlas de Sirius diciéndome que me enamoraba sin darme cuenta, yo respondiendo que eso era imposible porque ella era mi hermanastra y las respuestas de Remus diciendo que imposible no era, y que además Lily era encantadora.

Aunque la verdad su aspecto distaba mucho de ser guapa, su cabello se veía siempre demasiado liso y sin gracia, eran muy notorias las pecas en su cara y era en extremo delgada, aunque su carita era demasiado graciosa y adorable con esos mismos ojos tan expresivos, esa boca tan rellena y esa nariz respingona.

_Never thought I'd think about__  
><em>_It's all about you__  
><em>_With your two left feet__  
><em>_And how you're just so sweet_

Suspiré. Recordar a Lily de pequeña siempre me hace sonreír, me hace realmente feliz recordar las cosas que pasaban en este entonces, me parecían el fin del mundo o el inicio de todo, pero ahora las veo como un época muy divertida, nuestra única preocupación era que nuestros padres no se enteraran de lo nuestro. Ahora las cosas totalmente distintas, las cosas realmente cambiaron para nosotros, de pasar a una preocupación ahora son treinta preocupaciones más.

En ese momento, escuché el ringtone de mi teléfono móvil, ni siquiera había recordado que lo había dejado en el auto ayer después de dejar a Emily en la fiesta. Batí la parte trasera que estaba llena de ropa y botellas de agua, así como algunos zapatos y empaques de comida chatarra, hasta que lo encontré debajo de una chamarra. El nombre de la persona que llamaba apareció en la pantalla con letra cursiva.

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué pasó, compadre?- escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tal, cabrón?

-¿Osas decirme cabrón a mí, cuando tú fuiste el que no se apareció en toda la jodida noche?- me regañó, ¿de qué habla?

-¿De qué mierda hablas?- pregunté confundido.

-Estuvimos afuera del estadio tres horas esperándote anoche y tú sin contestar el puto teléfono- me gritó- Nos tuvimos que venir en taxi, Remus ni siquiera quiso hablarte.

Ahora sabía de qué hablaba. Había conseguido boletos para el juego de Chelsea FC, fue ayer, viernes por la noche y había quedado de ver a los chicos en el estadio para entrar al juego, es el equipo favorito de los tres.

-Rayos, Sirius, lo olvidé- me disculpé- fui a casa de mis padres y llevé a Emily a una fiesta, entonces…

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Estabas distraído y…

-¡No, Sirius!- lo interrumpí- más que eso. Pasó algo con Lily.

-Ya me imagino…- musitó- últimamente andas muy distraído.

-Dile a Remus que me disculpe, en este momento voy al despacho, más al rato les hablo para ver que hacemos en la noche-murmuré ya tratando de colgarle. Ni siquiera dejé que me contestara cuando colgué el teléfono y nuevamente lo lancé detrás de mi asiento. Nunca he sido muy fan de los teléfonos móvil que digamos, siento que me quitan libertad.

Cuando llegué al despacho saludé al velador que cuida el lugar por las noches y los fines de semana, él es el encargado de contestar el teléfono y abrir al servicio de limpieza. Por supuesto, también a los dueños que venimos en ocasiones los fines de semana. Entré a mi oficina y me complació ver que estaba perfectamente limpia, suspiré, era una lástima ya que en cuestión de cinco minutos el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y carpetas, plumas por todos lados, libros abiertos y algún que otro empaque de goma de mascar o de chocolate por ahí.

Después de dos horas trabajando me dolía la espalda y el cuello de estar inclinado sobre el monitor, tenía las muñecas entumecidas y sentía los ojos chispear, me retiré los anteojos unos minutos y recliné la silla hacia atrás poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio, era una pose con la que me sentía confiado y seguro de mi puesto en ese lugar.

Disfrutaba del último chocolate cuando escuché la voz del velador, parecía que estaba gritando y me extrañó, ¿Con quién estaría hablando? Él sabe que no puede dejar entrar a nadie al despacho los fines de semana, que está terminantemente prohibido y además se da el lujo de gritar cuando sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? Bajé los pies del escritorio y estaba por ponerme de pie cuando escuché una segunda voz, que también gritaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Entonces salí de la oficina.

-Señorita, no puede estar aquí, tiene que irse- escuché ahora con claridad decir al velador que estaba parado frente a un escritorio.

-Señor, ya le dije que sólo vengo por unos papeles- respondió una voz femenina- trabajo aquí, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? Estoy en todo mi derecho de estar aquí, si no entrego mi trabajo el lunes ¿usted se lo dirá al señor Potter? ¿No verdad? Entonces cállese y déjeme recoger los papeles que le estoy diciendo.

Esa voz era inconfundible y ese largo cabello rojo también, que aunque me daba la espalda no tenía la menor duda de quién se trataba, y menos después de ese discurso que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

_You've got me falling__  
><em>_Like a shooting star__  
><em>_And you've got all my friends__  
><em>_Sayin 'wow'__  
><em>_When I see you smile__  
><em>_I need to know _

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté entonces con voz firme.

El velador me volteó a ver asustada y Lily permaneció de pie sin mover un solo musculo.

-Esta señorita, señor, le dije que no podía entrar pero no me ha hecho caso- respondió el hombre con voz temblorosa.

-No se preocupe, ella es mi invitada-le dije, a pesar de que Lily seguía sin voltear a verme.

-Disculpe, señor, no tenía idea…

-Retírese, por favor- le dije y entonces el hombre dio media vuelta y bajó por el elevador lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entonces la pelirroja sin voltear a verme pero ahora agachada en su escritorio sacando cosas de un cajón.

-Trabajando, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- pregunté ahora yo con desdén.

-Sólo vine por unos papeles- respondió sin levantar la vista, imagino que tenía pena de verme, después de lo que había pasado anoche.

La miré incorporándose y noté por primera vez que llevaba unos pantalones cortos combinados con una linda blusa, obviamente lo que menos me importaba era la blusa, no podía dejar de ver esas torneadas piernas estirarse al levantarse del suelo. Tenía unas carpetas en la mano y caminó al ascensor, pero yo me apresuré a alcanzarla tomándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-James, por favor, habíamos quedado en que sólo sería esa noche, no quiero más problemas- me dijo, yo sabía que utilizaría esas palabras.

-Pero no quiero que quede así-le refuté- anoche fue…- traté de encontrar una palabra para describir las horas que pasé a su lado, pero me fue imposible- wow. y sé que habías dicho que sólo por esa ocasión, te respeto, Lily. Pero al decirte que no quiero que quede así me refiero a que… salgamos, sí, salgamos hoy, hay que divertirnos, como lo hacíamos antes, disfrutar de nuestra juventud juntos.

-No sé…- murmuró curvando los labios de esa manera que me encanta, y aunque sus palabras decía su indecisión su mirada ya me había demostrado que se estaba dando por vencida.

-La pasaremos muy bien- le dije regalándole una sonrisa, tomé sus manos y bese una de ellas sobre sus dedos- por favor.

-Está bien- respondió al fin, su semblante parecía serio pero yo sabía la verdad, por dentro estaba brincando de felicidad.

-Arréglate- le sonreí- sencilla, hermosa como siempre estás y en una hora paso por ti.- le di un beso en la mejilla y me di la vuelta, cuando estaba girando pude ver de reojo como sonreía.

Entré en la oficina nuevamente, pero en lugar de sentarme a seguir trabajando como se suponía que debería estar haciendo, recogí los papeles y apagué el ordenador, debía ir a casa a cambiarme pues mis prioridades se habían reorganizado y la principal sobre el trabajo, era Lily, así que debía concentrarme en ella si quería disfrutar de su compañía todo el tiempo que pudiera. Sabía que tarde o temprano mi libertad habría terminado, cuando Caroline me terminara de lavar el cerebro para que me casara con ella, pero mientras Lily estuviera a mi lado, nunca lo lograría, siempre buscaría una razón para estar lejos de ella hasta no estar seguro que ese pequeño bebé que yacía en su vientre era mío.

Tenía cerca de dos semanas evitándola, por eso había estando evitando por completo el teléfono móvil, ya que el 90% de las llamadas y mensajes provenían de ella. Tal vez parezca que soy un inmaduro, que no quiero hacerme responsable de los actos que cometí, y por supuesto que no se trata de eso, yo mantuve relaciones con ella todo nuestro noviazgo, incluso desde antes pero siempre me preocupé por estar protegidos, no me cabe en la cabeza como ella podría embarazarse si yo siempre he tenido la precaución, además este posible bebé surgió de una temporada en la que yo ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Habíamos terminado, después de una gran pelea por la boda de Remus dijo estar embarazada, no quería que fuera mi pareja Lily, ella quería ir a como dé lugar, haciendo berrinche como una pequeña niña mimada, pero al darse cuenta de su batalla perdida decidió encontrar otra manera de golpearme fuertemente. Un bebé. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría la relación, y sólo encontró esa manera de engancharme. Es una maldita perra.

Escuché el ringtone nuevamente de mi teléfono cuando me subí al auto, entonces decidí contestarlo pero me detuve al darme cuenta que efectivamente se trataba de la Perra. Lancé nuevamente el teléfono hacia atrás y no sorprendió verla parada en la entrada del edificio. Llevaba un vestido rosa y un sombrero pálido, se veía hermosa, y aunque se viera hermosa yo ya no quería nada con ella; tenía el móvil contra el oído pero al ver mi camioneta colgó y comenzó a hacerme señas con una sonrisa. ¿De verdad tenía que arruinarme el día su presencia?

Estacioné el auto lo más lento que pude, me quité el cinturón lentamente, bajé del auto lentamente, todo lo más lento posible para evitar el encuentro, que aunque era inevitable no podía no atrasarlo a toda costa.

-Hola, mi amor- se lanzó a mis brazos con una gran sonrisa y plantándome un gran beso sobre los labios.

-Caroline- respondí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía ganas de verte- sonrió aun colgada de mi cuello- te he extrañado mucho, incluso he llegado a pensar que me has estado evitando- hizo un puchero como una pequeña niña berrinchuda, que lejos de conmoverme sólo me molestó.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté irónicamente.

Se dio cuenta de mi tono, porque levantó una ceja y dejó de abrazarme.

-Deberíamos salir, ¿quieres ir al cine?- me preguntó ahora sin ninguna sonrisa.

-No. Tengo un compromiso, después nos vemos, Caroline- dije y me encaminé al interior del edificio.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor, la vi parada en la pura entrada, mirándome con una expresión que no pude identificar, con una postura totalmente abierta con los brazos a los costados y los labios en un puchero. Se notaba ligeramente su embarazo, los escasos tres meses que tenía, habían hecho que subiera unos pocos kilos, su cara estaba más redondeada y su barriga apenas se veían rellenita.

Me sentí mal, sólo por un momento me sentí mal de haberla dejado así, pero cada vez que venía a buscarme no podía evitar notar la hipocresía en sus palabras y en tono suplicante de su voz me desesperaban, no quería estar a menos de un kilometro de ella, me molestaba su simple presencia.

Me di un baño con agua fría para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Caroline, con el bebé, con el trabajo y con mi familia quería dejarlo de lado y concentrarme en una sola persona, una persona pelirroja que me sacaba de los ordinario y me hacía perderme en un inmenso mar verde.

Cuando salí del baño, decidí que sólo tenía 23 años, era joven, tenía toda mi juventud y que quería sentirme joven, así que tomé una ropa que tenía al fondo de mi closet, unos jeans azules, una playera blanca lisa y una chamarra negra de piel, como el tipo de ropa que utilizaba antes de volverme adicto al trabajo. Me puse unos tenis viejos y decidí dejar mi cabello secarse naturalmente, se secaría rápidamente ya que me subiera a la motocicleta que Sirius había dejado hace una semana aquí, era el momento perfecto para usarla, el antiguo departamento de Remus no tenía estacionamiento cerrado así que me había pedido dejarla aquí mientras consiguiera donde guardarla, yo acepté por supuesto, con la condición que me dejara usarla de vez en cuando y hoy por primera vez aprovecharía ese privilegio.

Tomé unos lentes oscuros y salí del edificio montado en la motocicleta de Sirius directo a la casa de mis padres. Cuando iba descendiendo la velocidad para llegar a la puerta de la casa, me di cuenta que Lily me esperaba en las escalerillas y como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo llevaba unos jeans claros y una chamarra de piel. Se veía hermosa con su cabello ondulado cayéndole sobre el rostro, los ojos un poco maquillados y esa sonrisa era su mejor accesorio.

_Do your knees go weak__  
><em>_Does your tongue get twist__  
><em>_Afraid to close your eyes__  
><em>_Cause you might miss this_

_I need to know_

-¿Qué tal, preciosa?- la saludé con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esta moto?- preguntó mirándola confundida.

-Es de Sirius- dije mientras le pasaba el segundo casco, se puso también unos lentes oscuros y se subió detrás de mí a la motocicleta.

-Nunca me había montado en una- reveló.

-No te preocupes- dije- conmigo nada te pasará, tú sujétate de mí.

Tomé sus brazos y los jalé haciendo que rodeara mi cintura, al principio sentí como me quería tocar lo menos posible pero conforme fui acelerando cada vez pegaba más su cuerpo al mío hasta que sentí todo el calor de su presencia en mi espalda.

No sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirme, y Lily tampoco preguntó pero cuando encontré un lugar donde pudiera estacionar la motocicleta ahí me detuve, resultó ser un parque infantil, no me preocupó mucho que fuéramos adultos y no pudiéramos subirnos a los juegos, simplemente caminamos tomados de la mano por unos minutos.

El clima estaba agradable, no hacía tanto frío como otros días, pero estaba nublado y favorecía el caminar a medio día. Lily caminaba con la mirada baja, mirando todo a su alrededor pero menos a mí, sus ojos pasaban de un lugar a otro y yo no podía dejar de mirar esa pequeña frente que poco a poco se iba arrugando por el disgusto.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?- preguntó molesta.

-No- respondí osado y seco- si aceptaste venir conmigo sabias que te atenías a las consecuencias, y una de ellas es que te miraré, y te miraré mucho.

-Quizá deberías llevarme a casa-respondió simplemente soltándose de mi mano.

-No quiero, me encantas, Lily-le dije atrapando su cara con mis manos para que me mirara fijamente- quiero estar contigo el tiempo que me queda libre, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Malo fuera si tú no quisieras lo mismo.

_Is it like a rocketship__  
><em>_Slow your heart__  
><em>_Box it up and take it all the way to mars__  
><em>_I need to know_

-¿por qué siempre tratas de convencerme?-dijo y noté sus ojos un poco llorosos- sabes que me debilita tu mirada y aún así juegas con mis sentimientos. Tienes que estar con Caroline y aún así me buscas, me seduces y tratas de besarme en cualquier momento, sabiendo que en algún momento me tendrás que dejar y me lastimarás.

Nunca lo había pensado así. Realmente, ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente. ¿De verdad era tan egoísta? Siempre pensando yo, yo, yo, yo quiero estar con Lily, yo quiero disfrutar el tiempo que me queda de libertad, yo quiero estar lejos de Caroline, yo quiero disfrutar de ese tiempo con Lily para después tener que irme con Caroline. ¿Y Lily qué? ¿Qué quiere Lily?

-Lo siento…- murmuré- Te llevaré a casa- di medio vuelta encaminándome hacia la motocicleta.

-A ver, espera un momento, retrocede y detente- gritó Lily sin moverse un solo centímetro de donde estaba- repite lo que dijiste.

-¿Qué cosa?- me extrañé volteando nuevamente a verla.

-Repite lo que dijiste- me gritó con los ojos chispeando unos destellos verde oscuro.

-¿Lo siento?¿Te llevaré a casa?- pregunté con una ceja levantada sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que de esta manera va la cosa…- murmuró- Me doy cuenta de que quieres jugar conmigo y tú simplemente quieres dejarme volando después de haberme buscado por semanas. Siempre haces esto, James- de repente su voz se quebró y observé como apretaba los puños y me miraba de una manera que me hizo sentir una opresión en el corazón, pues un segundo después cayeron dos lágrimas.- me ilusionas y luego me dejas ir.

-Lily… no es así- pude decir al fin.

-¿Entonces cómo? ¿Por qué no quitas esa mascara y por fin me dices lo que realmente pasa? Cada vez que quiero hablar contigo simplemente me callas. Ya estás lo suficiente grandecito como para que dejes esa intriga, ¿juegas a ignorarme para que yo esté detrás de ti? ¿Cómo niños de secundaria?

¿Por qué Lily habla tanto? Si no hablara tanto y me confundieras sus palabras, tal vez ya hubiera contestado todas sus preguntas, pero no, ella trata de matarme con palabras.

-¡Cállate!- le pude decir al fin, no con un tono enojado, sino con uno suplicante- si me dejaras hablar tal vez hubiera contestado ya la primera de tus preguntas, pero siempre dices demasiado, Lily. Déjame decirte lo que pasa.- miré su expresión de desconcierto pero luego su mirada se aclaró y esa fue la señal para dejarme hablar- Te quiero, Lily, he cometido muchos errores y lo acepto, soy consiente de ello y acepto toda la responsabilidad por los actos que he cometido. Por haberme dejado llevar por el deseo hacia ti en primer lugar, pero es que era imposible, Lily, te veo llegar después de ocho años tan cambiada y tan hermosa, ya no eres esa niña pecosa que recordaba, obviamente mi primer impulso hacia ti fue desearte como a nadie. Te quería en mi cama a como dé lugar, pero al mismo tiempo tenía sentimientos encontrados por lo que había pasado antes, por Caroline, nuestros padres que me detenía lo más que podía. Pero después, nuevamente, tu encantadora personalidad me enamoró de nuevo. Yo sé que debería estar con Caroline porque está esperando un hijo mío, pero yo te quiero a ti, Lily, no puedo evitar sólo buscar la manera de estar contigo aunque sólo sea un día, una semana, un mes, lo que tenga que ser.

-Pero eso es…

-Sí, ya sé, que fue egoísta de mi parte, por eso decidí que no podía jugar con tus sentimientos, porque aunque lo niegues, Lily, sé que también quieres estar conmigo, lo veo en tu mirada, cada vez que me miras.

Tomé su rostro delicadamente con mis manos y lo levanté, sin quererlo planear, sin ninguna doble intensión, la besé, y la besé porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo, no porque quisiera seducirla, o enredar o tal vez confundir. Simplemente tuve el impulso y lo hice.

-Me encantas, Lily- suspiré al terminar el beso.- no quiero un compromiso contigo, simplemente quiero disfrutar de tu compañía, si tú me lo permites.

_Cause every little thing about you is making me__  
><em>_Every little thing about you is making me crazy_

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos!<em>

_Antes que nada agradezco por todos sus reviews y a las personas que dejan criticas constructivas y opiniones al respecto de la historia. Llegué con la continuación más rápido de lo esperado, y eso que aún no salgo de vacaciones pero me inspiré en la canción de Rocketship de Shane Harper que es la que parece en el fic. ¿Se esperaban que James redactara el capítulo? Esto les gustó o ¿no? Yo creí que era necesario saber que era lo que pasaba con James y como Lily nunca se da cuenta de nada, creí que era conveniente poner un capitulo de James para los que querían saber un poco más de él. ¿Cómo ha quedado? Quería dejar clara sobre lo que pensaba de Lily y además su personalidad -no sé si esta última a quedado muy bien- por supuesto que su opinión al respecto para mí es muy importante,ya que es un nuevo tema que comparto con ustedes._

_Nos vemos en la __próxima_


	15. Octubre, Parte I

Capítulo 15: Octubre, Parte I

_Octubre 27_

Me sentía fatal. Lo único que quería era regresar a mi casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sentía que traía un sombrero de mil toneladas aplastando mi cabeza, los oídos me zumbaban como si una mosca volara cerca de mi oído, tenía la nariz congestionada y los ojos llorosos como si acabara de leer el Cuaderno de Noah.

Me tuve que parar de mi nuevo escritorio una vez más para dirigirme al baño, tenía que sonar mi nariz con un pañuelo nuevamente, pero el salón estaba tan abarrotado de gente que sentía pena hacerlo ahí mismo.

-¿Thanya, puedes hacerte cargo un momento?- le dije a la secretaria que estaba más cerca de mí, con esa voz congestionada nada propia de mi persona saludable.

-No te preocupes- me guiñó un ojo antes de contestar el teléfono nuevamente.

¡Dios mío! Gran día para resfriarte, Lily, elegiste el día que teníamos más trabajo y que sabes que no podrás descansar después pues apenas es lunes, te queda todo el resto de la semana para gozar de tu grandioso trabajo. ¡Demonios! Y James estaba teniendo más clientes que nunca, además los tenía que atender con este malestar y sin poder evitar llevarme la mano a la nariz con miedo a que saliera un moco amenazante.

¿Y por qué te resfriaste? A ver, Lily, cuenta esa gran idea que tuviste el fin de semana. No, no, no, después.

Me miré en el espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y cristalinos, pero lo peor era mi nariz, estaba totalmente roja, como Rodolfo el reno, sí, como Rodolfo. Saqué un labial de mi bolsillo y traté de mejorar el aspecto de mi cara con un poco de color en los labios, pero distaba, lo único que podía lograr para mejorar mi cara era cambiarla por otra.

Terminé de limpiarme la nariz y salí andando nuevamente a escritorio haciendo sonar mis tacones, bastante feliz por el nuevo puesto que había obtenido. Así es, como adivinaron, ya no soy la tercer secretaria, he pasado a ser la segunda y por supuesto de James ya que la mujer que estaba embarazada tendría a su hijo en pocos días había tomado incapacidad. De acuerdo, quizá no era un asenso, sólo estaba cubriendo un puesto que había quedado vacío y era elemental en el trabajo de James, pero este apenas era el primer paso, quizá si hacía un buen trabajo podría quedarme con el puesto o uno más alto.

Me senté nuevamente en mi escritorio que estaba justo al lado del de Thanya, el cual estaba al lado de la puerta de la oficina de James. En realidad se podría decir que Thanya era agradable, al ser una mujer madura de unos cuarenta años no le había tomado mucha importancia pero ahora que me está capacitando en el nuevo puesto me he dado cuenta que es bastante simpática y picarona cuando pasa algún hombre maduro. Tengo entendido que es madre soltera y tiene tantos años trabajando aquí como los tenía Charlus.

-Entonces cuando James decidió hacerse cargo del negocio, Charlus decidió que él necesitaba alguien que tuviera la experiencia necesaria para guiarlo en sus proyectos- me había contado esta mañana- por eso estoy en este puesto. La verdad no me molesta en lo absoluto- admitió- me pagan lo mismo y hago menos trabajo. James suele ser desconfiado por lo que muchas cosas prefiere hacerlas él mismo.

Me encontraba tecleando en la computadora un correo, bastante atenta a mi escritura, de hecho y ni siquiera me había percatado que ya se había formado una torre de pañuelos al lado del ratón. James tenía cerca de una hora con un mismo cliente y se acercaba la hora de salir a almorzar. Terminé el correo y estaba tan aburrida, que hasta me puse a quitar los clips del imán para volverlos a poner en su sitio original.

Thanya escribía frenéticamente en unas hojas en blanco y solamente me llamó la atención el tacón de una de las secretarias que estaba en los escritorios unos metros al frente. Amelia tenía la cabeza baja escribiendo en su teléfono móvil, pero Brenda estaba de pie al lado de su escritorio acomodándose la falda. Era una tipa un poco subida de peso pero con curvas muy marcadas, siempre lucía faldas cortísimas, escotes y tacones de dieciséis centímetros. Tampoco nunca le había tomado importancia, al ser la primera secretaria de Crouch no había entablado una gran conversación con ella, pero al estar varios minutos parada primero acomodándose la falda, luego subiéndose el busto y finalmente tomando su bolso, me pregunté qué era lo que esperaba. Finalmente empezó a dar unos pequeños pasos cuando se escuchó por toda la habitación una de las puertas de los abogados abrirse.

Los clips volaron de mis manos por el susto desparramándose en todo el escritorio, pero lo ignoré solamente voltee a ver a Crouch salir de su oficina con el portafolios en mano. Estaba segura dirigía al elevador y sólo unos pasos detrás de él aceleró el paso Brenda, subiéndose juntos y solos. Me quedé con una ceja alzada, realmente era muy sospechoso, si no hubiera visto el comportamiento de Brenda desde que se puso de pie juraría que fue una coincidencia, pero no, no lo fue, todo estaba estratégicamente planeado. Comencé a juntar los clips en un montón preguntándome qué era lo que ignoraba.

-¿Te diste cuenta, verdad?- escuché una voz a mi costado.

-¿Eh?- me extrañé.

-De la salida extraña de Brenda y el señor Crouch- sonrió Thanya. Había dejado de escribir y me miraba con esos ojos tan oscuros suyos.

-Era imposible no darse cuenta cuando no tienes nada que hacer- admití- la verdad si fue bastante extraño. ¿Ellos tienen algo que ver?

-Dicen los rumores que Brenda subió a primera secretaria porque se acuesta con Crouch- me contó- Ella entró aquí hace apenas un año, un poco antes que Amelia, nadie se explica cómo es que subió tan rápido de puesto si no es nada inteligente, solamente en dos meses ya estaba en el mismo puesto que yo. ¿No crees que es algo sospechoso?

-Si me lo dices así, claro que lo es- confesé- pero ¿Crouch no tiene esposa?

-Sí, hasta tiene un hijo, probablemente tenga tu edad.

Eso sí que me ponía a pensar. El hecho de que Brenda compartiera algo con Crouch me intrigaba, no por ellos, realmente no, Brenda tenía toda la finta y Crouch tiene una sonrisa extraña que causa escalofríos. Sino porque eso me hacía recordar cuando unos meses atrás había encontrado a Caroline con Crouch. En realidad, ni lo recordaba, mi mente estaba tan enfrascada en otros temas –James- y en otras personas –James-, que me había olvidado por completo de ese encuentro, el cual nuevamente nace en mí la duda sobre qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ese día. Son amantes, eso es obvio, pero ¿qué más?

Mientras buscaba otro pañuelo en mi bolso, escuché nuevamente que la puerta de unos de los abogados se abría pero no me asusté, realmente era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Miré a James caminar con su cliente, iban terminando su conversación mientras caminaban en dirección hacia el ascensor. Su voz se escuchaba extraña, como si estuviera hablando con un vaso tapando su boca. Entonces cuando se dio la vuelta en dirección de nuevo a su oficina, después de haberse despedido del cliente, me miró y noté su nariz roja, casi tan roja como la mía.

Sonrió de lado y nuevamente se dirigió a su oficina; pero esta vez, no cerró la puerta pues sólo un momento después salió con su portafolio y el abrigo hacia el ascensor. Era horario de almuerzo. Thanya sonrió muy feliz y comenzó a poner sus cosas en orden.

-Es una bendición que James decidiera salir a comer- me dijo- tenemos libres por lo menos dos horas. Apresúrate si quieres alcanzar a comer en tu casa.

-Por supuesto- sonreí feliz, guardando unas carpetas en un cajón- podré descansar un poco de este malestar.

-Aprovecha el tiempo- me sugirió mientras se ponía de pie.

Era una de las ventajas de ser secretaria de James, desventaja y ventaja. Si James no salía a almorzar, nosotras tampoco lo haríamos, se tenía que quedar siempre por lo menos una secretaría, como en números ocasiones me tocó a mí cuando era tercer secretaria. Pero si él salía, todas podíamos irnos y teníamos libres dos horas por lo menos, no los cuarenta minutos que acostumbraba con Crouch.

Tomé mi bolso, y me dirigí al ascensor. Iba sola, me dio tiempo de sonarme la nariz lo más fuerte que pude para respirar libremente por dos segundos antes de que se volviera a congestionar. Odiaba, de verdad odiaba resfriarme, ni siquiera lo entendía, estoy tan acostumbrada al frío de Suiza, y solamente por un pequeño cambio de clima el fin de semana ya me enfermé. Es el colmo.

Cuando salí del edificio, miré a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Caminé dos calles más y ahí, justo donde juró esperarme, ahí estaba, parado con el teléfono móvil en una mano escribiendo un mensaje de texto, recargado al lado de su camioneta, con las piernas cruzadas y esa pose tan masculina y capaz de hacer derretir cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

El sonido de mis zapatos acercándose hizo que subiera la vista, tenía la ceja fruncida pero al verme se suavizó y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

-Hola, princesa- me dijo con esa voz tan extraña suya al estar enfermo. Tan enfermo como yo.

-Hola- apenas susurré mordiéndome el labio. Me sentía cohibida y preocupada, de estar ahí, a escondidas, viéndome con mi hermanastro. Pero total y plenamente feliz.

Abrió la puerta del carro y subí con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios. Rápidamente estaba a mi lado y condujo en dirección opuesta a la oficina. Estuvimos callados unos segundos antes de que encendiera el estéreo, rápidamente empezó a sonar una canción conocida.

-_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_- cantó James- _when it's cold outside I've got the month of May_- no podía dejar de verlo, cantar, cantarme a mí porque se tomaba unos segundos para apartar la vista del camino y mirarme. Dedicándome esa canción.- _i guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?_- sonrió de una manera hermosa, de esa sonrisa que es tan natural suya.- _My girl. Talking about my girl._

No pude evitar reírme, pero no burlándome de esa manera tan horrible que tiene para cantar, sino de felicidad. De esas veces en que es tanta la felicidad acumulada en tu interior que una simple sonrisa no basta para expresar lo que realmente siente, sino que necesitas externarlo con algo más que eso, y ese más era una risa.

Siguió cantando el resto del camino, puros clásicos, realmente canciones un poco viejas pero que nunca pasarían de moda. Me daba mucho gusto oírlo cantar, sabía que James no era mucho de cantar, en realidad ni siquiera le gustaba tanto la música, pero cuando llegaba a cantar era porque en realidad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Aunque eso no tenía mucho que ver con el ritmo que tenía, porque si de algo estaba segura era que James podría no tener mucho talento para la música pero sí que lo tenía para el baile.

_Octubre 25_

-Simplemente quiero disfrutar de tu compañía- me dijo- si tú me lo permites.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Si con esa mirada me derretía y me ponía de rodillas, no sé si me miraba de esa manera porque sabía que no me podría negar o era pura coincidencia. De cualquier forma no dije que no, en realidad, no dije nada, simplemente me acerqué lentamente a él y lo abracé, lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude y él sabía que era mi respuesta.

Quizá debía pensarlo un poco más, pero no me importó, ¿para qué iba a desperdiciar el tiempo si como yo misma había dicho: él se tendría que ir en cualquier momento, dejándome sola y abandonada? No estaba exactamente en una situación para decidir… bueno en realidad sí, pero estaba tan confundida que no sabía que decir. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que solamente sería por un rato y por el otro estaban las ganas que tenía de estar con él, el tiempo que tuviera que ser. Decidí mejor hacer lo que mi corazón me dictaba en ese momento que era disfrutar con él, por lo menos ese día o el tiempo que fuera posible, después pensaría que hacer cuando el momento se acercara.

Me miró con esos ojos castaños y con una pequeña sonrisa, echó el cabello que me cubría el rostro detrás de mi oreja para besarme esa mejilla. Me abrazó delicadamente cubriendo mis hombros de sus brazos. Antes de que me pudiera recuperar de tan placentera sensación, me tomó de la mano y me guió nuevamente hacia la motocicleta.

Se veía realmente guapo, me hacía sentir mil mariposas en mi estomago, y más aún, se veía tan varonil… tan rebelde, justo el estilo que tenía cuando éramos adolescentes, siempre con una chamarra de cuero y jeans, me remontaba a la época en que andábamos caminando por ahí juntos seguros de que nadie nos vería, por el metro yendo a casa, en los eventos escolares, como todos los adolescentes lo hacían. Pero ahora que teníamos más personas de que ocultarnos andábamos públicamente por las grandes avenidas paseándonos en una motocicleta, yo detrás de él bien sujeta a su cintura y dejando que su aroma llenara mis fosas nasales.

Llegamos a orillas del Río Támesis y James dejó la motocicleta estacionada en la banqueta, estábamos cerca de un embarcadero y rápidamente se quitó el casco.

-¿Vamos a ese bote?- preguntó señalando un bote que se veía en extremo lujoso, pero no estaba sobre el mar, sino era detenido por unos objetos de nombre desconocidos sobre la tierra.

-¿No está prohibido?- pregunté tratando de mirar sus ojos a través de los lentes oscuros.

-Sí. ¿Vamos?

¿Otra vez este James? El obsesionado con las cosas prohibidas. ¿Qué le pasa? Le parece todo tan fácil… como si no supiera que su carrera está en juego, no creo que haya nadie en este planeta que conozca las leyes mejor que los abogados.

-No creo que…

-No seas cobarde, ¿no tienes espíritu de aventura?- su voz y mirada reflejaban completa burla. Noté un destello de diversión, la estaba pasando de lo lindo torturándome.

-De acuerdo- dije al fin.

Me quité el casco y ambos nos bajamos de la motocicleta, James me jaló de la mano mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia unas escaleras rectar para subir al bote.

-Sube rápido- me dijo y yo muy asustada subí los más rápido que pude con James pisándome los talones.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije al fin, cuando ya estaba arriba y él estaba a mi lado.

-Nada, sólo quería que te dieras prisa- sonrió con una mirada burlesca.

Sentí que mi cara se ponía del color de mi cabello y le di una palmada en el brazo de disgusto, pero cuando esto pasó, James me tomó de la cintura y me alzó sobre el suelo dándome una vuelta en el aire sobre su propio eje, para después dejarme caer sobre su pecho. Me sentí literalmente como una muñeca, hacía lo que le daba la gana conmigo y yo sin chistar.

-Ya déjame- le dije molesta- sólo te diviertes de mí.

-Me divierto contigo- sonrió. Estaba tan enojada y esa sonrisa me deslumbró tanto que ahí estaba, otra vez, feliz de estar con él en un bote ilegalmente.- No te preocupes, este bote es de un amigo, no hay ningún problema.

Me guió hasta la proa y ahí nos sentamos, se podía ver el muelle y el sonido de las gaviotas me relajaba. El sol estaba tenue pero me lastimaba la vista a pesar de traer lentes oscuros que decidí dejar de ver el muelle y observar a la persona que estaba frente a mí, la cual no había apartado los ojos ni un segundo de mí.

-Juraba que me rechazarías- dijo simplemente.

-¿Eh?- me extrañé.

-Sabía que con tu criterio y con esa mente tan organizada y correcta que tienes, no vería bien el estar conmigo- de su boca se había desvanecido la sonrisa remplazándose por una mueca.

-¿Qué importa la razón?- me quejé- si utilizar la razón me ha hecho sufrir todos estos años. Por una vez quiero arriesgarme, quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo lo que nos rodea.

-Lily- susurró mi nombre, de esa manera tan delicada y sensual que sólo él sabía- por esta vez, no tendré miedo, no me asustaré de lo que pase, quiero arriesgarme contigo y no saldré huyendo como lo hice la última vez. Hecho del cual me arrepentí todos los días desde que te fuiste, jamás pensé que te alejarías de mi lado. Creí que simplemente estaríamos distantes algún tiempo y poco a poco nos iríamos acostumbrando, pero no, decidiste irte así nada más, por ocho años… ocho años sin saber nada de ti.

-Pudiste buscarme- contraataqué- mi madre iba a visitarme, ella sabía todo de mí. Tú fuiste el que se negó a tener cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo.

-Lo siento…

Noté su voz más grave, como cuando se sentía muy molesto o muy desilusionado, pero esta voz no tenía nada que ver con ninguna de esas dos emociones, era simple y puro arrepentimiento. Su aura había decaído y sentí algo que me presionaba el pecho, me dolía el tema y verlo de esa manera aún más. Así que me arriesgué, una vez más, me acerqué lentamente a él y con un dedo levanté su barbilla.

-No importa más el pasado, lo que importa es el presente y tu presente es que estoy aquí, contigo y no me quiero alejar- le dije y cuando sus labios se comenzaban a estirar en una sonrisa tuve que detenerlos plantándole un beso.

Él se dejó besar, manteniendo la boca ligeramente abierta. Estábamos solos y nadie nos molestaría, no estábamos ilegalmente en ese lugar y era realmente tentador. Sin dejar de acariciar sus labios se acerqué aún más a él sentándome en sus piernas y pasando una de las mía a cada costado de él. James se sobresaltó y lo tomé de la nuca para profundizar aún más el beso. Sentí que con sus manos me quitaba los lentes y sin la interrupción de los dos cristales pude juntar más nuestras caras. Con ambas manos tomé su rostro y lo besé aún más apasionadamente, pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo. Rápidamente sentí algo en su pantalón y antes de que pudiera reaccionar apretó mi trasero correspondiendo al beso. Rápidamente me quedé sin aliento, me costaba respirar y mi cuerpo vibraba pidiendo ser tomado en ese justo momento, pero James quería hacerme sufrir como siempre, acariciaba lentamente mi cuerpo causándome una eterna agonía.

Mis manos se movían desesperadamente por su espalda y mis piernas apretaban sus caderas pidiendo más contacto. Sus labios temblaban con cada beso, confirmándome que él se sentía justo como yo, sediento de pasión. Me tomó de la espalda y sentí como mi cuerpo era depositado con cuidado en la base donde estábamos sentados, él estaba justo encima de mí deteniendo su peso con las rodillas y los brazos.

Me dio un beso rápido, luego lo vi ponerse de pie y desabrochó mi pantalón con una habilidad clásica de James. Me quitó las botas sin siquiera desabrocharlas y en un segundo deslizó mi pantalón por mis piernas llevándose mi ropa interior en el proceso. Listo. Estaba hecho, dos segundos después estaba dentro de mí y veía su rostro ir y venir una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos, quería concentrarme en la sensación que invadía cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, su olor sin sentido alguno era más fuerte e invadía todo mi sistema respiratorio. Sentía todo, era consciente de cada fibra de mi cuerpo en ese comento, sentía un dulce cosquilleo en los dedos en los pies, en las puntas de las manos, los vellos de mi nuca estaban erizados y escuchaba mi corazón palpitar fuertemente en mis oídos, sentía la sangre recorrer todo mi cuerpo concentrándose en un mismo lugar. Un cosquilleo, una sensación, un calambre, dos, tres y luego una explosión en mi interior.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no me había dado cuenta que mi boca estaba abierta tratando de llevar el mayor oxigeno posible a mi pulmones. Tenía el cuello cubierto de sudor y sentía la garganta seca. Ahora si era consciente de esas sensaciones externas en mi cuerpo, sentí pesadez pero aún así me incliné. James se había dejado caer a mi lado, su respiración aún no se normalizaba y tenía las mejillas cubiertas de un bello rubor.

-Eres tremendo- le dije apenas.

Pude distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro y me tomó del brazo acercándome a él.

-Y tú irresistible.

Nos quedamos acostados unos minutos más, el cielo se pintaba de rojo anunciando el anochecer, pero no nos importó, permanecimos ahí hasta que el cielo estuvo cubierto de estrellas, las cuales se distinguían mucho más que en la ciudad donde las luces no nos permitían apreciar ese espectáculo.

-Debemos irnos-le dije al estar el cielo completamente oscuro, para ese momento hacia tanto frío que me calaban los huesos. Mi ropa no era apropiada para el clima que hacía en el muelle. En la ciudad las personas, autos, ambiente te calientan. Pero estábamos prácticamente a las orillas de la ciudad donde estaba completamente desierto.

-Tienes razón- susurró- hace mucho frío, pero de verdad no me quiero ir.

-Ni yo, pero…-me quedé pensativa- ya encontraremos algo que hacer en la ciudad- le dije animándolo.

-¡Diablos! La ciudad- dijo levantándose y golpeándose la frente con la mano- le dije a Sirius que le hablaría después para ver qué haríamos esta noche. Me va a matar, es la segunda vez que lo dejo plantado en sólo dos días.

Me extrañé.

-¿Y por qué no lo llamas?- pregunté.

-Olvidé mi teléfono en el auto, ¿no tienes tú su número?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Para qué rayos querría yo el número de Sirius?

Cuando íbamos camino a la ciudad, la carretera era aún más helada que el muelle, ir a una gran velocidad sin nada que nos cubriera del viento no era en verdad nada agradable. Cuando llegamos al centro ya había numerosos carros a nuestro alrededor, pero quizá era el frío de nuestros huesos lo que nos mantenía totalmente callados a ambos, sentía que si abría la boca mis labios se caerían en mil pedacitos. Mis brazos estaban congelados alrededor de la cintura de James, tanto que cuando llegamos a su edificio tuvimos que comenzar a mover lentamente nuestros dedos. De repente, el día de hoy y sin ninguna explicación había comenzado a hacer un frío tremendo, no sólo en el muelle también en la ciudad la gente se veía temblorosa.

Nos bajamos de la motocicleta, y James corrió a su camioneta a sacar el móvil mientras yo lo esperaba junto al ascensor tratando de calentarme un poco. Llegó corriendo a mi lado y me abrazó, sentía su cuerpo tan frío como el mío, pero rápidamente sentí calidez en mi interior que quizá se fue expandiendo por mi cuerpo hasta que llegamos a su departamento. Dentro era cálido y me senté en el sillón mientras James iba con unos cobertores a la habitación.

-No creía que fuera a hacer tanto frío- me dijo cuando entró a la sala de nuevo, dejó caer un cobertor alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dio un beso en la cabeza, para después rodear el sillón y sentarse a mi lado ahora el tapándose con otro cobertor.

-Deberías llamar a Sirius- le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

James asintió y sacó el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos. Lo desbloqueó y miré en la pantalla que tenía quince llamadas perdidas, lo cual, inmediatamente, se me hizo una exageración por parte de Sirius. Pero cuando James presionó la opción ver, casi se desencaja mi mandíbula al ver que trece de esas llamadas provenían de Caroline y solamente había una de un tal John , mientras que la última era de un número desconocido pues no aparecía el nombre.

-No deja de llamarme- me dijo. No necesitaba que dijera nombre, sabía a quién se refería.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada.

-Terminamos, Lily.

Sentí algo en mi interior parecido a un encendedor pues creó una calidez tan placentera escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

-No se lo había dicho a nadie- confesó- pero terminé con ella hace unas dos semanas. Acepté hacerme cargo del niño, pero decidí que no quería nada con ella. Eso es algo que Caroline aún no puede comprender.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos!<em>

_Lo sé, lo sé, mil años sin actualizar. Pero de verdad, me costó tanto escribir este capítulo como no tienen idea. Primero escribí la segunda parte, pero para darle un poco más de drama e intriga (¿si?) agregué la primera parte en la cual me inspiré de hace unos días que estaba resfriada -.- creo que salió muy bien. Por otra parte, quería comentarles que habrá una segunda parte de este capítulo, ya que no me quedó suficiente espacio para escribir todo lo que sucedió ese fin de semana, por supuesto desde la perspectiva de Lily. _

_Otra cosa, la canción que canta James: es My girl de The Temptations, seguramente la conocen es muy famosa. Sin nada más que agregar más que espero sus comentarios de cualquier tipo, sugerencias, dudas, criticas, lo que sea en bien recibido. Gracias por la paciencia, chicos. Espero verlos en la próxima._


	16. Octubre, Parte II

Capítulo 16: Octubre, Parte II

_Octubre 26_

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que no estaba dormida plácidamente sobre mi cómodo colchón, cubierta con mi suave cobertor, ni mi cabeza descansaba en mi almohada de plumas. No. Me dolía la espalda, de dormir casi sentada, mi cuello estaba lastimado permanentemente por mi cabeza estar colgando, mi estómago rugía de hambre y sentía tanta acidez por el alcohol consumido la noche anterior que pensé vomitar. No me equivoqué, sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y luego me tuve que inclinar a la orilla del sillón.

Las arcadas eran horribles, sentía que vomitaría todas mis entrañas en cualquier momento. Dios. Como me dolía la cabeza. Esta estaba apoyada en uno de los descansa-brazos y no pretendía moverla, quizá si me volvía a inclinar vomitaba de nuevo. No quería hacerlo, era demasiado el desastre que había ocasionado la noche anterior que no me podía dar el lujo de seguirlo haciendo, ya me habían soportado lo suficiente como para comenzar a quejarme por mi malestar.

Traté de mantenerme con la cabeza lo más recto que pudiera pero el sillón no era muy grande y además no era para mí sola. La persona que estaba a mi lado comenzó a moverse y eso me incomodó, creí que si movía cualquier parte de mi cuerpo podría morir del malestar o quizá en esta ocasión si vomitaría el resto de mis entrañas.

James trató de sacar uno de sus brazos que estaba justo debajo de mi espalda, eso explicaba el dolor tan intenso que sentía. No pudo. Yo no pensaba cooperar, así que abrió sus lindos ojitos y me miró destrozada a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, quise golpearlo, pero no quería mover ni siquiera un dedo.

-No.

Tratando de moverme lo menos posible sacó su brazo de debajo de mi espalda y se inclinó para ver mi cara, pero lo único que vio, fue a una mujer totalmente destrozada que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía de verla jamás. Sobó una de mis mejillas y se puso de pie. Lo vi de reojo tambalearse un poco, pero cuando recuperó el equilibrio comenzó a andar en dirección a una de las dos puertas que había en el pequeño departamento.

-Sirius- lo llamó mientras tocaba con los nudillos.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- le pregunté intrigada y aún sin tener la mas minima intensión de moverme.

-Necesitas un antiácido, mi amor- me dijo dulcemente- sino lo tomas, vomitaras cada que te inclines.

-No volveré a embriagarme en mi vida- dije lo más seria posible, hasta me salió un tono de llanto.

James rió.

-Ya había escuchado algo parecido antes- se burló.

Si no fuera porque estaba incapacitada y al borde de la muerte, me habría levantado a darle un buen golpe en el brazo, pero mi condición no me lo permitía.

-Deja de burlarte y consigue el antiácido- le exigí con un tono de mujer intolerante, sí, así es. Soy una mujer intolerante.

En realidad, ni siquiera me animo a levantar un poco la cabeza, pero escuchaba los movimientos que hacía James y un rechinido me dio a entender que había abierto la puerta, sin siquiera tocar una sola vez. No sabemos la condiciones en las que se encuentre Sirius, pero seguramente no menos librado que James que ya lo escuché gruñir por el dolor de cabeza que se había alojado en el interior de su cerebro.

-Sirius- lo llamó James despacio, sin la intención de despertar a la mujer que dormía a su lado- Sirius, despierta.

Escuche un golpe.

-¡Eh!- los gritos de dolor de James eran inconfundibles, los conocía tan bien- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

-¿Qué quieres?- escuché la voz adormilada de Sirius, ronca, bastante ronca aunque se notaba el noto molesto.

-Lily no se siente bien.

-¿Qué tiene, Lily?- preguntó una segunda voz, pero esta era de mujer.

Trataba de imaginar la escena en mi cabeza. James parado al lado de la cama con la pareja semivestida tapada con las sabanas. No podía imaginar mucho más, me dolia tanto la cabeza que siquiera pensar aumentaba mi dolor.

-No te preocupes- respondió James quitándole importancia- es sólo resaca. Me preguntaba si no tenías un antiácido o algo para calma el malestar y una aspirina para mí.- agregó- me está matando la cabeza.

-En el baño está el botiquín- respondió Sirius.

Escuché la cercanía de James y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí su presencia pasar a mi lado en dirección al baño. En la habitación de Sirius se comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido, mi hermanastro había dejado la puerta abierta y escuché los quejidos de él tratando de no levantarse aún de la cama.

-Sirius Black, levántate de esa cama inmediatamente.

-Aquí está el antiácido, mi amor- se acercó James con un vaso de agua distrayendo mi atención.

Traté de sentarme pero cuando me incliné un poco sentí nuevamente un mareo que me hizo volver a acostarme.

-Siéntate muy lentamente- me indicó con voz aterciopela, tuve que plasmar una media sonrisa en mi rostro. Inevitable, totalmente.

Seguí las órdenes de mi querido instructor y cuando al fin estuve sentada sin marearme. James se sentó a mi lado y puso en mi mano un vaso de agua y en la otra una pastilla, era la aspirina. La puse en mi lengua, agua, y hasta el fondo. Me sabía tan deliciosa el agua, como nunca. Estoy deshidratada. Quise tomar más pero James la quitó de mis manos y le lanzó una pastilla efervescente. Cuando el agua se llenó de burbujas y salía un gas parecido a una poción hirviendo, de nuevo hasta el fondo.

-Sabe horrible- murmuré.

-Tranquila- me susurró James atrayéndome a sus fuertes brazos, tan cálidos y tan deliciosos. El lugar favorito de cualquier mujer.

-No sé que hice para merecer esto- me quejé- ni siquiera tomé tanto.

-Enamorarte de tu hermanastro- rió Sirius detrás de nosotros. Al fin había salido de la habitación, traía una cara horrible, aunque el seguía siendo realmente guapo la desvelada, sumándole al alcohol y el cansancio había hecho de su cara un poco maltratada.

-No le hagas caso, Lily- sonrió Lauren detrás de Sirius- lo está diciendo en broma. En realidad se alegra de que estén juntos de nuevo.- Lucía radiante a comparación de todos nosotros, con una sonrisa inmensa en la cara y un brillo en la mirada bastante de antaño.

-¿Remus y Clarisse no se han levantado?- preguntó Sirius curioso- deben haberla pasado muy bien anoche.-sonrió cambiando por completo su rostro a uno pícaro.

_Octubre 25 15:00 hrs_

No paro de dar vueltas en mi habitación. Voy de aquí a allá, regreso y vuelvo, giro, retorno; el caso es que no puedo mantenerme quieta, toda esta situación a la que me estoy presentando me pone de nervios. Si de por si me estreso por cualquier cosa ahora cuando tengo una verdadera razón para hacerlo. Me voy a morir, algún día me moriré de un coraje o de una situación que rebase mi capacidad de tolerancia al estrés y la incertidumbre. Porque sí sé una cosa, nadie me va a ayudar y esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola.

Evaluemos los hechos.

Tuve la genial idea de ir a la oficina en sábado por un estúpido papel que me faltaba para un informe y sólo porque quería distraerme en algo, por lo tanto decidí salir de casa y caminar por las calles de Londres mientras meditaba lo que una noche anterior había hecho. Sí. Acostarme con mi hermanastro. Y peor, yo fui la que lo trató de seducir, yo se lo insinué. Quizá si se hubiera hecho un poco más del rogar, declinaría tarde o temprano por puro orgullo. Pero no, él cedió y tan fácilmente…

Iba caminando por las calles y no se apartaba de mi mente las manos de James recorriendo mi cuerpo, su afilado rostro cubierto de sudor o los hermosos músculos de su pecho y brazos. Dios mío, ¿cómo lograba ser tan sexy?

Total, me lo encuentro en la oficina. Muerta de vergüenza y de nervios después de la noche anterior. Vale que me valió un sorbete el viernes, pero hoy, un día después, a la mañana siguiente ya pensaba más claramente las cosas y aunque no me arrepentía porque tenía tantos meses deseándolo y el deseo no fue en vano ya que me hizo llegar al cielo, no significaba que no se me iba a caer el alma a los pies cuando escuché su voz en el despacho.

¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé. Él trabaja los sábados bobita, respondió mi conciencia.

-Salgamos hoy, hay que divertirnos, como lo hacíamos antes- dijo James con una sonrisa que me derretía.

Está bien, fue mi respuesta después de un pequeño, pero sólo un pequeño y quiero dejar bien claro que sólo un pequeñísimo ruego para que aceptara rápidamente. Y ahí está mi primer error, acepté ¿y por qué es complicado aceptar si me muero por él? Porque tengo una cita con Jude, sí, en tres horas veré a Jude en la estación de tren para ir a comer ya que el día de hoy sería cuando le daría mi respuesta si sería su novia. Mientras que James llegaría sólo en treinta minutos.

He ahí mi dilema, tenía dos hombres. Dos hombres guapos, inteligentes, que se interesaban por mí y que ninguno sabía de la existencia del otro, gracias a Dios. Pero era realmente difícil, no decidir cuál me gusta o quiero más, creo que eso es bastante obvio. Lo difícil está en que sé que él no es lo más conveniente para mí y tengo la oportunidad en mis manos de probablemente enamorarme de alguien más.

Sin embargo, ¿ a quién engaño? No puedo apartar de mi mente el rostro de James, mientras que el de Jude no había aparecido hasta hace unos minutos que estaba decidiendo qué hacer.

Comencé a vestirme sin haber decidido con cuál saldría, simplemente elegí algo parcial en mi armario por si decidía ir con cualquier de los dos. Un mezclilla claro con una blusa simple y corta color blanco, botas y lista. Me maquille suavemente aunque esmerándome un poco más en los ojos. Mientras maquillaba mis labios pensaba en tener los labios más sensuales para que Jude se derritiera por un beso mío, pero elegí el pantalón para que mi trasero aumentara visualmente de tamaño y James no pudiera evitar hacerme lo que me hizo la noche anterior. Sí, soy todo un caso. Indecisa e inmadura.

Tomé una chamarra de cuero y salí de casa dispuesta a decidir qué hacer. Me senté en las escalerillas y en ese momento llegó James. El destino había elegido.

_Octubre 25 21:00hrs_

-Debería llamar a Sirius- dijo James nervioso tratando de distraerme, pues después que me confesó haber terminado con Caroline mis ojos se aguaron y no podía dejar de verlo de una manera que ni yo misma sabía descifrar.

-Sí, creo que debería hacerlo- sonreí y me recargué nuevamente en su pecho mientras él cerraba el mensaje de la francesa odiosa y marcaba el número de Sirius.

Comenzó a sonar y lo colocó en su oreja, mientras que con la otra mano me acariciaba el cabello. Me sentía tan tranquila en sus brazos, no creo que hubiera un lugar más cómodo y más seguro que los brazos de mi hermanastro. Escuchaba su corazón en mi oído y mis fosas nasales se invadían de su delicioso aroma, su cuerpo desprendía tanta calidez que el frío ya se había apartado de mi cuerpo y sus manos tocando mi cabello me relajaban aún más que hasta cerré mis ojos.

-Hola, Sirius- dijo James al auricular, escucha la voz de Sirius al otro lado del teléfono, sin embargo no alcanzaba a comprender sus palabras.-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?... ¿Remus no te ha llamado?- Silencio- Te dije que me disculparas con Remus, te dije que tenía algo importante que hacer… Sí, con Lily. Ahorita está conmigo.- abrí mis ojos al escuchar mi nombre y lo descubrí embelesado viendo mi rostro- Sí que sea salida de los seis, por nosotros no hay ningún problema, tú comunícate con ellos y avísame en que bar será- ¿de qué está hablando? Notó mi cara y según él me calmó con una sonrisa- De acuerdo. Adiós.

Y cortó la llamada, así sin más.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté.

Se recostó un poco más en el sillón recargando su cabeza en el descansabrazos y me abrazó con ambos brazos.

-Ayer había quedado de ir con los chicos a un partido de Chelsea FC- me comenzó a contar- pero resulta que lo olvidé por completo y yo tenía los boletos. Como sabes, no fui pues estuve toda la noche en casa pero hoy iba a recompensar a Remus y Sirius, pero como estás conmigo y no tengo la intensión de separarme de ti en varias horas, no será salida de chicos sino que invitarán a Clarisse y Lauren.

-Me parece muy bien- le dije- aunque yo prefiero estar a solas contigo por si no lo sabías, James- sonreí de una manera picara y se dio cuenta.

-¿Ah, si? – sonrió también- ¿Y crees que yo no? Sobre todo cuando estás tan sexy con ese pantalón.

Comenzó a descender una de sus manos por mi espalda hasta detenerla en mi trasero. Eso quiere decir que dio resultado no fueron vano los esfuerzos por atraer sus manos hacia mí.

-Deberíamos quedarnos solitos y aprovechar para hacer otras cositas- le dije de la manera sensual que pude.

Se mordió los labios mirándome pero después suspiró.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de quedarme contigo, pero ya les quedé mal una noche y no quiero volver a hacerlo- dijo- sabes que son mis amigos. Además no solo serán mis amigos, también serán tus amigas así que no creo que no arrepintamos tanto. Tenemos mil y una noche para estar juntos, mi amor.

-De acuerdo- sonreí- tienes razón.

Sólo cinco minutos después Sirius regresó la llamada diciéndonos de un bar que estaba en la zona centro de la ciudad, que era el lugar que habían elegido las chicas y que nos veíamos ahí en una hora.

-Tenemos una hora, corazón- le había dicho con la mirada más picara y deslizando mis dedos por el cierre de su pantalón. Así de fácil.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, traté de arreglarme lo mejor que pude y con lo que tenía al alcance, es decir, un simple peine y una toallita húmeda ya que ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de traer un poco de maquillaje. Jamás pensé que iba a salir por la noche y menos después de dos hermosos momentos en que lo último que terminas es con buen porte.

-No te preocupes, te ves hermosa- me había dicho James observándome detrás del espejo.

-Lo siento, en realidad no puedo hacer mucho por mí. Vámonos cuando quieras- le dije tomando mi chaqueta.

Tomó las llaves del departamento y su chamarra de cuero. En esta ocasión no nos iríamos en la moto, había decidido que después del clima que había surgido esta noche era mejor ir en la camioneta y sí, sí lo era. Si él no lo decidía, yo lo iba a sugerir.

James vive muy cerca del centro de la ciudad por lo que no nos tomó más de quince minutos llegar al bar que nos había dicho Sirius. Por lo que me di cuenta, no era netamente un bar, sino que también era un restaurant y eso me alegraba demasiado ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Al ser sábado estaba a rebosar había gente fuera y una larga fila de espera, ya estaba resignada a mantenerme de pie por lo menos media hora antes de que nos diera una mesa, pero James sin soltarme la mano se abrió camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la anfitriona que nos saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, ¿mesa para cuántos?

-Seis, por favor, Liz- sonrió coquetamente James- ya sabes dónde nos gusta.

-Claro, señor Potter. Pasen por aquí.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, James de verdad tenía más contactos de los que yo creía. Qué manera de saltarse una larga fila de espera simplemente porque le coquetea a la anfitriona y en mi presencia. ¡Dios!

Nos condujo a una mesa para seis personas que estaba en el fondo del salón a un lado de la barra junto al cristal que se observaba una terraza donde había un grupo tocando. Ahora entendía porque les gustaba ese lugar. El ambiente era muy agradable, estaba muy lleno sin embargo cada quién estaba en lo suyo, a un lado del bar te atendían rápidamente y estar al lado del cristal provocaba que el grupo a pesar de estar tan cerca no se escuchara lo suficientemente fuerte para no poder hablar.

-Es la mejor mesa de todo el local- me sonrió James jalando la silla para que me sentara- cuando queremos algo tranquilo venimos aquí a ver los partidos por la televisión- agregó sentándose a mi lado.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que sobre la barra había una gran pantalla que ese momento pasaban videos musicales pero estaba justo frente a la mesa. Definitivamente el mejor lugar.

-Pide lo que quieras, mi amor- me dijo cuando una mesera dejó los menús sobre la mesa.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que ellos lleguen- dije.

-Estoy muriendo de hambre- gruñó mi hermanastro- tanto ejercicio me ha dejado tan hambriento.

-¿Ejercicio en sábado?- dijo una voz- ya me estoy imaginando que tipo de ejercicio- la voz se volvió conocida al utilizar ese tono pícaro.

Ambos volteamos y ahí estábamos las cuatro personas que estábamos esperando. Por supuesto el que había hablado se trataba de Sirius que se veía igual de atractivo que siempre, incluso podría decirse que un poco más atractivo de lo normal ahora que después de años había decidido cortarse la melena. A su lado estaba mi amiga Lauren con ese cabello tan oscuro que ahora poseía y detrás la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos Remus y Clarisse un poco más bronceados de lo normal después de haber vuelto hace tan solo una semana de su luna de miel en un crucero por El Caribe.

-¿Qué tal la luna de miel?- les pregunté cuando ya estábamos sentados y los chicos ya habían pedido unas cervezas.

-Fabuloso- exclamó Clarisse- los americanos son tan liberales. En realidad nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad amor?- preguntó a Remus que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con James, me pareció que hablaban de trabajo.

-Hombres- se quejó Lauren- salen para des estresarse y se ponen a hablar de trabajo un sábado por la noche.

-Tal vez deberíamos ignorarlo y hablar de lo que realmente importa- dijo Clarisse mirando a Lauren con una mirada cómplice.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunté confundida, parecía que Clarisse animaba a Lauren a decirme algo pero ésta no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

-Es una noticia que te va a poner muy feliz- agregó la francesa para causarme más intriga. Me indicó con la barbilla y Lauren bajó la cabeza para no tener que mirarme a los ojos.

-Terminé con Jake.

Solté un pequeño grito de júbilo.

-Gracias a Dios, Lauren- dije en realidad muy feliz- que bueno que tomaste la decisión, Jake no era lo suficiente para ti.

-Todos dicen eso- dijo Lauren incomoda- pero en realidad me hartaron sus celos. No me dejaba hacer nada, ni salir con nadie. Sobre todo le molestaba la presencia de Sirius, ¿no puede entender que las mujeres podemos tener mejores amigos?- dramatizó.

Una pequeña curva se formó en mi frente al estar totalmente en contra de lo que dijo mi amiga, ¿Sirius y ella mejores amigos? Me mato, por supuesto que no, si por algo Jake estaba tan celoso de Sirius siempre. Voltee a ver a Clarisse y la encontré con la misma expresión que yo, lo cual me daba entender que no era la única que pensaba eso.

-Si tú lo dices- murmuró Clarisse antes de comenzar a poner atención a la conversación de los chicos.

-¿Tú si me crees, cierto Lily?- buscó una aliada Lauren mirándome con cara de perrito abandonado.

-En lo más mínimo- alcancé a decir antes de igual manera ignorarla y escuchar a los chicos.

En realidad su conversación no era mucho más interesante que la nuestra, habían dejado el tema del trabajo para después hablar de fútbol, en específico del partido que se habían perdido la noche anterior pero que Sirius y Remus ya habían visto la repetición por la televisión; para después continuar hablando de autos y motocicletas. ¿Es lo único de lo que hablan los hombres? Las chicas y yo ya estábamos tan aburridas que se nos notaba la expresión en el rostro pero como en ese momento llegó la comida nuevamente pudimos enfrascarnos en una conversación, de "chicas".

Se estaba acercando el horario en que cerraban la cocina y se convertía en un bar en toda la extensión de la palabra, las personas menores se estaban yendo y sólo quedaban en el lugar personas mayores de edad, dejó de ser un lugar tranquilo para llenarse de gritos y carcajadas. Sirius estaba contando una anécdota súper graciosa sobre una aventura que tuvieron los chicos cuando estaban en la universidad y eran parte del equipo de fútbol. De repente sin darme cuenta tenía una tarro de cerveza a mi lado lleno de espuma que James me había pedido y me suplicaba que me lo tomara, él ya llevaba algunos pero se veía su carita como si no hubiera tomado un gota.

-Anda, amor- dijo- sólo es para ambientarte, te lo juro que no pasará de tres cervezas.

-Con una condición- le dije- baila conmigo.

Hacia un momento me había dado cuenta por qué la terraza no tenía mesas, ésta se convertía en una pista de baile y había varias parejas bailando alegremente. Lo vi hacer una mueca y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho bailar- me susurró para que los demás no escucharan.

-De eso se trata la condición- sonreí- baila conmigo y me tomo los tarros que quieras.

-¿Los que quiera?- me devolvió la sonrisa con burla e interesándose más con la condición que había impuesto.

-Por supuesto.

-Vale- brincó de la silla y me extendió la mano.

Me puse de pie complacida y me guió a la terraza donde cada vez había más parejas. Curiosamente iba comenzando una canción que era muy movida y antes de que estuviera lista para comenzar a moverme me agarró de la mano jalándome para pegarme su cuerpo. Moviendo rápidamente sus pies en un vals muy rápido y haciéndome girar al estilo del rock and roll, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y sin apartar su mirada de la mía, me guiaba en la danza con pasos sumamente masculinos, que no estuviera bailando conmigo y sólo lo viera seguramente me estuviera derritiendo. Incluso comienzo a notar ciertas miradas en nosotros. Creo que hacemos muy buena pareja de baile.

-_I know we, ain't got much to say, before i let you away, yeah!-_ cantaba un poco agitado por el baile tan rápido- _I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Terminó la canción y tenía la respiración agitada, James estaba sudando un poco y respiraba profundamente. Cuando volteamos había gente a nuestro alrededor parados observándonos y comenzaron a aplaudir. Yo rápidamente me sonrojé a pesar de que había estado en números presentaciones en escenarios de bailes grupales o individuales, bailar simplemente por diversión sin una coreografía estructura y que los demás nos aplaudan realmente me alagaba.

Ambos sonreímos complacidos y salimos de la terraza para dirigirnos nuevamente a nuestra mesa.

-James, no sabía que bailaras tan bien- le palmeó el hombro Lauren.

-Sí que dieron un espectáculo- agregó Remus- varias personas se levantaron de sus mesas para verlos bailar.

-Muchas gracias- sonreí- sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos.

-Deja de agradecer y cumple tu palabra- me dijo James burlesco- tómate la cerveza- y me puso el tarro en la mano. No me quedó más que probarlo y me sorprendió admitir que en realidad no sabía del todo mal.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos! <em>

_Lo sé, lo sé, me odian por tener tan descuidado esta historia y por estar actualizando después de un mes un solo capítulo. Sólo les pido compasión. La verdad duré algún tiempo esperando que me dejaran reviews en el capítulo anterior, que son muchos menos de los que normalmente me dejan, pensé que no habían visto que actualicé la historia sin embargo tenía el mismo promedio de visitas y me di cuenta que simplemente no habían comentado. _

_Solamente quiero saber, ¿disminuye el número de reviews porque les deja de gustar la historia o es porque duro mucho en actualizar? Si alguien haría el favor de contestarme esta pregunta, y me alegraría mucho saber si es porque duro en actualizar pero la historia les gusta, y si nos les gusta, ¿por qué ya no?_

_Espero sus comentarios por favor, respondiendo éstas preguntas._

_Nos vemos en la próxima._

_Nota: la canción que canta James es "Are you gonna be my girl?- Jet"_


	17. Un mundo plano

Capítulo 17: Un mundo plano

Había pasado un mes desde que James y yo estábamos juntos, desde aquella vez en que me había invitado a salir y yo como una tonta había aceptado a pesar de que sabía que ese día tenía una cita con un maravilloso chico llamado Jude. Sí, un rubio alto que cantaba y tocaba música con su guitarra, un chico que si lo hubiera conocido unos años atrás seguramente me había encantado, ya que, ¿qué chica no podría enamorarse de un músico? Si es el sueño adolescente.

Sin embargo, Jude llegó un poco tarde pues ya estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de James. Mi hermanastro. Oh, sí. Sobre todo después de aquel fin de semana tan emotivo, me había olvidado por completo siquiera avisarle o disculparme con él por no haber ido a nuestra cita. Pensé en encontrarme con James sólo para ver que pasaba y después acudir a mi cita con Jude y así poder tener mi respuesta bien definida si sería si novia o no, porque ese mismo día aún seguía con dudas al respecto. Después me encontré con James, me besó y lo demás es historia, olvidé a Jude por completo… todo el fin de semana.

El próximo lunes me había llegado un mensaje después de un maravilloso almuerzo en compañía de mi hermanastro, lo abrí distraídamente y casi se me cae el alma a los pies al darme cuenta que quién provenía. En ese momento me percaté de que no sólo había olvidado avisarle que no iría a la cita, sino que había olvidado avisarle que había olvidado avisarle. ¿Confuso? No tanto. Mucho menos cuando ignoré el mensaje y tuve toda la tarde con el móvil vibrando en mi bolso.

En realidad no quería contestarle, ¿qué le iba a decir?, no tenía nada que decir y me sentía fatal de contarle la verdad. Todo sería tan doloroso y , en realidad, no soy ese tipo de mujeres que disfruta de rechazar chicos para hacer crecer su ego, al contrario, de verdad, me hacía sentir realmente mal tener que rechazar a un sujeto tan agradable. En ese momento, me volví como un hombre, sí, como un hombre evitando el encuentro para no romper un corazón.

Tomé nuevamente mi teléfono celular pues estaba vibrando –de nuevo-. Ya estaba realmente cansada, todo el día había tenido migraña probablemente a causa de estrés acumulado no sólo por la presencia de Jude que me traía de cabeza con tanta insistencia y yo sin saber que hacer, sino que aumentando el hecho de que cada vez James y yo estábamos más unidos y me aterraba que nuestros padres se fueran a enterar y que eso causara problemas. No sólo eso sino que aumentando que Caroline no dejaba de llamar por una causa de la que yo sabía no me podría librar y James tendría que hacerse cargo del hijo que la francesa esperaba.

Tantas cosas y queriendo librar mi cabeza de esos problemas emocionales de mi vida persona, me hizo colgar una llamada y apagar el móvil definitivamente, y por primera vez en este mes desde que Jude llamaba. Tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo lo más que pudiera, pues aunque parezca patético mi horario de escape de la realidad era el trabajo. Podía enfrascarme demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo que olvidaba por algunas horas mi vida personal, era mi único _break_, mi único descanso.

-¿Te sientes bien, querida?- preguntó Thanya llamando mi atención con un rostro que aparentaba ser preocupado.

-En realidad, me duele bastante la cabeza y estoy muy cansada- me limité a decir.

-No tienes buen aspecto, tal vez deberías pedir el resto del día- me sugirió- estoy segura que James te lo concederá después de ver esa cara que traes.

-No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor- sonreí amargadamente, pues si había algo que Thanya no tenía era prudencia y ese último comentario me había caído en el hígado.

Traté de concentrarme lo más que pude en mi trabajo y aunque logré envolverme en las redacciones más o menos hechas de James de algunos informes, no lograba ignorar esa pequeña presión en mi cabeza que me causaba dolor. Ya me imaginaba la cara que traía, definitivamente unas grandes ojeras con mi tez más pálida que de costumbre.

-Disculpe, busco a Lily Evans- escuché una voz que me resultó bastante familiar, no estaba tan concentrada en los informes como yo creía pues levanté la vista y miré una espalda ancha enfundada en una brillante camisa azul.

-Dios mío…- susurré sin podérmelo creer, ¿cómo me había encontrado?

-Sí, ella se encuentra allá- escuché la voz de Amelie señalando el cubículo donde estábamos Thanya y yo.

-Muy amable- susurró.

Estuve tentada a esconderme debajo del escritorio pero sabía que eso sería lo más infantil que habría hecho en mi vida, después de pisar un juguete de Mike en plena oficina desatando mi rabia el día que conocí a Caroline. No, eso sería peor, definitivamente peor. Lo único que me quedó hacer fue hacerme la que no había escuchado la conversación e ignorar la entrada de Jude.

-Hola…- escuché que me habló cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí.

-¿Digame? ¿Tiene cita con el señor Potter?-pregunté tratando de hacerme lo más tonta que pude, obviamente sin levantar la vista.

-No, en realidad…-susurró- mírame, Lily, soy Jude.

No había más, se había acabado mi engaño tan pronto como empezó. ¡Demonios!

-¡Jude!- no me quedó más que hacerme la sorprendida.

Me puse de pie y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté lo más inocente que pude.

-No sé si lo habrás notado, Lilian, pero tengo llamándote un mes- me habló serio, por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿qué le digo? No le puedo decir la verdad, claro que no. Esos ojos castaños lucen en extremo desilusionados y no me hace sentir bien haber causado ese sentimiento en él.

-Lo siento, Jude- dije- pero he estado tan ocupada que ni te imaginas. Tengo demasiado trabajo y tengo algunos problemas familiares que me tienen fuera de orbita. Disculpa haberte dejado plantado el otro día, pero me sentía tan mal que no quería hablar con nadie. No creo que sea la mejor compañía después de las cosas que me han pasado recientemente y de verdad lo siento…

De inmediato su semblante cambió, no sólo la expresión de su rostro, sino que hasta sus hombros se habían inclinado ligeramente para enfrente demostrando que mis palabras lo habían doblegado. En realidad, no me sentía tan mal conmigo misma, no había mentido… bueno, no tanto. La mayoría era verdad, aunque fuera de contexto.

-No tenía idea…- susurró con la cabeza gacha- lo siento tanto. Me porté como un insensible.

-No te preocupes…

En ese momento, sentí que la habitación se hacía más pequeña, el aire comenzó a volverse escaso y una fuerte sacudida recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Una de las puertas de los abogados se abrió, sí, esas que siempre logran ponerme los pelos de punta. Ni me moví del lugar donde estaba de pie, sólo miré de reojo y supe que mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. James salía de su oficina con un montón de papeles en las manos.

-¿Te sientes bien, hermosa?- me preguntó Jude preocupado.

Tuve que sentarme nuevamente porque sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desplomar. James iba con Thanya sin embargo, nuestros escritorios están uno al lado del otro por lo que en cuestión de segundos, esos dos hombres que podían robarme el aliento estaban lado a lado. Sin siquiera mirarse de reojo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.- traté de sonreír pero al parecer mi sonrisa no fue del todo convincente porque incluso llamó la atención de James que dejó de ver los papeles para dirigirme una mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?- me preguntó, por primera vez él, por tercera vez cualquier persona ¿tan mal luzco?

-Tiene todo el día que no luce bien, señor Potter- intervino Thanya tratando de ayudarme- le sugerí que le pidiera permiso de tomarse el día, pero no quiso hacerme caso.

-Es que me siento bien- refuté molesta aunque mentía.

-Tiene razón, Lilian, te ves enferma- opinó esta vez Jude.

¿Jude por qué no pudiste mantener tu pequeña boca cerrada? ¿Tenías que llamar la atención de James? ¡Dios mío, por favor, si de verdad existes haz que me trague la tierra!

James miró a Jude por primera vez, y noté su cara de desconcierto, seguramente se estaba preguntado que hacía él ahí.

-Disculpa, no te había visto- hablo James extendiendo su mano, seguramente pensando que se trataba de algún cliente- soy James Potter

-Jude Ross- respondió el rubio correspondiendo al saludo.

-Creí que no tenía ninguna cita en este horario- dijo James confundido- pero no hay problema, pasa y dime lo que necesitas.

-No, no- sonrió Jude- lo siento, Potter. No tengo una cita contigo, verás… creo que estás confundido. Vine a ver a Lilian, sólo un momento, sé que está trabajando pero ya no le quitaré mucho tiempo.

-Ah- respondió James seco y cortante, una sombra en sus ojos había aparecido mostrando su molestia por la presencia de Jude en el despacho.

-Señor Potter, entonces, ¿usted que dice?- interrumpió Thanya llamando nuestra atención nuevamente- ¿no cree que Lily debería tomarse el día?

James me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada de hielo, y después miró de reojo a Jude con mala cara.

-Debería, señorita Evans- dijo al fin- tómese el día y el lunes repórtese a primera hora.

Creo que olvidó cuales eran los asuntos por los que se había tomado la molestia de salir de su oficina porque caminó de regreso aún con un gran numero de papeles y carpetas bajo su brazo, demasiado molesto como para notar siquiera el error que había cometido.

-Gracias, Thanya- le dije a la mujer aunque sin poder embosar una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ve a casa y descansa todo lo que puedas- sonrió y continuó tecleando en la computadora.

-Vamos, Lilian, te llevaré a casa- dijo Jude tomando el bolso que había dejado caer en el escritorio cuando me ponía de pie.

-No hace falta, Jude, caminaré a casa- dije tratando de quitarle el bolso de las manos.

-¿En ese estado?- se ofendió- estás loca. Te llevaré a casa y no quiero más quejas.

No me quise poner más excusas, ni decir más mentiras, en realidad ya no tenía tantas fuerzas para estar refutando todo lo que me dijeran. Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que me guiara al exterior del despacho. Lo último que quería era ir a casa a no hacer nada todo el día, aunque cuando pensé en mi deliciosa cama me di cuenta que moría de cansancio y decidí que lo único que haría todo el día sería dormir. Era aproximadamente mediodía, así que tendría tiempo de sobra para reponerme del tremendo cansancio que tenía de hace días.

Jude tenía un carro sencillo y aunque deportivo unos años pasado de moda. Me abrió la puerta como todo buen caballero que era y con una hermosa sonrisa encendió el auto. Como me sentía mal lo aproveché de excusa para no tener que hablar mucho con Jude, él permanecía en silencio mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en el asiento producto de la migraña. Cerré los ojos un momento y me concentré en el movimiento del auto, entonces sentí que se detenía, sabía que era a causa de un semáforo así que no le tomé importancia hasta que sentí unos calidos labios sobre los míos. Me incorporé tan rápido que sentí multiplicarse la jaqueca.

Noté que el auto estaba estacionado enfrente de mi casa y yo no calculé bien el tiempo de viaje. Jude estaba tan cerca de mí todavía que podía contar los colores castaños que adornaban sus iris.

-Sé que estás enferma, Lily, y en realidad no pretendía molestarte pero la verdadera causa por lo que fui a tu trabajo fue por una invitación- dijo mirándome a los ojos muy serio- no estaba seguro si leías mis mensajes así que quería estar seguro que realmente supieras que hoy tocaría en el bar más popular actualmente de la ciudad, "The luke's bar". Quería invitarte, sólo quiero que vallas a escuchar nuestra música, me haría muy feliz verte entre el público.

No sabía que decir, su sonrisa me hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo. Él se portaba tan lindo conmigo y yo lo único que hacía era despreciarlo después de haberlo ilusionado tanto.

-¡Cielos, Jude!- exclamé- no lo sé, en verdad me siento tan mal que no estoy segura de reponerme para la noche.

No dijo nada, pero noté en su mirada cierta desilusión, su boca se había curvado hacia un lado en una mueca y eso me rompía el corazón.

-Haré todo lo posible por ir, tan siquiera a oir una canción- le prometí y con esto su semblante cambió y pinto una sonrisa en su rostro- gracias por traerme, has sido muy amable.

No quise decir nada más, ni siquiera acercarme a besar su mejilla pues eso podía cambiar el curso de todo. Simplemente bajé del auto y traté de ignorar su mirada sobre mi persona.

Cuando entré a casa al fin me pude liberar, me quité las zapatillas permitiéndome andar descalza sobre el suelo y comencé a soltar horquilla por horquilla hasta dejar mi cabello sobre mi espalda. Estaba por comenzar a abrir mi blusa cuando me pareció escuchar unos sonidos en el cuarto de lavado. Me extrañé, en ese horario, definitivamente no debía haber nadie en casa. Mamá estaría trabajando y Charlus ni se diga, James permanece en el despacho y Mike y Emily están en el colegio. Entonces el miedo llegó a mí. ¿Sería algún ladrón? Estaba muerta de miedo, tanto que comenzaron a temblarme las piernas. Tranquila, Lily, tranquila, serénate y camina hacia la cocina. De acuerdo, en la cocina no hay nada ni nadie. ¿Cuarto de lavado? Ahí voy. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera recordé tomar algo para golpear al individuo, un sartén, un cuchillo, algo, ¡Lo que sea!

Dos pasos más y estoy dentro del cuarto de lavado. Nadie. Pero entonces me doy cuenta que la puerta está ligeramente abierta y se mueve con el frío viento que ha sacudido a la ciudad en el último mes. Me alegró un poco al comprobar que ni estoy loca ni tampoco hay nadie dentro de casa, sin embargo, para asegurarme doy un vistazo hacia el jardín y en la sala exterior compruebo que hay dos personas. Pierdo el miedo al reconocer a una de ellas, la más pequeña y con el uniforme que recordaba muy bien de la secundaria miro a Emily besándose con alguna persona.

Me acercó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible lo cual me ayuda haberme quitado los zapatos, sin embargo no me percato de que las rocas están humedas hasta que caigo de rodillas sobre el pasto. Las dos personas voltean a verme asustadas.

-¡Lily!- grita Emily poniéndose de pie y corriendo a ayudarme, de repente me siento muy débil.

Llega a mí y con ayuda de sus manos me pongo de pie, entonces consigo ver a la persona que está con ella. Es un chico, quizá no mucho menor que yo, sólo un par de años lo noto por la madurez de su rostro y que no usa uniforme. Debe estar en la universidad. Es rubio y tal vez no tan guapo como Shane, sin embargo, tiene un atractivo en su porte elegante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté molesta- deberías estar en el colegio.

-Por favor, Lily, luego te explico- me susurró para que el chico no escuchara- ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

Los miré una vez más de arriba abajo asegurándome que lo único que hacían era besarse y me encaminé al interior de la casa nuevamente. No hacían mucho ruido que digamos, ni siquiera estaba tan preocupada tal vez porque enseguida me recosté en mi cama me hundí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté cerca de las seis de la tarde con un hambre de los mil demonios. La jaqueca se había ido, pero aún así me costó mucho abandonar mi cama para ir a buscar algo de comer, solamente estar recostada muriendo de hambre hacía que se me antojara una rica lasagna, sí, casi podía olerla, el queso derretido sobre la pasta con jugo de tomate con un poco de carne. Delicioso. Solamente pensar eso me tuve que incorporar y avanzar a la cocina buscando los ingredientes para satisfacer mi pequeño capricho. Mamá ya estaba en casa junto con Mike pues la televisión estaba encendida y escuchaba el sonido de la lavadora.

Estaba muy concentrada dándole sabor a la carne cuando vi pasar a Emily por el comedor muy cambiada y arreglada como si fuera a salir. De acuerdo, es viernes, pero ¿no le bastó con saltarse la escuela sino que además quiere salir por la noche?

-¡Emily!- la llamé.

Ella volteó con cara de fastidio y se acercó a hablarme.

-Te lo explicaré todo- me anunció- ¿Está Mamá ahí?- preguntó señalando el cuarto de lavado.

-Creo que está arriba- negué.- Dime absolutamente todo, ¿quién era él?

-Se llama Bartemius, todos le dicen Barty- dijo.

-¿Barty? ¿Barty Crouch?- pregunté inconciente.

-Sí- sonrió Emily- ¿Lo conoces?

-Barty Crouch trabaja con Charlus- recordé- pero este Barty debe ser su hijo, Barty Jr.

-Bueno, el caso es que lo conocí en aquella fiesta en la que me llevó James, ¿recuerdas?- asentí- él se me quedaba viendo desde que llegué pero no le tomé mucha importancia porque se veía mucho mayor que yo. Sin embargo, se acercó a mí después de varias horas y comenzó a sacarme platica, me di cuenta que era muy agradable.

-Ajá- respondí para que se diera cuenta que la escuchaba a pesar de que tenía mi vista puesta en la carne.

-Poco después me besó- volteé a verla para comprobar una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro y una cara de soñadora recordando aquel momento.- y después…

Se quedó callada. Ya no continuó. ¿Por qué no continuó? Volteé a verla nuevamente y me desepcioné al ver su cara sonrojada y mirando a otro lado evitando a toda costa mi mirada.

-¿No lo hiciste con él, verdad?- pregunté directa, conociendo la mente de las chicas de su edad. Su cara se encendió aún más y me sorprendió ver a una Emily mayor, sobre esa revelación me había dado cuenta de lo mayor que lucía ahora mi pequeña hermanita, de cómo su cuerpo se había transformado y sus ojos habían dejado atrás la inocencia.- pero ¿se protegieron, verdad?- pregunté ahora sí con mirada fulminante.

-Claro que sí, Lily- exclamó- no hay tan descuidada.

Entonces era un hecho, mi pequeña hermanita había tenido relaciones sexuales a la misma edad que yo. Tan pequeñas, a ¿dónde iremos a parar con esta juventud? ¡Dios mío!

-Menos mal- susurré aún sorprendida- eso quiere decir que eres responsable.

-¿Cuándo fue la tuya, Lily?- preguntó Emily cuando yo estaba de espalda.

-¿Eh?

-Tu primera vez- aclaró- no me vallas a decir que aún no es, porque eso sí no me lo creo.

Tragué saliva, bueno, mi primera vez fue a los quince años con tu hermano mayor con nuestros padres en la habitación de alado y tú descansando tranquilamente en la puerta de enfrente.

-A los quince años- respondí seca y tratando de cerrar el tema por la paz, no quiero más preguntas porque si soy nerviosa ahora con ese tipo de preguntas tan comprometedoras me vuelvo un manojo de nervios- sólo quiero que sepas, Emily, que si alguna vez tienes alguna duda o algún inquietud, sabes que puedas decírmela, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro, Lily!- sonrió mi pequeña hermana- tienes mi entera confianza.

Y andando con pequeños saltos se dirigió a las escaleras. Suspiré. Esta pequeña definitivamente me hace recordar mis años de secundaría y me hinche el corazón verla crecer tan rápido.

Cuando por fin saqué la lasagna del horno, me di cuenta que verla, tan deliciosamente derretida me quitó el apetito, de repente me dieron ganas de tirarla y simplemente tomar la manzana que estaba sobre el desayunador. Fue un desperdicio de tiempo así que le dejé sobre la estufa esperando que alguien se la comiera pues yo simplemente consumiría la manzana que estaba sobre el desayunador. ¡Grandioso!

De repente me percaté de algo, iría al bar a escuchar una canción de Jude pero iría sola, ¿qué me pasa? Es realmente patético asistir a un evento social complemente en soledad, ¡Al diablo! Me dirigí hacía el cuarto de Emily que tenía la puerta abierta y estaba sentada en el escritorio con el reproductor de música puesta, se extrañó de verme pero aún así se quitó los auriculares para escucharme mejor.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un bar esta noche?- le pregunté.

-Lily- rió- tengo quince años, esos lugares son para mayores de dieciocho. ¿Realmente crees que me van a dejar pasar? O aún más, ¿qué Papá me dejará ir?

-No le diremos que vamos para alla- sonreí sentándome en su cama- además puedo agregarte unos años más con la ropa y el maquillaje adecuado. Sólo iremos unos minutos, un amigo va a tocar y me pidió que lo acompañara, le dije que tenía cosas que hacer pero que trataría de ir a escuchar una canción. ¿Qué dices? Será rápido, si quieres después te invito al cine.

Puse ojos de borrego a medio morir y me alegró verla sonreír con esa boca tan resplandeciente.

-De acuerdo.

Solamente una hora después y luego de haber convencido a Charlus que sólo iríamos al cine salimos de casa, arreglé a Emily lo más mayor que pude sin embargo para mí elegí un atuendo tan sencillo que seguramente parecía que no me había esmerado lo suficiente, pero que era contrarrestado con mi maquillaje. Tomamos el metro y nos dirigimos al lugar donde yo sabía sería la presentación, pues solamente una semanas antes había ido justo al lugar de al lado con mis amigos.

No fue un viaje demasiado largo, solo veinte minutos y ya estábamos en la entrada de "The Luke's bar". Tenía una apariencia muy bohemia por fuera y además de las personas que entraba no me hacía sentir fuera del lugar mi atuendo pues iban muy cómodos y casuales. Mientras hacimos fila recé y recé para que no se dieran cuenta de la corta edad de mi hermanastra, gracias a Dios no hubo ningún problema pues una niña que iba por delante de nosotros era menor de edad muy evidente, y distrajo tanto al guardia de seguridad que ni siquiera nos volteó a ver cuando retiró la cadena.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar así- me dijo Emily al oído emocionada.

-Tranquila, sólo hay que buscar un lugar donde sentarnos que nos vea mi amigo- dije- para poder irme en paz.

Como si fuera el destino, justo frente al escenario había un mesa alta con dos sillas a los lados. El lugar era pequeño y oscuro sólo con algunas luces que adornaban el lugar y los pasillos, sin embargo la parte principal era el escenario que también era pequeño pero en él cabían cinco músico incluyendo al baterista. Grandes bocinas estaban a los lados del escenario y el lugar comenzaba a llenarse, el grupo ya estaba tocando una canción lenta y me alegró ver a Jude frente al grupo cantando con esa linda voz de la cual nunca me había percatado.

Me había esmerado lo suficiente para hacer que mi cabello se notara pues era la única manera en la que Jude podría distinguirme entre el público y no me equivoque desde que entré al salón hasta que me senté en una de las sillas, Jude no apartó su mirada de mí.

-¿Él es tu amigo?- me preguntó Emily al oído.- Es muy guapo- agregó después que yo asentí.

En ese momento la canción se acabó y el público aplaudió.

-Muchas gracias por venir el día de hoy- dijo Jude en el micrófono aunque mirándome a mí- Esta canción fue inspirada en una persona que desde que la conocí ha provocado tales sensaciones en mí que solamente puedo transmitir por medio de canciones. Esto es para ti, Lily.

Sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, por eso quería que viniera, porque iba a dedicarme una canción. Emily rió feliz y volteó a verme cuando me volví roja como un tomate pues aunque no me haya señalado directamente el hecho de que siempre estuviera mirándome hizo entender a la gente que esa canción era para mí.

_Used to live in a world_

_Where everything was flat_

_Could you imagine that?_

_All the colors were the same_

_White, black and a little grey_

_Yeah, pretty much the same_

Mientras entonaba esos versos me miraba directamente a los ojos y por Dios que no me quería ir, me encanta que esas palabras hubieran salido de su corazón para dedicármelas a mí, eran unas estrofas lindísimas. Emily no dejaba de mirarme para notar mi reacción y los ojos castaños de Jude me atravesaban. ¿Realmente quería conquistarme con esta canción?

_You're like a rush of blood to my head_

_You're like ice water running down my neck_

_You're like hot coals under my feet_

_Had my eyes shut I must've, I must've been asleep_

_Yeah, I must've been asleep_

No pude escuchar el resto de la canción, eran unas palabras bellísimas pero que yo no me merecía, me partía el corazón tener que confesarle a Jude que estaba enamorada de otra persona, pues él era perfecto y sería la persona perfecta para mí en otras circunstancias.

Emily me alcanzó cuando estaba sentada en la banqueta con las lágrimas apunto de escaparse de mis ojos. Se sentó a mi lado y sentí sus pequeños brazos abrazarme brindándome todo su apoyo.

-Jude iba a ser mi novio- confesé- pero en el proceso me enamoré de otra persona.

-Y ahora no sabes cómo decírselo- adivinó Emily.

Asentí con la cabeza al fin soltando aquellas lágrimas que habían estado retenidas todo el día.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, chicos!<p>

Un mes sin actualizar, ¡uf! y lo que me costó, de verdad no tienen idea de lo mucho que me ha costado hacer este capítulo. Es horrible sentarse frente a la computadora y no saber como empezar, tuve que buscar inspiración en peliculas, otros fics, canciones, incluso empecé dos veces el capítulos pues no me agradaba como estaba quedando. Sin embargo, creo que quedó bien. Quizá no les gusté tanto porque hay más Jude y Emily que nada, pero los había dejado un poco abandonados a estos personajes y me preguntan demasiado por ellos, así que aquí están.

Por otro lado, recibí varias quejas de los capítulos pasados de los saltos en el tiempo, era la primera vez que trataba de hacer algo de ese estilo y no sé si no me quedó bien o ese tipo de cosas no van con este fic, así que decidí volver a lo tradicional y llevar un orden cronológico como ha sido siempre, aunque con pequeños recuerdos relatados en prosa.

Tal vez noten algunas faltas de ortografía o palabras mal escritas y es que la verdad no me dio tiempo de corregirlas pues son las tres de la mañana y quería subir este capítulo lo antes posible pues descubrí que pierdo lectores por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar. Pido muchas disculpas, de verdad intento actualizar lo más pronto que puedo pero en ocasiones de verdad no puedo hacerlo, quizá parezca exagerado cuando duro tres meses sin actualizar pero es la realidad, a veces no tengo tiempo de escribir en tres meses. Soy de las personas que le dedica varias horas a un solo capítulo pues pienso bien lo que pondré y corrijo lo que no me gusta, sólo a este le he dedicado seis horas, imagínense, si actualizara más seguido. No me justifico, solamente quería compartirles mi razón para durar tanto con las actualizaciones, espero que lo comprendan.

La canción que aparece en este capítulo es Flat World de Shane Harper, hermosa letra y hermosa voz. Fue mi musa para este cap.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	18. Puerta a posibilidades

**Capítulo 18: "Puerta a posibilidades"**

_¡TOC, TOC!_

-Adelante- digo sin querer abrir los ojos.

-¿Puedo pasar, Lily?- pregunta Emily abriendo sólo un poco la puerta asomando su pequeña nariz.

-Sí, pasa.

Escucho la puerta abrirse por completo y siento los pasos de mi hermanastra en la alfombra. Permanezco con los ojos cerrados acostada en la cama cubierta de pies a cuello con mis sábanas y sin querer saber nada del mundo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la pequeña, algo que me han preguntado mucho últimamente.

-Siento un poco de nauseas, no quiero levantarme- dije apenas y todavía sin abrir los ojos.

-La lasagna de ayer no tenía buen aspecto- murmuró solamente y podía jurar que se había dibujado una carita de asco en su rostro.

-Es que olvidé meterla al refrigerador el día que la hice, pero se veía tan buena que tuve que comérmela- confesé.

-No se veía buena, se veía espantosa y además olía hasta la puerta de entrada.

Molesta tuve que abrir los ojos por fin.

-¿Sólo viniste a regañarme?

-No. Verás, Barty no tarda en llegar y de verdad estoy muy nerviosa- susurró y noté que se estrujaba las manos.

Para entonces ya estaba bien arreglada con un vestido morado a la rodilla y su larga cabellera negra como la noche caía en graciosos rizos sobre sus hombros.

-Todo saldrá bien, ¿ya conoces a sus padres, no?- asintió- y nuestros padres conocen a los suyos. No entiendo de qué estás nerviosa.

-Que quizá Barty no le caiga bien a Papá- soltó al fin.

-Le caerá bien, ya lo verás- sonreí para tranquilizarla- su pequeña sale con el hijo de su amigo entrañable estará muy contento ya lo verás.

Sonrió un poco y suspiró liberando estrés, pude ver que sus ojos se aclararon un poco pero su expresión cambió por completo cuando me miró ahora sí con atención.

-Lily, ¿así vas a recibir a la familia Crouch?- preguntó escandalizada.

-¡Claro que no! –levanté la voz molesta- Ya me duché sólo hace falta arreglarme.

-Deberías darte prisa, no tardan en llegar- me dijo pero yo nuevamente la ignoré y cerré los ojos- además Mamá me acaba de decir que James vendrá y…

Ni siquiera terminó de decirlo cuando me incliné de repente en la cama. Grave error pues repentinamente comencé a sentir un mareo y tuve que levantarme corriendo para llegar al baño. Las arcadas eran horribles. Definitivamente no debí comer esa lasagna la noche anterior, todo el día desde que me levanté por la mañana había sentido nauseas y había vomitado. Esta era la segunda vez, Dios mío, ¿debería preocuparme?

Después de eso me sentí un poco mejor y pude levantarme sin problema a lavar los dientes y terminar de arreglarme antes de que llegara James a casa, no quería que me viera sin estar lista pues tenía preparado un vestido espectacular digno para que mi hermanastro me llevara detrás de la lavadora y me hiciera el amor sin piedad.

Maquillé mis ojos lo más natural que pude queriendo resaltar mis labios en esta ocasión con un encendido labial rojo pasión que combinaría con un vestido también rojo con un pronunciado escote y un largo debajo de la rodilla aunque con una ligera abertura en mi muslo izquierdo; tenía tirantes gruesos y era ceñido de la cintura y cadera. En realidad se veía súper bien.

Cuando me miré en el espejo tuve que admitir que me veía más sexy de lo que había logrado nunca con mi cabello totalmente lacio y sin ningún tipo de adorno para que todo lo llamativo quedara en el vestido, el color hacía resaltar el puño de pecas que tenía en los hombros y pecho dando un pequeño toque adorable –digo yo-. Me calcé las zapatillas para terminar y bajé las escaleras antes de que llegaran los invitados.

Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión, Mike llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul algo arrugada de llevar algunas horas vestido, con un litro de goma para el cabello en la cabeza en un intento fallido de Mamá por quererlo peinar. Charlus llevaba ropa de oficina aunque en esta ocasión sin saco y Mamá también vestía un bonito vestido azul cielo sin ningún rastro de vulgaridad.

Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras escuché algunos chiflidos y piropos, Charlus y Mike me decían cuanta cosa se les ocurría pero Mamá no tenía buena cara, parecía no haberle agradado mi modelito. Se quedó seria solamente observándome para después dar media vuelta y entrar a la cocina. Consciente de su reacción la seguí para saber qué era lo que sucedía, sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de los Crouch.

Emily fue la que corrió hacia la puerta para abrir rápidamente, se lanzó a los brazos de Barty Jr. y detrás de él iba solamente su padre. Me extrañó, tenía entendido que había una señora Crouch sin embargo, ella no se había tomado la molestia por asistir.

-Papá- habló Emily al soltar a Barty- éste es Barty, mi novio- lo señaló.

Creí que Charlus iba a montar un escándalo por el semblante serio que tenía, sin embargo, cuando Barty estrechó su mano nervioso Charlus lo tomó con más fuerza y lo jaló hacia su pecho dándole un abrazo.

-Bienvenido a la familia- dijo con una sonrisa. Rápidamente en el rostro de Barty y Emily se pintó también una sonrisa de alivio.

-Buenas noches- saludó Crouch entrando a la sala- es un honor aceptar tan agradable invitación. Creo que en un tiempo nuestras familiar por fin se unirán.

Charlus pareció ser el más emocionado con esas palabras. Ambos hombres se abrazaron golpeándose la espalda como lo hacen todos los hombres y yo no comprendo la necesidad de casi sacarse los pulmones. A mi madre, Barty la saludó con un beso en la mano y despeinó aún más a Mike. Sin embargo, cuando llegó conmigo lo único que no hizo fue apartar la mirada de mi escote mientras me saludaba con esa sonrisa extraña que da escalofríos. Sentí todo mi cuerpo ponerse en alerta cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla pero por cortesía simplemente correspondí el saludo.

-¿Y el otro joven Potter?- miró Crouch a todos lados- falta un integrante de tan maravillosa familia. Lo siento, hijo, no has terminado de pasar la prueba hasta que le agrades al hermano mayor.

Barty pareció un poco decepcionado pero continuó saludándonos uno a uno educadamente.

La cena ya estaba casi servida cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar a un acalorado James. Llevaba todavía ropa de trabajo y se veían bajo sus ojos unas ojeras enormes casi llegándole a las comisuras de los labios. Cuando James no duerme bien, definitivamente afecta su semblante pues incluso podría decir que se veía una pizca menos atractivo que de costumbre, pero aún lo suficiente para sentir una burbuja cálida de líquido en mi interior reventarse al verlo. Con esa pose masculina y ese andar suyo con tanta seguridad, se dirigió a nosotros y saludó a cada uno para después sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa, para la mala suerte de Emily al lado de Barty Jr.

-Barty, él mi hermano James- le dijo Emily a mi hermanastro y el con esa cara de duro lo miró de arriba abajo. Era obvio, su gesto en la boca dejaba muy claro que no le había agradado sin embargo estrechó su mano. Barty parecía en extremo nervioso y James disfrutaba torturándolo.

-Dime… Barty- susurró esto último burlándose de su apodo- ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Estudio Ciencias de la Comunicación- soltó un suspiro tratando de liberar la tensión que se alojaba en su cuerpo.

-Ciencias de la comunicación- repitió James pensativo- ¿cuántos años tienes?- soltó de sopetón inclinándose hacia él tratando de intimidarlo.

-Di-diecinueve- tartamudeó, demostraba que realmente estaba muy nervioso y eso le encantaba a James.

Shane nunca pareció intimidarse por la presencia de James, al contrario, recuerdo que disfrutaba hacerlo enojar diciéndole Jimmy. Shane tenía un seguridad que pocos jóvenes la tienen al conocer a la familia de su novia, sin embargo, resultó ser la peor persona para nuestra hermanita. Normalmente las adolescentes nos fijamos en chicos desenvueltos y con seguridad de si mismos, pero quizá era bueno probar con el contrario y tal vez Barty resulte ser mucho mejor que Shane en todos los aspectos.

-Eso quiere decir que eres mayor cuatro años que mi hermanita- dijo- ¿sabes lo que te haré si me entero que… ¿

-James, ¡James!- soltó Charlus desde el otro lado de la mesa, el pelinegro guardó silencio- Por favor, esperamos pasar una velada agradable y Barty es un buen chico.

No me sorprendió la actitud de James, de hecho a nadie sorprendía, la que sí lo hacía era la Charlus pero era un poco comprensible por tratarse del hijo de su amigo y socio. Sin embargo, el resto de la cena James no apartó sus ojos de Barty vigilando muy bien dónde estaban sus manos y en varias ocasiones preguntó cuáles eran sus intenciones, el pobre chico siempre contestaba que quería a Emily y sólo quería alguien que lo quisiera también.

En mi caso, yo lo único que quería era que me volteara a ver. James había estado molesto conmigo toda la semana, después del encuentro con Jude en la oficina obviamente estuvo llamando todo el fin de semana pero como cobarde que soy jamás contesté ningún mensaje ni muchos menos una llamada, hasta el domingo en que decidió ir a casa a encararme. Estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, nuevamente una migraña había estado en mi cabeza todo el día y no tenía ni pizca de paciencia para tolerar cualquier cosa ese día. Y sí, justo ese día decidió ir a hablar.

_-¿Quién era el tipo que estaba contigo el viernes en el despacho?_- me había preguntado.

Yo seguí viendo la televisión tratando de ignorar su pregunta. Mamá y Charlus habían ido al supermercado con Mike acompañándolos y Emily estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera me había saludado, entró a casa con sus propias llaves y aún sin cerrar la puerta y percatándome que estaba justo ahí me había preguntado sin más.

_-Sólo era un amigo-_ contesté después rindiéndome antes él y esos ojos tan oscuros que me causaban escalofríos.

_-No me pareció sólo un amigo- _había dicho- _estaba muy interesado en tu salud y no cualquier amigo va a visitarte al trabajo sólo para verte. Dime, ¿quién era él?_

Para ese momento, ya estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá y me miraba intensamente con una pequeña arruga en la frente que demostraba su disgusto. Yo traté de relajarme y no tomarle importancia, si me ponía nerviosa y le hacía ver que realmente era alguien importante, alguien por quien debía preocuparse solamente las cosas se complicarían y habría problemas.

-_James, de verdad- _dije tratando de hacerme la victima_- ¿te molesta tanto que tenga amigos? ¿no los puedo tener o qué?_

-_¡Él no era un amigo, Lily!- _exclamó ahora fuera de si-_ Conozco a los hombres, conozco las intenciones de los hombres, conozco las miradas de los hombres, ¡Soy un hombre! Y ningún hombre se comporta así por alguien que no le interesa._

_-¡Con un demonio, James!-_ grité ahora demasiado molesta como para controlarme, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando y los reclamos de James no mejoraban las cosas, me puse de pie y el me arremedó a la defensiva- _Jude es un chico con el que salía antes, pero se acabó._

_-A mí no me dio la impresión de que se acabó…_

En ese momento la habitación parecía hacerse más pequeña y el aire faltaba, cuando James estaba enojado no había nada que se pudiera hacer ni nada que lo pudiera calmar. Se acercaba a mi aún más como un león al asecho y yo cada vez me volvía más pequeña.

-…_Tú eres mía, Lily, sólo mía-_ me susurró con su boca demasiado cerca de mi oído haciendo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo- _no puedo soportar que compartas cualquier cosa con nadie más, quiero que seas sólo para mí._

Tal vez fue el dolor de cabeza, o tal vez las hormonas del síndrome pre-menstrual o quizá el valor salió alguna fibra de mi cuerpo que estaba muy oculta pero dije aquellas palabras que provocarían la distancia y el silencio por parte de él todo lo que siguió de la semana.

_-Deja de preocuparte por eso, cuando tú estés nuevamente con Caroline, yo podré ser libre de hacer lo que quiera, y cuando eso suceda no quiero quedarme sola._

Sabía que le calarían esas palabras, sabía que le dolerían y sabía que se enojaría. Pero no lo pensé adecuadamente, prácticamente la había dicho que quería tener mi reserva para cuando él ya no estuviera conmigo, dando por hecho que se iría y ya no estaría conmigo. No había nada que le calara más que mencionar que regresaría con Caroline y yo quedaría libre en el mercado.

Desde entonces no me había dirigido la palabra más que lo esencial en el trabajo y yo tampoco lo había buscado, más que por orgullo que nada, pues sabía que lo que había dicho de verdad no lo pensaba y yo no sabía que haría con James se fuera de mi lado y si es que lo haría alguna vez. Me arrepentía en lo más hondo de mi alma de haber pronunciado aquello, pues sabía que lo lastimaban y también me lastimaban a mí, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a pedir disculpas hasta que él se disculpara por haberme incriminado y desconfiar de mí. No. No me importaba que después yo le hubiera dicho justo lo que no quería oír.

Así que había optado por lo más clásico, seducirlo, robarle el aliento, subirle la presión, provocarlo hasta que no pudiera más y se acercara a mí, besarlo con pasión hasta dejarlo sin aliento y que después de eso todo estuviera bien. Sus manos me habían hecho falta estos días, sus caricias y sus besos, su aliento hablándome al oído y su perfume impregnando mi ropa y mi piel. Me hacía tanta falta que casi deliraba, rogaba por un poco de su compañía y estaba dispuesta conseguirlo esta noche.

Miré la ensalada que estaba en mi plato. Casi ni había probado bocado, me resultaba repugnante la lechuga con garbanzo, apenas había tocado el tomate y no quería inclinarme a vomitar otra vez, así que intenté hacerme lo más tonta que pude y miré al resto de la mesa. Emily platicaba con Barty y James no apartaba la mirada de ambos devorando su ensalada, a su lado estaba Mike brincando y jalando la manga de su camisa rogando por un poco de atención de su hermano mayor. Mamá estaba a mi otro lado y a su lado en la punta de la mesa estaba Charlus mientras que los tres adultos mantenían una conversación que parecía ser de trabajo, no quise poner mucha atención pero parecía ser que querían abrir otro piso para instalar más abogados. No me pareció un tema realmente interesante, pero me hice la ponía atención, hasta que llegó mi vista a Crouch me di cuenta que me estaba mirando. Me había percado antes, ni sabía cuanto tiempo tenía haciéndolo pero sólo la apartaba un poco para mirar a Charlus o Mamá por cortesía pero al final siempre volvía su mirada a mí. Eso me incomodó, no sabía como comportarme y menos cual era la intención de todo eso.

Cuando Mamá trajo el resto de la cena colocándola en el centro de la mesa para que todos pudieran agarrar, me di cuenta que había perdido por completo el apetito. Agarré un poco de comida en mi plato por educación, pero no lo volví a tocar con el tenedor. La mirada de Crouch me tenía muy nerviosa, no sabía ni como respirar y me pregunté si alguien se daba cuenta de su mirada tan insistente. Tal vez era yo o eran mis nervios, pero cada vez notaba que me miraba más los senos que cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera estaba segura trataba de distraerme en cualquier cosa pero al final me era imposible y clavaba mi mirada en su cara. Me sonrió y se giró a decirle algo más a Charlus, cuando mi padrastro contestó nuevamente volteó a verme y esta vez a la cara para después bajarla poco a poco hasta el filo de la mesa. ¡Qué descaro! Eso definitivamente lo hizo para que me diera cuenta de su mirada, Dios mío, ¿por qué me puse ese vestido? James ni siquiera había volteado a verme y ese era el objetivo, sin embargo, atraje demasiado a la atención del ruco que estaba frente a mí.

Eso me hizo recordar el día que observe a Brenda en la oficina muy extraña y Thanya me había dicho que todos sospechaban que eran amantes, y después de eso recordé el día que lo encontré acompañado de Caroline dentro de su oficina privada. Hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba eso, que me daba razones a pensar que James podía ser mío. Si demostraba que Caroline era amante de Crouch, James definitivamente no querría volver a tener nada con ella y por su puesto ahora sí tendría razones para pensar que ese bebé no era de él. Tendría que decírselo, lo antes posible pero ya que me dirigiera la palabra.

La cena terminó con algunas copas de champagne en el jardín. Los chicos se habían quedado dentro de casa y los adultos estábamos fuera manteniendo una conversación bastante agradable, un poco sobre negocios lo cual me hizo saber cuáles eran los próximos proyectos de los Potter con Crouch, un poco también sobre la familia lo cual me hizo enterarme que hacía un par de años la señora Crouch había fallecido por una complicación en neumonía.

Me había sentado al lado de Charlus para mayor seguridad, pero aún sentía la insistente mirada de Crouch esta vez en mis piernas justo donde estaba la abertura del vestido. Traté de distraerme buscando la mirada de James pero él insistía en siempre mirar hacia el lado contrario a mí. Estaba un poco decepcionada, la verdad. De repente verlo ahí, sentado tan cerca de mí y sin poder tocarlo o demostrarle mi amor frente a nuestros padres de repente me puso muy triste y me dieron ganas de llorar, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me tuve que poner de pie.

-Voy por más champagne- dije sin mirar a nadie- ¿alguien quiere?

-Sí, querida- dijo mi madre- la otra botella debe estar en el armario del cuarto de lavado, ya sabes donde escondemos las cosas que Mike no debe tener cerca- sonrió- es muy curioso- le dijo a Crouch para excusarse.

Dejé la copa en la mesita y me dirigí al interior de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y me molestaba mucho que dejaran la puerta abierta del jardín ya que solían meterse todo tipo de insectos y animales que me molestaban, así que la cerré y ahí en el cuarto de lavado me tuve que poner a buscar en un pequeño armario que estaba pegado a la pared donde había todo tipo de artículos para la limpieza, pero era también el lugar perfecto para que Mike no metiera mano pues había un compartimiento en lo más alto donde sólo Charlus y James podían alcanzar.

Rayos. Me estiré lo más que pude pero apenas tocaba el borde el estante, demonios, Lily, usas tacones altos por favor estírate sólo un poco más. Alcancé a mover la botella hacia un lado pero sólo logre que se metiera más al fondo. Suspiré enojada y me percaté de que había una persona más allí. No me había dado cuenta antes pues estaba muy concentrada queriendo alcanzar el estante. Alguien debió decir que yo no alcanzaría, así que amablemente Crouch se había ofrecido a venir a ayudarme.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntó con una sonrisa mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-No se preocupe, señor Crouch, sólo necesito un estiramiento extremo para alcanzarlo- dije y me giré hacia el armario dando le espalda.

Me esforcé aún más en alcanzarlo, mis dedos ya estaban a sólo un centímetro cuando una mano más grande y varios centímetros por encima de la mía tomó la botella. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Crouch estaba detrás de mí y seguramente muy cerca.

-Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo guapa que eres, Lilian- me dijo, estaba tan cerca que sentí su aliento en mi oreja- Realmente eres exquisita. No me he cansado de contemplarte toda la noche.

-G-gracias- dije con temor a darme la vuelta y encontrarme con su arrugado rostro demasiado cerca del mío.

-En realidad, no entiendo porque eres secretaria en el despacho- siguió diciendo cerca de mi oído- siendo de la familia Potter deberías estar en un puesto más alto en la compañía. Yo puedo ayudarte, Lilian, puedo ayudarte a tener un mejor puesto y un mejor sueldo por supuesto. Solamente tienes que aceptar una salida conmigo- susurró esto último y sentí que dio un paso acercándose más a mí- tal vez sepas a que clase de salida me refiero- apenas se escuchó su voz en esto último, pero yo lo escuché claramente pues sus labios rosaban mi oreja e inmediatamente después de terminar la frase sentí algo que se pegaba a mi trasero.

Casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando sentí su erección. No pude decir nada y ni siquiera pude alejarme, mi mente se puso en blanco y mi cerebro no coordinaba ningún movimiento para alejarme de él. Tal vez pegarle una cachetada por su descaro y salir corriendo. Como mi cuerpo no respondía, él debió pensar que yo había aceptado pues su mano libre se había posado en mi cintura y con ligero y pequeño movimiento terminó de pegar mi cuerpo al suyo donde sentí por completo su miembro duro en mi cuerpo. Entonces eso fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo reaccionara, en un segundo quité su mano de mi cintura y con unos cuantos pasos me alejé de él.

-Nunca, y escúcheme bien- le dije con voz firme y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Jamás yo tendría algo que ver con un tipo como usted, no vuelva a acercase a mí porque entonces sí abriré la boca para decir el tipo de lacra que es y esta vez se lo comunicaré a mi padrastro, él sabrá que hacer.- lo miré con asco por última vez y entré en la cocina dejándolo parado en el medio del cuarto de lavado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Cuando crucé la cocina, empecé a correr por el comedor hasta llegar a la escalera pero en lugar de dirigirme a mi habitación, me dirigí al baño pues repentinamente había sentido nauseas nuevamente y solamente me incliné en la taza del baño, vomité por tercera vez en el día. No sabía que pasaba con mi cuerpo, tenía un poco más de una semana sintiéndome bastante mal y no entendía la causa. La lasagna definitivamente no podría ser, tal vez no tenía buen aspecto pero yo ya había vomitado un par de veces en la semana y estaba segura que esa no era la causa.

De repente, como si un balde de agua me cayera por la cabeza, una idea llegó a mi cabeza, ¿estaría embarazada? Digo, razones tengo y varias razones, pensé en el último mes donde James y yo hacíamos el amor casi en cualquier lugar principalmente en la hora del almuerzo y después del trabajo en el departamento de mi hermanastro. No había falta ningún día, y solamente unas cuantas ocasiones James había usado el preservativo el cual terminaba quitándoselo después diciendo que no sentía nada. Sonreí de medio lado recordando esas ocasiones, esas deliciosas ocasiones. Aún no terminaba el día, James seguía aquí y era mi oportunidad de reconciliarme con él.

Me limpie la boca y salí del cuarto de baño, mientras recorría el pasillo escuché muchas voces en la sala, seguramente estaban despidiendo a los Crouch, así que no me apuré demasiado en bajar las escaleras. Llegando a la sala, la puerta se cerró y cada quien se dio la vuelta para hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer, Emily subió las escaleras, Mike no lo vi por ningún lado así que suponía que ya estaba dormido en su habitación, Mamá y Charlus caminaron nuevamente hacia el jardín seguramente a seguir disfrutando del resto de la champagne, sin embargo, James se quedó ahí, mirando su copa que aún permanecía a la mitad.

Lo miré con ternura, parecía que algo tenía que decir pero no se animaba, pero estaba ahí para hablar conmigo pues poco a poco se iba acercando paso a paso. Estábamos a unos cuantos pasos uno del otro, entonces la mano que tenía libre sin previo aviso se encontró con la mía y me acarició con el pulgar.

-Lo siento- me dijo- sé que puedes tener amigos varones. Los que tú quieras, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso cuando no los conozco y menos cuando son tan… bueno, no tan feos- sonrió esto último para después mirarme a los ojos- me da miedo perderte y que un idiota te aleje de mi lado.

-¿Qué no entiendes que eso no va a pasar?- le dije mirando su carita de arrepentimiento- yo te amo a ti, James. Eso no va a cambiar, yo también quiero estar a tu lado y me aterra el hecho de que algún día regreses con Caroline, por eso te dije aquello ese día. Lo siento. En realidad no pienso eso y lo dije… bueno, no sé por qué lo dije, no pensé bien las cosas. Sé que te dolieron mis palabras, ¿me perdonas?- dije esto abrazándolo de la cintura y hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Él me abrazó delicadamente a la altura de los hombros y me dio un beso en la coronilla. Eso era suficiente para saber que me perdonaba y que nuestro amor era tan fuerte que no se rompería tan fácil simplemente por una pequeña discusión.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, chicos!<em>

_Les traigo un capítulo cortito pero importante solamente dos semanas después de actualizar y tengo que contarles que estoy de vacaciones y estas se me dan infinitamente bien. Por otro lado, siento los errores de escritura o faltas de ortografía que puedan haber encontrado ya que nuevamente me he desvelado terminando el capítulo y no me he dado tiempo de verificar los errores. Espero que les gusta y para los que piensan que ya no sé que escribir, sí, sí sé que escribir y sí sé lo que pasará lo único que a veces me falta es una situación adecuada para relatar los hechos, si solamente contara la idea principal el fic hubiera sido aburrido y hubiera concluido hace mucho. _

_Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima._


	19. Mientras el mundo se desmorona

**Capítulo 19: Mientras el mundo se desmorona**

Sentía mis labios inflamados de tanto habernos besado, respiraba con dificultad haciendo que mi pecho subiera y bajara con tanta intensidad que sentía mis costillas golpeadas, mi cuerpo temblaba entero de pies a cabeza, sentía que caería de tanto placer si justo no hubiera un par de manos en mi cintura que me mantuvieran de pie. Se aferraba en pegar mi cuerpo más al suyo con fuerza, sentir cada borde de sus músculos y ese bulto justo a la altura de cadera que me hacía delirar de placer.

-James, por favor- suspiré en sus labios.

-¿Por favor qué?- preguntó con una risilla también mientras su aliento recorría toda mi boca.

Gustaba de torturarme, de matarme y volverme a revivir con sus caricias, sus manos brincaron hacia mi trasero para sujetarlo con fuerza por encima de la falda de oficina que traía ese día. Solté un pequeño gemido y sentí sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esa mirada oscura llena de lujuria y deseo hacia mí, no apartó su mirada de la mía hasta que sus manos se movieron sin darme cuando hacia mi blusa donde empezó a desabotonar botón a botón. A pesar de haberme visto un millón de veces desnuda, y haber memorizado cada milímetro de mi piel él siempre prefería desvestirme con lentitud, como si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando la blusa fue lanzada al borde de la cama, deliró con la forma de mis pechos debajo del sostén de encaje que había comprado justo para él. Me tomó entre sus brazos y yo enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para poder mantenerme a su altura y besarlo en los labios. Descendió sus besos por mi cuello y sabiendo que eso me mataba, mi propia espalda de arqueó y deteniéndome con sus brazos para no caer bajó aún más sus besos hasta el borde de mi sostén que estaba sólo a unos pocos milímetros de mi para entonces, inflamado pezón.

-Lily, eres hermosa y me vuelves loco- dijo y después se dejó caer lentamente en la cama encima de mí.

Su cuerpo temblaba, lo sentí vibrar en mis brazos y entonces me di cuenta que ya no soportaría mucho más antes de hacerme suya por milésima vez. Abrí su camisa y acariciando cada músculo perfectamente definido desde el cuello hasta el ombligo me dirigí a abrir su pantalón por una buena vez. Cinturón primero, botón y cierre después su punto de placer. Lo acaricié con mis manos mientras miraba su rostro que formaba una hermosa sonrisa y perversa mordiéndose los labios, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras sus brazos temblaban cada vez más de placer y por sostener todo su peso solamente con las manos sobre la cama.

Restregué mis piernas en las suyas ahora desnudas y soltando su miembro comencé a subirme la falda. James abrió los ojos y me miró mientras seductoramente comenzaba a dejas a la vista cada vez más de mis muslos. No lo soportó más, tomando mis manos subió la falda hasta mi cadera y sin mirar mucho las bragas que hacían juego con el sostén, se deshizo de ellas para después dirigirse a ese punto exacto en mi cuerpo que me hacía sentir mil sensaciones. Con uno de sus dedos tocó ese lugar tan sensible de mi cuerpo que sentí un delicioso escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, sonrió mirándome a los ojos contento de haberlo encontrado tan fácilmente y sin previo aviso su dedo comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo. Aguanté la respiración tratando de controlar las ganas de correrme ahí mismo, no, no se podía acabar tan rápido, tensé mis piernas.

-Por favor, por favor, James- gemí una vez más.

-¿Por favor, qué?- preguntó nuevamente con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Por favor, hazme tuya.

Sin aflojar su sonrisa, me tomó de las piernas colocándome correctamente al borde de la cama y se dirigió al centro de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo abrazó al intruso bien conocido y escuché a mi hermanastro gemir. Se mantuvo un par de segundos detenido y me extrañó, abrí los ojos y encontré su rostro sudoroso mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, hoy soy débil- me dijo un poco apenado.

Solté una pequeña risita y cuando estuve a punto de decir que se tomara el tiempo que necesitaba me recibió con una deliciosa embestida internándose más al centro de mi cuerpo. Gemí de la sorpresa y me aferré más a su cuerpo con uñas y dientes, literalmente con uñas clavadas en su espalda debajo de la camisa.

-Me encantas- me susurró al oído para después plantarme un beso en el cuello siguiendo por mi garganta hasta mi clavícula.

Entonces en ese momento fue cuando le comenzó a molestar la presencia del resto de mi ropa que aún permanecía en mi cuerpo. Me desabrochó el sostén y en un segundo estuvo tirado en alguna parte de la habitación. James disfrutaba mis pechos más que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, los tomó en sus manos mientras embestía una y otra vez. Sentía que mi cuerpo iba a partirse por la mitad, con fuerza sujeté las sabanas y solté un gemido tras otro. Mi cuerpo ardía, brotaban pequeñas gotas de sudor de cada poro y comencé a sentir una tensión en mi vientre.

-James, James, ¡James!- grité con una nueva embestida.

-Déjate ir, hermosa- me dijo y esas palabras tan excitantes fueron lo único que necesité.

Una explosión interna me atacó recorriendo desde mi vientre hasta la punta de mis dedos. Sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse en movimientos involuntarios apretando con fuerza lo que tenía en mis manos. Una ola de placer mi invadía y no quería que terminara nunca, pero después llegó la calma y con algunas cosquillas todavía recorriendo mi cuerpo fue turno de James. Una calidez interna me atacó y después su cuerpo ardiendo en mil llamas cayendo sobre mí.

-F-fue perfecto- me dijo cuando su cuerpo aún no respondía como él quisiera.

Yo permanecía recostada en la cama con las piernas colgando por el borde de la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y me observó de pies a cabeza. Tenía que dar gracias a Dios por haberme hecho lampiña, por lo que no había ningún rastro de vello en mi cuerpo, ni tampoco donde James tenía su vista justo debajo de mi falda arrugada y echa bolas en mi cadera.

-Deberíamos intentarlo otra vez- me dijo y yo no pude contener la carcajada.

-Sólo después de descansar un poco- le respondí poniéndome de pie y deslizando la falda por mi cuerpo hasta que llegara a mis pies.

-¿Hasta entonces?- puso cara de niño chiquito con un puchero y no pude evitar darle un beso en los labios.

-Sí- sonreí- córrete para destender la cama- le dije y de mala gana de puso de pie donde yo pude levantar las sabanas.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo- exclamó enojado.

Recordé la noche anterior. No había podido dormir pensando en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, mi periodo se había retrasado otra semana y no quería decirle nada a James hasta estar segura. Las cosas cada vez se complicaban más y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan cansada por no dormir nada que no hice mucho caso a los gruñidos de mi hermanastro a mi lado insistiendo en hacerlo de nuevo, incluso lo ignoré cuando me abrazó por la espalda restregándome su erección. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en un profundo sueño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, no podían haber sido menos de dos horas pues el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras anunciando que la noche había llegado. Me restregué los ojos con las manos tratando de aclarar mi visión pero nada, estiré la mano para despertar a James pero no me sorprendió descubrir que las sabanas estaban vacías y aún más, estaban frías lo cual quería decir que se había levantado mucho antes o incluso jamás se quedó conmigo. Jalé la cadena que encendía la lámpara en la mesita de noche y miré la habitación de mi hermanastro.

Aunque había estado ahí un millón de veces, me sorprendía aún el buen gusto que había adquirido con los años, no tenía el mismo estilo que su habitación de adolescente. Los muebles eran de madera oscura con detalles en platino. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, a la derecha había un gran cortina con un sillón al lado donde se encontraba mi ropa perfectamente acomodada y alisada, seguramente se había tomado la tarea de plancharla, pero yo no me la quería poner, quería provocar a James para hacerlo una vez más antes de irme como él había insistido. Así que, sintiéndome atrevida tomé la camisa que le había quitado unas horas antes y ya estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Me la puse y me invadió ese perfume a canela tan típico de él. Abroché sólo tres botones y comprobé que me quedaba tan grande, casi a medio muslo tapándome perfectamente bien y las mangas eran tan largas que mis manos se perdían en su interior, me alegró comprobarlo tan masculino. Descalza decidí salir de la habitación, abrí la puerta y ahí en el centro del apartamento estaba James parado, sin camisa y con un pans de pijama solamente deteniéndose por el hueso de la cadera. Parado, tan sexy.

-James- lo llamé.

Volteó a verme y en lugar de encontrarme con la mirada lujuriosa que esperaba, miré en sus ojos el temor. Entonces me di cuenta que alguien más estaba en la habitación, alguien detrás del muro que yo no alcanzaba a ver pero que cuando James volteó y se escuchó mi voz, dio unos pasos al frente saliendo de su escondite y miré a la francesa de cabello negro abrir su boca en una perfecta "O" con sus labios perfectamente delineados en rojo.

-No lo puedo _creeg_- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con medias negras y con aquella ropa se notaba sus casi cinco meses de embarazo.

-Te acuestas con tu _hegmanastra_- gritó histérica- ¡_Pog_ eso no _quieges estag_ conmigo! ¡_Pgefieges estag_ con una _cualquiega_!

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia mí y yo no podía decir nada, estaba todavía en shock sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Un momento- la calló James- no te permito que te refieras a ella de esa manera. Lo nuestro terminó, Caroline, terminó hace mucho y es mi problema con quien estoy o con quien no. Y no, no quiero estar contigo- habló con voz firme- así que haz del favor de largarte antes de que yo mismo te saque de aquí y créeme que no quiero hacerlo.

Con toda la dignidad y orgullo que tenía se acomodó mejor su bolsa, miró a James y luego a mí e inclinando un poco la cabeza dijo "Buenas noches". Dio media vuelta y salió del departamento antes de que nadie más pudiera contestar. Sentí que las piernas me temblaban y mi cuerpo se debilitaba, sino hubiera sido porque James alcanzó a sujetarme seguramente hubiera caído al suelo.

No lo podía creer, no concebía como alguien ajeno a nuestro círculo de amigos se hubiera enterado de lo que pasaba entre mi hermanastro y yo. Había sido un error, un grave error del cual ahora temía demasiado, no sólo el hecho de que Caroline se hubiera enterado de lo nuestro sino que ahora ambas estábamos esperando un hijo del mismo hombre y lo peor es que de las dos situaciones la mía era la que tenía menos probabilidades de conservar a James. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo de cómo las cosas habían empeorado de una manera tan drástica y no quería decirle nada, no quería que supiera nada de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza o por mi cuerpo.

-Lily, tranquila- me dijo James abrazándome, ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo pero él me sostenía con sus brazos- trata de tranquilizarte, las cosas van a resultar bien ya lo verás.

Respiré hondo ahogándome con mis propias lágrimas y dejando que mi pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente Esa era mi manera de tranquilizarme, dejar que aquello que me apretaba el pecho saliera de una buena vez.

-Amor, tranquila, el mundo se desmorona y nosotros nos enamoramos- me abrazó aún más fuerte y entonces pude tranquilizarme, comencé a respirar con más normalidad permaneciendo aún en el calor de los brazos de James.

Las manos aún me temblaban cuando buscaba las llaves de casa en mi bolso. Aunque estaba más tranquila estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, James me había llevado a casa y estaba en la calle con la camioneta encendida esperando que yo entrara para partir de inmediato y que nadie se diera cuenta que había estado con él. Pero las manos me temblaban y toqué todo dentro del bolso pero no distinguía las llaves. En ese momento sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió frente a mí, lo siguiente que escuché fue las llantas de la camioneta de James rechinar el piso por salir tan repentinamente. Levanté la vista de mi bolso y me encontré con los ojos de mi madre.

-¿Qué haces afuera?- me preguntó.

-No encontraba mis llaves- respondí tratando de permanecer normal.

Me hizo a un lado con la mano y dio unos pasos fuera de casa, comencé a sudar frío, mi madre tenía algunos días comportándose extraña. Se giró hacia mí y penetrándome con la mirada me dijo que entrara.

-¿Con quién venias?- preguntó en un tono agresivo que jamás había usado conmigo.

-Con nadie, llegue caminando- respondí tan asustada que estaba segura que mi expresión demostraba que mentía.

-Me pareció que era la camioneta de James que estaba fuera de la casa- continuó torturándome, caminando a mi alrededor y observándome de pies a cabeza.

Aunque mi ropa estaba exactamente igual de ordenada como salí de casa, pero mi cabello distaba mucho de estar perfectamente peinado y mi maquillaje ya no era tan impecable después de haber dormido varias horas y haber llorando después.

-No me mientas, Lily, soy tu madre- me dijo fulminándome con la mirada molesta- puedo ver a través de tus ojos, ¿recuerdas?

-No estoy mintiendo, Mamá- respondí esta vez más segura.

-Recuerda que somos una familia, Lily, compuesta por dos padres y cuatro hijos que son hermanos- dijo.

Ahora sabía a que iba todo, ya se me hacía que durado demasiado tiempo en que saliera el peine. Había estado más de medio año en Londres y no había mencionado nada sobre James, sólo hace unas semanas cuando mencionó que los adolescentes tomábamos decisiones equivocada al enamorarnos. Sin embargo, y aunque sé perfectamente a que se refiere me revienta en la medula que no pueda decirme las cosas directamente, con todas sus palabras. Anda con miradas fulminantes y con preguntitas de ¿quién te trajo? Sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasa.

-No somos hermanos, Mamá. Somos dos familias que se unieron y aprendieron a vivir en armonía la mayoría de sus miembros, deberías de comprender eso de una buena vez- refuté levantando la voz- tengo la suficiente edad para saber lo que hago y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¡No puedes ser tan egoísta, Lily!- me gritó entonces soltando lágrimas- Amo a Charlus y ambos decidimos formar una familia, ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

-¡Lo comprendo perfectamente, Mamá!- grité ahora yo- ¿sabes lo que me lastima que me digas esto? ¡Lo sé muy bien! Ustedes son una pareja, están casados y Mike ha sido el fruto de su amor. Sin embargo, yo tengo derecho a estar también con la persona que amo, no importa quién sea.

-No lo amas, Lily, estás confundida- dijo esta vez bajando la voz y hablándome suavemente- crees estar enamorada, pero no lo estás, mi cielo, aún te falta mucho por saber sobre el amor.

-¡Lo amo, Mamá!- grité y las lágrimas salieron disparadas de mi ojos- Yo lo amo.

Mamá se limpió unas pocas lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus mejillas y comenzó a subir las escaleras, segura y consiente de que cuando pensara mejor las cosas todo iba a cambiar y llegaría diciéndole "Mamá, tenías razón" pero no, yo estaba total e irrevocablemente segura de amar a James. No había estado segura de nada anteriormente en mi vida, más que eso. No había nada más.

Me dirigí a mi habitación aún sin poder tranquilizarme y reviviendo cada momento de lo que había pasado ese día, desde la llegada de Caroline al departamento de James hasta la última discusión con mi madre. Eran dos situaciones que me habían desbalanceado aún más, dos cosas que no esperaba y que decidieron pasar en el mismo día sólo con un par de horas de diferencia, sumadas a mi posible embarazo, del cual a pesar de no haberme hecho ninguna prueba estaba un noventa por ciento de estarlo, por los síntomas y las nuevas sensaciones que habían aparecido en mi cuerpo.

No sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos que pensar. No podía decirle a nadie, no podía decirle a James que sospechaba estar embarazada, a nadie de mi familia, ni siquiera a mis amigas porque seguramente ellas le contarían a los mejores amigos de James y era lo menos que quería, que él se enterara antes de haber arreglado todos nuestros problemas. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía en quien confiar. De repente, como si una bombilla se hubiera prendido en mi cabeza, llegó una idea. Busqué el teléfono en mi bolso, de la desesperación casi cae de mis manos pero logré agarrarlo en el aire y marqué un número que me ayudara a solucionar mis problemas.

-Mamá voy a salir- me asomé al cuarto de mi madre apenas abriendo la puerta. Llevaba ropa cómoda jeans y tenis con una gran bolsa en mi hombro con ropa para el día siguiente- no me esperes hasta mañana, si me necesitas llama a mi móvil.

Mi madre me miró extrañada, a pesar de que no parecía gustarle la idea de que saliera de casa a las diez de la noche y que fuera a llegar a dormir, sólo asintió con la cabeza, sabedora de que a donde sea que yo fuera me ayudaría a calmarme y trataría de sentirme mejor. Charlus aún no había llegado a casa y me extrañó, Mamá estaba sola en su habitación mirando la televisión. Cerré la puerta tratando de hacer menor ruido posible y baje las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando salí de casa me aseguré de poner mis llaves en un lugar donde fuera más rápido encontrarlo para no repetir ninguna historia que se había presentado ese mismo día.

Anduve por las calles de noche hasta llegar al metro, que aunque no estaba lleno tampoco se veía totalmente desierto pues algunas personas que trabajaban en el turno nocturno apenas iban ingresando al trabajo, o algunos otros volvían de su trabajo, como los chicos que llevaban uniforme de restaurantes y cines. Me senté sola tratando de reflexionar un poco y pensar las palabras que utilizaría antes de llegar a mi destino.

Me tuve en una parada en la que yo jamás había estado, no conozco mucho Londres que digamos y no recuerdo haber estado en alguna ocasión en esa zona, sin embargo para mi gusto, había una personita esperándome fuera del andén. Desde algunos metros Minnie me sonrió y se encaminó a nuestro encuentro. Me abrazó fuerte y aún sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, pues yo no le había dado explicaciones simplemente con voz débil y avergonzada le pregunté si tenía tiempo para una amiga, ella rápidamente me dijo que iría a mi casa a escucharme, sin embargo, yo decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de casa pues no quería estar cerca de mi madre ni sentir su mirada de mujer experimentada que tenía todas las respuestas del universo.

-Te escuchabas muy mal por el teléfono- me dijo Minnie mientras andábamos por unas calles que jamás había pisado. Hacía mucho frío, gracias a Dios había recordado llevar mi abrigo pues pronto entraría el mes de Diciembre y con el frío invernal que extrañaba tanto.

-La verdad no la estoy pasando muy bien que digamos- admití- no sabía a quién acudir, hasta que pensé en ti y si no había mucho problema…

-¿De qué te preocupas?- me interrumpió con una sonrisa- es sábado y mañana no hay ensayo.

Minnie se dedicaba a la dirección, había estudiado actuación, sin embargo, recuerdo que me contó que actuando en una obra se había dado cuenta que su pasión no era la actuación, sino la dirección. Así que tenía un par de años en los que era asistente de uno de los directores más famosos de Londres, era el responsable de Equs y algunas obras también famosas que habían ido al extranjero. Minnie esperaba su oportunidad para demostrar que podía lograr grandes cosas.

-Que gusto saber que no hay problema- sonreí agradecida, no muy feliz que digamos.

Seguimos andando hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos muy pequeños. El edificio estaba lleno de numerosas ventanas dándome entender que ahí vivía mucho gente, y solamente cuando abrió la reja de la entrada escuché mil sonidos de los cuales nunca había experimentado. Se escuchaba un perro ladrando a todo lo que daba y voces de muchas personas como si no fueras las once de la noche. Subimos la escaleras y en cada piso había dos puertas una frente a la otra, parecía que había cerca de diez pisos y para mi suerte, Minnie vivía hasta el último.

Cuando llegamos a su piso las piernas me temblaban y sentí mi corazón un poco agitado. De verdad que no estaba acostumbrada a subir tantas escaleras. La puerta del departamento frente al suyo permanecía abierta y escuché las voces de dos hombres, no quería ser entrometida pero no pude aguantar la curiosidad de asomarme un poco mientras Minnie buscaba las llaves. Dentro había dos jóvenes sentados frente a un televisor viendo lo que parecía ser una película de acción, pues se escuchaban muchos balazos y sonidos de autos. En el piso de abajo escuché a una señora gritar regañando a sus hijos porque no se querían ir a dormir y a continuación los llantos de una niña bastante escandalosa.

-Siento mucho el ruido, pero este edificio nunca duerme- me sonrió y cuando me di la vuelta noté que ya había abierto la puerta de su departamento.

Dentro ya era otro mundo, en cuanto cerró la puerta cesó el ruido y noté que tenía cierto gusto por los gatos pues había uno que otro cuadro de gatito, una alfombra de gatito y hasta un cojín en el único sillón que había para dos personas de gatito. Era un departamento pequeño, con pocos muebles pero parecía que todo había sido seleccionado cuidadosamente aunque las cosas no combinaban entre sí. Sólo había una puerta que supuse que era el baño y un muro que dividía la habitación con el resto del departamento. Humilde pero ideal para una persona que acaba de comenzar a vivir sola.

-Es pequeño, pero es todo lo que tengo- se excusó.

-Es fantástico- dije.

Sonrió feliz de que no me molestara estar en ese lugar y se dirigió a la parte del departamento donde había una estufa, un pequeño refrigerador con una alacena encima y a su lado un pequeño fregadero. Sacó una hoyita para calentar agua y encendiendo la estufa se dispuso a preparar chocolate caliente.

-Cuéntame, Lily, ¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado esperando que el agua hirviera.

-Son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar- empezaba a arrepentirme de querer hablar del tema, no sabía ni qué decir.

-Comienza por lo que pasó el día de hoy- me sonrió tranquilizándome.

Minnie tenía una personalidad que esas que te hacían querer decir todo, te transmite seguridad y confianza, incitándote a hablar más del tema.

-Estaba en el departamento de James cuando…- comencé sin embargo un golpe en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado del sillón me sobresalto.

-¿En el departamento de James? ¿Qué hacías ahí?- preguntó extrañada.

Lo había olvidado por completo, no había contado nada a Minnie de James y ya recordaba por qué, por Jude es su amigo de la infancia. Demonios.

-De acuerdo, te diré todo pero no puedes decirle nada a Jude- la amenacé- esto es algo que él no debe de saber.

Minnie me miró desconfiada, sin embargo, asintió.

-Supongo que saber que Jude y yo no somos nada, he estado evitándolo desde hace tanto tiempo porque tú sabes, sabías desde el día que me lo presentaste que estaba enamorada de mi hermanastro- suspiré y Minnie asintió nuevamente concentrando toda su atención en mí- pues resulta que las cosas se dieron con James y no puedo separarme de él. Prácticamente andamos a escondidas sin que nadie sepa, más que nuestro amigos que ya te había contado de ellos, nuestros amigos de la secundaría. Han pasado tantas cosas con James que no permito engañar a Jude y no sé ni cómo decirle que las cosas no se darán entre nosotros porque estoy con otra persona.

-¿Pero de verdad estás con él, Lily?- preguntó confundida- quiero decir… no será que simplemente estás ilusionada con que algo pueda pasar.

-No, Minnie- contesté rápidamente- James y yo nos besamos, salimos juntos, hacemos el amor, duro largas horas con él en su apartamento sin que nada interfiera. James y yo nos amamos, de eso estoy cien por ciento segura, me lo ha demostrado. Él terminó con su exnovia para estar conmigo.

-¿Qué no su novia está embarazada?- preguntó nuevamente.

Suspiré, Minnie no sabía nada de lo que anteriormente había pasado por lo que no podía llegar y contarle solamente lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. No, tenía que explicarle todo lo que me preguntara.

-Sí, está embarazada- aseguré- tiene como cinco meses y justo de eso te quería hablar. Hoy estaba en el departamento de James, justo después de hacer el amor tan rico- dije sin poderme contener y Minnie soltó una carcajada- me quedé dormida, y cuando desperté salí de la habitación solamente con una camisa de James a la sala, pero no me di cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí y se trataba de Caroline, la exnovia de James. La cual me miró, nos miró y descubrió que James y yo tenemos algo.

De repente el pecho comenzó a apretarme, la garganta se me secó y sentí que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento.

-Lo peor que nos podría pasar es que alguien se enterara de lo nuestro. Cuando estábamos jóvenes Mamá se enteró que lo que teníamos y no le gustó nada y para terminar peor, llegando a casa me encontré con mi madre que se dio cuenta que James me había llevado. Me abordó y gritó que yo no podía estar con James porque según ella somos hermanos y pertenecemos a la misma familia. Ella asegura que lo que yo siento por él no es real y que solamente estoy cegada por la pasión, que soy muy joven para saber del amor.

En ese momento las lágrimas salieron disparadas de mis ojos y me tuve que llevar las manos a la cara, subí mis piernas al sillón haciendo un ovillo mientras trataba de hablar para contarle el resto a mi amiga que me miraba preocupada esperando que continuara.

-No solamente Caroline sabe que tenemos algo y que podría usar en nuestra contra en el trabajo, con nuestra familia. Sino que además, mi madre no aprueba mi relación con James que ella diga esas cosas me hace pensar que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de que nuestra familia acepte que nos amamos. Y lo peor, ¿sabes que es lo peor?- Minnie negó con la cabeza- que estoy embarazada.

Ver la cara de Minnie supe que las cosas no podrían empeorar, las cosas estaban tan mal que no podía encontrar una solución coherente. Estaba tan confundida, James y el bebé que espero estaban de un lado, mientras que Caroline y nuestra familia del otro, y lo peor es que no podía tener las tres cosas que amo al mismo tiempo, pues ninguna combinan, chocan y provocan una gran explosión.

Minnie se acercó rápidamente a abrazarme y yo por fin me pude derrumbar, lloré tanto como mis ojos y mis fuerzas me lo permitían. Lloré hasta que mi cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado y me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Lloré hasta que me dolió el estómago de tensarlo con cada gemido. Minnie me dejó llorar en su hombro hasta que mi cuerpo se debilitó y mientras permanecía en ovillo en el sillón preparaba un chocolate caliente con el agua que había hervido y me lo tendió en una taza con forma de búho, mientras que el suyo era de gatito.

-¿Estás segura que estas embarazada?- me preguntó después de darle un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Digamos que son muchas las probabilidades de estarlo después de dos semanas de retraso- susurré.

-No es garantía- dijo tratando de darme ánimos- tienes que hacerte una prueba. Aquí enfrente hay una farmacia veinticuatro horas, si quieres puedo ir a comprar una y en diez minutos tendrás los resultados.

-No he tenido el valor suficiente para acercarme a una farmacia- admití- pero tienes razón, mientras que no tenga los resultados no puedo empezar a tomar decisiones.

Minnie comenzó a ponerse zapatos y a colocarse el abrigo.

-No me tardo nada- dijo- tú quédate aquí meditando, tranquilizándote y bebiendo mucha agua mientras que voy a comprar la prueba, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y antes de decir nada, salió disparada fuera del departamento. Sentí que mis intestinos bajaron, mi estomago se debilitó y comencé a sentir nauseas, estaba aterrada. Terminé mi chocolate y después me serví un vaso de agua bastante grande, traté de beber lentamente pero quizá por los nervios, de inmediato me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Traté de haber respiraciones de meditación, pero nada funcionaba mi mente estaba en otro lugar y lo único que quería de repente era que ya llegara Minnie y terminar una vez con esto.

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no era garantía dos semanas de retraso, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía ser otra causa la que me tenía estresada para lograr un retraso tan extenso. Tal vez el miedo a ser descubierta con James, el miedo a que nuestra familia se entere o que alguien valla con el chisme. O quizá el miedo a perderlo. Tenía miedo a tantas cosas que eso me hacía pensar que había más razones por las que una mujer podía tener un retraso de dos semanas, aunque fueran mínimas las posibilidades.

Cuando Minnie abrió la puerta, di un salto que casi sentí que arruinaría la prueba teniendo que comenzar nuevamente a tomar agua. Tenía cara de preocupación y de una bolsa de plástico sacó una cajita de cartón rectangular donde en el interior estaba la prueba que a mi parecer tenía la apariencia de un termómetro. Minnie se sentó a mi lado y juntas comenzamos a leer las instrucciones, era sencilla, solamente tenía que orinar encima de una parte que venía señalada de la prueba y en unos cuantos minutos daría el resultado.

Con todo el valor que tenía me puse de pie con la prueba en la mano y me dirigí al baño. Con la mayor lentitud del mundo, bajé mis pantalones y me dispuse a utilizar la prueba. Subí mis pantalones nuevamente y me lavé las manos. Salí del baño con la prueba en la mano y me senté en el sillón junto a Minnie esperando que apareciera algo. De repente en la pequeña pantallita algo se movió.

_Positivo._

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos!<em>

_Nuevamente estoy aquí después de dos semanas, gracias, gracias benditas vacaciones. Esta vez no acepto reclamos pues el capítulo está muy bueno y además es el más largo que he escrito de esta historia. ¿Lleno de drama, a que no? Ojala sea lo que esperaban, porque me he esforzado mucho aunque prácticamente salió solo pues la musa me ha visitado. La frase "El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos" la he tomado de la película Casablanca._

_Dejen sus comentarios por favor, que me encanta leerlos!_

_Nos leemos pronto, S._


	20. Decisions

**Capítulo 20: Decisions**

Corrí escaleras abajo, pues se hacía tarde para llegar a la oficina. No sabía de qué manera pero estaba dispuesta a llegar a tiempo, había una junta entre los socios de la empresa Potter en la cual las secretarias deberían estar apoyando a sus ejecutivos. Thanya se encargaría de tomar las notas de James, mientas que Amelia las de Crouch; Brenda y yo serviríamos para cualquier cosa que se requiriera.

Era la primera vez que estaba presente en una reunión, ya que la tercer secretaria siempre se queda atendiendo los teléfonos o sirviendo para cualquier persona que pudiera llegar requiriendo servicios. En mi caso, esto ya no era necesario y ese lugar sería ocupado por una persona que acaban de contratar ese mismo lunes, tenía apenas tres días de labor pero ya estaba capacitada para cubrirnos algunas horas.

Charlus se había ido hacía cinco minutos y yo me encontraba corriendo por las calles de Londres para tomar el tren subterráneo. Llevaba el abrigo colgando del brazo y por primera vez desee no haberme puesto esas zapatillas de tacón alto, hermosas y espectaculares que hacían lucir mis piernas mucho más estilizadas pero también incomodas.

Me había levantado tarde ese día pues la tarde anterior después del trabajo había decidido ir con un doctor para revisar que todo estuviera bien en cuanto al embarazo que había descubierto hacia solamente unos días. Por alguna extraña razón, después de haberme hecho la prueba de farmacia tenía unas pocas dudas, no me sentía aún un cien por ciento segura de estar esperando un hijo, sin embargo, después de haber acudido al médico no había la menor duda. Estaba esperando un hijo de mi hermanastro, con apenas siete semanas de embarazo.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras el metro comenzaba a andar, recordando como el ginecólogo me había acostado en una camilla semisentada con unos aparatos extraños que desconozco alrededor, con una pantalla frente a mí en lo alto de la habitación. Echó un gel que resultaba frío al contacto para después pasar un aparatito por mi vientre, casi en ese instante en que hizo contacto con mi piel apareció en la pantalla algo de formas indefinidas y de color gris. En la habitación sonó un latido de un pequeño corazón con una fuerza y rapidez increíble.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y algo me oprimía el pecho sin dejarme respirar con normalidad.

-El feto tiene aproximadamente siete semanas- me había dicho el médico mirando la pantalla- éste es –me había señalado una forma indefinida que no era ni ovalada ni con ninguna forma específica, sin embargo, recordaba haber visto esa figura en fotografías o imágenes del colegio- éste es el corazón- me dijo señalando algo que yo apenas distinguía a ver pero se veía un poco más oscuro, de repente las lágrimas de preocupación se transformaron en felicidad, me emocionaba de verdad ver y escuchar ese pequeño corazón que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza- todo parece estar bien, no veo porque debería haber problemas- sonrió el médico.

Después habíamos hablado de vitaminas, alimentación y ejercicio, sobre mis cuidados y mis visitas periodicas a verificar que todo estuviera bien. Minnie me esperaba fuera del consultorio, se percató de mi pequeña sonrisa al salir y sentí como se aligeraba el peso al recibirme con un abrazo.

Volví al presente cuando el tren se detuvo es la estación que debía bajar. Corrí nuevamente empujando a una que otra persona para poder pasar. Llegué al despacho a la hora en punto que se desarrollaría la reunión, tomé el asensor y cuando se abrió la puerta del piso casi me tropecé con la alfombra al querer pasar a mi escritorio a dejar mis cosas.

Jane la nueva secretaría, me miró divertida.

-Buenos días, Jane- dije sin mirarla mucho.

-Buenos días, Lily- saludó- el señor Potter ya se marchó con Thanya a la sala de juntas.

Tomé unas carpetas que ya estaba ordenadas, una libreta de apuntes, pluma y ordene un poco mi ropa y cabello con las manos. Tomé la postura adecuada y caminé profesionalmente hacia el pasillo donde al fondo estaba una habitación con grandes ventanales y paredes de cristal mostrando en el interior una gran mesa con cerca de ocho personas sentadas. Al fondo de la habitación había una pared blanca decorada con una mesa de madera caoba, ahí miré a Thanya sentada con una libreta en las manos y a su lado Amelia.

La reunión no había iniciado para mi suerte, todavía entraban y salían personas, sin embargo, cuando arribé en la habitación todas las personas en su interior dirigieron su mirada a mí. Charlus estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa justo frente a la pared blanca donde se preparada una proyección, Crouch estaba a su lado derecho, mientras que James estaba al otro extremo de la mesa. Había otros dos hombres mayores que yo jamás había visto, imaginé que solamente se trataban de socios capitalistas pues su presencia en las instalaciones no había sido requerida, había un joven de aproximadamente mi edad y dos señoras de unos cuarenta años. Estas personas eran los socios de la empresa.

-Buenos días- saludé discretamente, atravesando el salón rápidamente para colocarme en una silla pegada a la pared justa detrás de James.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó en voz baja sin voltear a verme cuando pasé a su lado.

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde- confesé, negó con la cabeza molesto.

-La secretaría de Crouch se reportó enferma- me dijo- encárgate de ofrecer bebidas y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Te doy los documentos?

Asintió con la cabeza aún sin voltearme a ver. Dejé las carpetas a su lado sobre la mesa y comencé a ofrecer bebidas o galletitas ese tipo de cosas que se encuentran normalmente en las juntas.

-¿Señor Crouch, se le ofrece un café o un vaso de agua?- pregunté educadamente.

-Tal vez una galletita- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, sentí que los colores subían a mi rostro y traté de controlar el impulso de pegarle una bofetada ahí mismo- y un café sin crema.

Salí de la sala de juntas justo cuando Charlus empezó a hablar de las gráficas que se presentaban en la proyección. Cerca de los baños hay una habitación donde se encuentra el centro de copiado, archiveros y demás; ahí mismo hay una cafetera, agua y algunos snacks que se ofrecen en las juntas o cuando hay visita de personajes importantes.

James y las dos señoras habían pedido vaso con agua, así que mientras la cafetera hacía su trabajo yo me dirigi de regreso a la sala de junta a entregar los vasos de agua. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y esforzándome en pasar desapercibida entregue los vasos, sin embargo, y para mi disgusto cuando me agaché e incline para entregarle el vaso a James noté que Crouch me estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces me di cuenta que había estaba observando todos mis movimientos. Cada vez que me inclinaba revelaba una parte de mi escote de mis ahora más voluptuosos pechos a causa del embarazo, y él se aprovechaba de eso para mirarme cuando me distraía.

De verdad, ¡estaba tan molesta! ¿no podría un día simplemente dejarme en paz? Porque a pesar de haberlo evitado a toda costa desde la cena en casa de mis padres, no había dejado de molestarme con su mirada insistente a donde quiera que fuera. Me senté en mi silla al lado de Thanya y me susurró al oído tan bajo para no interrumpir la junta pero totalmente claro para mis oídos.

-Brenda no se presentó enferma- me dijo apenas moviendo los labios- James la despidió cuando llegó a sus oídos que era la amante de Crouch.

Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a salir el peine, y aunque fue más tarde que temprano James no se iba a hacer el ciego, cuando había rumores y escándalos en cada piso del edificio por los aumentos de sueldo rápido de las secretarias de Crouch. En realidad, me alegraba un poco pues Brenda no me caía nada bien pero al descubrir que un puesto estaba vacante y yo me quedaría sin lugar cuando la secretaria que acababa de tener un hijo regresara a su puesto como segunda secretaria de James, me asustaba saber que posiblemente ese sería mi puesto en un futuro cercano y no quería estar cerca de Crouch bajo ninguna circunstancia

-¿Cómo se enteró?- pregunté también en susurros.

-Se dice por los pasillos que James nuevamente tiene una amante- me dijo con la vista en un lugar indeterminado, yo sentí que algo había bajado por mi espalda como un hielo, una sensación de terror-y que la despidió para despistar como si ese rumor de amante fuera en realidad de Crouch y no de James.

-¿Y lo saben?- dije esta vez como más atención en la conversación- quiero decir, ¿cómo saben que James tiene una amante?

Thanya me miró con la confusión en el rostro, por un momento olvidé despistar y creo que fue muy evidente mi interés por la amante de James más que por el despido de Brenda. De repente, cambió por una expresión picara.

-¿Te gusta el señor Potter, verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Claro! Se te nota, Lily- siguió aún con su sonrisa- eres como un libro abierto, deberías ver tu expresión cuando mencioné la amante de James. No te preocupes, querida, eres una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, estoy segura de que si no se ha fijado en ti, eventualmente lo hará.

Dios mío, ¿de qué rayos habla Thanya? ¿qué no lo entiende? ¡yo soy la amante de James Potter! ¡yo! Yo soy esa mujer de la que todos hablan por la que James quiso despistar para que todos pensaran que en realidad el que se enredaba con una de sus secretarias era Crouch y no él. Pretendía dejarme libre.

-Aún no me has respondido cómo saben que James tiene amante- insistí, ignorando sus últimas palabras y tratando de dejarlas por la paz.

-Al parecer el velador vio al señor Potter un sábado aquí en la oficina que alguien llegó a visitarlo- susurró aún ignorando la junta- una mujer joven y hermosa que además decía trabajar ahí con el pretexto de venir a recoger unos papeles, dice el velador que estuvieron largas horas encerrados en la oficina de James, que cuando se dio cuenta ya habían desaparecido sin siquiera hacer ruido.

¡Que diablos! ¡Qué vil mentira! Por supuesto que vine un sábado pero no ha visitar a James y mucho menos a encerrarnos largas horas en su oficina. Maldito viejo debió estar sordo porque yo no recuerdo haber permanecido más de unos minutos ahí y según creo James tampoco porque solamente una hora después ya estaba en casa recogiéndome. Pero como, ¿cómo maldita sea las personas que encargaban de retorcer toda la verdad?

-¿Es sólo un rumor, no?- pregunté deseando que dijera que sí.

Para mi gusto asintió con la cabeza y miró al frente poniendo nuevamente atención en la junta, James parecía haberse dado cuenta que manteníamos una conversación porque nos miraba de reojo realmente molesto. Cuando guardamos silencio miró al frente y pareció relajarse un poco.

Después de una hora de hablar de diversos temas financieros y resultados que arrojaba la empresa Potter que según pude descubrir que el despacho y asesorías legales no era lo único a lo que se dedicaba. Sino que se había formado en un conglomerado pues no sólo resultaba ser asesoría legar, también se había vuelto una consultoría de diversos temas empresariales principalmente financieros, organizacionales y publicitarios. Por supuesto que este edificio solamente se dedicaba al ámbito legal donde los socios al frente de esta empresa eran Charlus, James y Crouch, mientras que en la consultoria que era un campo mucho más abierto estaban dos de los cinco socios que restaban, el joven que aparentaba mi edad y una señora encargada del área de publicidad. Aunque hubiera diversos socios, la cara de la empresa eran los Potter y los fundadores de la misma, razón por la cual llevaba su apellido.

Por alguna razón me vi envuelta en la conversación que mantenían los socios, me interesó mucho el área financiera, resultaba muy interesante como después de ciertas formas de valuar el conglomerado habían dado ciertos resultados que valuaban la empresa Potter como despacho en un alto rango, mientras que la consultoría uno mucho más amplio aunque casi en las mismas condiciones. James no solamente era un asombroso abogado en el despacho, sino que además, con lo que pude observar él se encargaba de la parte administrativa no solo del despacho sino que además de la consultoría aunque un poco a distancia. Los socios aseguraban que con una buena administración la consultoría podría ascender de una manera sorprendente, y he ahí el tema principal de la junta, hacer un acuerdo para que James llevara la administración de la consultaría y alguien se encargara del despacho que ya estaba prácticamente hecho.

James parecía muy estresado, y Charlus preocupado por su hijo, así que decidió dar veinte minutos de receso para que pudieran estirarse y tratar de poner la mente en blanco para tomar decisiones lo más fríamente posible. Casi inmediatamente ambos Potter se pusieron de pie para irse a un lugar más privado a conversar.

Nuevamente me acerqué a cada uno de los socios ofreciéndoles algo más. Me pidieron dos cafés y con la mejor sonrisa de amabilidad me encaminé a la sala de copiado. Encendí la cafetera y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer me puse a observar los grandes archiveros cada uno con una etiqueta de lo que se trataba. Había de todo ahí, desde libros contables hasta proyectos y planes de negocios.

-¿Te interesa lo administrativo?- escuché una voz en la puerta de la sala.

Del susto el libro que estaba en mis manos resbaló cayendo al suelo desparramándose hojas por todos lados.

-Perdona si te asuste, no fue mi intensión- me dijo Crouch inclinándose a recoger las hojas a pesar de que yo ya me había agachado.

-No se preocupe- dije- yo era la que estaba distraída.

Terminé de recoger las hojas y me puse de pie llegando a la altura de los ojos del señor Crouch que permanecía de pie observándome.

-¿Te interesa lo administrativo, Lily?- preguntó nuevamente.

Me acerqué a una mesa tratando de ordenar los papeles que había recogido y alejándome lo más posible de él.

-No conozco mucho, pero me resulta interesante- respondí sin querer voltear a verlo aunque notando que cada vez se acercaba más.

-Piensalo bien, Lily, jefa administrativa de las empresas Potter, James atendiendo la parte operativa que tanto le encanta y tu haciendo algo por lo que podrías ganar un excelente sueldo- sonrió y cada vez estaba más cerca- solamente sabes lo poco que pediría a cambio, una cita sólo una, Lily y después tu decidirías si realmente te sientes cómoda conmigo.

Para ese momento Crouch estaba lo suficiente cerca de mí para inclinarse sólo un poco y tocar mi cuerpo. Por un momento me quedé paralizada, mis piernas, manos o lengua no respondían yo me había vuelto una roca por la cercanía de Crouch. Me aterraba toda su presencia. Sus ojos húmedos estaban fijos en los míos y se mordía un labio cuanto más se acercaba a mí. Con una de sus ásperas manos tocó mi mejilla acariciándola levemente y yo seguía sin poderme mover. De repente estuvo más cerca de mí tanto que ya no pude enfocar su rostro, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta hasta que sentí sus flácidos labios aprovecharse de esa abertura. Sentí su boca fría y me provocaba unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Entonces fue cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó, me eché para atrás pero Crouch tenía sujeto mi rostro evitando que me alejara de él. Puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo lo más que pude.

-Lily, ¿Ya están los cafés?- escuché la voz de Thanya a lo lejos.

Crouch también la escuchó porque rápidamente me soltó y sin siquiera mirar a atrás salió del lugar justo cuando Thanya estaba por entrar. Lo miró de reojo pero no le tomó importancia.

-¿Lily, que sucede?- me dijo perchándose de mi cara de horror, sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- ¿te sientes mal?

Me acercó una silla en la que me pude sentar aún con el cuerpo temblando por la espantosa experiencia que acababa de presenciar.

-Contéstame, ¿Qué pasó?

-C-crouch- apenas pude decir.

-¿Qué te hizo ese rabo verde?- preguntó enojada dándose cuenta de la situación.

-M-me besó a-a la fuerza- solté.

Thanya se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida. Miró a todos lados y se puso de pie para abrazarme delicadamente.

-Tranquila, querida- me susurró- ese tipo solamente tienes que denunciarlo por acoso y es asunto solucionado.

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dije- Crouch es un socio, él no saldrá, la que saldré seré yo y no puedo permitir por nada de este mundo perder mi trabajo- dije pensando en mi bebé.

-No se puede quedar así, Lily, tienes que hablar- respondió entonces enojada.

-¡No! Y te prohíbo que digas algo, sobre todo a Charlus y James, promete que no dirás nada, promételo- la sentencie limpiándome las lágrimas.

No asintió ni negó, solamente se me quedó mirando a los ojos como diciendo "no sabes lo que haces" y justo en ese momento, por tercera vez en sólo unos minutos alguien arribó a la habitación sorprendiéndome.

-Lily, necesito hablar contigo- dijo James parado en el portal con esa pose de león salvaje.

Thanya que estaba de espaldas a James me sonrió pícaramente recordando la conversación que habíamos mantenido anteriormente.

-Anda, ve, querida- dijo poniéndose de pie- no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de llevar los café y tú encárgate del señor Potter.

Dijo esto con doble sentido que solamente yo pude detectar, gracias a Dios, pues James se molestaría de escuchar esas palabras de una simple secretaria. Caminé detrás de él hasta que entramos en su oficina, me sorprendió que me llamara no tenía idea de que era lo que quería hablar así que un poco nerviosa me acomodé en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa, James?

-Mantuve una conversación con Papá hace unos minutos sobre el tema que se abordó en la junta, sobre hacerme cargo de lo administrativo de la consultoría- dijo- acordamos que sería lo mejor para esa empresa que tiene pocos meses trabajando y aún no sabemos cómo podría resultar a pesar de que parecer ser un entorno favorable. Sin embargo, alguien debe quedarse en mi lugar mientras yo me encuentro en otros asuntos. La única persona que se nos ocurrió fuiste tú- soltó la bomba- eres inteligente, aprendes rápido, eres de confianza, parte de nuestra familia, casi una Potter y con una capacitación de un par de meses creo que estarías lista.

-James, yo… la verdad yo…

-No tienes que pensarlo, Lily, es una gran oportunidad para que los demás te vean como lo que realmente eres, tendrás excelente sueldo, no habrá nadie por encima de ti más que los socios, te codearás con personas importantes en eventos. Lily, este puesto es para ti.

-James, no puedo- dije al fin.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo aceptar eso.

-¿No comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo, verdad? Cuando mi secretaria vuelva ella ocupará su lugar y tú pasarás a ser la segunda secretaria de Crouch. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres ser secretaria toda tu vida?- preguntó molesto, más que molesto, echaba chispas por los ojos- Esta oportunidad probablemente no volverá a repetirse.

-Entiéndeme cuando te digo que no puedo- repetí- no quiero que nadie se entere que somos hermanastros.

-¿Es realmente eso, Lily?- preguntó sin poderlo creer.

Asentí con la cabeza y ver su cara de decepción me hizo sentir tan mal que nuevamente bajé mi cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. James estaba tan molesto que se limitó a salir de la oficina dejándome sola.

Si realmente el pudiera comprenderme, si solamente fuera el hecho de que no quiero que sepan que somos hermanastros. Pero no quiero que lo sepan porque estoy embarazada, en algún momento todos se darán cuenta y eso nos arruinaría por completo. Sería un escándalo para la empresa Potter. Además yo no estaré dispuesta en algunos meses, cuando la barriga me pese, la espalda me duela y este a punto de dar a luz no podré estar trabajando, no puedo dejar un puesto tan importante y tan elemental en la vida de la empresa para que esta se venga abajo con mi ausencia. No. Por dignidad, por orgullo y por el bien de la empresa a pesar de haber dicho unos minutos antes que no podía permitirme perder este trabajo, yo no podría seguir aquí y mucho menos en ese puesto.

0-0-0

La junta había continuado, sin embargo, la decisión de James quedó pendiente de resolver hasta dentro de un mes se reanudaría el consejo y se daría solución al problema. En este momento yo ya me encuentro cómodamente en mi cuarto, el doctor me había aconsejado descansar a pesar de que el día de hoy no tuve ningún achaque si no descansaba lo suficiente podría afectarme al siguiente día, así que me encontraba con ropa cómoda recostada en mi cama con un libro en manos. Había sido un día muy agotador física y emocionalmente, aún no decidía en qué momento decirle a James que estaba esperando un hijo de él, sé que será una bomba en su vida como lo fue en la mía.

Tomé la decisión de decirle todo lo antes posible, pero me faltaba valor para hacerlo. Después de la junta me había acercado a él para decirle, pero junto a su molestia y a mi falta de seguridad todo se había ido por un tubo cuando me miró a los ojos. Lo dejé ir a mi pesar pensando en que podría decirle después, de cualquier forma, solamente desde ayer sabía con seguridad que estaba embarazada de siete semanas y aún quedaban ocho meses en los cuales podía contarle. No tenía ninguna prisa por poner nuestro mundo de cabezas.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta y me apresuré a ponerme de pie para abrir. Emily estaba en el jardín con Barty y dudaba mucho que fuera a escuchar algo entre beso y beso. Acababa de oscurecer y de repente me sentí muy cansada. Bajé las escaleras y me pregunté quién sería entre semana y además a esta hora, no esperábamos a nadie.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con ese bolso Louis Vuitton inconfundible y esas zapatillas Chanel que me hacían odiarla más que nunca, llevaba un vestido rosa ajustado en el busto que hacía resaltar su ya deporsi redondeada figura. Me miró con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios y desee arrancarle uno a uno de su negro cabello.

-James no está aquí- le dije casi empujando la puerta.

-No vengo a buscar a James, vengo a hablar contigo pequeña golfa- me insultó aunque con la voz más melosa que puede existir.

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, en realidad me causa gracia, abrí la puerta por completo y la dejé pasar. Ella entró mirando todo a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie y dejó su bolso sobre un sillón.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dije recargándome en el muro que está a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Caroline se giró y me miró con una sonrisa dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Sólo vengo a hacer un trato contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí con la cabeza en señal de que la escuchaba.

-Yo no diré nada de tu incesta relación con James pero…- comenzó aunque con voz melosa echando veneno con cada silaba.

-A ver…- la callé- un momento, no es una incesta relación. Te recuerdo que James y yo no compartimos ningún tipo de sangre, somos hermanastros, sólo legalmente hay problemas, y podría decirte que yo, siendo abogada y conociendo las leyes perfectamente. Sé que no hay ninguna ley que prohíba el matrimonio entre hermanastros.

-Por favor, chiquita querida- rió con burla- ¿piensas en un matrimonio con él? ¡por favor! Soy yo la que espera un hijo suyo, soy yo la que es adorada por sus padres como su pareja, soy yo la que vivirá con James.

-Sí, y también eres tú la persona que él más detesta en este mundo, por haberlo engañado, enganchado y amarrado de la manera más burda- agregué, realmente Caroline colmaba mi paciencia.

A pesar de haberle dirigido esas palabras, ella no borraba su sonrisa parecía tan confiada de lo que hacía que comencé a inquietarme.

-Entonces, -continuó como si nada hubiera pasado- yo no diré nada de tu relación con James a sus padres, a sus hermanos ni al personal de la empresa Potter pero tú te alejarás de él.

-Ni pensarlo- refuté.

Pensé que su cara iba a estallar, se puso tan roja con los ojos cristalinos que temí tener que correr para alejarme de ella, con los cabellos en punta con la apariencia de una bruja. Decidí ignorarla pero alejándome lo más posible de ella.

-Si no te importa, estoy muy cansada y me paso a retirar- dije- ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras, cuando llegué al descanso me giré para mirarla y se transformó por completo. La histérica neurótica avanzó casi corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, como si de una presa se tratara, comencé a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad como si me tratara de una niña asustada. Cuando llegué al segundo piso esperaba encontrarme con la cara de Caroline convulsionada por la histeria, pero no. Conté hasta diez y ella aún no llegaba. Guiada por la duda me acerqué a la escaleras y lo miré me dejó sin hablar.

Caroline recostada boca abajo en las escaleras, el cabello desparramado a su costado y con una mancha de sangre creciente en su vestido.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos!<em>

_Siento la tardanza, un mes sin actualizar, ya los tenía mal acostumbrados. Siento decirles que ya entré de vacaciones y bueno como saben, reduce mi tiempo para escribir. Me esforzaré por actualizar seguido y no durar meses sin un cap nuevo porque siguen los capítulos que más me gustan y los que he estado esperando desde que comencé a escribir el fic. _

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, hubo un poquito de todo y bueno, me he esforzado. ¿Merezco review?_

_Hasta la próxima._


	21. Monstruo

Capítulo 21: "Monstruo"

Sentí que la sangre me hervía, sentí que convulsionaría de un momento a otro por la presión y el coraje acumulado. Normalmente, no suelo ser temperamental pero últimamente las cosas marchan tan mal que lo único que puedo hacer es sentir coraje, frustración; una mezcla de todas esas sensaciones que se van acumulando hasta que de repente explota la bomba. Como el día de hoy, definitivamente hubo situaciones que me hicieron salir de mis casillas. Mi paciencia está al límite, y por más que trato de ser lindo con ella. No, definitivamente, no puedo. No soy un maldito odioso, pero últimamente anda… no sé cómo describirlo, algo de distraída y hasta indiferente. Siento… siento como si tuviera un secreto y no quisiera decir lo que le pasa.

Un día antes había quedado que iríamos a comer juntos, la esperé después del trabajo donde siempre lo hacía a unas cuadras de la oficina para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedía. No llegó. Esperé cerca de una hora, y nada… me quedé sin gasolina esperando que ella apareciera con el auto encendido, pero no. Peor fue cuando la vi cruzando con unos papeles en la mano a toda prisa, con sus tacones balanceándose peligrosamente con cada paso apresurado que daba. Tomó un taxi y se fue.

No soy una persona lo suficiente expresiva como para andar diciendo lo que me molesta y en lo que no estoy de acuerdo, de hecho, normalmente suelo ser muy reservado y este día no fue la excepción. Me quedé callado, sin una llamada, sin un mensaje, simplemente aguantando mi ira lo más que pude. El día de hoy, nada, ninguna palabra, ni un "lo siento, no pude llegar", "lo siento, lo olvide", "lo siento, tenía otro compromiso". Nada. Lo único que esperaba a lo leve era que después de la hora de trabajo me mandara una nota en donde me dijera que quería ir a mi departamento a hacerme el amor como disculpa por haberme dejado plantado. Pero no, ni eso. ¿Qué creer que un hombre puede aguantar así nomás? ¡Está muy equivocada! Siento que mi cuerpo va a estallar y ya no se diferenciar si es de calentura o de furia.

Trato de concentrarme en el camino, pero me resulta tan difícil que manejo mecánicamente. Voy pensando en una piel sedosa solamente cubierta por pecas, una estrecha cintura adornada con un pequeño y delicioso ombligo. Lily, me vas a volver loco. Pechos redondos con unos rosados pezones que sin razón aparente, cada vez parecían crecer más aunque quizá solamente era mi imaginación. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? En su cuerpo, su rostro, su voz, me hacían latir rápidamente el corazón y por un momento pensé haber olvidado toda mi furia hacia ella, no solamente la plantada de ayer, sino también rechazar el puesto que nos daba una garantía de que ella permanecería en nuestra empresa y que todo iba a salir según lo planeado. Ella tendría el suficiente liderazgo y nivel en nuestra empresa para que nadie se animara a hacer siquiera un comentario sobre si estábamos juntos. Todos lo tendrían que aceptar solo reduciendo nuestro problema a nuestros padres y Caroline.

Caroline. Maldita sea. Maldita Perra. Después de habernos encontrado a Lily y a mí, en el departamento, por extraño que pareciera, no se había comunicado. No sabía si debía preocuparme, y tampoco estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo. ¿Qué es peor que te llame cada cinco minutos o que no te llame? Antes era fácil, simplemente ponía en silencio mi teléfono celular y le sacaba la vuelta cuando me la llegaba a encontrar. Sin embargo, ¿cómo ignoro que ya no ha llamado? Estoy tan nervioso que no dejo de ver el teléfono cada pocos minutos. Incluso he pensado en ir a buscarla a casa de sus padres, pero juré no volverme a parar en ese lugar después de haber terminado, no quería ningún problema y lo mejor o peor, era que a sus padres no les agradaba del todo. Antes sí, pero después que ella se embarazó es obvio que no, por no haber respondido por la paternidad del niño.

Cuando llegue a mi piso, aún seguía en mis cavilaciones, pero cuando me acerqué a la puerta buscando las llaves escuché el teléfono de casa no dejar de sonar. Pensé que quizá era el banco pidiéndome que pasara a pagar, así que no me apresure mucho en contestar, de hecho, hasta pensé en la posibilidad de dejar sonando el teléfono todo lo que se pudiera pero levanté el auricular.

-¿Hola?- contesté renuente.

-James… - escuché la dulce voz de Lily, sentí que los jugos gástricos hacían estragos en mi estómago de la emoción, eso que los cursis llaman "mariposas en el estómago".

-No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar tu voz- sonreí. Había esperado esta llamada desde el día anterior, susurrándome que la perdonara por lo que había hecho y por haber dejado el puesto Administrativo en las empresas Potter.

-James, debes venir…- ¿Que fuera a la casa de nuestros padres por ella? ¡Por supuesto!

-En dos minutos voy por ti, quiero que pasemos toda la tarde en el departamento- dije imaginando como sería hacerlo en el balcón a la vista de todos, era sumamente tentador.

-No, James, no entiendes. Estoy en el hospital Saint Thomas- dijo- debes venir lo antes posible, es Caroline.

-¿Qué sucede con Caroline?- respondí sin entender, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y mi cabeza era un remolino de confusiones.

-Se cayó. Es tu hijo, debes venir.

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, sin siquiera responder colgué el teléfono y corrí fuera del departamento. Incluso bajé por las escaleras pues no quería esperar al ascensor y sentía toda la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Brinqué a la camioneta y sin preocuparme de salir rechinando las llantas abandoné el estacionamiento del edificio.

Estaba realmente confundido, no quería ni imaginar que era lo que había pasado con Caroline. A mi mente venía un horrible accidente donde estaba al borde de la muerta, y pensaba en escenas espantosas que sólo hacían mi pecho subir y bajar con fuerza. Jamás se me había hecho tan eternos los semáforos como en esta ocasión. El hospital no estaba tan lejos del departamento, quizá hubiera hecho solamente diez minutos que camino pero a mí me pareció una hora. Me estacioné en el área de emergencia y corriendo entré por la puerta dónde solo estaban permitidas ambulancias. Una señorita se me acercó diciéndome que no podía entrar por aquí, pero yo ni siquiera la volteé a ver, era tan petite que me fue fácil ignorarla.

Giré a mi alrededor buscando una flecha o letrero que me indicara donde podía estar Lily para que me diera más información, pero sólo veía paredes blancas y puertas cerradas, gente pasando a toda prisa arrastrando camillas, era un hospital bastante grande y con mucho movimiento a cualquier hora del día. Tomé el móvil del interior de mi chaqueta y me frustró darme cuenta que no había señal, ese tipo de lugares nunca tenían buena recepción y seguí andando esta vez más deprisa, hasta que me encontré una enfermera que se había detenido a tomar agua de un garrafón.

-Disculpe- me acerqué, la enfermera se me quedó viendo y de repente me di cuenta que se había sonrojado con mi presencia. Era muy joven de hecho, y me alegró comprobar el efecto que producía en las mujeres no lo había perdido del todo después de tener tanto tiempo comprometido con una sola mujer.

-¿sí?

-Lo siento- sonreí de lado simulando que estaba avergonzado- me perdí. Estoy buscando a una señorita que tienen en urgencia, estaría realmente agradecido si me pudieras ayudar.

-No hay problema, sígueme.- respondió a mi sonrisa.

Me guió a una pequeña recepción de la cual yo antes no me había percatado, se dirigió atrás del escritorio y tomó una carpeta con un montón de papeles.

-¿Cómo se llama?- me preguntó sin apartar la vista de las hojas.

-James…

Levantó un poco la vista viéndome a través de las pestañas, embozó una linda sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se llama la persona a quien buscas?

-Ah-ah! Oh, disculpa- reí un poco despeinándome el cabello.- Caroline Chassier.

Pasó su dedo por una lista y se detuvo en el medio, me miró nuevamente y suspiró, eso me hizo preocuparme.

-Sí, la tenemos en terapia intensiva. Parece que se cayó de unas escaleras estando embarazada.- agregó- Fue ingresada hace poco, no tenemos la lista actualizada aún, pero hay personas que la acompañan, se encuentran en la sala de espera. Tal vez quieras ir ahí a esperar respuesta del doctor que la está atendiendo.

-Te lo agradezco infinitamente- embocé la mejor de mis sonrisas y noté como ella se sonrojaba nuevamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo- la sala de espera está por allá. Si yo sé algo, te lo comunicaré personalmente.

-No sé cómo podría pagarte…- susurré con esa voz de galán que me sale tan bien.

Rió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza señalándome la dirección de la sala de espera. Queriendo volarla aún más di unos pasos y de repente me giré para verla nuevamente de pies a cabeza, ella se quedó parada justo ahí donde estaba con las rodillas temblando y sólo le guiñé un ojo antes de continuar mi camino.

-Ni en sus sueños- me dije a mi mismo, mientras iba caminando, no estaba tan buena.

Cuando llegué a la sala de espera me sorprendió ver tanta gente conocida, por supuesto, estaban ambos padres de Caroline con cara de preocupación sentados en un rincón. Caroline era la viva imagen de su padre aunque con rasgos más afilados y femeninos, los mismos ojos castaños y grandes, el mismo cabello negro y la misma piel lechosa, incluso tenían el mismo lunar el estilo francés. En cambio su madre era una mujer rubia de las mismas proporciones que su hija, y sin duda, el mismo carácter meloso y falso. Cuando me vio, me taladró con esos ojos azules y enchuecó la roja boca diciéndole a su esposo que era lo que yo hacía ahí.

En otro sillón estaban Papá y Helen hablando entre ellos, no tenía la mejor idea de que era lo que cuchicheaban pero solamente me dirigieron una mirada que yo no sabía como interpretar. Seguramente ya se habían enterado de nuestro rompimiento. Y por otro lado, estaba Lily con Mike sentado en sus rodillas posiblemente dormido y a su lado, Emily y Barty Jr., el ahora novio de mi hermanita.

Emily al verme rápidamente se puso de pie y me recibió con un abrazo en la cintura, yo la rodee con mis brazos aún sin saber que era lo que pasaba. Se veía muy asustada y en sus ojos se veían signo de que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté suavemente.

-No vayas a creer nada de lo que te digan- me respondió simplemente.

No sabía a que se refería, estaba tan confundido… ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Voltee a ver a Lily y ella estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas tratando de disimularlo poniendo su cara en la cabeza de Mike. Sus cabellos pelirrojos caían sin ningún orden, alrededor de la cara y sus ojos hermosos ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, estaba preciosa, y si no hubiera sido esa situación no me habría detenido en decírselo, me lastimaba verla en ese estado y no poder acercarme y abrazarla, besarla y calmarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Emily?- pregunté otra vez, pero duramente exigiendo una respuesta.

Me miró con sus oscuros ojos callada y cuando abría la boca para preguntarle nuevamente que pasaba, sentí una mano en mi hombro haciéndome que volteara bruscamente. Eran Helen y Papá.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté esta vez casi con suplica, sin soltar a mi pequeña hermanita.

Papá y Helen se miraron a los ojos cómplices.

-Yo hablaré con él-dijo Helen y Papá asintió con la cabeza.

Solté a Emily y abrazando a mi madrastra por los hombros nos dirigimos a un pasillo alejados de la sala de espera.

-¿Puedes decirme de una maldita vez que pasó?- pregunté esta vez histérico, todos permanecían callados sin decirme nada y yo cada vez estaba más al borde del colapso.

-Tranquilo, James.- me susurró tomando mi rostro para que me tranquilizara- yo te voy a decir todo pero sólo quiero que estés tranquilo.- Suspiré liberando tensión y la miré esperando respuestas- Lily tiró a Caroline de las escaleras.

-¿Qué?- pregunté exaltado.

-Caroline nos dijo cuando veníamos en la ambulancia, que Lily la había tirado.- me explicó.

-Eso no es posible- le dije sin poder creer la acusación que estaba haciendo contra su propia hija.

-James, sé lo que tienen mi hija y tú, y también sé que Caroline se interpone en la relación que tienen- agregó y noté como se le acumulaban las lágrimas- Lily realmente está obsesionada contigo y me duele mucho haberme dado cuenta que haría lo que fuera por permanecer a tu lado, aun cuando fuera deshaciéndose del niño que Caroline espera.

-¿Helen te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- pregunté furioso.

-¡Por supuesto, James!- se exaltó soltando las lágrimas- ¿ a quién crees que le duele más? ¿crees que no duele saber que tu hija es capaz de hacer lo que sea por un capricho?

-Helen, Helen…- susurré tratando de tranquilizarla- Por favor, tienes que saber que no es una obsesión, Lily y yo estamos enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo. No conoces a Caroline ella es capaz de decir cualquier cosa por hacer quedar mal a Lily. Lo que realmente no puedo creer, es cómo tú fuiste la primera en creerle esa gran mierda.

-¡Porque yo estaba ahí, James! Cuando abrí la puerta de entrada yo fui la que vio a la Lily unos escalones arriba y a Caroline tirada en las escaleras. No es necesaria mucha imaginación para saber que pasó unos segundos antes de que todo eso pasara. –decia sin dejar de llorar como una magdalena- corrí a auxiliarla y me di cuenta que estaba inconciente, grité a Charlus que estaba todavía en el coche bajando las compras que habíamos hecho y con mis gritos aparecieron Emily y Barty que estaban en el jardín.

No quería creer lo que Helen me estaba diciendo, ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de que Lily hubiera cometido algo así. Estaba segura de que no había sido ella la causante de todo eso, seguramente Caroline había resbalado y había aprovechado la ocasión para culpar a Lily. Pero lo que realmente me sorprendia de toda esta situación, más de que el hecho de que Caroline estuviera en terapia intensiva, era que Helen podía pensar lo peor de su hija y eso era realmente triste.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la sala de espera sin querer saber si Helen tenía algo más que decirme. Fue entonces cuando entendí el estado de Lily, porque las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos sin poderse detener, era obvio que no estaba sinceramente preocupada por Caroline, sino por el hecho de que su madre pensara de ella de esa manera. Ahora entendía porque Emily me había dicho que no creyera nada de lo que me dijeran, aunque no estaba realmente seguro como era que ella sabía o si es que sabía algo de lo que había entre Lily y yo.

Me senté con mi padre y traté de ignorar la mirada matadora que me dirigían los padres de Caroline, sabía que me odiaban y de hecho era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Estaba preocupado realmente por mi hijo, y también en una proporción un poco más pequeña en Lily, que sabía que debía tener su corazón destrozado y que lo único que debía estar deseando en estos momentos era acurrucarse en mis brazos mientras la consuelo, y yo también deseaba tanto estar en ese lugar que de repente perdía el sentido de la realidad y me perdía recordando ese pequeña cuerpo acurrucado en mi pecho, desprendiendo un aroma delicioso a cerezas que combinaban perfectamente con todo ella.

Ya tenía cerca de una hora en la sala de espera y cada vez estaba más desesperado, lo que peor para la mente es mantenerla pensando pensando y pensando, era lo único que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo. Pensar en Caroline, en Lily y en mí, en el triangulo amoroso del cual era protagonista. Cada vez era todo más complicado, Helen nuevamente había descubierto nuestra relación, y si antes era difícil con el hecho de que Caroline estuviera embarazada, esto lo complicaba aún más. Sé que Lily no está lista para dar a relucir nuestra relación, con lo cual yo le he mencionado varias veces que deberíamos hacer, decirlo a nuestros padres, a nuestra familia que son lo más importante para nosotros y que el mundo ruede, nuestros amigos lo saben y lo aprueban, ¿por qué nuestros padres no querrían lo mejor para nosotros si los convencemos de que no es un juego simplemente, sino que es amor verdadero?

Está decidido, nunca dejaré a mi hijo, por más que odie a la Perra de su madre, él no tiene la culpa de nada… porque sí… es un niño, justo Caroline me lo había dicho por un mensaje el cual pretendí ignorar, pero aunque lo negara me había llenado el pecho de alegría saber que tendría un varonsito el cual podría enseñarle mil cosas, y daba gracias a Dios, pues los niños son más fuertes y sé que el comprendería el hecho de que su padre no viva con él y su madre, sino que viva con otra persona pelirroja con la que tal vez en un futuro podría tener hermanos.

Me imaginé a mi mismo sosteniendo un pequeño niño en brazos con el mismo cabello negro característico de los Potter, y justo en ese momento, entró una persona a la habitación con bata blanca. Todos nos pusimos de pie esperando noticia, la única persona que permaneció sentada fue Lily pues Mike aún dormía en sus brazos sin embargo, toda su atención estaba en el doctor.

-Buenas tardes, ¿La familia de Caroline Chassier?- preguntó y todos asentimos con la cabeza- Caroline y el bebé están bien, están muy delicados y esté será un embarazo muy complicado. Debe tener mucho cuidado y reposo absoluto. Pueden pasar a verla pero no la perturben demasiado, está en la habitación 12.

Sin esperar que nadie más dijera algo, me dirigí hacia donde el doctor había señalado. Ignoré que mis padres y los de ella se quedaron con el doctor haciendole preguntas más especificas sobre Caroline. Miré el número doce puesto en la puerta y respiré hondo pues sabía lo que me recibiría, abrí la puerta lentamente y era una habitación pequeña con solamente una cama en medio y un sillón a un lado. Una enfermera estaba ahí revisando el suero, cuando me miró se me acercó rápidamente aprovechando que Caroline parecía estar dormida.

-¿Es usted el padre?- me preguntó. Era una señora mayor con mirada maternal.

-Sí.

-La señorita tuvo un episodio muy complicado para cualquier madre, un minuto más y probablemente hubiera perdido a su bebé. Realmente tuvo mucha suerte, yo solamente quería pedirle que no le diera muchos disgustos, me dijo solamente unas palabras antes de quedarse dormida y me dio entender que tenía problemas con el padre de su hijo. –sonrió dulcemente- es un milagro que este niño esté con vida, quiéralo mucho, cuídelo y la mejor manero de hacerlo durante el embarazo es hacerlo con la madre. Todo lo que ella siente el bebé también lo hace, debe aprovechar esta gran oportunidad de convertirse en padre. Es solamente un consejo- agregó mirándome con dulzura- mucha suerte.

Sin decir más, salió, dejándome con un remolino en el estomago y con una autenticas ganas de vomitar. Pero no de asco sino por mera culpa. Sus palabras realmente me habían golpeado en el corazón y sin poderlo evitar, sentí unas lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo, un ser que a pesar de que al principio no quise ahora estoy enamoradisimo de la idea de que venga al mundo. Que no debe quedar en una idea definitivamente, debe pasar a una realidad en la que yo puedo sostener a mi hijo en mis brazos y verlo crecer, costara lo que costara y aunque fuera dándole unos meses de tranquilidad a Caroline permaneciendo a su lado, que así sea.

Me sequé las lagrimas antes de acercarme a la cama, ella estaba palida y por primera vez veía en tono natural de sus labios que distaban mucho de ser el rojo encendido que siempre usaba. La sabana apenas sobresalia con la pequeña barriga que aún tenía, por primera vez después de estos cinco meses sentí la necesidad de posar mi mano en su vientre y sentir ese pequeño que permenecia en aquel lugar. Deslicé mi mano lentamente y la coloqué justo sobre mi hijo, descansándola con apenas presión, no sabía que debía sentir pues solo sentía la barriga de Caroline bajo mi mano, pero no importó porque solamente quería que él sintiera mi contacto como me lo había dicho la enfermera. Tan concentrado estaba acariciando lentamente, que me sobresaltó ver la mano de Caroline posarse sobre la mía, levanté la vista y me encontré con sus castaños ojos cansados viéndome fijamente.

-Me alegra vegte aquí, amog- me dijo suavemente.

-Caroline, yo…

-No tienes que disculpagte- me interrumpió- está bien. Es nogmal estag asustado cuando te convegtigas en padre, te dejaste cegag pog la llegada de tu hegmanastra y lo comprendo. ¿Olvidemos todo, si?

Sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, asentí con la cabeza y me incliné para darle un beso en la frente, pero Caroline actuó más rápido y sin previo aviso me tomó de la camisa para plantarme el beso en los labios. Pensé en quitarme, pero ¿qué caso tenía? Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y había decidido permanecer a su lado por el bien de mi hijo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ¿costaba tanto darle un beso? Cerré los ojos y besé esos labios que un millón de veces había besado, sin poder quitar de mi mente un largo cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con tristeza.

Me alejé lentamente para que no sintiera que estaba rechazando el beso. Estaba radiante y sonriendo, y yo sientiendome como una basura. Era claro lo que debía hacer ahora y en realidad… me dolía tanto. Pero Lily sabía que esto pasaría, ella no dejaba de repetirme el día cuando yo volviera con Caroline, y aunque la amo, sé que tengo que hacerlo… por mi hijo, sólo por mi hijo.

Los padres de Caroline entraron a ver como estaba y a platicar con ella, estuvieron largo rato y yo no me separé de su lado ni un minuto. Después entraron mis padres a ver como estaba y también estuvieron ahí largos minutos, sin embargo, cuando los padres de Caroline regresaron supe que había demasiada gente en la habitación y que necesitaba salir a respirar un poco de aire pues sentía que me estaba asfixiando además quería ver a Lily y darle un último beso.

-En un momento vengo- le dije a Caroline dándole un beso en el torso de la mano, ella asintió y siguió en la conversación que se mantenía en esos momentos de los posibles padrinos de nuestro hijo.

Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas sentí que la tensión se había ido y nuevamente estaba en mi postura y carácter natural, nuevamente sentí ese desprecio hacia Caroline y ese inmenso amor por Lily cuando la vi aún sentada en la sala de espera con Emily. Mike ya se había despertado y parecía que estaba jugando con Barty. Me acerqué con paso débil y sentí mi cuerpo rigido cuando dirigió su mirada a mí, ya no lloraba pero sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos. Aún llevaba la ropa que usaría en casa, un short corto con una playera y tenis, mi cuerpo deliró al ver esas torneadas piernas.

-Lily, me gustaría hablar contigo- dije simplemente sin ser capaz de verla a los ojos.

Mi pelirroja simplemente se puso de pie y ambos nos dirigimos a la salida de emergencias hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Ahí Lily permanecia de espaldas, abrazandose a si misma, no me había percatado del frío que hacía afuera y más en esta época del año cuando ya estamos en otoño. Me quité mi abrigo y se lo puse en los hombros.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó metiendo los brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta.

-Llegó el momento, Lily.

-¿El momento?- entonces se giró y trató de descifrar mi rostro.

-Cuando puse un pie en este lugar jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que esto pasara y mucho menos llegar a tomar esta decisión. Pero creo que es lo mejor…-dije- no quiero lastimarte, Lily. Te amo. Pero sabes que ahora mi hijo es muy importante, me di cuenta después de casi haberlo perdido y ese es un gran error del cual estoy muy arrepentido.

Sus verdes ojos nuevamente se nublaron por las lagrimas y sentí una inmensa necesidad de acercarme y abrazarla, decirle que todo había sido mentira y que permanecería a su lado por siempre.

-No quiero estar con Caroline, odio a Caroline, pero ella es la persona que lleva a mi hijo.

-¡No es tu hijo, James!- gritó.

-¿Qué?- sonreí irónico- ¿estás loca?

-No es tu hijo, James, estoy casi segura de que no lo es. – dijo acercándose a mi con desesperación- Caroline tenía un amante, un amante con el cual yo la descubrí meses atrás.

-¿Lily, qué es esta mierda que estás diciendo?- pregunté esta vez molesto.

-¡No es una mierda, James! Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo los vi juntos, antes de que ella saliera embarazada se acostaba con esta persona.

Lily parecía una loca desquiciada, su cabello apuntaba en todas las direcciones y sus grandes ojos estaban rojos y desorbitados. Quería creer lo que me estaba diciendo pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Entonces por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?- pregunté irónicamente.

-Porque lo había olvidado- dijo- estábamos tan felices juntos que no vi la necesidad de comentártelo cuando tú estabas tan decidido a dejar a Caroline. Pero tienes que saberlo, James, debes saber la verdad.

-Lily, por favor- dije tratando de alejarme- mírate, tienes pinta de loca, sacar eso justo cuando te estoy dejando, ¿crees que alguien te creería? ¿después de tirar a Caroline por las escaleras hoy?

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó encendida y con los ojos a punto de estallar- ¿Realmente crees lo que mi madre te dijo? ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de tirarla para que perdiera a su hijo? ¡No puedo creer que digas esas estupideces!

-No sé qué otra cosa pensar, Lily.- dije también alterado- Sé que piensas que soy un monstruo por hacerte esto, pero no lo soy, debes entender que mi hijo ahora es lo más importante. Te amo, Lily, pero tú sabías que este día llegaría.

En ese entonces, su cabello cubría su cara y no permitía ver su expresión, sólo sabía que estaba llorando y que yo deseaba con todo el alma, calmarla a besos pero después de la historia disparatada que no podía creer sobre el amante de Caroline no sabía ni que pensar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lily?- pregunté ahora más tranquilo.

-Déjame en paz.- dijo simplemente.

-Lily, no puedes estar aquí afuera sola, ven…-dije tomándola del brazo pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz. Preocúpate por tu francesa, yo me encargaré de mi misma.

Dijo esto último mirándome directamente a los ojos. Suspiré y sin voltear a verla una vez más me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación de Caroline y mi hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, chicos!<em>

_Sé que me quieren matar, sé que me quieren hacer sufrir una lenta y dolorosa muerte, quizá un crucio o un avada kedavra, tal vez un sectumsempra. Una por el final del capítulo después de descubrir que James y Lily nuevamente están se-pa-ra-dos y otra, por haber dejado la historia DOS meses! Lo siento mucho, demasiado._

_Sobre el cap no tengo mucho que decir, lo siento mucho por las personas que piensan que el fic se esta volviendo una típica telenovela mexicana, pero soy mexicana y aunque no soy fan de las telenovelas, sí me gustan mucho las novelas enrredosas y trágicas. Amo sobre todas las cosas este fic, y lo había pensando así desde que comencé a escribirlo y aunque si modifico algunas cosas dependiendo de la opinión de ustedes, el fic va hacia donde mismo._

_Por otro lado, el hecho de haber abandonado el fic dos meses de verdad fue sin querer, sucedieron cosas que realmente me hicieron perder el sentido de la realidad, fuertes y tristes, sumandole al hecho de que perdí todos mis aparatos electrónicos; cuando ya estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar pues llevaba la mitad del capítulo escrito, recordé que lo había guardado en Dropbox (el cual fue una bendición) y gracias a Dios pude continuarlo. Siento las faltas de ortografía y de dedo, pues lo escribí rapidito para que lo pudieran disfrutar lo más pronto posible._

_Espero sus comentarios de cualquier tipo, buenos y malos. Es tu opinión y se respeta. _

_Nos leemos pronto, S! _


	22. No más secretos, James

Capítulo 22: "No más secretos, James"

¡TOC, TOC!

-Adelante.

-¿Qué tal, James?- saludó abriendo la puerta.

Con una gran sonrisa me puse de pie abandonando mi escritorio para recibirlo.

-¡Sirius! –Exclamé- ¡Qué gran sorpresa! No tenía idea de que ya habías llegado- dije dándole un abrazo de machos golpeándole la espalda.

-Llegué esta mañana, cabrón, no fuiste para recibirme en el aeropuerto- Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, culpándome con la mirada.

-Creí que llegabas en una semana- musité sin levantar la vista, los acontecimientos pasados me habían sacado de orbita totalmente, haciéndome que sin poderlo evitar olvidara el regreso de mi mejor amigo.

Nos encaminamos de vuelta al escritorio y me senté en mi silla tan cómoda de piel, mientras que Sirius se sentaba en una silla de enfrente descaradamente subiendo los pies a mi escritorio pateando los papeles como solía hacer.

-¡Eh, cabrón! ¡Qué son importantes!- dije apartándolos rápidamente antes de que se llenaran de barro.

-Estás en otro mundo, Potter, si no supiera tus cavilaciones realmente estaría preocupado- dijo aventando el zarpazo tratando de sonar cómo que no queriendo la cosa, pero aceptémoslo, Sirius jamás caería en eso.

-¿Mis cavilaciones? – sonreí, haciéndome gracia la sutileza del comentario.

-Así es- agregó mirando todo por encima del hombro haciéndose el importante- digamos que estoy enterado de los últimos acontecimientos.

-¡No me digas!- salté de repente tomándole seriedad al asunto, sabía a que rumbo se dirigía esto- ¿Y quién te hizo enterado? ¿Tu no-novia?

-¡No es mi novia!- se inclinó poniendo el dedo en la mesa para ejercer más decisión- Lo nuestro es meramente sexual.

Asentí con la cabeza no queriendo continuar ese tema, pues Sirius jamás aceptaría estar complemente enamorado de su no-novia después de que ella lo hubiera rechazado en numerosas ocasiones evitando el formalismo.

-¿Por eso vives con ella, cierto?- musité sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Se llama crisis económica- señaló- No quieras girar la conversación a mí, sabes que esto sólo tiene que ver contigo- me acusó con un dedo poniéndose de pie para ejercer más presión.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Sirius, pero no quiero tocar el tema- dije esta vez molesto y poniéndome de pie para tratar de ignorarlo lo más que pude.

Me paré frente al ventanal tratando de distraerme mirando los edificios y los autos circular por las calles, realmente había estado evitando el tema desde hacía cerca de un mes. Remus había tratado de abordarme en numerosas ocasiones, pero yo simplemente no tenía respuesta para todo eso que él me decía.

-¿Remus te mandó a hablar conmigo, cierto?- dije aun dándole la espalda.

-No. Remus no me ha dicho nada. Lauren me llamó para decirme que me necesitabas- escuchaba la voz de Sirius dejando el tono altanero dispuesto a hablar conmigo como la persona adulta que debería ser siempre- Decidí tomar el primer vuelo, llegué esta mañana como te digo. Lauren fue a recogerme al aeropuerto, camino a casa le pregunté qué era lo que había pasado.

Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, James?- dijo con voz quebrada.

Sentí que algo se hacía añicos en mi interior, y de repente sentí mi cara arder, me di la vuelta para que no viera mi reacción. Respiré profundamente en varias ocasiones, pero por más que trataba de calmarme no podía lograrlo. Evitar el tema era lo más fácil que podía hacer, era lo que me mantenía de pie, concentrarme en mi trabajo, tratar de pensar en otras cosas. Con la llegada de Sirius creí que la situación sería más llevadera, pero Sirius y su manía de meterse en los temas que no quiero tocar.

-No quiero ser molestia- susurré al fin después de varios minutos de silencio- sabía que te encontrabas en asuntos importantes, sabía que este viaje era una gran oportunidad para ti. No debiste venir.

-James, mis amigos son lo más importante para mí- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro aun cuando yo aún permanecía de espaldas- no hay nada más importante que lo que te está pasando. Perder a un hijo es lo más fuerte y doloroso que podría pasar cualquier persona.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que me derrumbara por fin, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y por más que trataba de controlarlas, me era imposible. Al diablo que Sirius viera. Creo que es la persona en este mundo que en más ocasiones me ha visto llorar. Me conoce como la palma de su mano, sabe que siempre trato de hacerme el fuerte y que odio los abrazos, permaneció ahí a mi lado tomando mi hombro diciéndome estoy aquí, estoy apoyándote y no me iré a ningún lado.

El hecho de haber perdido al hijo que era esperaba Caroline solamente una semana después del accidente que había ocurrido en casa de mis padres, había sido un golpe muy duro para la familia. Unos días después de haber dado de alta a Caroline, se había mudado a mi departamento pues quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, y todo sucedió una noche de martes después de trabajar. Caroline estaba en casa esperándome con una espectacular cena, llevaba una blusa corta que dejaba al descubierto en todo su esplendor su voluminosa barriga. Después de cenar y un relajante baño, nos habíamos ido a la cama, Caroline dormía recargada en mi pecho mientras con una mano yo acariciaba su barriga, sentía unos débiles golpecitos en la palma de mi mano y justo después me quedé dormido.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana me despertó un grito desgarrador, asustado encendí la lámpara y cuál fue mi sorpresa descubrir que Caroline no descansaba a mi lado y en su lugar había un baño de sangre en las sábanas blancas. Corrí al baño y ella estaba en el piso, cubierta de sudor, en llanto y la bata llena de sangre. Sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, la tomé en mis brazos y traté de llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital. Caroline tenía fuertes contracciones y cuando llegué a emergencia con Caroline en mis brazos, la subieron rápidamente a una camilla.

Estaba tan asustado que incluso había olvidado e ignorado mi teléfono celular, estaba solamente con pans de pijama y un tenis deportivos que me había puesto en el auto, gracias a Dios, pues había salido descalzo del departamento. Hacía mucho frío, y me sentía muy incómodo notar la mirada de las mujeres debido a mi desnudez. Pedí el teléfono prestado de urgencia y llamé al número de la casa de mis padres. Me contestó una voz adormilada de Helen y después de platicarle a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, me había dicho que en un segundo estarían conmigo.

Los minutos más largos de toda mi vida, fueron el tiempo que estuve en la sala de espera solo, rezando por una buena noticia, pero cuando un doctor se me acercó y me dijo lo ocurrido, no me pude detener ni un minuto a llorar. Caroline estaba bien, pero habían perdido al bebé en el parto.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido- le dije a Sirius después de haber llorado largos minutos en su hombro.

-No podía hacer otra cosa- sonrió tristemente- al diablo con el trabajo que me habían ofrecido. Debiste llamarme en el momento en que todo ocurrió, hubiera cruzado nadando el mar de ser necesario.

-No te preocupes, Sirius- lo calmé- tuve suficiente apoyo, estuvieron mis padres, por supuesto, Remus, Peter y Frank estuvieron ahí, incluso las chicas me brindaron todo su apoyo. Tratamos de no hacerlo muy público para evitar escándalos, la mayoría de las personas no sabían que esperábamos un hijo. Menos después de habernos separado tanto tiempo y que yo haya estado… con Lily.

Sirius sonrió sabiendo el efecto que aún producía en mí la mención de ese particular nombre.

-¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar?

-Por supuesto- dije tomando un pañuelo y secándome la cara.

Tomé mi abrigo y sin preocuparme por los papeles que estaba firmando en ese momento dejé todo donde estaba. Sirius y yo salimos de la oficina.

-Cancela todas mis citas- le dije a Thanya que me miró extrañada- diles que tuve un problema personal.

Thanya me miró extrañada pero asintió. Traté de no mirar, por Dios que traté de no dirigir mi mirada hacia la derecha de mi oficina pero me era imposible. Siendo la segunda secretaria de Crouch se encontraba Lily, que no había siquiera levantado la mirada pues se encontraba al teléfono. Llevaba un lindo listón en el cabello que combinaban con las mejillas rellenas y sonrosadas que ahora tenía. Desvíe la mirada tratando de parecer sutil pero al voltear con Sirius, me percaté de su cara divertida.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté inocentemente.

-No puedes disimular lo obvio- me dijo cuando ya estábamos dentro del asensor.

-¿De qué hablas?- levanté las cejas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que no hablas con ella?- susurró como no queriendo la cosa, no hacía falta preguntar de quien hablaba.

-Unos… dos meses-traté de sonar como si no supiera, pero la verdad es que había contado minuto por minuto desde que me había separado de ella, y me parecía una eternidad.

-¿Luce linda, no crees? A pesar de estar un poco más rellena- me dijo cuando caminábamos hacia la camioneta.

-Esos kilos extra le han sentado de maravilla- pensando en lo grandes y apetitosos que lucían sus senos desde hacía unas semanas.

Nos subimos al auto y aunque trataba de evitar dirigir la conversación a Lily, Sirius parecía empeñado en que habláramos al respecto. Sin embargo, yo no tenía nada que decir, buscar a Lily no era una opción, Caroline aún vivía en mi departamento llorando segundo a segundo de su existencia la perdida de nuestro hijo. La habitación estaba repleta de cosas de bebé que ya se habían comprado y no podía apartarla de un pequeño par de zapatitos tejidos.

Llegamos una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del bachillerato al cual asistimos. Era el lugar de encuentro en los días que nos escapamos de la escuela a pasar un rato agradable. La señora ya nos conocía y siempre nos saludaba con una sonrisa y diciéndonos "hacía tanto que no los veía".

Nos sentamos en los sillones desgastados de siempre y me di el lujo de pedir una hamburguesa doble. El lugar estaba un poco vacío a pesar de ser la hora del almuerzo, sólo había un par de mesas más ocupadas. El lugar tenía un estilo clásico de los años cincuenta, con sillones de cuero rojos y una barra larga con bancos giratorios a su alrededor. Distinguí solamente a una persona en la barra de cabello rubio con una guitarra a su lado, pero no le tomé mayor importancia.

-¿Qué tal el empleo?- le pregunté al fin, queriendo saber más de su viaje- ¿De verdad está todo perdido?

Enchuecó la boca en una mueca pero después embozó una sonrisa.

-Digamos que abandonar la capacitación de miles de dólares no son puntos a mi favor- rió causándole gracia la situación, sin embargo, yo permanecí serio mostrando mi disgusto a que hubiera abandonado esa gran oportunidad de trabajo- No te preocupes, Potter, ser un Black tiene sus beneficios. Aunque sea el repudiado de la familia, mi apellido causa conmoción. Ya llegará algo.

-Debiste aceptar la oferta que te hice…- comencé a decir, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con una mano me hizo que callara.

-No. Conseguiré algo en poco tiempo, ya lo verás- aseguró- es eso o morir de hambre. Así que me voy por la primera.

-¿Lauren corre con todos los gastos?- pregunté curioso y un poco risueño de la situación de mi amigo.

-Ni lo menciones- me calló- me siento como un papi.

-Debe ser halagador- reí.

-Un poco- siguió mi juego- aunque el hecho de que ella pague la renta está sujeto a que puede llegar cualquier acogido al departamento. Se acabaron las sesiones de sexo rudo en la cocina, tenemos que conformarnos con no hacer mucho ruido en la habitación.

Reí a todo pulmón, me causaba gracia la situación y la manera en que Sirius lo planteaba, aunque sé que lo está pasando bastante mal el no tener ni un billete en el bolsillo, su manera de sobrellevar las cosas era riéndose de ello.

-¿Es real que alguien está viviendo con ustedes?- pregunté entre risa.

De repente, Sirius cambió su expresión, quiso disimularlo sonriendo de repente, pero yo ya lo había notado para entonces.

-¿Quién vive con ustedes?- pregunté de repente encontrándome serio y exigiendo una respuesta.

-James, se supone que yo no debía decirte- me dijo- yo apenas me enteré esta mañana, Lauren no me había dicho palabra al respecto. Las intenciones eran que ella se iría antes de que yo llegara, pero como adelante mi regreso…

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

-Lily.

-¿Q-qué?- musité sin poderlo creer. No tenía ni la menor idea de que había abandonado la casa de mis padres, nadie me había mencionado nada, ni Papá, ni Helen, incluso Emily.

-Así es, tiene dos meses viviendo ahí justo después de que ustedes se separaran.

-No lo puedo creer…- dije tratando de sobrellevar la impresión- debió haber salido mal con Helen después de que ella…

-…La acusó de haber tirado a Caroline de las escaleras- terminó Sirius conociendo la historia- Ella no lo hizo- negó con la cabeza- no sería capaz de hacerlo. Y sin embargo… tú lo creíste.

Mi cabeza ardía, por la información, las conversaciones tan emotivas que había tenido con Sirius provocaban un desgaste en mi fortaleza y concentración.

-No lo creí, realmente no tenía certeza de que lo que había dicho Helen fuera verdad- aseguré- pero en ese momento me dejé guiar por el sentimiento, el coraje y la repulsión por casi haber perdido a mi hijo; creí cualquier palabra que me dijeron, temporalmente, y Lily me estaba haciendo más difícil aún manejar la situación. Después cuando pensé bien las cosas, caí en cuenta que ella no podía ser la responsable, sin embargo, no he tenido oportunidad para pedirle disculpas. Ya no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni siquiera me voltea a ver y yo tengo otras cosas importantes que manejar; más importantes que la culpa por Lily.

-James, sólo quiero que pienses mejor las cosas- me atacó mi mejor amigo- el bebé se ha ido, ya no está, la única razón para que permanecieras al lado de Caroline se fue, James, ya no hay nada que te una a ella. Ni siquiera un amor sincero, el amor sincero que sientes es sólo hacía Lily, con ella es con quien debes estar. No puedo creer que sientas más culpa por no haber estado con Caroline durante su embarazo pero no la sientas por no estar en el de Lily…

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté abruptamente sin ser capaz de comprender las últimas palabras y después de haberse callado tan bruscamente.

-Lo que has oído. Lily está embarazada.

0-0-0-0

_¡Hola, chicos!_

_Al fin estoy de vuelta, tengo decirles a las personas que se preocuparon por mi sinceramente, que ¡estoy bien y vamos para adelante!, también quiero agradecerle a las personas que me han brindado todo su apoyo a pesar de las malas críticas que he recibido últimamente. El fic tiene el curso que yo he querido darle y si hay una sola persona que siga comentando que le gusta, yo seguiré escribiendo de la misma manera por esa persona._

_Sé que este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito y mil disculpas pues sé que les encantan los cap larguitos, pero este era necesario y aunque corto tiene mucha sustancia y puntos de interés como podrán haber visto._

_Nota: La expresión en que James le dice a Sirius que es un Papi, en la región de mi país así se le llama a los hombres que viven a costa de las mujeres._

_**TRIVIA**_

_He decidido hacer una trivia para las personas que gusten participar para darle un poco de movimiento a esto, para que conozcan más y para tener más motivación de mi parte. Todos los reviews que reciba en este capítulo serán contestados, en ellos ustedes pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta que tengan, ya sea duda de la historia o incluso si quieren preguntar algo personal de su servidora, con mucho gusto contestaré. Aunque tengo que decirles que no me pregunten cosas que aún no pasan pues no contestaré (aunque pueden intentarlo)._

_Nota: Los anónimos serán respondidos en un review hecho por mí misma, chéquenlos!_

_Nos vemos pronto, chicos!_

_S,_


	23. Mar de confusiones

Capítulo 23: "Un mar de confusiones"

Sirius había ido a visitarlo, lo sabía desde la noche anterior en que Lauren me había dicho que no lo soportaba más y llamaría al mejor amigo de James. Yo había tratado de negarme diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que las cosas mejorarían, pero al parecer ella sentía mucha culpa por estarle ocultando que vivía en su departamento desde hacía dos meses y el conocer que Sirius sería "padrino" de un verdadero hijo de James Potter era algo que la traumaba.

Después del abandono de James es el hospital, realmente no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, creí que todo se había derrumbado. Abandoné el estacionamiento envuelta en el abrigo que mi hermanastro había colocado en mis hombros, ese día especialmente estaba haciendo demasiado frío como para siquiera sentir mis huesos; ni siquiera hacía falta, era tanto el dolor y el desgarre de mi interior que aunque ese día hubiera sido cálido, mi cuerpo y mi alma se sentirían de la misma manera.

Por un lado estaba el abandono de James, el hecho de haber creído lo que mi madre decía, sobre haber tirado a Caroline de las escaleras; todo esto en conjunto con el dolor que me provocaba el desprecio de mi propia madre. Juré que nunca le causaría tanto dolor a mi propio hijo, a aquel que cada vez crecía más en mi interior. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el dolor, y sin siquiera pensarlo, fuera del hospital me hice ovillo en unas escaleras y me detuve a llorar largo tiempo. Sentía la mirada de las personas observarme al pasar, seguramente pensaban que acababa de sufrir una gran perdida, pues no era muy raro ver este tipo de cosas en los hospitales, y sí, sí había tenido una perdida, pero no de ese tipo.

Estaba oscuro y hacía bastante frío, sentía mi vientre adolorido de las contracciones que emitía con cada gémido, me dolía siquiera abrir los ojos. Como un pequeño rayo de luz en mi completa oscuridad, miré un brillante cabello rubio bien conocido. Traté de taparme la cara con el cuello del abrigo de James, pero solamente sentir su aroma característico me hizo bajar rápidamente las solapas.

-¿Lily?- preguntó.

Maldije para mis adentros y a continuación me limpie la cara con las mangas; sin pensarlo mucho, me puse de pie y traté de embozar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal, Jude?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ignoró mi saludo preocupado- ¿Por qué estás sola? Y ¿No tienes frío?

No sabía que decirle, en realidad, no quería decirle la verdad, así que permanecí solamente parada temblando de frío y con las manos en puño tratando de protegerlas dentro de las mangas del abrigo. Miré a los ojos a Jude y se percató de mi situación, de repente cambió su expresión de preocupación por una de ternura.

-Ven aquí- me dijo, sacándose la chamarra de cuero que traía puesta.

Me acerqué a paso lento y me quitó el abrigo de James. Poniéndome el suyo, más grueso, más caliente y más grande que el de James. Eso me calmó un poco frío, pero mis piernas aún estaban desnudas y no me duró mucho la sensación de calidez. Y lo notó, así que me guió hacía su auto para que me resguardara de la fría noche.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- me dijo, cuando ya teníamos unos momentos en el auto aunque en completo silencio.

-No. No quiero ir ahí- pensé en voz alta, tratando de no mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Entonces a dónde te llevo?- preguntó un poco confundido.

Suspiré pensativa. No sabía a donde ir, sabía que no quería regresar a casa después de la gigante pelea que había tenido con mi madre en el momento en que ella entró a la casa y se encontró con la escena. Era tanta mi decepción, que me importaba poco lo demás, realmente no quería ir. Tampoco quería molestar a Minnie que era la única que conocía de mi situación actual pues su departamento es muy pequeño y sé que no podríamos vivir las dos.

-¿Vamos a mi casa?- me preguntó de repente con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos- No te preocupes, vivo solo, no habrá nadie ahí que se entere de lo sucedido. Pareces muy confundida, hace mucho frío y en lo que decides que hacer puedo ofrecerte una taza de chocolate caliente; después yo te llevaré a donde tú quieras.

Su mirada casi era suplicante y la verdad, es que no me daba desconfianza, y no tenía otra opción así que asentí con la cabeza. El camino a su casa fue más largo de lo que esperaba, vivía en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la casa de mis padres en un barrio totalmente diferente, una zona de más alta categoría que la nuestra. Las casas tenían grandes jardines y estacionamientos amplios. Recordé cuando Minnie me había dicho que los padres de Jude eran adinerados por lo que él vivía bastante bien.

Llegamos de repente a un edificio de departamentos, al puro estilo neoyorkino. Su departamento estaba en el penth house como debí imaginar, y cuando entramos me quedé sin habla. Realmente era hermoso, a pesar de ser muy masculino era digno de admiración, las paredes eran de ladrillos y tenía un gran ventanal, el piso era de madera y tenía una gran sala de cuero rojo enfrente. El departamento tenía forma de cuadrado, cuando entrabas todo estaba a la vista, la cocina de un lado con estilo industrial y una barra enfrente ideal para unas seis personas. Todo era grande y espacioso. Tenía adornos que demostraban su gusto por la música, cuadros con instrumentos musicales, pequeñas esculturas de acero inoxidable en forma de trompeta y notas musicales. Había diferentes tipos de guitarras en una repisa de diferentes estilos. A la derecha había una puerta que conducía a la terraza, que resultaba ser un patio, y al lado de esta puerta había otras dos que debían ser el baño y su habitación.

-Que bonito departamento- le dije aún sorprendida- debe ser perfecto para fiestas.

-Lo es- me respondió con una sonrisa- ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa. Prepararé el chocolate.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y comenzó a sacar utensilios. Me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el único sillón que era afelpado, uno pequeño en la esquina. No podía dejar de ver el lugar, tenía tanto detalles que para donde volteara había algo que mirar. Estaba entretenida mirando las guitarras del estante cuando se me acercó. Me tendió una taza, y con la otra en su mano se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Siguió con la mirada el punto donde estaba mirando y suspiró.

-Son todas las guitarras que he tenido-sonrió- esa que está hasta arriba- señaló una acústica café muy gastada- fue mi primera guitarra, me la regalaron mis padres cuando tenía 9 años e iba a mi primera clase. Fue la que marcó todo.

-Realmente eres un aficionado- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa- yo no sé mucho de música, en realidad, puedo tararear.

Rió.

-No creo que seas tan mala- exclamó con elocuencia.

-Soy fatal, no me gusta cantar- negué- pero soy muy buena con el baile.

-¿Enserio?- sus ojos se iluminaron- ¿Podrías darme una demostración?

-Podría- aseguré- pero no- miré su carita de desilusión- podría lastimarme, necesito calentamiento adecuado. Pero tú si podrías darme una demostración de lo que haces.

-No lo sé, necesito calentamiento adecuado- rió tomándome el pelo.

-Anda- insistí- solamente te he escuchado cantar una vez, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo- lo chantajee- no deberías dejar que lo olvidara.

-Tienes razón- me siguió el juego- no queremos que pase eso.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la estantería, y no pude evitar observar lo ancho y bien proporcionado que estaba su cuerpo. Dios. ¿Por qué está tan bueno? Tomó una guitarra acústica de las que parecían más nuevas y se sentó nuevamente pero esta vez en la mesa ratonera para estar más cerca de mí. Me senté en el borde del sillón para yo también estar más cerca y escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué quieres que te cante?- preguntó afinando la guitarra.

-No sé, algo tranquilo, algo que me demuestre tu talento.

-De acuerdo.- carraspeó un poco y comenzó a tocar suavemente la guitarra, solamente entonando algunas notas. Era una placer verlo tocar, sus manos se movían mecánicamente y sus dedos tocaban con mucha delicadeza cada cuerda. Levantó la vista y me encontré con sus ojos castaños notando por primera vez las pelusitas verdes que tenía.- _wake up look me in the eyes again, I need to feel your hand upon my face, words can relay nice, they can cut you open, and the silences surrounds you and hunts you- _ su voz era suave y me transmitía una tranquilidad inmensa, no podía dejar de ver sus labios moviéndose lentamente susurrando esas palabras- _I think I might've inhale you, I could feel you behind my eyes, you gotten into my bloodstream, I could feel you floating in me._

No quise apartar la mirada de Jude, pero me sentía tan poseída por sus palabras, su voz y la suave melodía que cerré mis ojos concentrándome en todos los sonidos.

-_The spaces in between, two minds and all the places they have been, the spaces in between, i tried to put my finger on it._

La canción había casi finalizado, pues sólo escuchaba el rascar de la guitarra y cuando tocó la última nota, aún sin abrir los ojos, sentí unas suaves labios sobre los míos. Sólo fue un pequeño roce y se alejó, dejándome siendo dueña de mi espacio nuevamente. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con él aún inclinado hacia mí, con la guitarra en su regazo y mirándome la cara con ternura, con esa mirada demostrándome que le importaba, esa mirada que me recordaba a…

-Lily, me importas mucho- comenzó a decirme- eres la persona más especial que he conocido en toda mi vida y me haría muy feliz que me dieras una oportunidad.

Me tomó las manos y yo no quise apartar la mirada del suelo. Pero me sentí mal, sentí que ya era suficiente de tantas mentiras, el hecho de ignorarlo me lastimaba y lo lastimaba a él mucho más; yo no era una mala persona y Jude no se merecía eso.

-Jude, yo… - comencé, pero me sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía con que palabras explicarle todo lo que había pasado últimamente; él me miraba paciente esperando que continuara- Me han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses, no quiero lastimarte, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ansioso.

-Antes de vivir en Suiza, yo vivía aquí en Londres con mi madre y estando aquí yo me enamoré de una persona- suspiré- por razones del destino, lo nuestro no pudo ser, nuestros padres se oponían, así que yo me vi en la necesidad de ir a vivir con mi padre a Suiza. Cuando él murió ocho años después, regresé a Londres a vivir con mi madre, pero nuevamente me lo encontré a él, ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro era imposible pero las cenizas encendieron nuevamente el fuego después de un tiempo. Pero todo se había complicado, no solamente estaba el hecho de que nuestros padres se oponían, sino que también, él tenía novia y ella estaba esperando un hijo de él. Aunque ellos dos terminaron su relación, seguían en comunicación por su embarazo, mientras que él estaba conmigo al mismo tiempo. Jude, es por eso que yo no podía estar contigo, no quería engañarte ni lastimarte, lo nuestro surgió antes de que él y yo comenzáramos a tener algo. Pero después yo comencé a evitarte para no tener problemas y porque no quería rechazarte y lastimarte. Sé que lo estoy haciendo ahora y lo lamento, pero a pesar de que él ya no está conmigo pues ha regresado con su ex novia, yo no puedo darte una oportunidad porque yo también estoy embarazada…- dije lo último antes de comenzar a llorar.

Jude permanecía en su lugar con la boca abierta y sin poder emitir cualquier sonido. Yo me largué a llorar tapándome la cara con las manos, pero sin siquiera esperarlo, sentí los brazos de Jude abrazandome, comenzó a atraerme lentamente hacía él, haciendo que sin darme cuenta estuviera sentada en sus rodillas con las piernas arriba y mi cara en su pecho. Jude era tan grande que yo cabía perfectamente en ese hueco.

Me dejó llorar largo rato, hasta que yo estaba más tranquila y había dejado de sollozar, me plantó un beso en la frente, lo que ocasionó que levantara la mirada. Su mirada estaba radiante todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba encontrar.

-Lily, no me importa que esperes un hijo de alguien más- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- yo estoy enamorado de ti, y mucho menos, ahora que me necesitas te dejaré sola.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, Jude.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido- sabes que puedo darte una buena vida, a ti y tu hijo, además sé que lo querré como si fuese mío.

-No entiendes, Jude- susurré con la voz quebrada- este embarazo no lo puedo ocultar por siempre, tarde o temprano se sabrá quién es el padre de mi hijo. Mi madre está enterada de nuestra relación, por eso no quiero volver a casa, no quiero encontrarla ella no está de acuerdo y lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

Jude me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa demostrándome que me comprendía.

-De acuerdo- me dijo- creo que necesitas organizar todos tus pensamientos y no quiero complicarte más la existencia cuando tienes este mar de confusiones. No te pediré más, lo único que si te pediré es que si no me permites estar a tu lado, me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y mi manera de ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas.

De repente y sin esperarlo, un pequeño fuego se instaló en mi interior; era apenas una llamarada pero me dio esperanza y me hizo sentir tan bien el hecho de que una persona se preocupara por mí de esa manera, sin darse por vencido, pidiéndome una oportunidad para demostrármelo, para permitirle estar a mi lado sin pedir nada a cambio. Ese era Jude, ese era el Jude que yo conocía y el que me había llamado tanto la atención en el pasado, por su bondad y gentileza. Todo lo contrario al James que me quitaba el aliento, pero que siempre había sido egoísta y pensando en si mismo mucho antes que en los demás.

Comenzar a compararlos era algo que me dolía, porque ambos me encantaban, ambos tan distintos y aún así con cualidades irrepetibles. Lamentablemente solamente podía estar enamorada de uno, y parecía que había sido la peor elección que había tomado en tanto tiempo. Pero Jude estaba ahí pidiéndome una oportunidad, sin saber que la que tenía que darse la oportunidad de abrir su corazón a otra persona era yo, y aunque no podía dejar todo en el pasado, pues nuestros padres están casados, tenemos un pequeño hermano en común, y su hermanita la adoro con todo mi corazón; no lo pensé, ni siquiera titubee cuando me acerque lentamente a su rostro y poniendo mi mano que parecía tan pequeña en su mejilla posé mis labios en los suyos susurrándole que nos diéramos una oportunidad ambos, que en el transcurso del tiempo iríamos solucionando lo que se tuviera que arreglar.

Después de eso, Jude y yo no se podía decir que éramos novios, éramos una pareja de aún tipo sin un nombre en específico. Esa noche dormí en su cama, mientras que él se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala. A la mañana siguiente después de un ansiado baño en su grandiosa tina me había tomado el tiempo para pensar que iba a hacer con el hecho de no tener pensado volver a casa. De algo estaba segura, no podía vivir con Jude o por lo menos no quería hacerlo, pues con eso llega cierto compromiso que no estaba preparada para asumir. Unos cuantos besos no nos convertían en una pareja formal, y aunque Jude se había ofrecido a ayudarme con una renta mientras me acomodaba, decidí hacer una llamada después de vestirme.

-¿Hola? ¿Lauren?- dije un poco nerviosa por lo que le iba a pedir- Soy Lily.

Jude había pataleado y hecho rabieta por no haber aceptado su oferta, pero después de explicarle con palabras dulces que tenía que comprender que yo era una mujer independiente que me gustaba hacer las cosas por mí misma se había quedado callado aunque a regañadientes. Le pedí ayuda para trasladar mis cosas al departamento de Lauren pero primero tenía que guardar todo en cajas y maletas, lo cual seguramente me llevaría toda la mañana; le dije que yo lo llamaría a su teléfono móvil cuando todo estuviera listo. Aceptó nuevamente a regañadientes por no permitirle ayudarme. Me dejó en casa, y aunque sabía que la casa estaba vacía pues todos se encontraban en el trabajo o en la escuela, entré sin hacer el menor ruido corriendo a mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa a una más abrigadora, no volvería a cometer el error del día anterior. Gracias a Dios, a pesar de ya tener varios meses viviendo en Londres, por los cambios de habitación aún no había terminado de desempacar todo. Aún quedaban cosas en cajas de cartón, como libros, fotografías e incluso ropa que usaba en el clima de Suiza pero no había tenido necesidad de usarlo en Inglaterra pues apenas comenzaban los climas fríos. Saqué las maletas que tenía y comencé a ordenar la ropa que utilizaría en esta temporada así como mis objetos personales, cosas de trabajo y demás cosas que podría utilizar el tiempo que estuviera con Lauren. Lo demás lo eché en otra maleta y el resto lo apreté en los cartones. En realidad lo único que era mío eran mis objetos personales, nada de lo que había en la habitación me pertenecía como sabanas, almohadas u aparatos electrónicos.

Cuando miré el reloj me di cuenta de que había durado más de lo esperado, ya era tarde y sabía que mi familia no tardaría mucho en llegar. Llamé a Jude rogándole que se diera prisa y comencé a bajar las cosas por las escaleras con mucho cuidado especialmente las cosas pesadas por mi condición de embarazo. Cuando estaba bajado la última maleta para mi mala suerte escuché sonidos en la chapa de la puerta anunciándome el regreso de algún miembro de mi familia, aguantando la respiración no me sorprendió encontrar a mi madre en el marco de la puerta acompañada de Mike y Emily.

Se me quedó mirando en silencio, después vio las cajas de cartón y las maletas. Nuevamente regresó la mirada a mí y cuando estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo la voz de Emily al fondo me sorprendió.

-¿Te vas de la casa, Lily?- su voz inocente y llena de ternura me conmovió.

-Sí, Emily, no puedo seguir viviendo en este lugar- le dije ignorando la mirada de mi madre.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que estuvo a mi altura, no dejaba de sorprenderme lo mucho que había crecido en estos años y lo madura que se había vuelto. Me miró con los ojos cristalinos y me abrazó, no pude aguantar más y solté unas cuantas lágrimas cuando Mike se unió a nuestro abrazo, aunque sin saber realmente lo que sucedía.

-Te _estañaré_ mucho, hermanita- me dijo con su dulce voz y me agaché para tomarlo en brazos.

-No te preocupes, pequeño- le dije cerca de su carita- vendré a visitarlos, me seguirán viendo así como lo hacen con James, solamente que ya no viviré con ustedes.

Me abrazó por el cuello y después lo dejé en el suelo. Emily lo agarró de la mano y despidiéndose con la otra mano subió las escaleras acompañada del pequeño, sabiendo que mi madre y yo teníamos que hablar.

-No puedes irte- me dijo cuando escuchamos una puerta cerrarse en el piso de arriba.

-Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí después de lo que pasó ayer- dije molesta- no después de haber hecho la acusación más grave que has hecho en toda tu vida acerca de tu propia hija. Sé que Caroline y James están juntos de nuevo, no quiero ser testigo de esa felicidad. Por favor, déjame irme, necesito comenzar a hacer mi vida sola y en otra parte.

Sin decirme nada, se acercó a mí y también me abrazó, yo me quedé rígida en sus brazos. No podía, de verdad no podía perdonarla después de lo que había hecho.

-Hija, Caroline y James tienen que estar juntos, esperan un hijo- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- te convertirás en tía y aún así no te importa.

-¡Caroline no espera un hijo de James! –Grité enfurecida soltándome de sus brazos- ¡Ese hijo no es suyo, por Dios! ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende? ¿Por qué no me crees? ¡Eres mi madre! Crees más en Caroline que en tu propia hija, ella haría cualquier cosa por retener a James ¡Por que ella no lo ama, está obsesionada! ¡Está loca desquiciada!

Mi madre negó con la cabeza sin ser capaz de creerme, ella aún piensa que yo soy la que está obsesionada con James y no es así. Estaba a punto de decirme algo, refutando todas mis palabras cuando el sonido de mi ringtone la distrajo y centró toda mi atención en mi teléfono móvil. Jude estaba afuera esperándome.

-Me tengo que ir, Mamá- le dije limpiándome las lágrimas y hablando con una voz más suave- están afuera esperándome.

Pasé a su lado abriendo la puerta y sacando una a una de las cajas por la puerta. Jude estaba con el coche abierto para comenzar a subir cosas, él las tomaba de la calle para acomodarlas dentro del coche. Mi madre permanecía en la sala mirándome entrar y salir con cosas, sin decir una palabra. Cuando había sacado todo, entré por última vez tomando mi abrigo y mi bolso de mano; la miré de reojo con lágrimas en los ojos y cerré la puerta diciendo un "adiós".

Jude me llevó al departamento de Lauren que para mi sorpresa Sirius no estaba ahí. Se habían mudado juntos alegando crisis económica desde la vez que pasamos la noche ahí después de una borrachera, hace cerca de un mes. Desde entonces viven juntos y se dividen los gastos de la casa. Presenté a Jude con Lauren como mi mejor amiga de la secundaria y aunque ella estaba un poco consternada e impresionada por la presencia de Jude lo trató con amabilidad y hasta lo invitó a cenar después de haberme ayudado a subir las cajas y maletas al departamento que se encontraba apenas en el segundo piso; Jude se negó diciendo que ya tenía un compromiso, pero no le creí nada y me lo confirmó al despedirnos, diciéndome que tenía mucho que platicar con mi amiga.

Jude tenía razón, había mucho que decir, tanto que nos desvelamos platicando, yo contándole toda mí historia, desde la acusación de mi madre, hasta el hecho de que estaba embarazada esperando un hijo de mi hermanastro. Lauren me abrazó muy fuerte diciéndome que no me comprendía del todo pero que estaba segura de que las cosas se solucionarían tarde o temprano. Me ofreció la habitación que estaba vacía el tiempo que yo quisiera, pero le aseguré que encontraría un lugar antes de que Sirius regresara de su viaje que según me había dicho, era una oportunidad de trabajo y se encontraba en la capacitación en un lugar de Francia.

Ese día había faltado al trabajo y aunque no me arrepentía, sabía que me descontarían el día. Ni siquiera tenía una excusa, algo que inventar, no había nada. Solo lo que realmente había pasado y jamás me escucharían a mi diciendo esas palabras a Charlus, James o Crouch. Así que al día siguiente me presenté temprano en la oficina, sin siquiera haberme informado me encontré con que en mi escritorio había cosas que yo desconocía, me extrañó ya que solamente había faltado un día, pero cuando me encontré a Thanya llegando con café confirmó mis sospechas.

-El día de ayer se presentó Georgie a trabajar- me dijo dejando la taza de café humeante en su escritorio.

-¿Georgie?- repetí confundida.

-Sí, la mujer que estaba embarazada- explicó acomodándose detrás de su escritorio- se le ha acabado la incapacidad y ayer se presentó a trabajar; te han asignado el puesto de segunda secretaria de Crouch, claro que si ayer hubieras venido te habrías enterado.

Negué con la cabeza dispuesta a darle ninguna explicación.

-¿Me presento directamente con Crouch?

-Deberías- sonrió- ayer se la pasó preguntando por ti. Ten cuidado, Lily, ese hombre realmente quiere algo contigo y estoy segura que no es nada bueno.

-No te preocupes- sonreí para calmarla, pero aún así me miraba con desconfianza- ahora mismo me presentaré con él.

-Buenos días, Lily- me dijo Jane la nueva tercera secretaria, recibiéndome con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Jane- le sonreí regresando el saludo.

Por alguna razón esa chica era muy simpática, realmente simpática y siempre me saludaba por las mañanas; a veces pienso que quiere utilizarme de trampolín o quizá solamente quiere ser mi amiga, pero como no estoy acostumbrada a las amigas en la oficina a excepción de Thanya que es muy agradable no puedo evitar tratarla con desconfianza.

Me senté en mi nuevo escritorio donde había un cartón en el piso con mis cosas que habían sido retiradas del anterior. Había simples cosas de papelería, documentos, unas fotografías e incluso un poco de maquillaje, hasta encontré con chocolate que había olvidado que tenía. Mientras lo masticaba, me dirigí a la oficina de Crouch, tal vez era demasiado temprano pero en mi experiencia sabía que él siempre llegaba muy temprano para avanzar en sus pendientes. Toqué la puerta dos veces y entré después de un "adelante".

Crouch estaba detrás de su escritorio con una montaña de papeles, pero los hizo a un lado cuando me vio entrar. Me recibió poniéndose de pie y embozando esa sonrisa que a mí me resulta tétrica.

-Buenos días, linda- dijo- me da mucho gusto que hoy te hayas presentado.

-No me sentía del todo bien ayer, por eso falté- respondí tratando de ser lo más fría posible- pero hoy estoy aquí dispuesta a desempeñar mi trabajo como se debe.

-Eso me alegra mucho- agregó con mirada coqueta mirándome de arriba abajo.

A partir de entonces había desempeñado ese puesto tratando de evitar lo más posible cualquier encuentro cercano con Crouch, o incluso el hecho de estar sola a su oficina a pesar de que él me lo insinuaba en numerables veces. Simplemente le sacaba la vuelta o ignoraba el comentario, en ocasiones notaba su molestia pero eso no me hacía cambiar de estrategia.

Ese día por mediodía, Sirius había llegado al despacho con una mirada de cansancio y buscándome con la mirada. Me saludó a la distancia y sin detenerse de dirigió directamente a la puerta de la oficina de James. Sirius había estado cerca de dos meses en el extranjero y a causa de Lauren me temía que le dijera algo de lo cual yo había ocultado tan bien para que él no lo notara. Trataba de tranquilizarme repitiéndome en la cabeza que solamente venía a darle el pésame por el hijo que Caroline había perdido; a veces pensaba que era el karma y que ella se merecía eso, sin embargo, cuando pensaba en el hecho de perder a mi bebé era algo insoportable que no le deseaba a nadie.

Cerca de una hora después y yo con los nervios de punta, el par había salido de la oficina de James. Se habían detenido con Thanya y me alegré al comprobar que Sirius no había abierto la boca ya que no hubo una mirada diferente a la que siempre me dirigía mi hermanastro cuando estaba en la recepción. Bajé la mirada como siempre y fingí hablar por teléfono. Sin embargo, cuando la levanté segura de que ya se habían dado la vuelta hacia el ascensor, me encontré a Sirius mirándome de una manera que no podía temer lo peor. Revelar mi secreto.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos!<em>

_Estoy de vuelta muy muy rápido, ¿la causa? ¡que acabé el capítulo más rápido de lo esperado! y como siempre les posteo solamente el terminar, pues aquí está mi creación. Mucho más largo que el capítulo anterior así que espero que no haya quejas. No es nada más que un capítulo de explicación ya que muchos tenían duda de lo que había pasado entre el capítulo 21 y 22, ya que hice un salto en el tiempo. Aquí está todo lo que pasó con Lily y espero haber respondido muchas de las preguntas que me hicieron en la trivia. _

_Por cierto, estoy muy feliz por la aceptación del capítulo anterior y se los agradezco mucho! Espero que este no los haya defraudado. La canción que canta Jude se llama Bloodstream de Stateless, fue mi musa para este cap!_

_Nos leemos en la próxima!_


	24. Destino

Capítulo 24: Destino

Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, no podía, no podía siquiera respirar con normalidad, sentía el pecho apretado y hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación. Estar al lado de Jude sólo había logrado tranquilizar mi espíritu, trayéndome paz que era lo que más necesitaba. Había casi olvidado lo que se sentía esta adrenalina que corre por mis venas cuando creo que James va a llegar y me va a dirigir la palabra. Que llegará aventando todo, diciéndome que era una tonta e insufrible, que había llenado a Sirius con mis mentiras y que merecía irme al infierno.

Pero no, y la verdad es que no había mentido. Todo era real y eso era lo más difícil.

-Lily, ¿podrías calmarte?- me dijo Amelia a mi lado, su escritorio era vecino del mío y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba tratando de evitar una conversación extensa con ella- siento que en cualquier momento vas a abrir la tierra y nos va a tragar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que eres un poquito exagerada- le dije mirando como Thanya y Georgie, las secretaria de James, guardaban sus cosas- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunté dirigiéndome a Thanya.

Sonrió con gracia.

-Nosotras nos vamos, James canceló todas sus citas- dijo colgándose la bolsa al hombro- estoy segura de que con el regreso del señor Black no se aparecerá en toda la tarde. Ya terminamos nuestros pendientes así que nosotras nos vamos.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Amelia- son un par de flojas, con las montañas de trabajo que tenemos y ustedes permitiéndose ir a dormir.

Thanya miró en mi dirección molesta, Amelia era el tipo de personas que la mayoría no pasábamos, especialmente Thanya no le tiene mucha paciencia y menos cuando sus comentarios están fuera del lugar. Pretende hacerse la graciosa, pero para lo único que sirve es para el chisme y sólo cuando uno tiene ganas de escucharla; que en mi caso es "jamás".

-Nos vemos mañana, chicas- se despidió Georgie entrando al ascensor con Thanya.

Sentí envidia, de verdad que la sentía, que no daría por irme al departamento y descansar de los tacones altos, mis pies estaban tan hinchados que sentía como si fueran pies de elefante y no los míos. Los kilos extra me tenían de mal humor pues mi falda estaba a punto de estallar y lo único que quería era deslizarme en mi pijama de franela. No solo eso, también me aterraba que Sirius le dijera algo a James, no sabía porque pensaba en la posibilidad estaba segura que lo haría y yo tendría que salir como un ave con el ala herida.

Casi sin darme cuenta, las horas pasaron rápidamente, no hubo muchos clientes ese día, de hecho la agenda estaba casi vacía. Incluso Crouch sugirió irnos antes de la hora, ya habíamos terminado todos los pendientes y la habitación estaba casi vacía. Charlus y sus secretarias se habían ido una hora atrás, mientras que Crouch se dirigía al ascensor con el portafolios en la mano mandándome esa mirada tan intensa que tiene en los últimos meses conmigo. Yo la ignoré y seguí escribiendo en mi computador. Amelia fue la siguiente en irse, y en sólo unos minutos estaba sola con Jane en todo el piso.

Jane era una chica bastante joven, tendría cerca de dieciocho años y había tenido ciertas dificultades en su vida que no le habían permitido estudiar una carrera profesional; sin embargo era muy buena trabajando, y pensaba que tendrían suerte si ella se quedaba unos meses más. Era rubia y aunque no muy bonita, su carácter lo compensaba. Era simpática y aunque platicadora, no hueca como Amelia, sino que la mayoría de las veces decía cosas con sustancia y más de una vez me había dejado callada, lo cual era difícil por no decir imposible.

-¿Por qué no te vas a disfrutar la tarde?- le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía planeado irse pronto.

-Prefiero adelantar al trabajo- respondió sin apartar los ojos del monitor- no tengo nada que hacer en casa y aún estamos en horario de trabajo; así que prefiero no estresarme después y aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Y tú?- me preguntó volteando a verme- ¿por qué no te vas?

-Jude vendrá por mí en el horario de salida- respondí- así que esperaré haciéndote compañía.

-¿Jude?- dijo pensativa- ¿El chico rubio que es tu novio?

-No- reí- no es mi novio, pero sí es él. El rubio alto.

Enchuecó la boca confundida para después abrirla, pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra. Negó con la cabeza y continuó escribiendo en el teclado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté curiosa.

-Nada.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- negó con la cabeza- Anda, di lo que ibas a decir.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos sin hacer nada y después nuevamente dirigió la mirada a mí.

-No te ofendas- exclamó- pero creí que ustedes estaban esperando un hijo.

Sus palabras me dejaron helada. Rápidamente bajé la mirada a mi barriga y me pregunté si se me notaba mucho, estaba en la quinceava semana y aunque sabía que cada vez crecía más tenía la esperanza de ser la única que lo notara. Cuidaba vestirme de ropa negra, utilizar cintos anchos y bufandas para cubrir un poco la protuberancia. Pero había que admitirlo, se notaba, y había llegado el momento en que todos comenzarían a darse cuenta y yo tendría que decidir qué hacer.

-¿Tú crees que… se nota mucho?- pregunté insegura y sin poderlo negar, era obvio que lo sabía.

-No mucho pero has crecido del abdomen- me dijo para tranquilizarme- aunque no podrás disimularlo por mucho tiempo.

Suspiré enojada conmigo misma.

-Lo sé.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dando paso al hombre rubio, alto y atractivo que seguramente había estado largos minutos esperándome. Se veía acelerado, como si estuviera muy molesto y se hubiera bajado del auto pateando cosas. Sus ojos desorbitados, rápidamente quise calmarlo.

-No sabía que habías llegado, Jude- dije poniéndome de pie- lo siento, ya estoy lista.

Jane admiró la escena pero no dijo nada, sabía que algo había pasado pero ni se atrevió a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para despedirse.

Tomé mi bolso y me encaminé al ascensor con Jude a mi lado. Él no había dicho ni una palabra, entonces decidí mirar mi reloj de pulsera. Faltaba media hora para mi horario de salida, eso me consternó. Jude no me estaba esperando.

Salimos del edificio e iba varios pasos frente a mí demasiado rápido que yo ni siquiera le pude seguir el paso. No sabía que le sucedía se estaba comportando muy extraño.

-¿Jude?- lo llamé- ¡Jude, espérame!- pero él no disminuyó el paso, por el contrario lo intensificó- ¿Jude, que pasa? No puedo seguirte- Traté de caminar más rápido pero mis tacones altos se balanceaban peligrosamente- ¡Jude, espérame, por favor!

Cuando ya estábamos en el estacionamiento el piso estaba lleno de piedritas, y entre la marcha y los tacones altos sin previo aviso, uno de mis tobillos se torció. No caí, con uno de los autos que estaba estacionado por el lugar que iba cruzando logré detenerme.

-¡Ay!- grité en el momento en el que sentí la punzada en mi tobillo.

Jude rápidamente se giró y aún más rápido de lo que iba caminando, corrió llegando a mí en sólo unos segundos. Su cara cambió de gesto a uno preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, mirando como con una mano me detenía de pie y con la otra me quitaba la zapatilla.

-Me torcí el tobillo- le dije cortante.

-Dejame ayudarte.

-No- lo corté cuando comenzó a acercarse dispuesto a ponerme en sus brazos- yo puedo sola.

Me coloqué la zapatilla de nuevo y aunque cojeando me subí del lado del copiloto al auto. Jude me abrió la puerta y preocupado se subió del otro lado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz suave, con esa voz que solo utilizaba cuando se arrepentía de algo y cuando me dedicaba canciones.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondí al fin aunque furiosa, sentía una fuerte punzada en mi tobillo que no pude disimular.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir al hospital.

-¡No!- negué rápidamente, últimamente había pasado más tiempo en los hospitales haciéndome todos los estudios habidos y por haber, asegurándome de que mi pequeño estuviera en perfecto estado.

-De acuerdo- dijo con voz preocupada- déjame ayudarte, esto es mi culpa. Vamos a mi departamento para ponerte algo, he sufrido muchas lesiones en el gimnasio tengo algo que quizá de sirva.

No estaba muy convencida, pero tampoco le dije que no. No tenía ninguna intención de ir a su departamento, por el contrario, estaba tratando de evitarlo; sin embargo, pensar que me encontraría a Sirius con Lauren me hacía querer posponer el encuentro lo más que pudiera. Asentí con la cabeza y Jude me puso la mano en la rodilla con una sonrisa. Puso en motor en marcha y en reversa salimos del estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Jude, aún estaba tan molesta que no quería ni hablarle. No sabía que le había pasado y el hecho de que no me hubiera dirigido la palabra en todo el camino me hacía querer golpearlo, pero trataba de tranquilizarme pensando que eran las hormonas y que por eso estaba tan intolerante. Dentro del departamento me dirigí cojeado al sillón que tanto me encantaba y me dejé caer pesadamente.

Jude andaba de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento, fue al baño luego a su habitación después regresó a la cocina. Quise hacer como que lo estaba ignorando pero no podía, realmente lo único que quería que hiciera era que se sentara y que comenzáramos a hablar.

Después de un par de minutos se acercó con una venda en las manos, así como un frasco pequeño que algo que parecía pomada. Se sentó frente a mí en la mesa ratonera y aún sin decir una palabra, tomó mi pie lastimado poniéndolo justo encima de su rodilla. Sus manos eran cálidas y con un dedo presionó una parte de mi tobillo.

-¿Esto duele?- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Presionó en un lugar distinto y tuve que ahogar un grito, pero mi respingo me había delatado. Me miró con sus hipnotizartes ojos miel para luego sacar del pequeño frasco una pasta transparente que tenía un ligero tono azul; lo esparció por el área afectada. Se sentía fresco al contacto y aumentó más la sensación de frescura cuando Jude comenzó a masajear suavemente el tobillo. Me inundó una sensación de bienestar que no pude continuar haciéndome la enojada, tuve que relajar mi cuerpo y concentrarme en la sensación.

Sus dedos danzaban con movimientos expertos por todo lo largo de mi pie, se había tomado la libertad de masajear las plantas de mis pies y yo ni siquiera me quejé.

-Tienes los pies hinchados- me dijo, como si no lo supiera mientras vendaba mi tobillo lastimado.

-Estoy reteniendo líquidos- respondí simplemente tratando de no mantener una conversación.

-Deben de doler mucho- agregó en un tono que yo nunca había escuchado en su voz, pero sonaba tan… sensual que provocó que hiciera un puchero y asintiera con la cabeza- pobre mi pequeña, creo que necesita un buen masaje.

-Sí- dije en tono mimado dejándome consentir por sus palabras- me duele todo el cuerpo, especialmente la espalda.

-No quiero presumir pero doy los mejores masajes del mundo- me susurró de repente inclinándose sobre el sillón muy cerca de mi rostro- ¿quisiera mi princesa que la consintiera un rato?

-No lo sé, tengo que regresar a casa.

Apenas me estaba dando cuenta de su intensión, sentí una sensación en el estómago y quise alejarme de él. Pero su voz y su mirada me hipnotizaban. Estaba tan cerca de mí que sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos y me estaba besando suavemente en los labios. Permanecía sentada y él inclinado sobre mí. Poco a poco los besos se fueron volviendo más intensos, lo sentía en su lengua y perdí la razón por un minuto. Pasé mis dedos por sus rizos dorados y él me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome a él. Estábamos tan incomodos que sin planearlo ni pensarlo me había puesto de pie sobre el sillón, la altura ideal para pasar mis brazos por su cuello. Estaba tan concentrada en la nueva posición en la suavidad de sus labios, que no me importó sentir una de sus manos deslizándose por mi trasero, no me importó ni un poco, hasta logré ignorarlo pero cuando noté que poco a poco su otra mano iba cubriendo uno de mis pechos de un salto me alejé de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes manosearme? – cuestioné enojada.

-Me hace pensarlo el hecho de que tenemos dos meses juntos y ni siquiera lo hemos intentado.

-¿Q-qué te sucede?- estaba tan molesta que incluso mi mandíbula temblaba. No entendía de que estaba hablando- nosotros no estamos juntos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estamos!- saltó Jude nuevamente molesta, con la misma actitud, la misma expresión e incluso la misma mirada- Dos personas que no están juntas no comparten tanto tiempo juntas, no duermen en la casa del otro y ni siquiera se piensan hacer cargo del hijo de un maldito bastardo que tuvo la la desfachatez de haberse acostado con su secretaria.

-¿Q-qué?- murmuré apenas saliendo un ligero sonido de mi boca. ¿Cómo… cómo sabía eso Jude?

-¡Lo que has oído!- gritó- sé que el padre de tu hijo es tu jefe. Por eso no se lo querías decir, ¡por eso todo es un maldito secreto! Pero yo acepté hacerme cargo del niño con tal de que la mujer que amo permanezca a mi lado y ella ni siquiera quiere darme un beso apasionado como una pareja de verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Jude?- pregunté con los ojos cristalinos, no podía que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de él, realmente me tenía tan impactada lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Ni siquiera te importa verdad? ¿No te importa cómo me siento al respecto? ¡Lo único que te importa eres tú, tú y tu egoísmo! Nunca te importó lo que yo sintiera, nunca te importó que yo me haya enamorado de ti- decía con la cara roja, tomándome de los hombros y acercándome a él, a pesar de que yo quería mantener la mayor distancia posible.

-Sí me importa, Jude, por supuesto que me importa; pero yo te dejé muy claras las cosas desde el principio- aseguré sintiéndome intimidada por su estatura y la asombrosa fuerza con que me mantenía tan cerca de él.

-Lily, me estoy volviendo loco- agregó con los ojos llorosos desapareciendo ese tranquilo mar miel- me mata saber que me mentiste. Toda esa historia del amor de adolescente fue una mentira, querías engañarme y hacerme creer que realmente lo de ustedes era un amor imposible, pero aunque eso era verdad, te referías a tu jefe. ¡Tu maldito jefe! Ese que se puso tan celoso cuando fui a visitarte a la oficina, ese que casi me mata con la mirada. ¿Pero cómo se van a enterar? No, por Dios, claro que no. ¡Porque entonces la señorita Lily Evans quería como una cualquiera!

Lo hice callar con una cachetada limpia y seca. En cuanto quité mi mano de su rostro sentí temor que de que era diez veces más grande que yo y podría matarme de un solo golpe. Pero cuando recibió el golpe, su cara cambió completamente de expresión dándose cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado.

-Lily… yo… lo siento, no debí decir eso…- trató de corregir pero yo lo calle con un movimiento con la mano. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y apenas podía hablar con normalidad:

-James es mi jefe sí –dije mirando fijamente sus ojos, para que se diera cuenta de que mis palabras eran sinceras- pero yo nunca te mentí en nada, James no sólo es mi jefe, también es mi hermanastro. Por eso debía ser un secreto, nuestros padres no debían saber nada; sin embargo, como te dije eso es algo que eventualmente se iba a descubrir. No puedo cubrir mi embarazo por siempre, es mi familia, por eso no quería tener una relación contigo aún, porque aún no sé qué pasará en los próximos meses. James y mi madre se darán cuenta de mi embarazo tarde o temprano.

-Tal vez temprano- susurró simplemente, había liberado mis hombros y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los escuché, Lily. Escuché al novio de tu amiga Lauren decirle a Potter que estabas embarazada. Al principio no pensé que fueras tú, hay miles de Lilys en Londres, pero cuando escuché el nombre de Lauren supe que se trataba de ti- continuó- él no lo sabía. Se puso histérico, comenzó a gritar y tiró todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Yo no podía creer que el destino me hubiera dirigido a esa cafetería justo donde ellos hablaban sobre eso. Me tuve que ir, creí que tendría que pararme a golpearlo por ser un imbécil.

No podía creer lo que Jude me decía, ¿cómo era posible que Sirius le hubiera dicho todo a James? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y cómo decía Jude, ¿qué clase de maldito destino encontraría a los dos justo en el mismo lugar y cuando se revelaban mis secretos? No sabía qué hacer, realmente lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra y no regresar a Inglaterra hasta que naciera mi hijo. Pero no lo podía hacer, definitivamente en esta ocasión no podía huir e irme del país.

Varias horas después buscaba las llaves del departamento de Lauren en mi bolso, era cerca de medianoche y apenas llegaba a casa pues no quería encontrarme con Sirius que sería capaz de golpearlo. Iba descalza y trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Giré la llave y abrí la puerta con lentitud, suspiré aliviada al comprobar que las luces estaban apagadas, sin embargo cuando arribé en la habitación noté que había un tenue luz en el fondo del salón, solamente una lámpara de noche que utilizaba Lauren para leer. En el sillón sentado con los ojos cerrados y el rostro de lado estaba la persona que esperaba encontrar. James me había esperado por largas horas y me alegraba comprobar que no tendría que hablar con él por lo menos hasta el día de mañana. No quise arriesgarme, lo conocía y sabía que se despertaba con una mosca, así que cerré la puerta lo más lento que pude y caminando de puntitas entré en mi habitación.

La habitación era mucho más pequeña que en casa de mis padres, por lo que tenía solamente unas cuantas cosas en closet de ropa y artículos personales. En una pequeña esquina ya me había dado el lujo de comprar algunas pequeñas prendas para mi bebé. Dios mío, ver esos pequeños zapatitos y las calcetas miniatura hicieron que mi pecho se hinchiera de felicidad. No importaba todo lo que tuviera que pasar, no importaba que tuviera que enfrentar a James en pocas horas o incluso que mi futuro con Jude pendía de un hilo. Todo valía la pena si mi bebé llegaba a mis brazos con salud y bienestar.

-No puedo esperar a que nazcas, bebé- le dije en voz baja tocándome suavemente el vientre que apenas estaba abultado.

La mañana siguiente, me levanté sola, con tanta ansiedad en mi interior que mis ojos se abrieron solamente salir el sol. Miré el reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama, apenas eran las seis de la mañana pero seguramente Lauren ya estaría despierta preparando un café. Me estiré y me senté en el borde de la cama, miré fijamente la puerta y cuando mis ojos por fin pudieron enfocar me di cuenta que había un pequeña ranura, ¿había dejado la puerta abierta? No, claro que no podía haberla dejado abierta. Me giré rápidamente, y frente a mis ojos pero aún a mis espaldas estaba justo la persona que esperaba encontrar.

James estaba sentado sobre la cómoda, con un trajecito amarillo en las manos.

-Debiste decirme- dijo simplemente, sin levantar la vista y observando el pequeño trajecito.

-¿Para qué? A ti sólo te importaba una persona. No tenía ningún sentido abrumarte más con mis tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?- repitió con una carcajada, y entonces su voz me pareció extraña, estaba congestionada. Levantó la vista y me encontré con sus ojos en lágrimas. Era la primera vez después de dos meses que nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que me encantaban, esos ojos color avellana que siempre me miraba con burla y que estaban más brillantes que nunca- Podría ser cualquier cosa menos una tontería. Lo acepto, Lily. Te abandoné, fue mi error. Pero lo única razón para hacerlo y sabías fue que temía por el bienestar de mi hijo. Me dijeron en el hospital que tenía amenaza de aborto por el estrés, principalmente por mi rechazo. –gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus pupilas y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sentí una opresión en el pecho y estuve a punto de dar unos cuantos pasos y abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba. Nada estaba bien.- lo único que quería era tener a mi hijo en mis brazos y luego alejarme de ella. Pero no podía hacer nada contra su voluntad, lo que ella dijera tenía que ser ley solamente hasta que él naciera. Ahora tú esperas un hijo mío, Lily, eso mejora cada aspecto de mi vida.

Dijo lo último embozando una sonrisa. Se bajó de la cómoda y aún con el trajecito en una mano se comenzó a acercar a mí lentamente. Creo que él estaba pensando en que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de mí yo retrocedí unos tantos.

-No sé cómo pude ser tan despistado- dijo deteniéndose dándose cuenta de mi rechazo, entonces comenzó a observarme de los pies a la cabeza, yo traía una bata de seda blanca, hubiera querido tener más tiempo para cubrirme con algo pero era demasiado tarde- es muy evidente que estás embarazada. Estaba tan metido en mi mundo y en mi propio dolor que no me detuve a observarte.

-Ese siempre ha sido uno de tus mayores defectos, eres la persona más egoísta que jamás he conocido.

Embozó una triste sonrisa de lado y no le importó que yo estuviera casi pegada a la pared continuó acercándose hasta que tuve que poner mis manos en su pecho para mantener un poco de distancia. Me sentía extraña, como si fuera las primeras veces que lo tenía cerca de mí, mi corazón latía muy fuerte en mi pecho y en mi estómago sentía una revolución. Sus castaños ojos me miraban fijamente y tuve fuerza de voluntad, de verdad que la tuve al girar mi cara cuando él me quiso besar.

-Lily, podemos arreglar esto- susurró muy cerca de mi oído- seremos padres ¡por Dios! Vamos a ser padres, juntos. Creo que es el momento adecuado para decirles a Papá y Helen, hoy, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Papá.

-Estoy con alguien más, James.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Creíste que iba a esperar por ti toda la vida?- me burlé aunque sentía mi corazón hecho añicos, tal fue su sorpresa que pude alejarme de él y salir por la puerta entreabierta de mi cuarto.

Como era de esperarse, no duro en seguirme hasta llegar a la casa de estar, esa sala en donde en una ocasión habíamos dormido juntos después de un noche con los chicos.

-¿De verdad estás con alguien más?- preguntó esta vez con la cólera latente en su tono de voz.

A mi cabeza llegó el día anterior cuando le había dicho a Jude que no éramos nada, que aún no éramos una pareja, pero aun así no me importó cuando dije las siguientes palabras:

-Sí, y me acompañará al cumpleaños de Charlus.

* * *

><p><em>H<em>_ola, chicos_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, y me da mucho pena por las personas que han decidido abandonar el fic por las actualizaciones y además esperan una respuesta al respecto cuando han dejado reviews en anónimos. Si tienen algo que decirme que sea por un medio personal, por lo mismo siempre dejo mi correo electrónico en mi perfil._

_Yo hago esto por gusto, me gusta escribir y lo subo porque me gusta compartirlo con personas que tienen los mismos intereses que yo, sin embargo, yo no exijo un comentario ni nada a cambio. Tengo una vida fuera de la computadora y problemas personales que me impiden continuar con la escritura. Trato de escribir lo más rápido posible pero lo hago mejor cuando escribo por gusto. No abandonaré la historia estoy tan enamorada de este fic como sé que muchos lo están, agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo de las personas que me han seguido a los largo de todos estos años, pero nunca los obligaré a que continúen la historia. La pueden abandonar cuando ustedes lo decidan. _

_Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, esperen la continuación porque promete ser un capítulo muy entretenido. _

_Un beso, S._


	25. The fireflies dance

Capítulo 25: The fireflies dance

-¡Te voy a matar, Sirius Black!- gritaba corriendo detrás de él por toda la habitación.

Lauren nos miraba desde la cocina con taza de café en la mano, la acercaba a sus labios y nos miraba por encima de la taza. Sin siquiera intervenir, sabía que no había nada que hacer para que yo calmara todas las ganas que tenía de matar a Sirius.

-¡Perdón, Lily, perdón!- lloriqueaba andando de un lado a otro- Era necesario que lo supiera, y como tú no le querías decir yo tuve que hacerlo.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho de hacerlo, era mi decisión decírselo o no!- grité por fin parando de perseguirlo- Arruinaste todo, Sirius, ni siquiera me dejaste prepararme. ¡No! Y encima le dices en un lugar público donde pudiera escuchar cualquiera.

-¿Y yo cómo rayos iba a saber?- levantó los hombros- ¿Cómo iba a saber que el tipo que estaba ahí era tu novio?

Rugí cual león cuando hizo esa expresión demostrando que se lavaba las manos de lo que había sucedido. Tomé lo que tenía más cerca y se lo arrojé a la cabeza. Resultó ser un libro que esquivó con facilidad.

-Tranquila, Lily- dijo Lauren por fin hartándose de la situación, se había acercado a mi lado y me tomó de los hombros, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo pesada que era mi respiración- Sé que este imbécil arruinó todo- agregó mirando a Sirius con enojo, que ofendido se puso las manos en el pecho- pero debes tranquilizarte, podrías hacerle un daño al bebé.

Eso fue suficiente para pensar racionalmente y darme cuenta que me estaba comportando como una niña, unas acciones muy infantiles. Miré a Sirius que aún permanecía con las pupilas dilatas del susto, estaba agitado por haber tenido que escapar de mí solamente cuando salió de la habitación. James se había ido unos minutos antes azotando la puerta provocando que su mejor amigo saltara de la cama cual conejo, palabras textuales de Lauren.

-Tienes razón, mi pequeño no tiene la culpa.

-Además- agregó- James se iba a enterar de cualquier forma, ayer u hoy, sólo hay que verte para darse cuenta que o estás esperando o cenaste tres hamburguesas.

Suspiré, tenía razón no podría haberlo ocultado por demasiado tiempo, además, me había ahorrado la molestia de tener que decirle. La verdad no sabía ni que palabras podría haber utilizado y no tuve que verlo gritando y tirando todas las cosas de un restaurant. Menos mal, que vergüenza.

-Lo siento, Sirius- susurré mirando al suelo- pero sólo me disculpo por agredirte- dije nuevamente levanto la mirada molesta- porque lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

Fueron mis últimas palabras y a continuación me metí al baño dispuesta a prepararme para ir al trabajo. Sirius la había cagado de a buenas, ahora no sabía lo que iba a hacer. _No, Lily, tú la cagaste primero_. ¡No! Rayos, como iba a decirle a Jude que me acompañara al cumpleaños de mi padrastro cuando sólo unas horas antes le dije que nosotros no teníamos una relación. Realmente no sabía que hacer estaba tan confundida que el baño con agua caliente me cayó de perlas, no solamente aclaró mi mente sino que me hizo pensar lo suficiente para tomar una decisión. Mi decisión era Jude, definitivamente él era la mejor opción para mí, era la persona más comprensible que yo había conocido jamás. No sólo eso, se lo merecía, se merecía la oportunidad que él me había pedido tiempo atrás, de demostrarme que realmente quería estar conmigo y que me apoyaría en todo. Ya lo había hecho, ¿qué más había que decir? ¿qué amo a James? Sí, sí amo James. Más que a cualquier otro hombre en este planeta.

-¿Estamos muy confundidos, verdad, mi amor?- le dije a mi bebé sobándome la barriga.

Si mi pequeño pudiera hablar estoy segura de lo que me diría, me lo había demostrado cuando había sentido como una pequeña mariposita en mi vientre cuando vi su rostro sobre la cómoda. No estoy muy segura de que haya sido un movimiento de mi pequeño ya que el ginecólogo me dijo que se podría sentir a partir de la semana dieciséis, pero yo lo había interpretado como una señal de que mi bebé llamaba por su padre, de verdad lo hacía y yo estaba segura. Él escucha y estoy segura que escuchar la voz de su padre por primera vez lo ha de haber emocionado.

Suspiré cansada de la misma situación, ya habían pasado varias semanas y aún no me decidía. No estaba segura de tener una relación con Jude formal, pues no sabía que me depararía el destino y en una relación debe haber más que sólo honestidad y confianza. Lo invitaría, ya lo había decidido pero no lo obligaría a nada y por supuesto no lo presentaría como mi novio.

Estaba nerviosa de verdad que lo estaba, no había pensado en eso hasta el día de hoy, esta noche iría a mi casa por primera vez después de dos meses, vería a mi madre por primera vez y a mis hermanitos, a Charlus lo veía diariamente y aunque siempre me saludaba no me decía palabra de la discusión que había tenido con mi madre, en realidad, no tenía idea de que le hubiera inventado ella con respecto a mi huida, pero sí estaba segura que lo que sea que le hubiera dicho, mi padrastro no lo compartiría conmigo y mucho menos me cuestionaría. Solamente se limitaba a darme los buenos días y de vez en cuando decirme "Te extrañamos en casa".

Me vestí como normalmente para ir al trabajo aunque con un abrigo más grueso, el mes de febrero era el más helado para mí y por primera vez desde que volví de Suiza comenzaba a sentir frío. Me fui sin desayunar al trabajo y me alegré comprobar que en el estacionamiento no estaba la camioneta de James, no había llegado y esperaba con todo el alma que se reportara enfermo o algo así.

-Buenos días, Lily- me saludó como siempre Jane en cuando se abrió el ascensor.

-Buenos días, Jane- sonreí- Disculpa la escena de ayer, no tengo idea que pasó con Jude- agregué recordando la razón por la que me sentía tan apenada con ella.

-No te preocupes, de vez en cuando así son los hombres.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas- suspiré y me dirigí a mi escritorio- ¿ya llegó Crouch? Tengo que entregarle unos expedientes pendientes.

-Sí, claro llegó hace un rato- asintió con la cabeza mientras escribía en el computador- ya sabes.

Desde que era segunda secretaría de Crouch había tratado de mantener la mayor distancia con él, aún me asustada el hecho de que me hubiera besado dos meses atrás y que me mirara de esa manera tan indecorosa, así como el tono con el que se dirigía a mí, pero yo no tenía otra opción así que trataba de ignorarlo y responder lo más neutral posible. Gracias a Dios no había intentado hacer nada parecido a lo anterior, o lo sucedido en la casa de mis padres, pero aún así me podía de nervios solamente saber que tendría que entrar a su oficina y estaría a solas con él.

Tomé las carpetas y con todo el valor que pude toqué la puerta, respondió con un "adelante" y abrí la puerta un tanto insegura. Crouch estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando la pantalla pero cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de mí, sonrió y dejó de prestar atención en cualquier otra cosa. Siempre hacía eso y me molestaba.

-Lily, precioso, pasa- ensanchó su sonrisa echándose hacia atrás para levantarse.

-Buenos días, señor Crouch- saludé tratando de ser imparcial- aquí tengo terminados los expediente.

-Pero, preciosa, te los pedí para el lunes.

Ignoré el "preciosa" de la oración para responder:

-Lo sé, señor, Crouch, pero hoy es viernes y es el cumpleaños de mi padrastro, así que esperaba que me diera permiso de salir antes para poder irme a preparar y ayudar con los preparativos en mi casa.

-Es cierto- dijo pensativo- hoy se celebra el cumpleaños del buen Charlus. De acuerdo, Lily, puedes salir antes pero quiero que me ayudes con un expediente más. Se lo pedí a Amelia pero al parecer la pobre muchacha no comprendió lo que pedí y esperaba que tú pudiera corregirlo.

-Con mucho gusto- sonreí contenta de que me hubiera dejado salir temprano y además no me hubiera llamado "preciosa" como siempre lo hace.

-Pero ¿sabes? No puedo recordar donde lo puse- murmuro mientras batía los papeles de su escritorio- ¿puedes buscarlo en el archivero es el caso McGregor?

Sin decir una palabra, me dirigí al archivero donde Crouch siempre guardaba los expedientes, normalmente están una carpeta con el nombre del caso, como el lo llama para no confundirse. Debía decir que Crouch siempre llevaba una buena organización y era realmente extraño cuando extraviaba algo, así que me agaché a buscar carpeta por carpeta si encontraba algo. Llevábamos ya varios minutos buscando, cuando de repente encontré una carpeta entre el montón que tenía el nombre "Potter" en el. ¿El caso Potter? ¿Podría tratarse de algo relacionado con mi familia? Con la mayor curiosidad del mundo y sin sacar la carpeta del archivero me encontré con varias hojas que no entendí el significado de lo que pasaba, había una copia de identificación de James y Charlus, varios contratos firmados por ambos, además habían varios comprobantes de depósitos a una cuenta desconocida, había más hojas pero no las alcancé a ver porque Crouch gritó un "ajá" sobresaltándome y haciendo soltar la carpeta.

-La encontré, aquí tienes, preciosa- me dio la carpeta cuando me puse de pie- tú sabes cómo hacer un excelente trabajo.

Salí de la oficina todavía pensando en esa misteriosa carpeta, si realmente fuera algo que se tuviera que esconder no creo que Crouch sería capaz de esconderla con las demás carpetas, aunque siendo franco es casi improbable que entre ese centenal de archivos alguien la pudiera encontrar. Tendría que checarla, sacarle copias y asegurarme de que lo que sea que contenía esa carpeta no fuera ilegal. Realmente no quería pensar mal pues era el amigo entrañable de mi padrastro, pero Crouch era una persona en la que no podía confiar y lo había aprendido a la mala. Solamente me aseguraría que todo estaba bien, por el futuro de la empresa.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- me dijo Amelia cuando me senté en mi escritorio, yo me limité a voltear los ojos e ignorarla, era algo que se me daba muy bien últimamente. Ella se hizo la indignada y me volteó la cara como si a mi me importara algo que ella dijera que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo.

Justo en ese momento cuando mantenía una pelea interna con Amelia en mi mente, se abrió en ascensor dando entrada a mi verdadero dolor de cabeza. Después de varios meses de haber estado con el cabello tan largo como cuando lo conocí, James se presentaba con un nuevo corte que no lucía esta mañana. Miré a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de el efecto que siempre tenía en las mujeres cuando entraba y además todo era un alboroto, "que guapo se ve, ahora sí que me lo llevo a la cama" escuché decir a Amelia. Yo voltee lo ojos y bajé la vista al nuevo expediente que estaba en mis manos, tenía que empezar cuanto antes si quería irme temprano.

Unas cuantas horas después de haber terminado el expediente y haber salido del despacho en mediodía me encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres dirigiéndome a la estación de metro. Jude no había pasado por mí ese día, tal vez seguía muy molesto por lo que había pasado el día anterior y aún más con ese hecho me encontraba más en discusión conmigo misma porque no sabía si hablarle y pedirle que fuera conmigo o simplemente dejar las cosas así como estaban y asistir al cumpleaños de Charlus sin causar más problemas.

-¿Hola?- dijo la voz adormilada de Jude al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, Jude- saludé de repente sintiéndome mal- soy Lily.

-¡Lily!- saltó- Dios mío, ¿Qué hora es?

-Es mediodía, ya salí del trabajo, siento haberte despertado- dije caminando a prisa por la calle pues a lo lejos me pareció ver la camioneta de James.- no recordaba que anoche habías tenido una presentación.

-No te preocupes- respondió bostezando- me hubieras avisado hubiera ido por ti.

-No lo sabía, Crouch me dejó salir porque hay un evento y me preguntaba si te gustaría asistir conmigo.

-¿Un evento de tu trabajo?- parecía inseguro- Quieres decir que estarán tu padrastro y hermanastro.

-De hecho, es cumpleaños de Charlus y será en casa de mis padres- respondí mientras entraba a una librería, la camioneta que reconocí como la de James estaba pasando por la calle que caminaba, y no me había equivocado se trataba de él, lo único que se me ocurrió fue esconderme.

-No sé, Lily, no creo que sea buena idea. Él sabe que estás embarazada y no creo que sea el momento para que sepa que estás conmigo, además, no sabes cómo reaccionará ¿qué tal si le dice a tus padres? ¿ah? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Suspiré mientras miraba a la camioneta alejarse.

-Aún no sé ni que haré con mi vida, Jude- dije- quiero que me acompañes como un amigo, no quiero estar sola en ese lugar realmente soy muy vulnerable si algo pasa y que sé que pasará creo que necesitaré algo de apoyo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que sabes que pasará?

Pensé en no decirle, decirle que era una corazonada pero ya había decidido no mentirle más, él sabía toda la verdad y estaba en su derecho de saber lo que sucedería si me acompañaba. No quería que le tomara por sorpresa.

-De acuerdo- suspiré- James me abordó por la mañana en el departamento de Lauren reclamándome obviamente por no haberle dicho acerca de mi embarazo, él trataba de solucionar las cosas conmigo pero yo simplemente le dije que estaba con alguien más y que me acompañaría esta noche. Jude, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intensión…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó- ¿Qué diablos piensas que soy? ¿Tu juguete? ¿Alguien que va a estar ahí solamente para causar celos en tu hermanastro?

-No, Jude, no…- traté de corregir pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y no quería ponerme a llorar en público.

-Tienes problemas, Lily. Estaba dispuesto a afrontar las cosas a tu lado pero cada vez me lo dificultas más. No me pidas que te acompañe porque no lo haré, lejos de ayudarte lo único que haré será empeorar las cosas.

-Yo quiero que vayas conmigo…

Ni siquiera pude continuar porque antes él ya había cortado la llamada, traté de volver a marcar pero el número aparecía como apagado. Dios mío. Lo único a lo que me dedicaba era a cagar las cosas, no tenía la mejor duda. Debía decidirme y lo sabía. ¿Jude o James? ¿James o Jude? Dios, pero es que los dos son tan maravillosos. Yo había pensado que me había decidido por Jude, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, si realmente lo hubiera elegido no me negaría a tener una relación con él que mis padres lo conocieran, que se volviera parte de la familia a pesar de que mi pequeño fuera hijo de James. Pero muy en el fondo de mí, deseaba con todo el alma que las cosas se solucionaran con James y poder los dos estar juntos criando a nuestro bebé.

Cuando llegué al departamento, no me sorprendió encontrarme a Sirius ahí, Lauren debía estar trabajando mientras él miraba el periódico en busca de alguna buena oferta de trabajo.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- me dijo.

Lo ignoré pues aún seguía muy molesta con él, pero cuando me dirigía a mi habitación las palabras de Sirius me dejaron helada:

-James vino a buscarte.

Lo voltee a ver y su mirada estaba fija en el periódico, comía unas papitas fritas con un refresco de cola. A pesar de estar en casa estaba bien vestido y parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha pues su cabello estaba húmedo.

-¿Y?- dije tratando de parecer neutral.

Sirius rió.

-Conmigo no necesitas fingir que no te importa. Claro que te importa, pelirroja, sino no me hubieras casi medio-matado por la mañana. – me sacó una sonrisa, situación que aprovechó señalarme la silla que estaba a su lado, quería hablar conmigo de eso no había duda. Dejé mi bolso sobre el sillón y me senté donde Sirius me había indicado- dime todo lo que aflige.

-¿Cómo sé que no le dirás a James de nuevo?

-Sólo tienes que confiar- sonrió.

No sé por qué pero la sonrisa de Sirius me dio confianza, tal vez era que tenía tantas cosas en mi interior y la primera persona que realmente se sentaba dispuesto a escucharme decir todo que no me importó siquiera la posibilidad de que abriera la boca, no, no me importó sólo quería decirlo todo.

-Tienes razón, sí me importa. Sirius, lo sabes, amo a James- él asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndome- sé que no debería hacerlo, sé que es incorrecto porque es mi hermanastro, mi jefe y además me ha lastimado mucho pero no puedo evitarlo. James es el amor de mi vida, lo supe desde que tenía quince años y comencé a enamorarme de él. Sin embargo, quiero una oportunidad para vivir, tener tranquilidad con una persona, alguien que no me lastime como lo hizo él y lo encontré, su nombre es Jude, y él es… es magnífico, es músico y tiene una voz tan hermosa que sus palabras me hacen hacer lo que sea que él me pida- Sirius sonrió, seguramente si me hubiera visto tendría la cara iluminada al decir esas palabras- además es muy comprensivo y atento, él aceptó estar a mi lado aun cuando sabía que yo estaba embarazada y ni siquiera le expliqué mucho acerca del padre pero lo aceptó porque me ama. De verdad me ama.

-Lily, sé que debo ser imparcial porque soy tu amigo, pero en este momento no puedo evitar decírtelo, porque lo sé- me interrumpió Sirius- James es mi mejor amigo, y él te ama, de verdad de ama, y seguramente con mayor intensidad en que dices que lo hace Jude pero a su propia manera. Jude no se ha encontrado con los obstáculos que James, sé que te lastimó mucho, sé que te hirió cuando te abandonó por Caroline. Pero piénsalo, ¿acaso tú no estarías dispuesto a abandonarlo si la vida del hijo que esperas dependiera de ello?

-N-nunca lo había pensado así…- dije sin poder levantar la vista.

-¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que él abandonó a Caroline por ti, lastimándola de la misma manera? ¿Acaso te importa que la hubiera echado de su departamento ayer cuando se enteró que tú esperabas un hijo de él, aunque ni siquiera hubiera cumplido dos meses de la muerte de su hijo?- dijo serio tratando de mirarme a los ojos pero yo seguía sin levantar la vista- Lily, piénsalo bien. Sé que no sabes por cual decidirte, pero si vas a elegir a Jude porque te ama, se porta bien contigo y te canta canciones; creo que deberías pensarlo dos veces. Poner a ambos en una balanza, que no importe si te hirieron o no, que no importe el parentesco, porque todas esas cosas se pueden solucionar. Que solo importe la personalidad de cada uno y el cariño que sientas por ambos. Eso es lo que te va hacer elegir y no arrepentirte después.

Asentí con la cabeza sin dar respuesta a lo que me decía, pero no pude evitarlo, le pregunte:

-¿A qué vino James?

Sirius sonrió, pero me sorprendió que no fuera con burla, sino que más bien fue algo parecido a la ternura.

-Vino a buscarte, quería saber porque te habías ido de la oficina, creyó que te sentías mal. Se preocupa por ti, Lily, aunque trates de negarlo. Dejó la camioneta aquí y se fue en la moto.

-¿La camioneta?- pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, sabe que Lauren y yo sólo cabemos en la moto así que no quería que te fueras caminando. La dejó para caber los tres y que no le pasara nada a su pelirroja.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nighly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and i will wear that dress._

-Me tengo que ir- dijo poniéndose de pie- tengo que hacer unas cosas. Por cierto, dejó algo en tu habitación- añadió lo último antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Algo en mi habitación? Caminé un poco desconfiada y a paso lento pero decidido, abrí la puerta en medio de la cama había una caja de regalo con una tarjeta. Me apresuré a abrir el bonito listón dorado para encontrarme entre mucho papel de regalo un pequeño cambio de ropa de bebé. Era color azul, lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿qué sabría él si es niño o niña?, tenía un lindo pantaloncito con su camisita y chalequito, hasta había unos converses miniatura que me resultaron de lo más adorables. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a abrir la tarjeta, la reconocí como la letra de James y comencé a leer:

_Mi amor, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo ni siquiera dedicarme una mirada, pero te amo y pese a todo, estoy realmente contento por la pronta llegada de nuestro hijo. Lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, sé que te lastimé y me lastimé a mi mismo por haberte hecho daño, aún no me he perdonado por lo que te hice. Quiero que sepas que esta vez no me alejaré de ti, no necesito una razón más perderte a ti y nuestro hijo; sé que tal vez mis palabras te suenen vacías pues había dicho anteriormente que nada nos separaría, pero el destino es caprichoso, mi amor, y confío en que todo lo que hemos pasado no es en vano y podremos pronto estar juntos. Siendo felices como siempre lo soñamos. No me importa nada de lo que pueda pasar, el trabajo, nuestros padres, nuestros hermanos y amigos. Me importa un comino pues lo único que deseo es que me permitas estar a tu lado y de nuestro hijo. Te suplico por una última oportunidad y te prometo que no te defraudaré._

_Te amo, _

_James._

Cuando terminé de leer me lleve las manos a la cara y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, no lo había notado anteriormente pues estaba tan enfrascada en la carta que había dejado James que me había transportado a sus curveadas letras para irme a otro universo. Leí la carta un par de veces más y de repente me sentí tan cansada que ni siquiera recordé que tenía que comenzar a prepararme, o que tenía que cocinar pues no había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Me recosté en la cama abrazando el pequeño chalequito que venía en el regalo de James y sin planearlo me quedé dormida.

-Lily- me despertó una suave voz llamándome, estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera distinguía al dueño de esa voz- Lily, se nos hace tarde, debes prepararte- las última palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe.

Frente a mí, estaba Lauren completamente lista para la fiesta, lucía preciosa y me miraba con esos intensos ojos azules perfectamente maquillados.

-Lauren… me quedé dormida- le dije todavía medio adormilada tratando de sentarme en la cama.

-Ya me di cuenta- sonrió- no sabía que estabas dormida sino te hubiera llamado cuando llegue. Apresúrate, yo te ayudo.

Me puse de pie aún adormilada y me dirigí al closet para sacar el vestido que me pondría esa noche, lo había llevado a la tintorería unos días atrás para que estuviera listo, así que le quité la bolsa que normalmente ponen y le mostré el vestido a Lauren. Se quedó con la boca abierta, realmente era un vestido muy bonito, era color negro con escote en forma de corazón, con la espalda descubierta casi hasta mi cintura, la parte que era descubierta en realidad tenía un encaje encima por lo que el vestido se volvía para invierno con manga larga y conservador para este tipo de eventos; la falda era en forma de A por encima de la rodilla con un poco de tul por dentro dándole esa forma. Había decidido que llevaría medias oscuras debajo para aguantar el frío ya que la fiesta sería en el gran y bonito jardín de Charlus así que sería en exteriores.

-¿Qué llevarás en el cabello?- me había dicho Lauren mientras revisaba mi bolsa de maquillaje para comenzar a prepararme.

-Creo que lo llevaré en un recogido romántico con esto- dije sacando una especie de diadema que tenía detalles en dorado haciendo un gran contraste con mi atuendo en negro.

Lauren era una experta en el arte del maquillaje, así que algunos minutos me había maquillado los ojos de una manera muy natural pero que lograr agrandar mi mirada, por lo que me permitió poder poner un rosa intenso en mis labios. El peinado me lo hice en pocos minutos también y cuando me comencé a colocar una faja con el propósito de ocultar la pequeña pancita que se había formado a causa de mi bebé. No me la puse muy apretada, el doctor me aconsejó no usarla apretada solamente para dar un poco de soporte a mi espalda, pero había descubierto que me disimulaba un poco la pancita así que estaba decidida a usarla.

-¿Y esta caja?- me preguntó de repente Lauren cuando me estaba colocando el vestido.

-James vino por la mañana y me la dejó, fue un regalo- dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-¿Y no te gusto el regalo o qué?- me regañó.

Me giré ya con el vestido perfectamente puesto y me di cuenta que tenía una cajita más pequeña en las manos.

-¿Eso de dónde salió?- pregunté quitándosela de las manos.

-Estaba en la caja de regalo, ¿no lo habías visto?- negué con la cabeza y me senté a su lado en la cama, ella se acercó rápido para ver el contenido.

Cuando abrí la pequeña caja color negro aterciopelada me quedé sin habla. Dentro había una hermosa gargantilla de oro con diamantes incrustados en toda su extensión. Era realmente muy bonito y parecía un regalo muy caro.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift you open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So Kiss me_

-¡Dios! Es bellísimo- dijo Lauren saltando de la emoción- tienes que usarlo Lily, combina con tu atuendo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- negué poniéndome de pie y dejando la cajita en la cama- si cree que puede comprar mi perdón está muy equivocado.

-No seas necia- me regañó- por primera vez puede darse en lujo de obsequiarte algo caro y tú por orgullo lo vas a despreciar. Este tipo de eventos no suceden todos los días y no tendrás oportunidad de usar la gargantilla en mucho tiempo.

Suspiré y aunque sin decir nada dejé que me la pusiera.

Me calcé unas negras zapatillas y tomando mi mejor abrigo salimos ambas de la habitación. Sirius estaba en la sala mirando el televisor ya listo con su esmoquin puesto, y con el largo cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

-¿Listas, señoritas?- sonrió poniéndose de pie y apagando la tv.

Cada una nos tomamos de uno de sus brazos como en las películas, y salimos del departamento para dirigirnos hacia la camioneta de James. Ahora entiendo por qué no la vi antes, el muy condenado la había puesto una calle atrás para que yo no pudiera verla, y que bien supo que si yo la hubiera visto no me hubiera parado en el departamento en todo el día.

Cuando llegamos a casa comencé a sudar frío, estaban comenzando a darme nervios el hecho de volver a casa dos meses después, afuera estaba solo, solamente estaban los autos de mis padres pues aún era temprano y no habían llegado los invitados. Habíamos llegado temprano porque yo por ser parte de la familia debía estar ahí, además de que había prometido a Charlus ayudar en lo que pudiera, claro que todo había sido una excusa para Crouch porque yo no tenía nada que hacer en mediodía en casa de mis padres.

Sirius estacionó la camioneta y sentí que me arrancaría los pelos cuando estábamos enfrente de la puerta, saqué mis llaves pero estas no fueron necesarias porque la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era mi madre, la cual estaba esplendida con un vestido rojo, sus ojos se fueron directamente a mí y sin decir nada, me abrazó.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que te he extrañado- me dijo al oído- estoy feliz porque hayas venido.

Se apartó de mí y sentí una opresión en el pecho cuando descubrí sus ojos en lágrimas. Trató de disimularlas saludando a Sirius y Lauren, diciéndoles lo guapos que se veían. Cuando entremos a sala, noté lo diferente que se veía todo, habían distribuido de diferente manera la sala por lo que había más espacio en la entrada. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y andaban algunos jóvenes vestidos de blanco y negro de aquí para allá que identifiqué como los meseros. La cocina se veía que era un completo caos así que no me quise ni acercar. Antes de que me diera cuenta vi bajar a Emily de la mano con Mike las escaleras para lanzarse a mis brazos.

-¡Te extrañé mucho, Lily!- me dijo Emily abrazándome, me di cuenta de lo grande que se veía aunque sólo hubieran pasado un par de meses cada vez abandonaba más esa cara de niña para convertirse en una mujer.

Mike me jaló del vestido para que lo tomara en brazos, vi a Lauren estar a punto de replicar recordándome que estaba embarazada y no debía cargar cosas pesadas, así que permanecí en el suelo agachándome para abrazarlo.

-Están tan grandes- dije sin poder contenerme- yo también los extrañé mucho, prometo que no dejaré tanto tiempo sin venir a ver a mis hermanitos.

-_Edo_ espero- dijo Mike cruzando los bracitos molesto- James siempre _dite_ eso y nunca cumple.

-Siempre digo que trataré- dijo James haciéndose notar por primera vez su presencia, se encontraba recargado en el muro al lado de las escaleras saliendo de la cocina por lo que por justa razón no lo había visto.

Ni falta que hizo verlo primero, porque con sólo escuchar su voz aun cuando me encontraba agachada en el piso hablando con Mike hizo que mi respiración se detuviera, sentí nuevamente esa pequeña mariposa en mi vientre y sentí que me temblaban las rodillas cuando me puse de pie. James no se había movido ni un centímetro, se estaba recargado como es su costumbre con un pie recargado en la pared, llevaba esmoquin y vi como su mirada se iluminaba cuando vio que llevaba puesta la gargantilla que me había regalado.

Rápidamente Sirius y Lauren se habían acercado a saludarlo, mientras mi madre les decía que fueran pasando al jardín para que le dieran su opinión acerca de la decoración. Mike se fue corriendo detrás de ellos diciéndole a Sirius que jugaran al avión, sin embargo, Emily fue y se sentó en la sala con el celular en la mano, así que no hubo más impedimento para que James se acercara a mí.

-Veo que te gustó el regalo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

-Eh… gracias- respondí simplemente viéndome afectada por la encantadora sonrisa que me había dedicado.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hice con mucho gusto- susurró- además se te ve fantástico.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Emily se un salto se puso de pie para abrir, no me sorprendió cuando vi en el portal a la familia Crouch. De hecho, a los dos Barty Crouch. Emily se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y el señor Crouch la saludó simplemente con un beso en la mejilla mientras entraba en la casa, ya nos había visto a ambos cuando llegó.

-Lily, tan preciosa como siempre- me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, me sentí incomoda por su mirada, y noté una molestia en el rostro de James- James, un placer verte- dijo estrechando su mano.

-Bienvenido, señor Crouch- respondió amable aunque con un poco de recelo que sólo yo pude notar- pase al jardín todos se encuentran allá.

Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y dedicándome una última mirada se dirigió al jardín seguido por su hijo y Emily.

-¿Qué le pasa?- replicó enojado James cuando Crouch se perdió de la vista- ¿Siempre te mira así?

Asentí con la cabeza débilmente, y entonces James retomó el mismo papel que tenía hacía un momento. Se acercó nuevamente a mí y mirándome a los ojos me preguntó:

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿qué dices de lo que te dije en la carta?

-James, yo aún… aún no estoy segura, no he tomado una decisión, tengo que pensarlo muy bien. No quiero cometer ningún error. Recuerda que estoy con alguien más- agregué recordando a Jude y la conversación con Sirius de esa tarde.

-¿Y dónde está él? Porque yo no lo veo- contestó molesto.

-No pudo venir.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo, eso no afectó lo que me dijo después:

-De acuerdo, tienes todo el tiempo para decidir pero no me pidas que no trate de ganarme otra oportunidad, porque lo voy a intentar y no dejaré de insistir, Lily- dijo lo último sonriendo.

Yo estaba por decirle que no estuviera tan seguro cuando en ese momento Charlus bajó de las escaleras, llevaba un esmoquin impecable y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Charlus!- grité y me lancé a sus brazos- Feliz cumpleaños, me alegra mucho estar contigo celebrando otro año más, te quiero mucho de verdad has sido como un padre para mí.

-Muchas gracias, pequeña- me dijo al oído y me plantó un beso en la cabeza- te adoro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papá- lo felicitó James cuando iba pasando a su lado.

-¿No te has cansado de felicitarme, hijo?- bromeó Charlus dando a entender que James había pasado todo el día molestando a su padre.

-No.

Charlus rio y con paso alegre se dirigió al jardín donde de repente ya se estaba empezando a acumular la gente. Aproveché y salí detrás de mi padrastro para reunirme con mis amigos. Se habían esmerado mucho en la decoración, había luces resplandeciendo por todo el lugar y estaban las mesas con manteles blancos agrupados en una zona mientras que se habían encargado de montar un pequeño escenario donde tocaba un grupo baladas y una pista de baile en el medio. Todo resplandecía a la luz de la luna y de las luces navideñas que estaba colgadas a todo lo largo del jardín dado la apariencia de había muchas más estrellas.

Cerca de una hora después la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado, se encontraban compañeros de trabajo, amigos de mis padres, socios de la empresa Potter y amigos cercanos que habíamos invitado como Sirius, Lauren, Remus y Clarisse. Todo estaba diseñado para alrededor de 100 personas, por lo que los pocos meseros que había se estaban llevando todo el trabajo. La música era suave, y después de la deliciosa cena varias parejas se habían parado a bailar, Sirius bailaba con Clarisse y Remus con Lauren en el centro de la pista y yo no pude evitar mover los pies al compás de la música.

-¿Por qué no bailas?- me dijo Emily pasando a mi lado de la mano de Barty.

-Qué pena bailar sola- me sonrojé.

-No bailarás sola, baila conmigo- apareció de repente James extendiéndome la mano. Emily no me apartaba la mirada esperando respuesta así que no me quedó otra opción más que tomar la cálida mano de mi hermanastro y dejar que me guiara a la pista.

Nos paramos al lado de Emily y Barty cuando empezó una nueva canción.

-¿Qué te parece?- me dijo James comenzando a guiarme.

-Todo quedó espectacular, me hubiera gustado haber formado parte de esto- respondí sinceramente y a la vez sintiéndome triste por el distanciamiento con mi familia.

-Pero tú lo elegiste así, Lily, nadie te corrió de la casa.

Hice una mueca mirando al suelo y dejé que me guiara con la suave música.

-Sí, pero era porque estaba muy molesta con mi madre por no haberme creído- me sinceré- no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero a veces quisiera volver y estar tan cómoda como lo estaba aquí.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo que desees- me dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos- solamente tienes que aprender a perdonar.

_Kiss mee beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So Kiss me_

Aquellas palabras hicieron que sintiera algo en el pecho que crecía, no sabía porque pero a pesar de estar en esa situación, con mil problemas de los dientes para adentro, en una situación deplorable, realmente me sentía feliz, cómoda de estar entre los brazos de James dando vueltas bajo las estrellas. Mirando esos ojos tan castaños de los que siempre estuve enamorada, observando esos labios que se estiraban en una sincera sonrisa.

-¡James!- escuchamos un grito que nos sobresaltó a ambos.

Giramos sobre nuestros pies para encontrar parada en el portal con un vestido de noche y mucho más delgada de lo que la recordaba, Caroline nos miraba a ambos con furia.

* * *

><p><em>Chicas!<em>

_¿Qué tal? ¡Estoy contentisima por todo el apoyo que me han brindado después del capítulo pasado y los malos comentarios! De verdad, estoy tan agradecida de que hayan dicho tan lindas palabras que no sabía como recompensarlas más que con una continuación mucho más rápido de lo habitual y un capítulo muchísimo más largo (más de 6000 palabras cuando normalmente alcanzo las 4000)._

_Creo que estamos en un dilema, porque todas aman a Jude y aunque yo también lo amo, sigo amando más a James y sobre todo después de este capítulo._

_¿Ustedes que piensas? ¿James o Jude?_

_Nos leemos en la próxima, _

_S._

_Nota: La canción que aparece en este cap es "Kiss me- sixpence none the richer"._


	26. Revelaciones

Capítulo 26: Revelaciones

-¡James!- escuchamos un grito que nos sobresaltó a ambos.

Giramos sobre nuestros pies para encontrar parada en el portal con un vestido de noche y mucho más delgada de lo que la recordaba, Caroline nos miraba a ambos con furia.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no la veía, que si no hubiera reconocido ese cabello negro tal vez no sabría de quién se trataba. La francesa se veía tan cambiada, sin lugar a dudas la perdida de su hijo le había afectado, se encontraba mucho más delgada, casi podía ver los huesos de sus hombros asomarse por el escote del vestido, sus ojos lucían pequeños y sin vida con una profundas fosas a su alrededor, incluso su piel y belleza se veían marchita. ¿Dónde había quedado esa Caroline que en algún momento me hizo sentir celos? ¿Aquella por la cual me sentía desplazada por su belleza tan clásica?

James me miró de reojo y sin decir una palabra comenzó a acercarse a Caroline, ella se había quedado de pie en medio del jardín, señalándonos con un dedo y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando James la tomó del brazo que aún permanecía alzado señalándome ella se había soltado gritando:

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme después de haber tocado a esa maldita puta!

Desde la distancia a la que me encontraba no escuchaba una palabra de lo que le decía James en voz baja pero si veía como ella forcejeaba cada vez que él intentaba agarrarla de los brazos. Las personas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡Tú, eres una maldita perra!- me gritó tratando de acercarse a mí, pero James la había tomado de un brazo del cual ella ya no se pudo zafar- Voy a acabar contigo así como tú lo hiciste con mi hijo, mi pobre bebé, tú lo mataste además de puta eres una maldita asesina.

Cuando dijo esto último, pareció que todos los invitados habían decidido guardar silencio. Su voz resonó en todo el jardín al mismo tiempo que James con toda su fuerza la había tomado de la cintura aprisionando sus brazos para después levantarla del suelo y caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Mi primera reacción fue voltear a ver a todos los invitados que aún permanecían en silencio, incluso la música había parado. Mire a Sirius y Lauren contemplarme con cara asustada, Crouch miraba receloso desde una esquina, pero la cara que más me sorprendió fue la de mis padres los cuales estaban también en la pista de baile con una cara difícil de descifrar entre asombrados y curiosos.

No habían pasado siquiera unos segundos pero a mí me parecieron una eternidad mientras me encontraba parada en el medio de la pista con todas las miradas fijas en mí y aún con la voz de Caroline resonando en mis oídos. Me estaba en shock aún por los últimos acontecimientos que cuando volví en mí fue solamente porque sentí un mano sujetarme del brazo guiándome al interior de la casa. Pensé que quizá sería mi madre pero cuando recuperé la conciencia ella y Charlus corrían delante de mí siguiendo a James, me di cuenta que la persona que me había sujetado había sido Emily.

Fueron unos segundos casi corriendo por toda la extensión de la casa hasta subir las escaleras, James había llevado a Caroline al interior de su antigua habitación que cuando subíamos las escaleras escuchaba los gritos de Caroline en llanto. James la tenía envuelta en sus brazos tratando de calmarla mientras ella soltaba gritos desgarradores.

-Cariño, tranquilízate- le decía mi madre a Caroline tratando de calmarla con suaves palabras.

-Ella es una puta es una cualquiera, ella mató a mi bebé- chillaba Caroline inmóvil entre los brazos de James.

-¿De qué hablas, cariño?- preguntaba mi madre aún sin levantar la voz.

-Ella mató a mi bebé porque quería quedarse con James, todo fue por él. Todas las desgracias que me han sucedido han sido culpa de ella, mientras yo estaba embarazada ella se acostaba con su hermanastro llenándole la cabeza de estúpidas mentiras. ¡Es una vil serpiente rastrera! ¡Lily eres una puta y asesina!- gritó lo último cuando se dio cuenta que yo acaba de entrar en la habitación siendo jalada aún por Emily.

Mi madre se quedó con la boca abierta aún muy cerca de Caroline, mientras vi a Charlus tomarse la cabeza con las manos y sentarse en la cama con la cabeza gacha. Caroline convulsiona en llanto mirándome con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras James aún la sostenía.

No sabía que sentir, realmente estaba tan paralizada por la impresión y porque hubieran salido esas palabras de la boca de Caroline que no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, no era consciente de que las piernas me temblaban y mis dedos no se estaban quietos hasta que Emily tuvo que sostenerlos. Sentí que me iba a desmayar, en mi mente solamente se repetían una y otra vez cada una de las palabras que había utilizado Caroline. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, miré a James y estaba con la misma expresión que estaba segura que yo tendría.

Fueron solamente unos segundos de silencio cuando la mirada perdida de James cambió, se formó una arruga en su frente que yo había visto en numerosas veces cuando estaba realmente furioso. Soltó a Caroline que inmediatamente dejó de sollozar para mirarlo de frente.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- le gritó- no eres bienvenida en esta casa ni hoy ni nunca, y ya estoy harto de tus engaños y mentiras. ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Chantajista! ¡Loca! ¡Estás loca y debería llevarte a un manicomio! Tienes que entender que yo no te quiero y no quiero estar contigo. No importa la situación, no importa que esté Lily o no, no importa que ella no me quiera y que no quiera volver a verme por el resto de su vida. No voy a volver contigo. Estoy enfadado de la misma situación, ¡Vete! Y no quiero volver a verte.

-James, James, no- cambió por completo su expresión Caroline recargándose en su pecho haciéndose la mártir- Te amo, James, te amo mucho, tenemos un hijo, tuvimos un hijo, un pequeño que no se pudo lograr pero hay algo que nos une.

James la tomó de los hombros alejándola de él.

-No. ¡Lárgate!- le volvió a decir.

Caroline con la cara desfigurada volteó a ver a nuestros padres, pero Charlus estaba sentado en la cama aun escondiendo su cara y Mamá estaba tan sorprendida que no podía emitir palabra. Sé dio cuenta que nadie la ayudaría, aún estaban en shock por la impresión de la noticia de James y yo juntos que ni siquiera les importaba si Caroline estaba ahí o no.

-James ya lo dijo, Caroline, lárgate, no eres bienvenida en esta casa- dijo de repente una voz que jamás pensé escuchar.

Emily que aún sostenía mi mano la miraba con la furia latente. No le quedó otra opción, se secó la cara con las manos y acomodándose el vestido pasó por un lado de mí antes de salir por la puerta. Entonces el ambiente cambió, mi madre se había recuperado del shock y Charlus miraba fijamente a su hijo que se había recargado en el escritorio escondiendo su cara.

-Yo me encargaré de los invitados, ustedes tienen mucho que hablar- dijo Emily dándose cuenta de la situación, me dio un apretón más fuerte en señal de apoyo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

Me quedé parada donde estaba sin siquiera mover un musculo, el ambiente era tan triste que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Mi madre de un momento a otro se había soltado en lágrimas dejándose caer en la cama. Nadie sabía que decir, yo no tenía nada que decir y James parecía tan afectado como yo. Charlus pareció ser el único con el valor suficiente para abrir la boca, pero estaba tan confundido que de ella no salió ningún sonido. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo, sentía tanta acidez que temía inclinarme a vomitar.

-¿Puede… puede alguien explicarme que es lo que está pasando?- preguntó al fin Charlus mirándonos a los tres con reproche.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- respondió mi madre aún con la cabeza baja y la voz congestionada- nuestros hijos son pareja. Sucedió lo que temimos desde un principio. Te dije cuando decidimos vivir juntos que no era buena idea tener una pareja de la misma edad, pero tú insististe en que aprenderían a llevarse como hermanos, pero no fue así ambos tenían suficiente edad como para sentirse atraídos.

-Es cierto- interrumpió James levantando la cara- desde que nos conocimos hubo esa chispa. No lo pudimos evitar éramos muy jóvenes y aun así muy responsables, a pesar de nuestra juventud tuvimos la conciencia para separarnos cuando supimos que nacería Mike por eso Lily se fue a Suiza, era la única manera de mantenernos separados. Pero cuando volvió, Dios, ¿cómo no me iba a enamorar de nuevo de ella?- dijo esto último mirándome, mirándome tan ardientemente y con tanta dulzura a la vez que dude que fueran reales sus palabras- es… es perfecta. Es perfecta para mí. Todo se complicó con Caroline a mi lado, pero algo sí les puedo asegurar a los dos: Lily jamás hizo nada en contra de Caroline, jamás. Nosotros estábamos juntos en secreto cuando ella nos descubrió, después pasó lo del aborto y yo fui un imbécil en abandonarla, en creer las palabras que dijo Caroline y que tú repetiste, Helen. Pero no eran ciertas, nada fue cierto. Ahora me encuentro perdido y rogando- dijo mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y con pasos largos se acercó a mí- suplicando porque Lily me perdone, porque me dé otra oportunidad para demostrarle que esta vez no le voy a fallar. Que la haré muy feliz porque de verdad la amo. Lily, te amo, de verdad, te amo demasiado y si no estás junto a mí no sé qué haré. Hay cosas que nunca te dije, y no quiero que pase otro día sin que sepas lo hay que dentro de mí: me llenas el alma, Lily, tu amor me hace bien tanto que haces que quiera ser una mejor persona, porque yo te amo como nunca jamás imaginé. Aquí estoy, Lily, parado frente a ti, jurando que te amo enfrente de nuestros padres, la única razón para mantenernos separados. Tengo el valor para hacerlo porque ya no me importa nada más, sólo quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado.

James estaba con los ojos muy cristalinos frente a mí tocándome ligeramente los brazos, con una suavidad que me provocaba escalofríos. Tuve que voltear a ver a nuestros padres, estos estaban desde la cama mirándonos atentamente, mi madre lloraba sin parar y Charlus tenía una expresión vacía en el rostro mientras yo sentía que me temblaban las rodillas, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó. Al fin había salido del shock y lo primero que hice fue soltarme del agarre de James deslizándome hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Saben qué?- dijo de repente Charlus poniéndose de pie- a mí no me importa. Me culpo a mi mismo por haberme negado todo este tiempo que ustedes se querían, siempre llegaba a mi cabeza que era cariño de hermanos, pero creo que siempre fue bastante obvio que las cosas no eran así. Después de darme cuenta del verdadero amor que se tienen no tengo porque ser la razón de que mis hijos sean infelices, decidan lo que decidan yo los voy a apoyar.

-¡Pero, querido!- saltó mi madre de la cama también- esto… esto no está bien, ¿no te das cuenta que es una clase de incesto? ¿te parecería normal que de repente Emily y Mike decidieran casarme?

-¡Helen, no digas estupideces!- soltó Charlus para mi sorpresa- James y Lily no son hermanos, no los vuelve hermanos que sus padres se hayan casado cuando tenían quince años. No comparten ningún tipo de sangre a diferente de Emily y Mike, además ellos nunca se concibieron como hermanos. ¡No digas sandeces, por el amor de Dios, date cuenta de lo que tienes enfrente! ¡Tu hija encontró al amor de su vida y tú dices que está mal!

-¡Por supuesto que está mal, Charlus! ¿Vas a dejar que un tonto enamoramiento de niños arruine nuestro matrimonio? ¿Qué crees que le vamos a decir a Emily y Mike cuando sepan? ¡¿Qué es totalmente normal?!

-¡Claro! Ellos lo entenderán con el tiempo que James y Lily NO son hermanos! ¡No lo son, Helen!- gritó este enfrentando a su mujer- Son suficiente maduros para saber lo que les conviene, tal vez no esté bien visto por la sociedad, pero eso no quiere decir que sea incorrecto.

-Tal vez…- comencé a decir. Todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verme, era la primera vez que abría la boca para decir algo, por fin había salido del shock- tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirlo… o tal vez es el momento preciso. Mamá, sé que no te gustará pero no me arrepiento de nada pues esto me ha hecho infinitamente feliz.- tragué saliva y James estaba mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer lo que iba a decir- Estoy… estamos… embarazados.

La cara de mis padres se convirtió en un poema, Charlus nos miraba a ambos muy sorprendido, pero sólo eso; sin embargo, mi madre parecía estar al borde de la histeria. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, pero después de haber dado unas tres vueltas no había regresado, sino que había salido de la habitación para encerrarse en la suya dando un portazo.

Charlus se había quedado donde estaba mirándola irse con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer que berrinche que estaba haciendo mi madre, ni siquiera yo misma me lo podía creer. No sé cómo mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Todo se había complicado tanto y aunque sentía un gran peso que abandonó mi cuerpo, no me sentía aliviada ni feliz. Al contrario, me sentía mucho peor que antes de la fiesta.

-Chicos, creo tienen que solucionar sus cosas- dijo Charlus- es claro que no están bien entre ustedes, pero la llegada de un niño lo cambia todo. Yo los apoyo, ¿de acuerdo?, no basen su decisión en nosotros. Ustedes son los dueños de su vida y sé que por el momento es difícil, aún no lo logro reponerme de la impresión y sé que le costará un poco a Helen aceptarlo pero al final lo hará porque los ama y quiere que sean felices. ¿De acuerdo? Iré a ver cómo va la fiesta, me pregunto cómo lo estará manejando Emily y sé que necesita ayuda, no estoy de humor para volver así que sólo daré las gracias e iré con Helen.

Comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo dejándonos solos a James y a mí. Parecía que quería decirme algo pero yo antes me di la vuelta y salí detrás de Charlus hacia el baño. Cuando me miré en el espejo no podía creer lo que la situación había hecho conmigo, mi cara estaba totalmente hinchada y mis ojos tenían un tono rojo en su interior, mi maquillaje se había corrido hasta tal punto que estaba cerca de parecer un mapache. Traté de tranquilizarme respirando muy hondo pero cada vez que exhalaba una nueva lágrima caía. No podía creer la manera en que mi madre tomaba las cosas, quería darme un balazo y volver a renacer para ser todo lo que ella espera, la buena y perfecta hija que jamás la dejaría en vergüenza enfrente de cien personas en la fiesta donde la acusaron de puta y asesina. No sabía que pensar, ¿de verdad mi madre seguía creyendo que yo había tirado a Caroline por las escaleras? ¿o simplemente estaba muy afectada por la relación que tuvimos James y yo en el pasado?

Me lavé la cara retirando todo rastro de maquillaje y de lágrimas, me deshice el peinado horquilla por horquilla dejando caer suavemente mi cabello sobre mi espalda y aproveché para quitarme la faja que me estaba matando. No había ningún razón para ocultarlo, estaba embarazada y a las personas que pretendía ocultárselo ya lo sabían. Antes de salir me quité los zapatos altos que me lastimaban por tener los pies tan hinchados.

Me sorprendió no escuchar más el bullicio de los invitados, parecía que se las habían arreglado para que todos se fueran. Menos mal, me moría de vergüenza de tener que enfrentarlos. En la parte de abajo sólo se escuchaban voces conocidas, la de Emily, Charlus, Barty y James. Cuando bajé las escaleras luciendo mi redondeaba barriga todos se quedaron en silencio viéndome, Charlus fue el primero en acercarse.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo dándome un beso en la frente- me está enamorando la idea de ser abuelo.

Lo admito, me sacó una sonrisa, jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

-Tengo que ir con tu madre, seguramente se está volviendo loca. Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren- dijo mirando a James y a mí.

-No es necesario, Charlus- dije- regresaré con Sirius y Lauren, aunque ellos…- agregué buscándolos.

-…se fueron- terminó Emily- Papá les dijo que se quedarían aquí y que se llevaran la camioneta.

-Me pareció lo más conveniente. En este momento iré a ver cómo está Helen, estoy un poco preocupado por ella- dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras- nos vemos por la mañana, todos menos tú, Barty- sentenció al joven fulminándolo con la mirada- no quiero verte aquí en la mañana.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, papá- dijo James que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca se encontraba sentado en las escaleras- yo me aseguraré de que se vaya.

Charlus asintió muy seguro de que su hijo le decía la verdad. Se despidió con la mano y terminó de subir las escaleras dejándonos solos a los cuatro juntos. Había un silencio incomodo, la verdad no sabía ni que decir. James estaba demasiado cabizbajo por mi rechazo, mientras que yo sentía que me habían agarrado a patadas por la actitud de mi madre. Barty se veía bastante incomodo, sin embargo, Emily parecía estar en el lugar correcto.

-¿Saben una cosa?- dijo llamando nuestra atención- siempre lo supe.

-¿El qué?- pregunté pues James parecía incapaz de hablar.

-Que ustedes estaban juntos.

Mi hermanastro levantó la cabeza confundido, imagino que mi rostro estaría igual. Pensamos lo mismo.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?- preguntó.

-Era fácil notar el nerviosismo sobre todo de Lily cuando se mencionaba tu nombre, además en varias ocasiones los vi besarse cuando creían que yo estaba en mi habitación. Y no, no los espiaba- aclaró cuando James había abierto la boca- en ocasiones bajaba en busca de agua o comida y me encontraba con esas escenas y mejor me regresaba. También sucedió cuando estaba pequeña pero en ese momento no tenía las cosas muy claras.

Suspiré no sé si sintiéndome culpable, pero eso decía muchas cosas. Emily nunca hacía muchas preguntas pero siempre notaba su cara risueña cuando yo creía que no se daba cuenta de nada.

-A mí nunca me afectó verlos juntos y no soy una demente como piensa Helen que nos volveremos-dijo – pero yo estoy con Papá. Si deciden estar juntos para mí seríamos la mejor familia del mundo.

Embozó una dulce sonrisa y quise comérmela a besos. James me ganó, porque se puso de pie y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo del cual luego Emily estaba rogando por ser soltada por su hermano mayor.

-Te amo, mi pequeña hermanita, ¿lo sabes?- le decía mientras le plantaba besos en la coronilla.

-Sí, sí, ya, ya, ¡Ya! ¡James!- gritó Emily entre risas pero tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

-Chicos, me voy a ir a descansar- dije sin animos de nada, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era irme a acostar- Emily si no te molesta tomaré algo de tu closet. Buenas noches.

Mi hermanita asintió con la cabeza y sin voltear atrás comencé a subir las escaleras. Encontré una bata lo bastante ancha y me fui directo a la antigua habitación de James, me hubiera gustado ir a la mía pero desde tiempo atrás pertenecía a Mike el cual tenía ya varias horas dormido. La bata de Emily me quedaba bastante estrecha ya que obviamente ella era mucho más delgada que yo y con ese atuendo mi barriga se veía aún más voluminosa, pero aun así no me importó y me la dejé puesta para después meterme entre las sabanas que estaban un poco duras por el tiempo que nadie las había usado.

Me traté de acostar pero sentía mucha acidez que comenzaba a molestarme como reflujo, un nuevo síntoma que había estado sufriendo últimamente. Coloqué varias almohadas semi-sentada y traté de encontrar algo que leer entre los cajones. Encontré algunas revistas viejas y olvidadas, así que tomé una dispuesta a leer para calmar un poco mi mente tan activa.

Estaba a mitad de la lectura de un artículo sobre la educación en nuestro país cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Obviamente sabía que se trataba de James, pero tenía la esperanza de que entendiera el mensaje y se fuera a dormir al sillón.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté cuando asomó la nariz.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Suspiré enojada, no me quedaba otra opción. Le hice una seña con la mano dándole a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera y traté de concentrarme en la lectura aun cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y me di cuenta de que estaba a medio vestir, se había quitado el saco y el moño del esmoquin quedando solamente en pantalón y la camisa desfajada y desaliñada, incluso se atrevía a ir sin zapatos. Rodeó la cama y se dejó caer en el otro extremo. "Concentrate en la lectura, concéntrate en la lectura" repetía en mi cabeza cuando él estaba acostado a mi lado mirando el techo.

-Extrañaba mi habitación- dijo simplemente.

Lo miré de reojo cambiar la postura para colocar su brazo debajo de la cabeza pero en el proceso fijó la vista en mí. Trataba de leer, por Dios que trataba, pero mis ojos pasaban una y otra vez por el mismo renglón. Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó y colocó su mano suavemente sobre mi barriga. Sabía que no era buena idea usar la bata, se notaba demasiado. Casi inmediatamente sentí nuevamente esa pequeña mariposa moviéndose, no sabía que pensar de verdad, ¿por qué lo hacía en presencia de James? ¿Serían mariposas en mi estómago? No. Conozco muy bien esa sensación, esta era una nueva y diferente, cada vez comenzaba más a pensar estaba sintiendo a mi bebé.

James suspiró contento, pasando suavemente sus dedos por encima de la tela. Yo trataba de ignorarlo pero cada vez la ponía más difícil. Se había acercado aún más con su cara muy cerca de mí, le dio un beso a mi barriga y en esta ocasión si había sentido una agradable sensación recorrer desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla.

-Harry, no puedo esperar a que nazcas- susurró con la cara muy cerca de mi.

Traté de aguantar pero no lo soporté.

-¿Por qué le llamas Harry?- pregunté un poco molesta.

-Ese será su nombre- respondió simplemente.

-Aún no sabemos si es niño o niña.

-Es un niño, estoy seguro.

* * *

><p><em>Nota: Algunas líneas que dice James las tomé de la canción Cosas que nunca te dije- Rio Roma.<em>


	27. ¿Qué sucede, Jude?

Capítulo 27: "¿Qué sucede, Jude?"

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta, Lily?- preguntó Lauren saliendo de su habitación todavía tallándose los ojos.

-No tenía sueño.

Permanecía sentada en el pequeño comedor con una taza de café vacía frente a mí. Esa mañana me había despertado antes de que saliera el sol y dándome cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir, decidí que lo mejor sería ponerme de pie y comenzar a prepararme para el trabajo. Los acontecimientos de los días pasados habían logrado mantenerme despierta más tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Este era el primer día que tendría que volver a la oficina después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charlus donde Caroline se había presentado armando tal escandalo que todo el despacho terminó por enterarse que yo amante de James y que además este era mi hermanastro, por no mencionar que la Loca había gritado que yo había matado a su bebé. Me aterraba la idea de tener que enfrentar a todas esas personas, no podía creer que tuviera que volver a verle la cara a las secretarias chismosas de mi piso, si se atrevían a decirme algo no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, tal vez les tumbaría los dientes.

-¿No has podido dormir, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza sin levantar la cara. Lauren suspiró y se sentó frente a mí tomando mis manos.

-Sé que no quieres hablar, Lily, pero debes saber que tienes una amiga. Siempre lo he sido, y siempre lo seré- sonrió de medio lado y agregó:- no te debes preocupar, por si te juzgaré. Por supuesto que no lo haré, ni Sirius tampoco. Nadie sabe lo que pasó ese día, ni siquiera James cuando él mismo fue el que te trajo a casa. No puedes quedarte con todo dentro, eres una persona muy fuerte, Lily, lo has demostrado; pero quiero que sepas que no es necesario que siempre lo seas, aquí estaremos personas que te ayudaremos a encontrar nuevamente esa fortaleza.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Lauren.

Acaricié su mano con el pulgar para después ponerme de pie, y tomar mi bolso. Tenía por lo menos un cuarto de hora que estaba lista, me había vestido formalmente para la junta que se presentaría ese día con los socios de la empresa Potter, había desayunado y ya no tenía nada más que hacer, así que lo mejor sería irme de una vez aunque fuera muy temprano; de todos modos, me apetecía caminar un poco para calmarme antes de llegar a la oficina donde tendría que ver todos aquellos ojos juzgándome.

Me despedí con la cabeza y salí del departamento dejando a Lauren un poco preocupada. Bajé los cinco pisos que me separaban del suelo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo caminé hacia la estación de tren, recordando las palabras de Lauren. Por supuesto ella no se refería a la fiesta porque todos habían estado ahí y eso ya no era un secreto, ella se refería al día siguiente cuando me había encontrado con Jude, por supuesto ese día fue de locos.

La noche que había dormido en casa de mis padres con James realmente no había salido muy bien. Mi hermanastro dormía a pierna suelta a mi lado mientras que yo me encontraba hecha bolita en un rincón lo suficientemente lejos para que ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo me tocara cuando se movía, sin bien James tenía el sueño muy ligero también era un remolino, temía que aventara un brazo y me fuera a golpear; así que cerca del amanecer me había dado por vencida y me había levantado de la cama. En realidad no tenía sueño, estaba muy cansada pero después de la noche anterior ¿quién podría conciliar el sueño? Por supuesto que yo no, así que dejé de luchar contra mi cabeza y mejor decidí irme a recostar en el sillón donde tal vez podría dormir un par de horas antes de que alguien se levantara.

Mis planes no fueron frustrados hasta la mañana en que la voz de Charlus me despertó:

-¿Querida, que haces aquí?- me preguntó haciéndome despertar al instante.

Escuché voces alrededor, me di cuenta que Helen y Mike ya estaban despiertos y se encontraban en la cocina.

-No quería dormir con James.

-Duerme en la habitación de Mike, anda- me dijo ayudándome a incorporarme.

Después de esa siesta fue cuando más cansada me sentí. Una punzada en mi cabeza me atacaba y no me importó nada, sólo quería acostarme en un lugar cómodo donde pudiera dormir varias horas.

La cama de Mike era tan cómoda como la recordaba, al ser mi antigua habitación no me costó nada volver a conciliar el sueño, así que lo que restó de la mañana dormí plácidamente e incluso parte de la tarde. Al levantarme me di cuenta de la mirada extraña de mi madre, me miraba recelosa desde el cuarto de lavandería mientras yo me preparaba algo de comer pero no me fue difícil ignorarla pues era algo que había ensayado desde que decidí irme de casa.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde me di cuenta de que era el momento de irme, ya no tenía nada que hacer y lo único que deseaba era darme una ducha y ponerme ropa cómoda. Así que me armé de valor para dirigirme a la habitación de James que anteriormente había sido mía, lo cual lo volvía un completo caos pues al haber vivido varios meses ahí no le vi la necesidad de tocar pero me había equivocado sabiendo que mi hermanastro era quién se encontraba ahí. James iba saliendo de la ducha y se encontraba solamente con una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura.

-Lo siento- dije y comencé a cerrar la puerta.

-No te preocupes, pasa- contestó antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta.

-Solamente quería pasar por mi ropa- murmuré mirando al suelo, de verdad no quería levantar la vista y encontrarme con su cabello húmedo pegado a al frente y su pecho desnudo, no, no era algo que deseara realmente.

-Es toda tuya.

Me encaminé al closet donde había colgado mi ropa en un gancho evitando que se arrugara, ya había tomado todas mis pertenencias cuando me giré, me di cuenta de que James se había deshecho de la toalla.

-¡James!- exclamé y me di la vuelta rápidamente.

-¡Por favor! No es como si nunca me hubieras visto.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que te pongas algo encima- le advertí tratando de borrar la imagen de mi cabeza, pero fue imposible, ¡malditas hormonas del embarazo!

Lo escuché gruñir y cuando me giré ya se había puesto el pantalón pero aunque seguía con el pecho desnudo ya me encontraba más conforme. Comencé a andar hacia la puerta pero su mano me detuvo antes de que lograra abrir la puerta. Sus ojos me miraban con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que incluso temí perder la conciencia.

-No te vayas, esta es tu habitación y yo soy el que se tiene que ir a cambiar a otro lado- susurró.

Me sentía tan cómoda con su cálida mirada que lo extrañé cuando se apartó de mí para tomar sus cosas que estaban sobre la cama. Después de que James salió de la habitación me pude cambiar tranquilamente antes de decidir en qué momento llamaría a Jude. Tomé todo el valor que necesitaba, hice respiraciones para después tomar el teléfono móvil y llamarlo. Pensé que tal vez estaría apagado, pero cuando comenzó a sonar recé porque tomara la llamada. Cuando escuché su dulce voz incluso me sentí nerviosa, no sabía ni que decir.

-H-hola, Jude- lo saludé con voz temblorosa.

-Hola- contestó cortante.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-¿Qué quieres, Lilianne?- cortó inmediatamente. Este chico iba al grano.

-Me gustaría platicar contigo, ¿quisieras venir por mí a casa de mis padres?- pregunté temiendo que me fuera a decir que no.

-Tienes razón, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y más vale que sea personalmente. Iré por ti a casa de tus padres, no quiero esperarte- dijo e inmediatamente después cortó la llamada.

Definitivamente Jude estaba enojado, molesto, furioso. Y yo tenía tantas cosas que decirle, sobre todo contarle los últimos acontecimientos que se habían presentado esa noche y al mismo tiempo poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Necesitaba saber si él se quedaría o se iría de mi lado para yo poder tomar una decisión al respecto, mi decisión hasta el momento era no regresar con James aunque fuera el padre de mi hijo, y necesitaba saber si Jude permanecería a mi lado o estaría sola.

Me vestí rápidamente pero traté de mejorar un poco mi aspecto yendo a la habitación de mi madre para tomar un poco de maquillaje y un peine. Todo iba mejor cuando escuché el sonido de un claxon. ¿Ese era Jude? ¿Habría llegado tan pronto? Me incorporé rápidamente y corriendo fui a mi habitación por mi abrigo y zapatos. Grité a Charlus que ya me iba cuando bajaba las escaleras. Creí que Jude me iba a matar cuando me percaté de que sobre la acera se encontraba James y para mi sorpresa Jude se había bajado del auto. Me asusté tanto que casi me caigo en los escaloncitos de la entrada pero aun así llegué rápidamente poniéndome entre los dos, que se miraban directamente a los ojos y con las manos en puño.

-¿Este debe ser tu noviecito, verdad?- dijo James con un tono rudo, dirigiéndose a mí obviamente pero sin mirarme a los ojos, sino que estaban clavados en Jude que era unos centímetros más alto.

-Jude, vámonos, por favor- le dije empujándolo con mi pequeña mano en su pecho, sin embargo, este me ignoró. No se movió ni un centímetro y embozó una sonrisa al responder:

-Por supuesto, yo soy su novio, ¿y quién eres tú?

-El padre de su hijo- sonrió también James y esta vez abrazándome por los hombros y colocando una mano en mi barriga.

Los ojos de Jude chispearon de la rabia, dio un paso al frente con las manos en puño pero yo reaccioné más rápido y me solté del abrazo de James.

-No vuelvas a tocarme- le advertí, y su cara fue un poema.

-Ya la escuchaste, imbécil, no vuelvas a tocarla- amenazó Jude dando un paso más al frente, pero James seguía sin moverse.

-¿Y quién rayos eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Aquí el que tiene más privilegios soy yo, Lily tiene a mi hijo y me eligió a mí antes que a ti hace tiempo y lo sabes, ella me ama a mí y no lo dejará de hacer aunque un imbécil como tú la trate de convencer de lo contrario- refutó esta vez mi hermanastro dando un paso más al frente, cada vez extinguiendo más el espacio entre ambos.

Todo sucedió en solamente unos segundos, Jude no pudo soportar las palabras de mi hermanastro y le respondió con un fuerte empujón en el pecho, el mismo que él después respondió con uno similar que desbalanceó e hizo enfurecer a Jude que le plató un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzando su cabeza para atrás, James ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al golpe un segundo después estaba en el suelo recibiendo una paliza. Jude era tan grande y musculoso que mi hermanastro no podía hacer mucho, le regresaba unos cuantos golpes pero estos no parecían surgir efecto en la masa de músculos de Jude. Cuando vi salir sangre de la nariz de James fue cuando realmente me asusté, sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar por el miedo y mi primera reacción fue comenzar a gritar.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Jude, no! ¡Déjalo! ¡Por favor, no!- le decía tomándolo de un brazo para alejarlo, pero este se soltaba y le plantaba un nuevo golpe a James- No, Jude, no, lo vas a matar- le dije lo último en llanto.

De un momento a otro, alguien había golpeado a Jude haciéndolo quitarse de encima de James. Mi hermanastro rápidamente se quitó del alcance de Jude y fue cuando me di cuenta quién lo había golpeado, se trataba de Sirius que había dejado la camioneta mal estacionada y se había bajado deprisa para ayudar a James.

Jude se había quedado un poco aturdido por el golpe, situación que yo aproveché para correr a James que se había puesto en cuatro tratando de liberar su nariz de la sangre, Sirius estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté suavemente con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me volteó a ver y en sus labios se embozó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy bien.

Asentí con la cabeza sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, para después girarme a Jude que ya se estaba poniendo de pie. Me tomó de un brazo para guiarme al asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta con fuerza para darse la vuelta y subirse a mi lado. Puso el motor en marcha y alcancé a ver a James en el espejo retrovisor siendo ayudado por Sirius.

El camino a su departamento fue en silencio. Trataba de no voltear a verlo pero cada vez se me hacía más imposible ignorar la hinchazón de color purpura que se había formado en el pomulo derecho justo el lugar donde Sirius lo había golpeado. Sus ojos parecían a punto de explotar y tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca furiosa. Yo no sabía ni que decir de los últimos acontecimientos y Jude parecía no querer hablar del tema hasta que hubiéramos llegado.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Jude aún permanecíamos en silencio, abrió la puerta y pasé antes que dijera nada, dejé mi bolso en uno de los sillones y me dirigí a su habitación en busca de algo que ponerme. Su closet no me resultaba un lugar desconocido, de hecho estaba bastante familiarizada con el lugar, tanto que había unas cuantas prendas mías colgadas que había dejado ahí en alguna de las ocasiones en las que había dormido en su cama. Saqué unos jeans básicos junto con una blusa de algodón blanca, incluso había un par de tenis deportivos que me venían de perlas después de haber andado con tacones altos. La habitación permanecía a oscuras así que no me molesté en tratar de buscar un poco de privacidad, además conociendo a Jude lo imaginé sentado en la sala esperando a que saliera.

Me deshice del vestido y aproveché para quitarme el sostén que ya me estaba matando, tenía los pechos tan hinchados que me dolían con el simple contacto de un sujetar. Me puse la blusa pensando que no sería necesario para después deslizarme por los jeans. Me coloqué frente al espejo evaluando mi apariencia y entonces miré la gargantilla que James me había regalado, aún permanecía colgada de mi cuello y suspiré admirando lo hermoso de su extensión.

Un sonido me hizo sobresaltarme, y darme la vuelta para saber que pasaba. Cuando salí de la habitación me percaté que Jude estaba detrás de la cocina lavando loza sucia, me pareció muy inapropiado pero cuando me di cuenta de con la fuerza con que tallaba la comida pegada y la manera de aventar las cosas que solamente estaba tratando de desquitar su enojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté sentándome en el desayunador frente a él.

Le miré el rostro contorsionado por la furia. Aventó el vaso que estaba en sus manos para apoyarse y comenzar a dar respiraciones profundas.

-¿Qué sucede?- repetí comenzando a asustarme.

No dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue colocarse en el espacio entre mis piernas y tomándome el rostro plantarme un beso en los labios. Nunca nadie me había besado así, con tanta furia y con tanta pasión a la vez, sus labios me quemaban mientras su lengua trataba de separar mis labios. Sin planearlo, sus besos me habían llevado al lugar donde él me quería, me había dejado embriagar por la pasión del momento, que en sólo unos segundos me encontraba colgada de su cuello respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad.

Me tomó de las nalgas y manteniéndome en el aire con sus labios pegados a los míos comenzó a dirigirse al lugar donde yo había salido con anterioridad: su habitación. Estaba todo tan oscuro que cuando me dejó caer suavemente en la cama se había inclinado a prender la lámpara de noche brindándole una tenue luz a la habitación dándole un cálido y romántico ambiente. De pie, frente a mí, se quitó la playera dejando al descubierto aquella gran maza de musculos que yo sólo había visto en un par de veces. Era mejor de lo que recordaba, su piel bronceada brillaba con la luz de la lámpara y su rostro de iluminó con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de mi expresión. Se recostó sobre un costado a mi lado permitiéndole aún besar mis labios y tocarme con la mano con la que no detenía su cabeza.

Su boca ahora era mucho más caliente que hacía unos momentos, y aumentaba aún más cuando comenzaba a deslizar la mano dibujando mi silueta. Bajó los besos a mi cuello y no me esmeré por disimular lo mucho que había aumentado la intensidad de mi respiración. Deslizó su mano por debajo de mi blusa tocando mi piel por primera vez provocándome un escalofrío, recorrió mi pequeño redondeado abdomen con la yema de los dedos para después comenzar a subir las caricias lentamente. Contuvo la respiración cuando llegó a mis pechos y después soltó un suspiró cuando lo tomó por totalidad.

Cambió de posición colocándose encima de mi esmerándose en apretar su erección contra mi muslo, yo ni me quejé, ni cuando sacó mi blusa ni tampoco cuando deslizó mis jeans por mis piernas. Me encontraba casi desnuda debajo de él, sólo con las bragas haciendo su labor y Jude recorriendo mi cuerpo entero en caricias y besos, sus manos recorriendo la extensión de mis piernas mientras su lengua acariciaba mis pezones. Dios, lo hacía realmente bien y yo me encontraba parada en una nube que ni cuenta me di en el momento en que mis bragas cayeron en algún lugar de la habitación. Una de sus manos comenzó a tocar los pliegues entre mis piernas y un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí uno de esos dedos en mi interior.

-Eres tan suave- me dijo con voz ronca, y yo humedecí mis labios con los ojos fuertemente cerrados concentrándome en la sensación.- Quiero besarte toda.

Asentí con la cabeza, soltándome pequeños gemidos. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en pequeñas perlas de sudor y sentía una fuerte presión en mi interior queriendo explotar cada vez que ese dedo hacía un movimiento.

-Córrete, córrete para mí- gruñó.

-No, no, no- me negué retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo- hazme tuya, hazme tuya, por favor.

-Eso quería escucharte decir- sonrió- dilo, dilo más fuerte.

-Hazme tuya, James, por favor, hazme tuya.

De pronto, esa mano que estaba apunto de hazme llegar al climax se detuvo. Entonces lo supe, supe que la había cagado. Abrí los ojos y Jude estaba frente a mí sin poder creer mis palabras.

-Jude…

-¡Cállate!- gritó poniéndose de pie y se alejó de la cama dándome la espalda.

-Jude, no- negué imitandolo y siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

-¿No qué? ¿Qué tienes que decir?- gritó dándose la vuelta con la cara roja de la rabía- ¿Qué prefiere a ese infeliz por encima de mí? ¿Qué lo amas a él? ¿Qué no hubieras llegado hasta donde estábamos sino hubiera imaginado que era él el que estaba en mi lugar? No, Lily, no, yo no puedo seguir así.

-Fue un accidente, yo no imaginaba a nadie en tu lugar. No sé que paso, Jude, lo siento.

-No me mientas más, ya estoy harto. Yo no puedo seguir así, me lastimas, Lily, me lastimas demasiado.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones poniendo su cara entre sus manos, y yo no sabía ni que hacer, ni que decir, la había cagado, definitivamente jamás la había cagado tanto en mi vida. ¿Por qué rayos deje que todo esto pasara? ¿Por qué me permití llegar hasta esa situación con Jude? "¡Porque te gusta!" gritó mi cabeza y me descubrí observando su musculosa espalda.

-Lo siento, Jude, mi vida es muy complicada ahora. Anoche pasaron cosas que ni te imaginas…

-No sigas, no me digas más. No quiero saber lo que sea que haya pasado con él.- interrumpió mirándome a los ojos- lo único que quiero saber es lo que pasará conmigo.

-¿Lo que pasará contigo?

-Sí. Ya sé que no serás mi novia porque estas esperando un hijo de Potter y no quieres estar ligada a alguien porque sabes volverás con él en un futuro, él sólo tiene que ganarse tu perdón para que vayas derechito a sus brazos. Así que, podemos ser amantes, ya que no acostumbras acostarte con tus parejas tal vez lo hagas si yo no lo soy- dijo mirando nuevamente mi cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando?- grité porque me asustó la manera en la que se acercaba a mí, mirando mis ojos mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón- No, por favor, aléjate de mí- dije cuando me había acorralado contra la pared.

-Lo disfrutaras como nunca, créeme- dijo seductoramente con esa sexy voz suya.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, sin poder creer lo que me estaba pasando. La mirada de Jude se veía tan real y sus palabras con tanta decisión que ya podía adivinar lo que pasaría después.

-Vamos, Lily, ya estás acostumbrada a acostarte con quien sea, después de haberlo hecho tantas veces con tus hermanastro, no creo que sea un gran esfuerzo hacerlo conmigo y menos después de ver hasta donde llegamos.

-No.. yo no…

Jude suspiró bajando la cabeza y su expresión cambio por completo.

-Vete de aquí, por favor- dijo con voz suave y sin esperar a que lo dijera otra vez, corrí a la habitación a ponerme nuevamente la ropa.

Cuando regresé a la sala con mi vestido de noche en el hombro y las zapatillas en la mano, me di cuenta que Jude estaba en el sillón mirando a la pared, cuando me acerqué a recoger mi bolso noté que su cara estaba roja y sus mejillas húmedas. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía nada que decir, en verdad que no, así que sólo cerré la boca y dejé el departamento.

Ya era tarde, así que a la única persona que se me ocurrió llamar fue a mi hermanastro, sabiendo que él iría por mí sin chistar, y no me equivoqué pues sólo unos minutos después la camioneta se estacionó frente al edificio. Aún estaba llorando, y aunque James me miró preocupado no me preguntó qué había pasado, hecho que agradecí ya que no le diría ni una palabra aunque insistiera. Me llevó al departamento de Lauren y Sirius, y cuando estacionó la camioneta, esperé a que dijera algo pero lo único que hizo fue darme un beso en la frente y con eso fue suficiente para que me derrumbara y me dejara envolver por sus brazos, sus cálidos brazos que me resultaban tan reconfortantes. Aquel aroma de su piel limpia y que tenía mucho sin oler pues teníamos meses sin tanta cercanía, me hacía sentir cómoda y entonces comprendí que las palabras que me había dicho Jude eran tan ciertas en lo que respecta a James, definitivamente el amor que le había tenido no se había acabado aún, permanecía tan latente y tan real como lo había sido meses atrás. Lo había negado pero en mi inconsciente siempre lo había sabido.

Recordando aquello último me bajé del tren dirigiéndome a la oficina, de algo estaba segura, que aunque amaba a James aún no podía perdonar que me hubiera hecho aquello y la más grande razón, aún no podía confiar en él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, chicas!<em>

_Siento la demora, me he estado leyendo los comentarios y los votos a favor de James y Jude y no me lo van a creer, pero es un empate. Por lo menos desde la última vez que los conté. Este cap me llevó bastante esfuerzo porque como hay dos que tres cosas que se tienen que contar antes de que el fic termine, no sabía por cual empezar, así que me decidí por esta parte. Creo que el fic se ha extendido un poco más de lo previsto, pero como lo habrán notado le quedan pocos capítulos, no me pregunten cuantos pues aún los estoy escribiendo y no quiero esmerarme en cumplir el numero que les diga, sino que quiero que salga solo y fluido. _

_Con respecto a la nota que les dejé anteriormente, siento haber molestado a algunas personas y sólo fue un idea, pero como en vista que no recibió el apoyo que esperaba como mínimo 20 personas, no se llevará a cabo. Lo siento. En todo caso, las personas que me envíaron mensajes ya tienen mi facebook personal para cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, platicar, conocernos, lo que gusten. Agregaré a las personas que me lo pidieron. Y por favor, dejen comentarios al respecto del rumbo que ha tomado la historia es muy importante para mí saberlo._

_Nos leemos en la próxima. _


	28. Enigma

Capítulo 28: Enigma

Aún con paso débil caminé hacia la oficina después de haberme bajado del tren, había tan pocas personas en las calles y yo iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me podía haber cruzado con la Reina Isabel y no lo habría notado. Una opresión en mi estómago me confirmaba que no estaba lista para lo que iba a enfrentar, tal vez debí haber llamado y reportarme como enferma, pero no podía hacerlo; ese día se reanudaría el consejo, era el día menos apropiado para faltar. Además, Charlus me había dicho que haría un comunicado importante en la junta por lo que quería que yo estuviera presente, no sabía de que se trataba pero me imagino que tenía algo que ver con la familia, pero en fin… realmente, era lo último que me preocupaba.

Cuando entré al edificio me alegré de haber logrado lo que pretendía: llegar demasiado temprano como para que no hubiera ni un alma y no tener que enfrentarme con todo el personal al mismo tiempo. No sabía que tan efectivo resultaría, pero una cosa si era segura, lograba calmar mi ansiedad y de cierta forma me hacía sentir menos como la víctima. Dejé mi chaqueta en el respaldo de mi silla y entonces comencé a prepararme mentalmente para enfrentar a la primera persona que cruzaría esa puerta —o el ascensor—, masajee mi sien con las yemas de los dedos y traté de hacer respiraciones de relajación, pero de repente un golpe llamó mi atención.

Abrí un ojo preguntándome que pasaba, entonces me di cuenta que aquel sonido era demasiado cerca de mí, solamente a unos cuantos metros y justo pasaba dentro de la oficina del señor Crouch. Se escuchaban voces también, y no entiendo cómo antes no me había dado cuenta, tal vez es porque de repente comenzaron a gritar y fue entonces cuando identifiqué la voz de Caroline evitando que lograra cerrar mi boca. Dios mío, igual que aquella ocasión en la que los había encontrado besándose, aquella vez que difícilmente recordaba pues había sido varios meses atrás y en ese momento no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Me senté en la silla de Amelia que era la más cercana a la puerta de Crouch, y desde esa distancia pude distinguir exactamente cada palabra que decían:

—…¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tu plan fracasó?—decía Crouch con la voz en grito— no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta que James Potter no volverá a estar contigo.

—Por supuesto que lo _hagá_— respondió la voz melosa de Caroline— James solamente necesita una razón más paga desconfiar de ella, y cuando eso suceda yo _estagé_ _paga_ _pegdonar_ todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir. Además creo que dejé muy claro que ella mató a mi hijo, y en cualquier momento puedo _deshacegme_ de ella si las cosas se complican, hay suficientes testigos que lo _configmagían_. Empezando por la misma Helen Potter.

—No, no, no. Eres una ridícula. ¡Piensa, por el amor de Dios! Es su hija, Caroline. Tienes que entender que no tienes nada. Nada. Y las cosas cada vez se complican más, hoy es la junta del consejo y seguramente anunciarán quién se quedará con el puesto administrativo del Despacho. Espero que James solamente abandone el puesto, sería como nuestro regalo de Navidad.

—¿_Paga_ qué _quegemos_ que James abandone el puesto?— preguntó Caroline tontamente, Crouch dio un golpe en el escritorio y entonces noté que ese era el sonido que me había sobresaltado.

—Lo que tienes de hermosa, lo tienes de tonta, querida. Porque un novato no se dará cuenta de la transacción que haremos, solamente el mismo James que conoce de pe a pa la empresa lo notaría en unas horas. Necesitamos tiempo, días, semanas de ventaja antes de desaparecer.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?— susurró Caroline con un ronroneo al final, supe que quizá estaría sentada en el escritorio jalando seductoramente la corbata de Crouch.

—Seguiremos fingiendo que yo quiero lo mejor para la empresa y tú te encargarás de algún modo de mantener lo suficiente ocupadito a James para que no meta las narices en nuestros asuntos.

—Me estoy impacientando, dijiste que nos _igíamos _de aquí antes de que _naciega_ nuestro hijo. Sin embargo, lo _pegdí_ y cada vez me da más la impresión de que no _segá_ lo único que _pegdegé_.

-Tranquila, hermosa- escuché que le plantaba un beso y sentí repulsión-. Estoy seguro que el puesto se lo darán a Lily Evans y con eso termina la parte más difícil que te ha tocado, ahora que todos saben que pertenece a la familia Potter no creo que haya un motivo más para que rechace el puesto.

-Espego que no la vayas a cagar antes de tiempo con la señogita Lily Evans…

Escuché que alguien entraba por el ascensor y a trompicones me deslicé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi escritorio, estuve a punto de caer al tropezarme con el cable del computador pero logré detenerme poniendo las manos en el escritorio. Lo que no evité fue ponerme totalmente roja cuando descubrí los castaños ojos de James mirándome con una expresión entre divertida y confundida. Llevaba el portafolio en la mano y se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces, pequeña traviesa?- me dijo con voz divertida y un pequeño brillo en la mirada.

-N-nada- tartamude pues recordar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada me hicieron sentir un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo al nuevamente haber admitido mi amor por él.

-Ten cuidado, no queremos accidentes aquí- dijo extendiendo la mano para que yo me incorporara.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Ignoré su mano y por mi misma me acomodé en la silla, fingiendo que tenía algo que hacer comencé a abrir los cajones, casi gritándole con indirectas que se largara.

-No puedes pedirme eso. Siempre me preocupo por ti.

Pasó su mano por un mechón de mi cabello acariciándolo, y sentí un nuevo escalofrío. Sus ojos no me dejaban de admirar y yo cada vez trataba más de no ponerme nerviosa. Tragué saliva y señalé la puerta de su oficina:

-¿No tienes algo que hacer?

-En realidad no, no hasta que inicie la junta.

-Pues la verdad yo sí tengo bastante trabajo, así que si no te molesta…

Sonrió aún más, divertido por mi reacción, así que tomó nuevamente su portafolio que había descansado sobre mi escritorio hasta entonces. Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de mí pero a medio camino y cuando yo ya estaba por saltar de nuevo al escritorio de Amelia para escuchar un poco más de la conversación, James se dio la vuelta.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo unas cosas que decirte de la junta. No me gustaría que te tomara desprevenida, leí que no son buenas las sorpresas en el embarazo.

-No soy más tu secretaria, lo que sea puede esperar a Thanya o Georgie.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.

A mis oídos llegó nuevamente la voz de Crouch diciendo que me nombrarían Jefa Administrativa del despacho, así que molesta por no haber podido haber escuchado más de la conversación de Caroline y Crouch, me puse de pie y seguí a James hasta su oficina. Entre con la frente en alto y tratando de ignorar que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta para cerrarla solamente yo entrada. Me senté en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio y esperé a que James se sentara frente a mí, pero en lugar de hacerlo detrás del escritorio lo hizo sobre él, muy cerca de mí y observándome de pies a cabeza.

Sentía que el corazón se me iba a desbocar pues estar sola con James, en aquel lugar donde la testosterona andaba en el ambiente, y sintiendo aquellas cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo, solo podían significar que si se acercaba un centímetro más a mí podría saltar sobre él y llenar mis fosas nasales de su aroma. ¡Estúpidas hormonas del embarazo!

-Y… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

James salió de su transe en el que se encontraba estudiando mi cuerpo que trataba de ocultar bajo la ropa de invierno.

-Ah… sí. Bueno, Papá y yo estuvimos discutiendo ayer sobre lo último que había pasado la junta del consejo anterior, como recordarás habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que tú tomarías el puesto administrativo del despacho. Si mal no recuerdo, lo rechazaste porque no querías que nadie supiera que eras parte de la familia Potter, eso mismo le comuniqué a Papá y aunque durante estos meses tratamos de encontrar a una persona que llenara el puesto, no hubo ninguna. Habíamos tomado la decisión de que las cosas tendrían que seguir como hasta entonces habían estado y yo conservando ese puesto, sin embargo, después de lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Papá y que entonces todos se enteraron que eres hijastra del él, no le vemos mayor problema con que tú tomaras ese puesto.

Lo que me temía, sabía que la conversación tocaría ese punto. En aquel momento lo había rechazado por varias razones, entre ellas y la principal la que James había mencionado, sin embargo, y tenía que admitir que aunque no estaba muy contenta pues Crouch era justo lo que quería. No podía negarme, definitivamente no, yo misma quería ese puesto y por otro lado, no había manera de descubrir lo que Crouch tramaba si no llevaba a cabo justo eso, así que sin poder esconder una sonrisa tuve que aceptar.

James también parecía contento, como si no se hubiera esperado esa reacción de mí, y la verdad es que ni siquiera yo misma la esperaba, pero no pude disimular mi emoción pues las cosas poco a poco parecía que se estaban acomodando.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas recapacitado, Lily- susurró acercándose a mí.

Tal vez fue la emoción del momento, pero no me importó que se acercara a mí pues me pareció una reacción muy natural y algo que estaba esperando. Lo que si me sorprendió fue cuando sentí sus húmedos labios sobre los míos, sólo estaba inclinado hacia mí aún sentado sobre su escritorio. No sé de donde salió todo eso, pero sin previo aviso mi cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia, me puse de pie de un salto y tomando la nuca de James profundice el beso. Sentí los labios de James estirarse en una sonrisa pero no me importó, porque dentro de mí quería hacer eso desde mucho tiempo atrás y esos labios eran justo como los recordaba, suaves y rellenitos, como estar besando una nube, con un aliento dulce y lengua cálida que acariciaba la mía sin pudor alguno. Sus manos me sujetaron por la cintura uniendo también nuestros cuerpos y me importó un comino, estaba disfrutando tanto su cercanía que no me importó cuando se puso de pie para restregar su erección en mi cadera. Estaba vez fui yo la que sonreí porque solamente unos segundos después nuestras manos con desesperación buscaban desnudarnos, mis manos temblaban buscando botón a botón de su camisa para poder exponer un poco de su deliciosa piel pero él era más rápido, con unos pocos movimientos me subió al escritorio y escuché caer unas cuantas cosas que a ninguno de los dos nos importó. Subió mi falda hasta la cadera y sin mucho esfuerzo mis braguitas terminaron en algún lugar del escritorio. Pasó sus dedos por la nueva parte de mi cuerpo expuesta y sin dejar de besarme, con su única mano libre comenzó a abrirse el pantalón. Era realmente eficiente, porque con su mano derecha me daba un placer infinito mientras que con la otra desabrochaba esos molestos botones de los pantalones de vestir.

¡TOC TOC!

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, nos separamos rápidamente con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Si?- respondió James con voz grave.

-Señor Potter, la junta comienza solo en cinco minutos, los socios ya se encuentran reunidos en la sala de juntas.- dijo la voz de Georgie del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahora voy.

Nos pareció escuchar alejarse a Georgie y ambos respiramos con normalidad.

-Casi me da un infarto- susurró mi hermanastro con la mano en el pecho- la puerta no tenía seguro, cualquiera hubiera podido entrar. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con esto? No puedo pasearme así por toda la oficina.

Me escandalicé por la información, pero ver la cara de James y la pinta que tenía con los pantalones por fin abiertos y la cara cubierta de sudor me parecieron graciosos, así que no pude evitar comenzar a reírme como loca.

-No le veo lo gracioso- se quejó comenzando a abrocharse la camisa.

Sin embargo, yo me reía a mandíbula batiente mientras me ponía otra vez las bragas y me acomodaba correctamente la ropa. Todavía reía cuando salí de la oficina, la última experiencia sin lugar a dudas me había puesto de buen humor, me importó un pepino que las secretarías se me hubieran quedado viendo cuando salí de la oficina de James y a decir verdad, en una cosa él tenía razón, después de ser jefa nadie se atrevería a decirme nada.

Recogí las cosas que necesitaba de mi escritorio para dirigirme a la junta y pasé por un lado de Amelia que me miraba con la boca abierta sin poder creer que hubiera salido de la oficina de James a estas horas de la mañana y que sólo unos segundos después él haya hecho lo mismo ignorando olímpicamente a todo el que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Al ser la segunda secretaría estaba encargada de llevar el café y ese tipo de cosas a los socios por lo que tuve que hacer una parada en el cuartito donde estaba la cafetera para que a mi regreso ya estuviera el agua hirviendo. En el camino me encontré con Thanya y a ella no fui capaz de ignorarla como lo había hecho con el resto de las chismosas secretarias.

-Hola, Lily- me saludó y noté algo diferente en su expresión. Le regresé el saludo y entregué los papeles que necesitaba Crouch, así como unas carpetas y demás. Amelia ya estaba sentada en su silla detrás de él y noté como no podía apartar su mirada de mí con algo de recelo. Lo sabía, ella siempre había querido tener una aventura con mi hermanastro y dadas las circunstancias, además de su hueca cabeza seguramente me estaría a mí culpando de nunca haber podido llevar a cabo su cometido.

Traté de ignorarla y preguntando a todos que querían de tomar, me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación de snack, ahí estaba todavía Thanya sirviendo los cafés y me decidí a ayudarla. Ella me miró de arriba a abajo sin disimular y fue entonces cuando no pude aguantar más a encararla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Amm… nada. Te observo, es todo.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora- gruñí comenzando a molestarme la situación.

-Cálmate- exclamó levantando las manos en son de paz- estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a verte con otros ojos. -¿Otros ojos? ¿Y por qué rayos tendría que verme así? ¿Tanto cambia las cosas? Notó mi cara de molestia para responder:- Tienes que admitir que no es cualquier cosa. Un día de estoy diciendo que no te desanimes porque James se va a fijar en ti y al siguiente me entero que tienen una relación desde hace mucho, y que además pertenecen a la misma familia. Perdóname si te miro diferente, pero las cosas definitivamente han cambiado.- Decía sirviendo los cafés- yo no te juzgo como lo hacen los demás, pero tendrías que saber que no es fácil acostumbrarse a que todo este tiempo estuviste tratando a una Potter.

-No soy una Potter- reclamé- soy Evans, mi apellido es Evans. Charlus solamente es mi padrastro.

-Esa es otra manera de decirlo- sonrió alzando la bandeja de tazas de café rebosando.

Continué pensando en la última frase unos cuantos minutos más tratando de encontrarle algún significado. Thanya siempre me había ayudado en el pasado, no sabía de qué manera las cosas podrían haber cambiado tanto como ella dice, bueno sí, mentí, mentí mucho y probablemente ella pensó que era mi amiga y que por la tanto yo tendría que hablarle con la verdad; pero por otro lado, de antemano debería saber que ella siendo parte del despacho es obvio que yo no le dijera nada. Si no me importara que la verdad se supiera, probablemente la habrían sabido desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Entré a la sala de junta con el resto de los cafés y me incliné a entregarle uno al señor Crouch junto con unas galletitas, por primera vez no dijo gracias y no me observó de pies a cabeza como suele hacerlo. Parecía muy pensativo y sus ojos no se apartaban de la proyección que se presentaba en la pared blanca, me giré a darle el café a James y dejarle unos cuantos sobresitos de azúcar pero cuando me quise levantar él me tomó por la muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- me preguntó sin levantar la voz, sin embargo observé como Crouch se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

-¿Estás ciego?- contesté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que dejes esa estupidez y vayas a sentarte en esa silla que está sola.

Señaló una solitaria silla que se encontraba al lado de Charlus, no la había divisado hasta que James la mencionó. No quise hacer mucho lío y prefería estar sentada que parada repartiendo cafés así que no dude en colocarme donde me habían indicado, ignorando la mirada de los demás socios que como el personal del despacho estaban enterados de mi parentesco con la familia Potter por haber asistido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charlus.

Suspiré nerviosa tratando de calmar mis nervios y esperé a que la junta iniciara. Mientras tanto, en mi cabeza daba mil vueltas las palabras que había dicho Crouch cerca de media hora antes, realmente algo estaba tramando y yo necesitaba conseguir esos documentos esa misma tarde, no importaba que me fuera a descansar hasta las diez de la noche yo no me iría hasta averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Unos minutos después, después de casi haber vomitado con el simple aroma a café la junta dio inicio. Charlus era quien la llevaba, y mientras que presentaba unos nuevos proyectos, trataba de poner atención aunque luego le tendría que preguntar de qué rayos estaba hablando. Algunos de los socios me lanzaban miradas curiosas de vez en cuando y yo lo único que podía haber era fingir, fingir que el café no me estaba provocando náuseas y que entendía palabra por palabra. Incluso me atreví a asentir con la cabeza y enfocar más mi mirada cuando James se dio la vuelta para ver mi expresión; lo vi embozar una pequeña sonrisa para después girarse y continuar con la explicación que en ese momento estaba dando él.

-Antes de continuar, quisiera hacer un pequeño paréntesis- dijo de repente Charlus haciendo que me sobresaltara, ya que encendieron las luces y me puso una mano en el hombro- Quiero presentarles a mi hijastra Lily Evans, la cual debieron haber visto anteriormente en una de las juntas pero como secretaría. En esta ocasión ella se presenta como un puesto de alto rango ya que entre mi hijo y yo hemos decidido otorgarle a ella el puesto de Administración del despacho, para que de esa manera James pueda hacerse cargo de la Administración de la consultoría para que pueda crecer a corto plazo. Lily apenas acaba de ser informada de este puesto, por lo que aún no tiene experiencia y la capacitación empezará justo del día de mañana a cargo de James.

Después de las últimas palabras, la habitación se había vuelto un completo arrollo de murmullos, los socios hablaban entre ellos mientras yo solamente los admiraba, pero no pude evitar notar la pequeña sonrisa que por un segundo se asomó en los horribles labios de Crouch. Seguramente por dentro estaría saltando de felicidad.

Cuando la junta terminó, después de un par de horas donde se discutieron diversos temas financieros y de mercadotecnia, que la verdad pude entender muy poco por mi nulo conocimiento de administración, del cual sin embargo estaba muy interesada y no dudaría en ir a la habitación de café para coger algunos libros administrativos que había visto ahí con anterioridad. Había tomado un par de carpetas en mis brazos y los socios se estaban retirando cuando sentí los dedos de James en mi codo, me giré tratando de no embozar una sonrisa y lo miré directo a los ojos. Su expresión era serena pero firme, esperó a que uno de los socios terminara de salir para comenzar a hablar:

-¿Recuerdas la oficina que está sola en este piso?

-¿Eh?

-La que está entre Papá y Crouch.

A mi memoria llegó la oficina que estaba vacía y que normalmente ignoraba, ya que poco después de mi ingreso el abogado de alto rango que se encontraba ahí se había ido a otro buffet. Ni siquiera logré conocerlo y como aquella área estaba un poco más hacia el fondo de la recepción, era fácil ignorarla.

Asentí con la cabeza y aún sin soltarme del codo me guío hacia ese lugar. Como era lógico contaba con dos secretarias y la tercera compartida con otro abogado que este caso era Charlus. Las veía casi todos los días, ya fuera porque nos encontráramos en los baños o cuando las veía pasar, no se pudiera decir que estábamos a tres pasos de distancia y, la verdad, se encontraban al fondo del salón.

Las miré por primera vez y me pregunté que habían hecho todo este tiempo sin un abogado a su cargo. Una era mediana edad con una abundante cabellera negra que sujetaba con una elegante trenza, la segunda era una señora tal vez de unos cincuenta años pero con miraba amable y una sonrisa en su rostro; mientras que la tercera era una joven aproximadamente de mi edad que nos apartaba los ojos de James ignorándome olímpicamente.

-Te presento a tus secretarías, ellas son Katie Daniels- señaló a joven que no apartaba sus ojos de él- Naomi McClair y Lucy Jones- agregó señalando a la primera secretaria y a la segunda respectivamente, estas se pusieron de pie para saludarme hecho que agradecí pues me hacía sentir más cómoda en ese puesto donde me sentiría como una intrusa.- Ella es Lily y estará a cargo a partir de hoy del puesto administrativo que estaba desocupado. Lily, ellas me estaban apoyando a mí durante este tiempo por lo que te puedo asegurar que estás completamente capacitadas y te podrán ayudar mucho en los proyectos que emprendas. Chicas, a partir de mañana empieza la capacitación así que espero que puedan ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, y cuando James se comenzó a girar hacia mí, estas continuaron con su trabajo; todas excepto Katie que parecía muy interesada en nuestra conversación.

-Hoy puedes dedicarte a entregar tu puesto, estoy seguro que tienes algunos pendientes con Crouch así que acordamos que hoy le entregarías todo lo que estuviera pendiente. Dedícate a eso. Yo tengo una cita en la consultoría así que me marcho de inmediato, si necesitas algo comunícaselo a Papá y puedes ir llevando tus cosas a tu nueva oficina con la ayuda de…- se calló para voltear a ver a mis secretarias y al notar que la única que parecía no tener nada que hacer era Katie le habló, haciendo que se sobresaltara- Katie, ¿puedes apoyar a Lily el día de hoy? Necesita ir preparando su nueva oficina.

-No hay problema, señor Potter.

Me sujetó la mano en señal de despedida y dedicándome una última pero intensa mirada se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina por su abrigo. De repente, me quedé sin nada que hacer y comencé a sentirme nerviosa, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿cómo iba a dirigir a estas tres mujeres que no parecían nada contentas de que yo fuera a ser su jefa?. Empecé a temblar ligeramente e imitando a James di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi antiguo escritorio. Amelia no me quitaba los ojos de encima mientras trabajaba en los últimos expedientes y ordenando todo para entregárselo a Crouch, pude distinguir su entrecejo fruncido cuando James había salido de su oficina con el abrigo puesto y el portafolios en mano, me había dedicado a una sonrisa a la cual todavía no me sentía capaz de corresponder a pesar de lo que había pasado anteriormente en su oficina.

Cuando terminé de corregir los expedientes, decidí que era el momento de ir a mi nueva oficina y ver que modificaciones le haría. Al entrar junto a Katie casi me quedé con la boca abierta, por un momento, había pensado en que tendría un estilo muy clásico como la oficina de James, la cual estaba repleta las dos paredes laterales de libros con un escritorio de madera de roble; o quizá un poco más convencional como Crouch con un montón de archiveros de metal por todas partes. Sin embargo, me sorprendió darme cuenta de la nueva estructura que tenía la oficina: al entrar la pared del lado izquierdo era un ventanal, mientras que la de enfrente y el lado derecho eran paredes pintadas de blanco; había un escritorio en el centro de cristal con detalles en acero inoxidable, una silla reclinable de cuero blanco también. Detrás del escritorio había un simple cuadro minimalista con tonalidades en rojo y anaranjado. Recargado a la pared de cristal había un sillón también de cuero blanco de dos plazas, mientras que en la pared de la izquierda tenía unas cuantas repisas solitarias.

Solté una risa del gusto, la oficina estaba justo del estilo que se me antojaba, minimalista, moderno, blanco y solitario. Todo estaba en buen estado y solamente era cuestión de comenzar a ordenar mis cosas en las repisas y los cajones que estaban a los lados del escritorio. Ya estaba pensando en que si se requería agregaría algunos archiveros pero también de color blanco para combinaran con la pureza del ambiente y no contrastara con la deliciosa luz solar que entraba por el ventanal.

En un par de horas Katie y yo habíamos terminado de trasladar mis cosas del escritorio a la oficina al mismo tiempo que ordenábamos todo. Ahora tenía mucho más espacio para colocar mis adornos y seguramente me pasaría por alguna tienda para comprar algunos detalles más para sentirme realmente cómoda en ese lugar. Estaba repasando los últimos ajustes de los expedientes de Crouch en mi nueva oficina, cuando me di cuenta que ya debían ser más de las cinco. Con mi experiencia sabía que Crouch siempre era el primero en llegar, pero también uno de los últimos en irse, era realmente adicto al trabajo y no tenía ninguna duda de que se encontraría aun trabajando; así que no dude ni un instante en ponerme de pie con los expedientes bajo el brazo.

Katie, Naomi y Lucy ya se habían ido al igual que la mayoría de los del piso, solo divisé a Jane aun escribiendo en el computador, llevaba el cabello suelto y no podía disimular una sonrisa. Me llamó la atención su actitud, en todo el día no le había prestado atención, tal vez porque es la más agradable y probablemente la única que no me miraba como si fuera la mentira rencarnada en un ser humano por lo que no le había prestado atención. Me acerqué a ella y no borró su sonrisa al verme.

-Hola, Lily.

-¿Cómo estás? Te ves… radiante- susurré aunque también sonriendo contagiada por su alegría.

-Estoy contenta porque… bueno… espero no te moleste pero me han ascendido a segunda secretaria, como has abandonado el puesto… pues…

-¡No te preocupes!- sonreí tratando de calmarla.- No estoy molesta, la verdad me da mucho gusto que esto beneficie a alguien más aparte de mí. Sobre todo porque me caes muy bien y pareces ser la única que se ha portado con tranquilidad conmigo.

-¿Por qué haría lo contrario?- se extrañó levantando una ceja y de repente poniendo esa mirada madura.- Lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es obvio que solamente tiene que ver contigo y con los señores Potter, no sé cómo hay algunas personas que se atreven a juzgar cuando ni siquiera han estado en una situación similar. –Se humedeció los labios antes de agregar:- Yo no lo comprendo pero lo acepto, porque seguramente tus razones tuviste para mantenerte en silencio todo este tiempo y no tienes por qué justificarte ni darle explicaciones a nadie.

Esas palabras por primera vez en el día me hicieron sentir una calidez interna que tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar una lagrima, me salió una sonrisa tan natural que pregunté qué había pasado ese día, y qué rayos era lo que tenía en la cabeza. Jane tenía toda la razón, definitivamente. Además se suponía que iba a ser uno de los peores días de mi vida y no… la verdad era que no. El día me había sorprendido bastante cuando me había puesto tan de buen humor el encuentro con James, después recibo un ascenso y luego esta conversación. No había manera de estar de mal humor porque me había dedicado a ignorar a todas las personas que me juzgaban –algo que debí haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás-, entonces me preguntaba que había cambiado: ¿mi actitud? Probablemente. Basta de miedos, Lily. Hay que afrontar lo que venga.

-Te agradezco tu comprensión- pude decir al fin sin aflojar la sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que tu pequeño está contentísimo de poder tener a su padre al fin cerca. No estoy muy segura de que le gustara la compañía de Jude.

Por primera vez suspiré recordando lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. Ni siquiera quería mencionarlo, era algo que estaba decidida a olvidar.

-No quiero hablar de Jude, la verdad, sólo quiero olvidar. Aunque tampoco es como si estuviera con James.- Le aclaré al darme cuenta por qué lado se estaba yendo.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Lily- dijo regalándome una sonrisa con un dejo de ternura.

Enchuequé la boca con disgusto y diciéndole que tenía unos pendientes nos tuvimos que despedir. Después la vi tomar su bolso y retirarse hacia el ascensor, lo cual me hizo sentir más tranquila para dirigirme a la oficina de Crouch. Toqué dos veces, después de escuchar un "adelante", abrí la puerta. Se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio con un montón de papeles por todos lados, los archiveros estaban abiertos y su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo que alguna vez lo había visto. Sudaba frío, pero cuando me vio embozó una sonrisa e ignoró el montón de papeles para ponerse de pie y recibirme.

-Preciosa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenas tardes, señor Crouch. Vengo a entregarle los expedientes que estaba corrigiendo.

-Ah, bueno. Muchas gracias, déjalos sobre aquel archivero y puedes retirarte.

Deje las carpetas sobre el archivero que me había indicado, y me di cuenta de que le importaban un bendito pepino aquellos papeles que había pasado la tarde arreglando. Se volvió a sentar y cuando me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la oficina, me dije a mi misma que no podía dejar las cosas así, debía encontrar alguna manera de que saliera de ahí, pues tenía pinta de que iba a estar ahí toda la noche. No se me ocurrió ninguna otra alternativa, así que, nuevamente, me giré hacia él y comencé a acercarme lentamente hasta que levantó sus cansados ojos. No fue cuestión de mucho esfuerzo para que comenzara a notar mi caminar que trataba de ser sensual, en un intento casi vano debo admitir, pues esas cosas siempre he sentido que no se me dan muy bien.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó cambiando su mirada a una de coqueteo.

-Sí…- susurré rodeando el escritorio mientras pasaba mis dedos por la superficie, hasta pararme frente a él.- El día de hoy me la he pasado pensando en que extrañaré trabajar con usted, usted que es una persona con tanta capacidad e inteligencia en algún momento esperé que fuera algo así como mi tutor o la persona que me podría guiar por un buen camino. -Seguí cada vez acercándome más a él y comenzando a jugar con su corbata. Crouch parecía fascinado con mis palabras y su tétrica sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más.- Solamente que antes con eso de ser su secretaria… bueno, no quería perder el trabajo.

-Entiendo, cariño- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cadera.

-No sé que le parece si… bueno- ronroneé echando su cuerpo para atrás con una mano- tal vez podría comenzar la lección.- Comencé a hacer espacio en la silla para colocar mis rodillas a ambos costados de sus muslos, manteniendo mi peso ahí, para después inclinarme y continuar hablando cerca de su oído:- Esa lección que usted insistía hace tiempo. ¿Lo recuerda?

Fingí un gemido cuando sus manos ahuecaron mi trasero, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. Quise mantener la espalda recta para no desplomar mi peso sobre Crouch, pero definitivamente lo había subestimado. Tenía más fuerza de lo aparentaba, y en sólo unos segundos estuve sentada sobre él, presionando su asquerosa erección en mi cuerpo.

-Jamás creí que una chica como tú, podría fijarse en un viejo como yo.- Susurró en mi cuello, golpeando su aliento contra mi piel.- Pero parece que te gusta el peligro, preciosa, primero James y luego yo… bueno, no serías la primera que descubre un mejor lugar a mi lado que el de ese niño.

Me mordí la lengua, y di gracias a dios que Crouch no veía mi rostro, había comenzado a pasar sus labios por mi cuello y hombros. Sentí una sacudida de asco por todo mi cuerpo, tuve que agradecer nuevamente que pensó que se trataba producto de mi excitación, por lo solté un gemido fingido y sin poder soportar más, puse ambas manos en su pecho.

-Usted no se puede comparar con nadie, es único es su especie.

Parecía que mis palabras lo estaban volviendo loco, pues nuevamente colocó las manos en mi trasero y con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien de su edad, se puso de pie dejando caer en el escritorio. Eché mi cabeza para atrás tratando de alejar mis labios de su alcance, pero él me tomó de la nuca y me beso en la barbilla bajando los besos hasta mi garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí una de sus manos en mis delicados senos. No aguanté más. Me alejé poniendo una mano en su pecho, pero con su mirada de desconcierto, no tuve otra opción más que sonreír para después morderme los labios.

-Tranquilo, tigre. Quiero disfrutarte toda la noche. ¿Sería mucho pedir una deliciosa cama?

Pareció pensarlo un poco. De repente volvió su semblante nervioso, pero al mirarme nuevamente y descubrir mi rostro de duda, no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

-Por supuesto. Para que te des cuenta lo importante que eres para mí, iremos directito a mi cama. ¿Qué te parece?

Enanché aún más mi sonrisa y comencé a bajarme del escritorio acomodando mi ropa.

-Es perfecto.

-Iré a preparar todo.- Dijo comenzando a recoger un poco el desorden- Pasará mi chofer por ti, ¿dónde quieres que te recoja?

-Aquí mismo.

Ordenó un poco los papeles y, cuando tomó su abrigo y portafolios pude respirar en paz. Esperaba que saliera mientras me daba instrucciones del auto que vendría a recogerme en unos veinte minutos para no levantar sospechas; pero, nada apropiado atrapó mis labios en ardiente beso, susurrando al final:

-Quiero follarte toda la noche hasta que supliques que ya no puedes más.

Y salió de la oficina.

Me quedé paralizada por lo menos un par de minutos, dándome cuenta por primera vez en qué me estaba metiendo. Al principio pensé que si no obtenía la evidencia suficiente de su oficina, tendría que ir a su casa a deambular un poco, pero ¡rayos!, no podía pararme en esa casa. Ahora no dudaba en que la última sentencia fuera cierta y no estaba segura de que valiera tanto la pena unos dichos papeles… Dios, James jamás me permitiría que hiciera algo así por evitar un fraude, no, el buscaría las pistas poco a poco por medio de Caroline. Sin embargo, yo no estaba dispuesta a que él hiciera lo que yo… no, señor.

Recuperando la movilidad de mi sistema motriz, me deslicé hacia el estante a buscar la dichosa carpeta que había visto unos días antes. Letra por letra, gracias a Dios, Crouch era jodidamente más ordenado que yo y sin mucho esfuerzo, encontré la letra P. Potter, Potter, Potter… Nada de Potter. Cerré el estante con una patada, y cojeando me fui hasta el escritorio a buscar la dichosa carpeta entre los papeles que había ordenado. Ninguna carpeta. No había otra opción, tendría que revisar papel por papel, pero tendría que darme prisa.

Duré cerca de diez minutos revisando hoja por hoja y al finalizar, había encontrado un par de hojas de podrían serme útiles. No había encontrado nada de lo que había visto la vez anterior, pero descubrí unas copias de comprobantes de depósitos a una cuenta muy extraña. Se encontraban entre expedientes por lo que me decía, que seguramente Crouch había ordenado los papeles con la intención de que se perdieran entre lo demás. Seguramente la carpeta desaparecida debería estar en el portafolio.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, chicas! Siento mucho la demora, sé que dije que el capítulo vendría prontito y duré dos semanas. Pero como verán... bueno, el tema de este cap no es mi fuerte así que me ha costado un poquito. Tengo estimado unos dos o tres capítulos más + el epílogo. No me maten si duro mucho, tardaré de escribir lo más rápido que pueda para darle fin a este fic. Tal vez me cueste un poco más porque me cuesta decirle adiós a esta historia que tengo seís años escribiendo -Te pasas, Stefanía, es mucho, ya acabala-. <em>

_Pero por otro lado y para los que no sabía, o no leyeron la nota. ¡HAY GRUPO! y ahí estoy casi las 24 horas del día pues está conectado a mi movil, y trato de subir contenido exclusivo por lo menos una vez a la semana. Pueden encontrarlo con el nombre de "in love with james" o acceder al link que dejé en mi profile. Sin más, agradezco el infinito apoyo que me han brindado y como siempre, espero comentarios de cualquier tipo._

_PD: Espero no haya quejas pues el cap está bastante larguito. _

_Besos, S. _


	29. Verdades que duelen

Capítulo 29: "Verdades que duelen"

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy, if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Estaba tratando de poner las ideas en orden. Todo en la consultoría era un completo caos y lo único que podría tratar de hacer era ordenar todo. No se me da, la verdad es que suelo ser bastante desordenado y eso del orden, definitivamente no era lo mío. Resulté ser bastante bueno para la administración, después de un posgrado en Finanzas me di cuenta que eso era lo mío, así mismo como el área fiscal del Derecho. Solía disfrutar bastante mi trabajo, pero esto era otro nivel. Nada que ver con el despacho.

Suspiré frustrado en mi nueva oficina, era mi segundo día dirigiendo la Consultoría. Me había tenido que turnar por las mañana para ir un par de horas al despacho, para darle seguimiento a los casos que estaba llevando. Le había pasado algunos a mi padre, pero no podía darme el lujo de abandonarlos justo cuando habían confiado en mí, y habían llegado por medio de recomendaciones. Pero al mismo tiempo, había que hacer un cambio estructural enorme en el organigrama de la consultoría, se requería un Manual Organizacional, y era de vital importancia contratar a alguien que se encargara de hacerlo.

Apilé el montón de hojas de nuevo en el escritorio y decidí que era momento de "despejarme" un poco, y lo digo entre comillas porque mi manera de relajarme es ir al despacho a trabajar. Era un adicto al trabajo, de eso no hay duda, Lily lo había mencionado en diversas ocasiones e incluso Helen, se la pasaba diciéndome que envejecería rápidamente. ¡Claro que iba a envejecer! ¡Por Dios! Me iba a convertir en padre a mis veinticuatro años, y digo veinticuatro porque el próximo mes es mi cumpleaños. Lo cual no me tiene especialmente preocupado, pero sí el hecho de todas las responsabilidades que se vendrían encima. Un hijo es mucho gasto, lo había estado pensando desde meses atrás cuando Caroline me anunció que esperaba un hijo mío. Después de eso, había adoptado una obsesión por ganar dinero que sentía que me volvería loco si no hacía algo de provecho. Ahora mucho más que no estoy con Lily.

Lily me ayudaba a relajarme, pensar en otras cosas aparte de las pesadas jornadas de trabajo. Por el contrario, en lo único que pensaba era en abandonar todo e irme a fundir a esa piel repleta de pecas. Me calenté de inmediato de pensarlo, y me tallé la cara, frustrado. Entre otras cosas, la abstinencia no era algo que se me daba muy bien.

-¿Señor Potter?- escuché que alguien llamaba tímidamente a mi puerta.

-Adelante- murmuré.

Una pequeña carita se asomó por la puerta, se trataba de la secretaría con quien había estado trabajado desde tiempo atrás. Apenas la conocía, era irónico. Me la pasaba hablando por teléfono por ella, y mandando correos, porque manejaba la administración de la consultoría a distancia; pero apenas el día anterior la había conocido personalmente. Desde entonces había cambiado su actitud conmigo, volviéndose más tímida, lo cual sinceramente no me sorprende. Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

-Acaba de llegar a buscarlo una mujer.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quiere?- decía mientras metía las cosas que necesitaría en un portafolios.- No puedo atender citas en este momento, tengo que ir al despacho.

-No, señor, no es un citatorio. Es una mujer que dice conocerlo, y viene a tratar asuntos personales.

Suspiré molesto. Justo el día que estaba tan estresado.

-Dile que no estoy disponible. Tengo una cita en el despacho.

Asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la oficina. Terminé de recoger mis cosas y me dispuse a tomar camino hacia mis otros deberes. Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con la escena que estaba tratando de evitar: Caroline gritándole a la secretaria, que no se iría hasta hablar conmigo. Pensé en cerrar la puerta ahora que no se habían percatado de mi presencia, pero si eso hacía entonces no podría salir de ahí. No tuve tiempo de decidir porque entonces, Caroline me miró. Sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó a mí abrazandome por el cuello. Permanecí inmóvil hasta que me soltó.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, James! Tenía muchos deseos de _vegte_.

-Caroline, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo una cita en el despacho- murmuré mientras caminaba a la salida del edificio.

Ella iba detrás de mí dando pasos largos con sus ahora delgadas piernas.

-¡James, por favor! Tengo que _hablagte_ de algo muy _impogtante_.

-No me interesa.

-¡Escúchame! Todo tiene que _veg_ con Lily.

Eso fue suficiente, para que me quedara como piedra en la puerta. Caroline estaba detrás de mi unos pasos, me miraba de una manera que no pude decifrar; pero me enfurecí, ¿por qué demonios no podía dejar a Lily en paz?

-¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo! Te mato, te juro que te mato.

-No le voy a _haceg_ daño, o _pog_ lo menos eso es lo que intento _hablag_ contigo.

Me encontraba en un debate: escucharla o irme. No sabía si eso era un nuevo chantaje por parte de ella, o era verdad lo que decía. No sabía que pensar, pero por primera vez no había hablado con el tono meloso que acostumbraba. Me extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Te lo _contagé_ todo. Te lo _jugo_, pero debes _escuchagme_. ¿Te _pagece_ bien _ig_ a un café?

Lo pensé un momento, y me di cuenta que no tenía opción. Si quería saber qué era lo que diría de Lily, tenía que ir con ella. Gruñí y la guie hacia el lugar donde había estacionado la camioneta. Le abrí la puerta como el caballero que mi padre me había enseñado a ser, y después encendí el motor. Me extrañó que permaneciera en silencio durante todo el trayecto, pero no podía evitar mirarla y recordar todo. Como quiera que fuera, estuve largos años a su lado y habíamos pasado por muchas cosas. Fue mi novia desde la universidad, hasta unos meses atrás. Había compartido de todo con ella: viajes, estudios, comidas, sexo, trabajo, familia, sexo, risas, sexo y más sexo. No podía serme indiferente por más que lo intentara, le tenía cariño inevitablemente, y seguía siendo hermosa a pesar del mal aspecto que lucía últimamente. Su cabello había perdido el brillo, pero para compensarlo se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros dándole un aire totalmente distinto al que acostumbraba. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, me observó con aquellos grandes ojos castaños y no tuve otra opción más que apartar mi mirada hacia el camino, donde el semáforo ya se había puesto en verde.

-¿Sabes que te amo, _vegdad_?- murmuró cuando tenía la vista fija en las calles.

No respondí, simplemente apreté al acelerador, pero me tomó de improvisto que tocara mi mano que descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios.

-Venimos a hablar, Caroline, no lo arruines- dije, apartando mi mano.

-Lo sé, sólo _quegía aseguragme_ de que lo _supiegas_, a pesar de lo que te voy a confesar. Te amo mucho, James, siempre te he amado y siempre lo _hagé_. He sido muy tonta pog _laggo_ tiempo y la he cagado innumerables veces, pero confío en que algún día puedas _pegdonarme_.

-Sabes que yo…

-Sí- me interrumpió.- Sé que amas a otra _pegsona_, sé que dejaste de _quegerme_ hace mucho, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Lamentablemente.

Sus palabras me resultaron muy extrañas. Sonrió tristemente antes de fijar la vista en el exterior.

Llegamos rápidamente al café al que habíamos ido durante nuestra época de universitarios, cerca del centro y que hacía unos panesillos exquisitos. Elegimos una mesa para parejas al lado de la ventana, y después de pedir un expresso, le pedí que hablara.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- dijo pensativa.

-No tengo idea ni siquiera de qué es lo que quieres hablar. Muchos menos sé por donde puedes empezar.

Me dirigió una mirada de reproche por mi sarcasmo. Espero a que le sirvieran el café y le dio un sorbo pequeño antes de mirarme de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo.

-De _vegdad_ te amo, James.

Gruñí, e hice el amago de levantarme, pero me detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento. No estoy bromeando. Quiero que tengas _clago_ que a _pesag_ de todo siempre te he amado, ¿de acuerdo?- suspiró.- Lo _digé digecto_ y claro. Soy amante de Crouch.

A mi mente llegó fuera del hospital, después de la amenaza de aborto de Caroline, cuando Lily me dijo que Crouch y ella eran amantes, y que el hijo que ella esperaba no era mío. Tal vez palidecí porque me miró preocupado; pero me límite a darle un trago a mi café. Era un completo imbécil.

-¿Quieres decir que el hijo que esperábamos no era mío?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y difícilmente me pude sentir molesto con ella.

-N-no lo sé. Nunca lo supe. Tenía _espeganzas_ de que _fuega_ tuyo, pero todo fue una jugarreta. Crouch me obligó a _embagazagme_.

-¿Embarazarte para qué?

Volvió a suspirar hondo.

-Estoy aquí para _contagte_ todo así que lo _hagé_. Crouch tiene meses planeando un fraude.

Sentí que me caería de la silla en la que estaba, tuve que sujetarme del extremo de la mesa para desmoronarme en ese entonces. Lo que Caroline me decía era algo muy fuerte, no se podía tomar a la ligera, sin embargo, parecía demasiado tranquila para ser cierto. Gruñí sin preocuparme que me escuchara. Ya conocía sus manipulaciones, esto no me parecía otra cosa que un cuento barato.

-¿Estás consciente que esa acusación la estás haciendo en contra del mejor amigo de mi padre?

Inmediatamente bajó la mirada, lo que me dio entender que no lo había pensado con cuidado.

Debíamos ser sinceros, nunca había sido la persona más inteligente de este planeta, regularmente era yo el que siempre mantenía los pies sobre la tierra, y Caroline se encargaba de ser la melosa de nuestra relación. Mientras pensaba en trabajo, ella pensaba en matrimonio; mientras yo pensaba en comprar un departamento, ella pensaba en de qué manera acomodar su closet. Lo había tenido todo por mucho tiempo, desde su infancia hasta parte de su adolescencia, había estado rodeado de lujos. Sin embargo, poco después de haberla conocido hubo una crisis económica fuerte en el país que golpeó sobre todo el sector inmobiliario, al que su familia se había dedicado toda su vida. No es muy relevante decir que lo perdieron casi todo, y Caroline tuve que vérselas por si misma para darse esos lujitos que ella estaba acostumbrada y quería a toda costa en su vida. Por otro parte cuando comencé a ganar dinero por mi mismo, ella decidió que quería casarse conmigo viendo el éxito que había obtenido mi padre en el despacho. Víbora sin duda, una perra. Pero una perra que me tenía abrumado con su belleza, colado por sus mimos y el deseo de enseñar a todos mis conocidos que contaba con una novia con porte y elegancia. En fin, como tenía que pasar, después de algunos años juntos las cosas fueron empeorando, me empecé a aburrir de su hipocresía, chantaje y superficialidad. Me di cuenta que no era la chica para mí, pero era un bonito adorno así que comencé a buscar cariño en otras mujeres, hasta que apareció Lily y bueno… las cosas cambiaron desde entonces.

-No te creo nada.

-_Pog favog_, James, ¿por qué te _digía_ esto sino? ¿qué _gazón_ tendría yo de _confesagte_ que no sé si mi hijo era tuyo? ¿por qué a estas _altugas_?

De sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir lágrimas, y no me conmovió, me molestó.

-Estoy harto de tus lagrimitas y tus mentiras. ¿Cuándo tendrás suficiente, Caroline?- exclamé.- ¿Te das cuenta que tienes un problema psicológico? Tal vez seas mitómana.

-¡_Clago_ que no lo soy! Solo estoy aquí para _decigte_ la _vegdad_, después de tanto tiempo mintiéndote, ya no _quiego_ _haceglo_ más. Crouch me ha lastimado demasiado y no _quiego_ _seguig_ con esta humillación. Yo te amo, James, ya no _quiego_ _causagte_ más dolor. _Quiego_ arreglar todo. Quiero que me _pegdones_. Me he equivocado demasiado- siguió llorando.- Me había enfocado demasiado en el _dinego_, pero eso había aceptado _participag_ en el engaño de Crouch porque tú no estabas cediendo conmigo, y él me convenció que así obtendría lo que buscaba. Lo que no sabía, James, es que después me iba a _dag_ cuenta que solo te _quegía_ a ti, y que la había cagado demasiado. No podía _teneglo_ todo, no podía _teneg_ lujos y tu amor, tampoco a mi bebé…

Su voz se quebró y sentí una presión oprimiéndome la nariz, me enoje conmigo mismo por sentí ganas de llorar. Era un hombre y últimamente me la había pasado llorando como una magdalena.

-Está bien- carraspeé un poco al darme cuenta que mi voz era más ronca de lo normal.- Cuéntame lo de Crouch. No te creo mucho… pero… convénceme. Luego verificaremos que lo que dices es cierto.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de la mano, y aunque sus ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados. No me daba garantía que lo que decía era verdad, era tan buena actriz que me sorprendía.

-De acuerdo- suspiro.- Crouch está frustrado porque el despacho lo iniciaron _Chaglus_ y él; pero cuando tú comenzaste a _teneg_ control sobre la empresa, y te quedaste con más acciones que él, se _enfugeció_. Desde entonces ha _quegido gecupegag_ lo que según él, por _degecho_ le _pegtenece_. Ha planeado muchas cosas pero ninguna de ellas ha dado _gesultado_, tú sin _dagte_ cuenta has ido bloqueando cada una de las opciones.

Levanté la ceja sin entender nada. ¿Yo había bloqueado sus opciones? ¡Válgame! Soy un maldito Dios.

-La _primega_ opción que tenía fue la menos creativa- continuó,- _obligagme_ a _teneg_ un hijo tuyo para que de alguna manera, _decidiegas cedegme_ tus _degechos_ al mismo tiempo que yo se los cedía a él. Después fue la opción de _seducig_ a la _señogita_ Lily Evans ofreciéndole un puesto más grande en la empresa a cambios de unas transacciones que se _hagían_ a su nombre, cuando le _diegan_ el puesto de Administrativa. Siendo principiante no se daría cuenta rápidamente del fraude y Crouch tendría tiempo para _huig_.

Aquella información me desbalanceó. Comencé a tomarle seriedad al asunto.

-Espera. ¿C-cómo…?

-¿Cómo sé que Lily _segía_ la _administradoga_? Porque _dugé_ días buscando entre tus papeles después de que cerraban las oficinas, para _encontrag_ algo que _pudiega_ _segle_ útil a Crouch- se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia.- Todos estos planes _fuegon_ fracasados rotundamente, el _primego_ ya sabes lo que pasó con el _abogto_…- murmuró al dolerle la palabra, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas pero en esta ocasión las dejó correr libremente.- _Pegdí_ más de lo que jamás imaginé. Creí que tendría mucho dinero _colabogando_ con Crouch, al mismo tiempo que me quedaba con el hombre que amo aunque él no lo _supiega_. Pero no soy buena persona, y cada vez me doy más cuenta de que he estado en un _errog_. Nada de esto valió la pena por la vida de mi pequeño. _Quisiega_ _volveg_ el tiempo atrás y _eliminag_ todo lo mal que hice. Odié a Lily _pog_ tener tu _amog_, _pego_ ¿cómo no iba a _seg_ así? Si yo me había _compogtado_ de esta _manega_ desde tiempo antes que ella _volviega_. _Pergder_ a mi bebé, sólo fue mi culpa, _quiego_ que lo sepas. Yo me caí _pog_ las _escalegas_ al _quegeg_ _golpeagla_, le eché la culpa porque la odiaba _pog seg_ la causa de nuestra _sepagación_. No había comprendido las cosas, hasta el día de _ayeg_. _Pog_ la mañana estaba en la oficina de Crouch, planeando los siguientes movimientos después de que _anunciagan_ a Lily la nueva _administradoga,_ ya iba a _salig_ cuando me di cuenta que ustedes dos estaban ahí. Me di cuenta de la _vegdad_, se aman y yo solo _empeogaba_ las cosas. Ya no me _impogta_ el _dinego_, no me _impogta_ si _quiegen_ _acusagme_ como cómplice, sólo _quegía_ que lo _supiegas_ James. Que sepas que Crouch va a _realizag_ una _transfegencia_ _pog_ millones a una cuenta privada que tiene un nombre ficticio, el día de hoy.

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these thing I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_


	30. Desenredando telarañas

_Hola, chicas!_

_Este es mi último comentario para ustedes, pues este es el último capítulo del fic. Me sentí muy mal de haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo, este fic debió haber terminado hace mucho, pero lo estaba posponiendo, y al fin lo logré. Pude terminarlo. Espero que lo disfruten, puse mi mayor esfuerzo y toda mi cabeza para traerles un final como Dios manda. Disculpen algunos errorsillos que pueda haber por ahí, pero es de madrugada donde estoy y con trabajo veo las teclas en estos momentos. _

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron siempre, todas las personitas que estuvieron aquí desde el principio, y las que comentaron desde el inicio, pero también a los que lo siguieron y nunca dejaron un comentario; pero estuvieron ahí, teniéndome mucha paciencia con mis continuas desapariciones, y todo. Me ha encantado que me acompañen en esta etapa de mi vida, ojalá podamos seguir en contacto. Yo por mi parte, seguiré escribiendo, trataré de continuar el fic que tengo en proceso, y al mismo tiempo tengo otros proyectos en puerta. Me volveré más organizada, lo prometo. _

_Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia en general, y sobre el capítulo final y epílogo. _

_Nos vemos muy prontito -espero-._

_¡Mil gracias!_

_Besos, S._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 30: "Desenredando telarañas"<p>

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y me encontraba en la estación de policías. Emily se encontraba a mi lado durmiendo recargada en el hombro de Barty. La cara del chico estaba roja, a pesar de intentar no moverse para no perturbar a mi hermanastra, no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas. Mira el techo y evita el contacto visual conmigo. Está destrozado, totalmente destrozado, más que nada decepcionado. Por supuesto, él no tiene la culpa del padre que le tocó, no debería sentir ninguna culpa por lo que sucedió. Emily lo ha perdonado por todo, por supuesto. Así es el amor de jóvenes, libre y lo perdona todo; incluso los errores más graves que podrían destrozar cualquier relación adulta.

En ese momento mis padres salen de la puerta que antes estaba cerrada frente a nosotros. Me puse de pie rápidamente, y los encuentre a medio camino.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte a mi padrastro que parece el más racional.

-Tendrá que esperar la sentencia. En estos momentos lo están interrogando.

Suspiré sin poder creer que ese criminal sea declarado como de cuello blanco. Es cierto que no se había derramado ni una gota de sangre, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo en que la sentencia fuera tan corta. Bueno, en fin, siendo abogados, estamos muy conscientes de lo que sucedería, una sentencia corta con derecho a libertad condicional. Es verdad que cuando el daño es a terceros, ves las cosas de una manera muy diferente, a cuando hechas directamente en tu contra o en la tu familia. Por lo menos se regresaría el dinero a la empresa Potter, y Crouch tendría lo merecido de acuerdo a la ley federal.

-Debería refundirse en la cárcel. Ese es solo un crimen de los muchos que ha cometido, de los cuales no hay pruebas- exclamó Barty.- Y lo peor de todo, es que yo acepté colaborar con él.

Lo último lo dijo con la voz quebrada, demostrando lo arrepentido que estaba de todo lo que había pasado. Pero amaba a Emily, de eso no había ninguna duda.

-Fuiste de mucha ayuda, Barty. Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda no sé qué habría pasado- sonreí sentándome a su lado.

-Si no fuera por mí, James no estaría en el hospital.

-Eso sólo fue un accidente, cariño- murmuró mi madre.

Giré para encontrarme con la cara de mi madre, pero me di cuenta que no me miraba a mí, sino en una dirección del pasillo. Por él iba entrando James acompañado de Sirius, traía unas vendoletes en la ceja corriendo hacia su frente, no parecía haber sido algo grave, pero sí que nos había dado un susto de muerte.

Sentí un cálido líquido corriendo por cada una de mis extremidades hasta reunirse en el centro de mi cuerpo. La sonrisa salió inevitablemente, y me puse de un salto de pie, para alcanzarlo a medio pasillo. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y fue un alivio sentir la calidez de su presencia, sus brazos tocando suavemente mi espalda, escuchar el latido de su corazón con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho. Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas feroces corrieron por mis mejillas, por el miedo vivido, el miedo de haberlo perdido.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- me susurró, elevando mi rostro con un dedo en mi mentón.

No me había dado cuenta de la violencia de mi respiración y el temblor de mi cuerpo, hasta que miré sus ojos castaños preocupados.

-Lo siento… tuve mucho miedo que algo te hubiera pasado- sollocé.

-No me pasó nada. El golpe fue duro, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerme desmayado más de unos cuantos minutos- sonrió tranquilizándome.- Sólo necesité un par de puntadas. Fue más el susto.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te hubiera pasado.

Volví a abrazarlo por la cintura, y en el momento en que depositaba un beso en mi coronilla, sentí una pequeña sacudida en mi vientre. Mi bebé estaba saltando de alegría, lo sabía, tal vez escuchaba el rápido palpitar de mi corazón contento.

-Te amo, James.

* * *

><p>Después que Crouch se había ido prometiendo mandar un chófer por mí. Había dado mil vueltas por la habitación pensando que podría hacer. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar, y aún no decidía que debía hacer. Por supuesto no quería que el asqueroso anciano me volviera a tocar, pero no veía otra alternativa más que ir a su casa, como había dicho, y buscar la dichosa carpeta con información de los Potter. No veía otra alternativa, y una mujer debe hacer, lo que una mujer debe hacer. Ya basta de la Lily tímida, que siempre dependía de otros. Esta Lily quiere crecer, y ser más valiente, afrontar las cosas como vengan, de frente; y así era como lo haría.<p>

Tomé mi bolso con decisión, y me encaminé al ascensor para esperar al chófer en la entrada del edificio. No hizo falta. Un automóvil deportivo de cuatro puertas me esperaba con un hombre uniformado.

-¿Señorita Evans?- preguntó solamente al verme.

-Así es- dije extrañada.

-Seré su chófer esta noche. ¿Quiere que nos vayamos de una vez?

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder articular palabras, sin lugar a dudas Crouch tenía diversas maneras de seducir a una mujer. Estaba realmente preparado. Seguramente, de la misma manera había logrado que Caroline cayera directito en su cama. Pobre tonta.

Tomé la mano que el chófer me ofrecía, y me senté en el lujoso interior del coche. Estaba forrado con piel genuina, y el olor me incomodó. Sí, me incomodó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Que digo incomoda, estaba muerta de miedo. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban, y tenía una acidez alarmante en la boda de mi estómago, lo último que necesitaba era que las náuseas acudieras. Bien, Bebé. Buen momento.

Bufé molesta por mi debate interno, tal vez demasiado alto, porque el chofer me escuchó y me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

–No se preocupe, señorita, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, la residencia Crouch está a unos pocos minutos.

Residencia Crouch… ¡Qué propio! Sentía que iba camino hacia mi propio infierno.

El camino, como me señaló el chófer, duró poco, realmente solamente unos quince minutos. De un momento a otro, me encontraba frente a la que, a decir verdad, sí era una residencia. Parecía una mansión, con grandes jardines y una casa totalmente cuadrada con muchos cristales. Por la puerta de entrada, se podía ver la sala de estar, ya que el gran cuadro estaba rodeado por cristales en lugar de paredes; mientras que al término de los jardines, se encontraban altos muros donde había cercas eléctricas, y cámaras de seguridad por todos lados.

Realmente me quedé con la boca abierta. Nunca pensé que Crouch podría contar con tanto dinero, es decir, sabía que le iba bien ahí en el despacho, pero no creí que ha ese nivel… Esto no cuadraba. ¿Por qué entonces debería robarle dinero a Charlus? No lo necesitaba.

Me bajé del auto con la ayuda del chófer, y seguí el camino que me había indicado. Entré por la gran puerta de madera, y como dije, se veía la sala de estar, que encontré vacía. Dejé mi bolso y mi abrigo en uno de los sillones, para después caminar por los alrededores en busca del pequeño bar que me había indicado el chófer. Rodeé el área central del gran cuadro, hasta que llegué a la parte trasera, donde había el bar mencionado, ahí se encontraba un señor Crouch, sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones con una copa en la mano. El bar tenía vista al jardín, por lo que pude apreciar un pasto bien cortado, y pequeñas luces decorativas que hubieran vuelto loco al pobre de Charlus. Él y su pasión por los jardines.

-Señor Crouch…- hablé para llamar su atención.

-Lily,- sonrió, girándose-. Llegaste muy pronto. No te esperaba hasta una media hora más.

-Bueno, no quería perder el tiempo- sonreí también en respuesta, pero sentí que las tripas se me contraían.

Rio de buena gana, pero se puso de pie indicándome un sillón para que me sentara. Obedecí al instante.

-¿Gustas un trago?- preguntó dirigiéndose al bar.

-No, gracias, no bebo.

-Claro que sí, te he visto beber, Lily. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Me giré para encontrarme con su rostro detrás del bar, con una copa limpia en sus manos. Recordé cuando en casa después de una cena habíamos bebido champagne, y maldije por haberlo hecho.

-Es que el día de hoy no me apetece.

-Te prepararé algo que te va a encantar.

No quise contradecirlo, así que dejé que preparara el Martini de manzana que juraba estaba delicioso, luego vería como deshacerme de la bebida.

Se sentó en el otro sillón después de entregarme la copa, y observé que se había cambiado de ropa. Seguramente hasta se había echado perfume pero yo no quería averiguarlo.

-Tiene una casa muy bonita.

-Muchas gracias, Lily. Este terreno era de mi familia, que heredé después de la muerte de mis padres. Decidí que sería un buen lugar para construir un hogar.

-Creo que ha dado en el clavo- susurré.

Entonces no supe que más decir. No tenía ninguna clase de conversación que compartir con Crouch que no fuera de trabajo, y él no parecía dispuesto a querer llevarme a su habitación o su oficina, al contrario, parecía muy cómodo disfrutando el silencio para aprovechar y observar mi cuerpo mientras yo fingía mirar el jardín. Decidí que debía acelerar las cosas, no estaba dispuesta a pasar siquiera una hora en ese lugar. No. Me largaría lo más pronto posible.

Me incliné un poco fingiendo mirar el otro extremo del jardín, y dejé que mi falda se subiera un poco. Esto no pasó desapercibido para él, pues en poco tiempo se había puesto de pie, rodeando el sillón en el que me encontraba.

-No puedo creer que una chica como tú se haya fijado en mí- me susurró de manera seductora, sabía que me observaba a pesar de que seguía mirando para el jardín.- Podría ser tu padre…

Deslizó su mano por el antebrazo del sillón para después bajarla directo hacía mi pierna descubierta.

-Me encanta tu piel.

Lo miré por debajo de las pestañas, y traté embozar una sonrisa coqueta. Creo que me salió bien, porque en poco tiempo insistió en besarme los labios a pesar de que me resistía. Lo escuché gemir contra mis dientes, y me molestó sentir su erección rozando mi cuerpo. Asco, asco era lo que sentía, me provocaba repulsión su cuerpo, sus labios, sus besos. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo de una manera u otra.

Deslicé mis manos por su abdomen, muy cerca del borde del pantalón y gimió una vez más. Quise empujarlo y golpearlo, pero en cambio dejé que tocara mis senos por encima de la blusa. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, y sentí uno de sus dedos deslizarse por entre los botones de la blusa.

-Tranquilo, tigre- susurré contra sus labios.- Te dije que quería una cama.

-Y una cama tendrá, Señorita- dijo saltando, y extendiéndome la mano para guiarme a un lugar nuevo.

Iba a la guarida del lobo, pero este lobo tenía la cabeza en los testículos, no sería difícil manejarlo. O eso creía.

Me guio a una de las habitaciones superiores, y descubrí que era la suya. No podía ser de nadie más. En extremo ordenada, muy grande con una gran cama en el centro, y un escritorio lleno de papeles en un extremo. Observé el bendito portafolios sobre este, y sentí un gran alivio de repente. Olvidé con quién estaba, y solamente cerrar la puerta, me tomó en sus débiles brazos lanzándome a la cama.

-Señor Crouch…- susurré asustada, queriendo disfrazar mi tono con uno juguetón.

-¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mí, fierecilla? Tengo queriendo tenerte así desde hace varios meses.

Se subió encima de mí, y de un tirón rompió todos los botones de mi blusa, revelando el sostén de encaje que usaba ese día. Suspiró excitado, y rápidamente dirigió sus labios a mi piel expuesta. Ahora no sabía cómo iba a salir de esta, tenía que encontrar una manera de alejarlo de mí, algo que lo mantenga ocupado por algunos minutos, salga de la habitación y me dé tiempo suficiente para salir de la casa. Pero ¿qué? Quitó el resto de mi blusa rota de mi cuerpo, y comenzó a ser más pausado. Me quitó las zapatillas delicadamente, y besó desde mi empeine hasta mis rodillas, y estaba dispuesto a continuar, pero fui más rápida y lo tomé de la corbata jalándolo hacia mí.

-Me gustan los jueguitos, señor Crouch- ronroneé ante su ancha sonrisa tétrica.

-¿Y qué sugieres, preciosa?

-Me gusta seguir rastros de ropa- susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

-No sabes en los que te estás metiendo Lily, será un placer follarme a una Potter.

Se puso de pie ante mí, y quitándose la corbata de dirigió a la puerta, donde la dejó caer, para después de dedicarme una sonrisa perversa se dirigió a otro lado de la casa, donde escuché caer más tarde el cinturón de sus pantalones.

De un brinco me puse de pie, y me dirigí al escritorio donde estaba el portafolio. Sentí que se caía el alma a los pies cuando me di cuenta que tenía un sistema de seguridad. ¡Maldita sea! Era una pequeña caja fuerte del demonio. Seis números del 0 al 9, ¿qué podrían ser? ¿su fecha de nacimiento? ¿cuándo nació Crouch? ¡Dios! ¡Que idiota! ¡Qué idiota, Lily! Comencé a poner números al azar, con la intención de que abriera de la manera más sencilla, pero había miles de combinaciones posibles. Dejé el portafolio a un lado dándome por vencida, y me dirigí a esculcar los cajones, había muchos papeles y solo me detuve un momento a observar una hoja membretada de la empresa Potter, sin embargo, era algo de un permiso sanitario. Lo dejé a un lado, y continué buscando lo más rápido que pude. Pero de repente escuché una puerta cerrarse, y brinqué de la silla.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Q-qué?

Crouch se encontraba en la puerta, totalmente desnudo. Entonces me di cuenta de que debía haber pasado algún tiempo desde que le dije que lo buscaría, había estado tan concentrada en leer los papeles de los cajones, que olvidé totalmente el tiempo y espacio.

-¿Estás aquí con otro propósito, verdad?- exclamó furioso.

-No sé de qué está hablando.

-¿No sabes de que estoy hablando?- habló tétricamente, y la piel se me puso de gallina.

Se acercó a mí, y tomándome de los hombros me guió nuevamente a la cama, donde me tiró con fuerza y se puso encima de mí, restregando su cuerpo en mí.

-Déjeme, déjeme, por favor, yo no hice nada- comencé a rogar desesperada. Veía la intención en sus ojos, su sonrisa me lo confirmaba y con la erección creciente no había ninguna duda.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, deteniendo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, mientras con sus piernas inmovilizaba totalmente mi cuerpo. Empecé a llorar desesperada, y a gritar con todo lo que me daba mi voz. Jamás creí que un viejo decrepito tuviera tanta fuerza como para inmovilizarme, y es que no era realmente un viejo, como siempre lo había visto, no era más que un hombre maduro incluso tal vez más joven que Charlus. Me sacudía entre sus brazos, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi piel expuesta. Cuando sentí su erección en la piel de mis piernas, mi boca se secó y de repente vinieron las arcadas, era asco, demasiado asco que no pude controlar. De repente me encontraba vomitando en un extremo de la cama, producto del pánico y el intenso asco.

Todavía no terminaba de recuperarme, y Crouch se había alejado de mí evitando el vomito, cuando escuchamos una puerta segunda puerta cerrarte, pero esta vez más lejana.

-¡Ya llegué, Padre!- escuché la voz de Barty por las escaleras.- ¿De quién es la bolsa que está en el recibidor?- volvió a gritar.

Crouch se quedó paralizado.

-¡Soy Lily, Barty! ¡Ayúdame!

Antes de que terminara la segunda palabra, Crouch tapó mi boca con una de sus manos ignorando el vómito que permanecía en mis labios. Me tomó del cuello, haciendo que siguiera sus movimientos hasta que me dirigió a la segunda puerta que estaba en la habitación. De un movimiento rápido, me empujó dentro y cerró la puerta por fuera.

Caí hincada en el piso del baño, preguntándome por qué rayos me había metido en esa situación. Ahora no tenía ninguna alternativa, me encontraba dentro del cuarto de baño, donde nadie me podría oír, no había siquiera una ventana por donde poder cruzar.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía en el baño, pero quizá varias horas. Había intentado abrir la puerta con todo lo que había encontrado en el baño, incluso unas tijeritas para cortar cutículas, un peine delgadito, hasta pasta dental; pero había sido inútil. Tenía varios minutos acostada sobre unas toallas que había puesto en el piso del baño. Ya había estado tanto tiempo, que me había resignado a que no podría abrir y tendría que esperar a que Crouch abriera, para luego atacarlo con las tijeritas de cutículas y poder escapar.<p>

Me preguntaba si alguien estaría buscándome, salí del trabajo mucho tiempo atrás, como a las seis de la tarde. Debían ser las diez u once de la noche. ¿alguien se preguntaría dónde estaba? ¿por qué no contestaba el teléfono móvil? Y si fuera así, ¿quién rayos sabría que me encontraba secuestrada en la Residencia Crouch? Maldije mi estupidez una vez más, y pasé mi mano inconscientemente por mi vientre.

-No te preocupes, pequeño, saldremos bien de esta. No dejaré que nada te pase.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, y sentí mi nariz congestionada. Alcancé el papel de baño, y me senté para liberar mi nariz. Cuando escuché un ruido en la habitación. ¿Crouch habría vuelto?

Me puse de pie rápidamente, y tomé las tijeritas en mis manos preparándome para cuando se abriera la puerta. Escuché sonidos en la chapa. Estuve a punto de saltar encima de la persona, pero me sorprendió ver a Barty Jr en lugar del mayor.

-¿Barty qué..?

-No hay tiempo de preguntas, Lily. Debes irte. Papá está en el bar tomando un trago. Debes irte antes de que se dé cuenta que te deje salir- dijo mirando continuamente a la puerta.

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Reconocí tu bolsa. Toma esto- dijo entregándome el abrigo que había dejado en la sala de estar. Me cubrí con él el sostén, y mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, tomé mis zapatillas que estaba en el suelo. Entonces recordé algo:

-Espera. No me iré sin esos papeles- dije mientras caminaba al escritorio y tomaba el portafolios.- Pon la contraseña.

-¿Qué?- susurró.- ¿Estás loca? Lily, te estoy ayudando, ya hice demasiado.

-¿Demasiado?- me enfurecí.

-Barty, ¿sabes lo que tu padre hizo? ¿sabías que hizo un fraude en la empresa? Necesito pruebas, entiéndeme, es mi familia. Mi familia se quedará sin nada, después de lo que tu padre hizo. Han trabajado toda su vida para conseguirlo. No es justo que de una manera tan fácil y desleal pierdan todo.

Su expresión de suavizó un poco, pero de repente se transformó en una de culpa. Bajó la mirada y me pregunté si él estaba involucrado.

-Lily, yo… tengo algo que decirme.

-Por favor, no me digas que por eso estás con Emily.

-N-no… Estoy con Emily porque la amo, pero… pero Papá me pidió que mantuviera a Charlus bastante distraído.

Mi mandíbula casi cayó al suelo. Entonces recordé los últimos meses en los que Barty pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, y mantenía una muy buena relación con mi padre, tanto que en ocasiones iban a los bolos o veían el fútbol por televisión.

-¡Te lo juro que no sabía que era para cometer un fraude contra tu familia! Él me dijo que Charlus estaba muy estresado, y que la idea de James de su casa le había afectado, por lo que él necesitaba una figura masculina en casa, que pudiera compartir como un hijo. Eso fue lo que me dijo, ¡lo juro! ¡yo no sabía nada!

-No puedo creer que hayas colaborado, Barty- exclamé furiosa, luchando porque las lágrimas no salieran de mis parpados.- ¡Siempre nos hemos portado bien contigo! ¡Mis padres te quieren como si fueras un hijo! ¡Cómo te atreves!- de un momento a otro, le volteé la cara con una cachetada limpia y seca.

Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, meditando el golpe.

Mi respiración era entrecortada por la furia, y decidí que no podía esperar más. Agradecía el hecho que me hubiera sacado del baño, pero nada más. Tomé nuevamente mis zapatos del suelo, y con el portafolio completo bajo mi brazo, bajé las escaleras rápidamente con toda la intención de solo tomar mi bolso del sillón y largarme. Antes de llegar al piso inferior, por los cristales miré una auto estacionándose en la entrada de la casa, lo cual me asustó y una de las zapatillas que apenas podía sostener con una de mis manos cayó varios escalones abajo.

Ni corto ni perezoso, de un momento a otro Crouch apareció en la sala de estar interponiéndose entre mi bolso y yo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –sonrió malévolamente.- Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente. Seguramente el débil de mi hijo te dejó salir. Lo intuí. Pero no te iras de aquí.

Me tomó con fuerza del codo haciendo que el portafolio cayera al suelo. En eso escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y aproveché el momento de distracción de Crouch para golpearlo con la otra zapatilla que aún permanecía en mi mano. El golpe fue suficiente para que liberara mi brazo. Di dos pasos hacia atrás y choqué con un cuerpo duro y grande.

-¿Estás bien, Lily?- me susurró esa voz que yo conocía muy bien. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Crouch ya se había recuperado del golpe, y se alejaba peligrosamente a nosotros con la intención de recuperar el portafolio que estaba en el suelo. James se puso entre ambos con los puños en alto.

-No se atreva a acercársele un paso más, o no respondo- gruñó con esa voz que demostraba que no estaba nada contento.

-Solamente quiero lo que esta niña me robó.

-¡Yo no le robe nada! ¡Usted quiere robarle todo a mi familia!- grité furiosa con las lágrimas amenazando con salir nuevamente.

-Solo quiero lo que me pertenece.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, cuando escuché los pasos de Barty en las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que James le propinaba un buen golpe a Crouch que lo hizo caer al suelo. Se puso encima de él, y siguió golpeándolo con los puños cerrados mientras Crouch no podía reaccionar a los golpes. La tensión se podía tocar con las manos, e incluso a pesar de mi furia, me di cuenta que James no podía controlar su rabia, y seguía golpeando a Crouch, a pesar de que ya había sangre en el suelo. Barty fue más rápido, y con un adorno que estaba en una mesa, golpeó a James en un costado de la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer al suelo desmayado.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, idiota?!- grité apartándolo, tirándome al suelo sosteniendo la cabeza de James, dándome cuenta que había sangre en su rostro, pues al caer se había golpeado con la mesa ratonera.

Entonces sí comencé a llorar, susurré su nombre un par de veces pero no reaccionaba. Traté de comprobar su respiración, y ahí estaba, pero no reaccionaba.

-James, por favor, despierta.

-Tranquila, lo golpeé en el sentido. Solo está desmayado- murmuró Barty con la cabeza gacha, mientras Crouch unos metros más allá chillaba de dolor en el suelo.

-¿Solo desmayado? – grité furiosa.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!

-¡No! ¡Él si podía haber matado a mi padre! No estoy muy orgulloso de él, pero sigue siendo lo que es, mi padre.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió por tercera vez, y encontré a la persona que menos esperaba. Entonces supe que enserio estaba pérdida, James desmayado y yo sin poder servir para un buen golpe. Caroline iba entrando con el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba. Miré fijamente sus castaños ojos con desafío, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bajar la cabeza. Encontré ese gesto muy extraño, hasta que me di cuenta que permaneció con la puerta abiertas porque detrás de ella, venían unos cuantos policías con armas y radios.

-Levanten las manos- dijeron apuntando con las armas.

Tuve que soltar la cabeza de James sobre mis rodillas para alzar las manos rápidamente. Mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Barty también levantó las manos, justo en el lugar donde estaba parado; mientras Crouch seguía chillando el suelo.

-Es él- dijo Caroline señalando a Crouch.

Los policías bajaron las armas, y dos de ellos se dirigieron a Crouch poniéndole las esposas, para después ponerlo de pie. Entonces vi su rostro, estaba lleno de moretones, y corría sangre por su nariz y labio. Esta irreconocible con esos morados y la hinchazón provocada. Ni siquiera nos miró cuando pasó a nuestro lado, pero se detuvo frente a Caroline que permanecía parada en la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Arreglando mis _erroges_.

Uno de los policías bajó su cabeza, y lo empujó para que siguiera caminando. Ni siquiera me detuve mucho tiempo para observar la expresión de Caroline, porque en cuanto sacaron a Crouch de la casa, Barty y ella se arrodillaron alrededor de James, preocupados por su salir. Caroline tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no hizo siquiera el amago de tocarlo; sin embargo, yo estaba tan asustada que no dejaba de moverlo con la intención que despertara.

-Tenemos un herido aquí, manden una camilla- escuché a uno de los policías hablar por el radio.

En solo un momento unos paramédicos se acercaban con una camilla, donde subieron a James y se lo llevaron a la ambulancia que estaba afuera. Pretendí seguirlos, pero un oficial me detuvo diciéndome que necesitaban una declaración. Caroline tocó mi hombro y me susurró:

-Tranquila, yo _igé_ con él.

Ante de que pudiera deshacerme del oficial, la ambulancia salió directo al hospital. Me quedé sentada en una de las escalerillas, mientras los policías revisaban la casa y yo permanecía con el portafolio entre mis brazos. No podía dejar de llorar por la impotencia, de no saber qué había pasado con James, y por qué no me habían dejado irme con él. De repente Barty que estaba hablando con un oficial, se separó de él para sentarse a mi lado en las escalerillas.

-Llamé a tu familia, ellos ya vienen para acá; también le pedí a Emily que llamara a Sirius para que fuera por James al hospital – dijo con la intención de tranquilizarme. Pero la verdad es que no lo hacía, no me hacía sentir nada bien, pues aunque habían detenido a Crouch, no había pruebas para demostrar que todo lo que había pasado esa noche había valido la pena. – Sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero por favor, Lily entiéndeme. También fui utilizado por mi padre, no sabía sus intenciones, yo simplemente obedecí lo que me pedía. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo en lo que hizo, tienes que saberlo.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el torso de la mano, y señalé el portafolio.

-Sí es así, entonces demuéstralo. Aquí están las pruebas del fraude que cometió tu padre. Ábrelo, por favor.

-¿Sabes que lo abrirán en la estación, verdad?- preguntó mirando bajo las pestañas.

-Necesito estar segura de que las pruebas están ahí. Si no, todo habrá sido en vano.

Suspiró resignado, y tomó el portafolio de entre mis brazos. Lo puso sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a girar lo pequeños numeritos, colocando el código. Jaló los seguros, y escuché el _tin_ clásico de cuando se abre una cerradura en las caricaturas. Me lo pasó nuevamente, y con las manos temblorosas lo abrí, descubriendo en primer plano la parte que rezaba: "Caso Potter".

Poco después llegó llegaron Charlus y Mamá acompañados de Emily, dijeron que Mike se había quedado con una vecina que lo cuidaría por esa noche. Era casi medianoche, y se notaba que se habían cambiado muy rápido para llegar. Emily se lanzó a los brazos de Barty nada más llegar, pero escuché como le susurraba: "Tenemos que hablar", y se separaban a paso corto para platicar a solas. Por mi parte aún tenía el portafolio en mi poder, y ambos, Charlus y Mamá se veían aliviados de que yo estuviera bien.

Hablaron un poco con los oficiales, y ellos les dijeron que debíamos ir a declarar lo que había pasado, para meter la denuncia y comprobar con documentos que lo que decíamos era cierto. Así que los cinco nos subimos al auto de Charlus, y nos dirigimos a la estación de policías que nos habían señalado. En el camino hablé muy poco de lo que había pasado, la verdad, no tenía nada que decir, ahora que esto estaba solucionado, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar y con otra persona.

De repente, sin previo aviso comencé a llorar. En el asiento trasero íbamos las mujeres, por lo que mi madre que estaba a mi lado, me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentí todo el apoyo que siempre soñé que me brindara con solo un abrazo, me susurró al oído que todo estaría bien, que él estaría bien, que solo había sido un pequeño golpe. Sollocé en sus brazos todo el camino, por la experiencia ocurrida y por James, porque quería estar con él, no con el maldito oficial que tomaría la declaración. No. Con James, solo con James. Y agradecía que por fin, mi madre lo entendiera.

Íbamos llegando a la estación, cuando el teléfono de Emily comenzó a sonar.

-Es Sirius- dijo mirando la pantallita.

Volteó a verme y antes de que dijera nada, me lo extendió para que tomara la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Sirius? Es Lily.

-¡Qué tal, Lily! – respondió la voz del mejor amigo del amor de mi vida.- Solo quería avisarles, que James está bien. Reaccionó solamente lo subieron a la ambulancia, cuando yo llegué aquí, ya le estaban poniendo unos puntos en la frente. Ahorita le están haciendo una tomografía para verificar que no haya daños por el golpe, y solamente le dan los resultados y vamos para allá. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

-En la estación de policías. ¿Seguro que está bien? ¿no se encuentra confundido? ¿recuerda todo?

-Está perfectamente bien. Los doctores dijeron que estaba todo bien, pero querían descartar que no hubiera daños que pudieran causar problemas en un futuro. No te preocupes, esto no tomará más de una hora.

Quería golpear a Sirius, porque había mentido. Ya nos habían tomado la declaración a todos, tanto a Charlus como a Barty, a mí, que había sido la más larga, y James todavía no aparecía. Llegó pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, donde también tomaron su declaración, y fue cuando supe su versión de la historia. Cómo se había enterado que yo estaba ahí, y realmente fue por mera intuición, porque después de haber compartido ese café con Caroline donde le confesó toda la verdad; había ido a la oficina a verificar las cuentas bancarias, donde se dio cuenta que efectivamente había un retiro de millones que no había sido autorizado. Entonces comenzó a buscarme, dijo haberme buscado varias horas hasta que Caroline había sugerido ir a casa de Crouch a enfrentarlo. Así fue, y así fue la manera en que me encontró.

Cuando salimos de la estación, estaba a punto de salir el sol. Así que Charlus, Mamá y Emily se habían ido en un auto, mientras que James, Barty y yo tomando un taxi, en dirección a la Residencia Crouch, ya que James ahí había dejado la camioneta. Después de despedirnos de Crouch, que se quedó muy deprimido por lo que había pasado con su padre, y que estaba segura le llevaría mucho tiempo superarlo; James y yo nos dirigimos a su departamentos, donde teníamos la intención de dormir el resto del día.

-Te lo dije- murmuró James, cuando íbamos pasado por el centro, parado en un semáforo.

-¿El qué?

-Que las cosas funcionarían. Helen parece ya haber aceptado que estemos juntos, Papá y Emily lo aceptaron inmediatamente, Crouch ha desaparecido de nuestras vidas, y Caroline no nos molestará más- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de la noche tan difícil que habíamos tenido. Y me pareció la sonrisa más hermosa, aún con la hinchazón en su rostro, con la vendoletes que cruzaban su frente, y las ojeras que asomaba bajo sus ojos.- De ahora en adelante todo irá bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos más, atravesando el rio Támesis mientras el sol iba saliendo por el horizonte. Y cuando lo dijo, me tomó por sorpresa:

-Entonces… ¿qué esperas para casarte conmigo?

Fin


	31. Epílogo

Epílogo.

-¿Lily, estás lista?**- **preguntó la dulce voz de mi hermanastra del otro lado de la puerta.

-En un momento voy- dije.

Me admiré en el espejo por última vez, antes de decidir que debía acomodarme unos cuantos cabellos de mi peinado, tomé unas horquillas y las pasé por algunos mechones pelirrojos que no lucían para nada perfectos. Acomodé el tocado nuevamente y levantando el largo vestido color azul que lucía esa noche salí de la habitación.

La casa era un completo caos, estaba repleta de familiares que habían venido de todas partes del país a celebrar tan importante acontecimiento. Dos pequeñas niñas tomadas de la mano corrían con una canastilla con pétalos de flores dentro, hermosas y adorables. Dejé la habitación para cruzar el pasillo y entrar en la habitación de enfrente perteneciente a mis padres. Dentro estaba mi madre con una largo y hermoso vestido blanco, perfectamente peinada y maquillada. Emily estaba a su lado con un vestido muy similar al mío, llevaba tacones altos y jamás la había visto tan hermosa y madura.

-No sé cómo ponerle el velo- me dijo mi pequeña hermanita.

-Déjamelo a mí- dije quitándoselo de las manos- no sabía cómo usarlo el día de mi boda, pero sé exactamente donde te lo colocaré, Mamá.

-Muchas gracias, hija- me dijo mi madre con una radiante pero nerviosa sonrisa.

-No es como si fuera tu primera boda- le dije para tranquilizarla mientras colocaba el velo con horquillas.

-Es mi primera boda religiosa- refutó.

Sonreí. Ya lo sabía, mi madre no era una persona muy devota a una religión, pero ella y Charlus se habían dado cuenta que querían tener un matrimonio no solamente frente a las leyes humanas sino también a las espirituales. Por eso había viajado tanta familia de fuera, para presencia la primera boda religiosa de una pareja como mi madre y Charlus.

-Lista- salté empujándola para colocarla frente al espejo- jamás una mujer se había visto tan hermosa- le dije poniendo mi barbilla en su hombro contemplando el reflejo de mi madre.

Los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Me dejé envolver por esos brazos y no me quejé cuando al abrazo se unió Emily.

-Mis pequeñas hijas- suspiró- no importa la edad que tengan siempre serán mis niñas pequeñas.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta, Emily y yo nos miramos asustadas, sin haberlo planeado ambas nos abalanzamos a la puerta cuando esta comenzó a abrirse.

-¿Ya están listas?- preguntó Charlus sin poder abrir mucho la puerta.

-Sí, ya- sonreí- Fuera de aquí, Charlus, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Charlus me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no se quejó, se echó para atrás para que Emily saliera.

-Emily y Mike se irán contigo- le dije- recuerda que debes estar antes en la iglesia. Mamá y yo nos iremos cuando llegue la limosina.

-Vamos, Papá- lo jaló Emily del brazo- no comas ansias, Helen se ve espectacular.

Cuando escuché que habían bajado las escaleras, ayudé a mi madre solamente a darse unos retoques en el maquillaje y a acomodarse unas partes del vestido que ella sentía incomodas. La dejé un momento para asegurarme de que todos ya estuvieran en la iglesia, y salí de la habitación cuidando no caerme por las escaleras. Escuché el sonido de la televisión lo cual confirmó mis sospechas.

-¡James!- grité.

James saltó del sillón asustado y con los ojos un poco rojos se giró para verme bajar las escaleras.

-¡Estabas dormido!- grité nuevamente.

-No… no estaba dormido- susurró tallándose un ojo- sólo estaba… descansando los ojos. Dios mío, estás deliciosa- me dijo esto último con esa voz tan aterciopelada suya.

Me sonrojé un poco pero no dejé que sus palabras me distrajeran.

-¿Ya llegó la limosina?- pregunté con las manos en la cintura.

-Creo que sí- sonrió apenado- escuché un claxon justo antes que gritaras.

Se puso de pie dejando a la vista el pequeño niño que acunaba en sus brazos. Con un esmoquin de miniatura, abundante cabello negro pero con unos gigantescos ojos verdes que ese momento permanecían cerrados, estaba el pequeño Harry Potter.

-Dios mío, James- me quejé acercándome- te dije que no dejaras que arrugara su trajesito.

-Tardaste mil horas, era lógico que nos quedáramos dormidos- se excusó acomodando a Harry en sus brazos para que yo pudiera ajustarle nuevamente el esmoquin miniatura.

-¡Ajá! –grité levantando un dedo- sabía que estabas dormido.

-Digo –corrigió según él aunque yo ya sabía toda la verdad- Harry se quedara dormido.

Traté de acomodar su rebelde cabello que tenía como un litro de gel, pero ya estaba tan duro y tan despeinado que no había nada que hacer.

-Ve a ayudar a Mamá a bajar las escaleras- le ordené- con ese vestido corre el riesgo de caerse.

Bufó, y a regañadientes me pasó la pequeña existencia de apenas año y medio a mis brazos. Harry se despertó en el proceso, pero como buen niño que era ni se quejó, sólo me admiró con esos ojos idénticos a los míos y se acomodó mejor en mi pecho. Le planté un beso en la frente y envolviéndolo con mi chal esperé que bajaran James y mi madre.

James insistió en irse en la camioneta ya que después no podría moverse pues la limusina se llevaría a nuestros padres a dar una vuelta antes de la recepción. Acompañé a mi madre en el viaje de apenas quince minutos, ella estaba tan nerviosa que trataba de tranquilizarla con palabras motivadoras y diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que sería una boda espectacular. Cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a la iglesia, pensé que se iba a desmayar, pero James ya estaba ahí para abrir la puerta y con los ojos me dijo que Charlus y todos los demás ya estaban adentro esperándola.

La persona que acompañaría a mi madre al altar sería el Tio Oswald, el cual era primo de mi madre y a falta de figura paternas él se había llevado el privilegio de entregarla en el altar. Me tomé del brazo de James ya que éramos los padrinos de honor, y entraríamos sólo después de las dos pequeñas pajes.

La iglesia estaba abarrotada, en cada fila había personas, desde familiares, compañeros de trabajo, amigos de la familia, amigos y compañeros nuestros. Nos colocamos en nuestra posición mirando hacia la entrada de la iglesia, donde justo pasaba Emily con un pequeño ramo en las manos, seguido de amigos de nuestros padres que también pertenecían a la corte. Al final, mi madre, con su espectacular vestido blanco, largo velo y sonrisa radiante descendía por el pasillo hasta el altar. Charlus estaba con la boca abierta, se echó los pocos cabellos que tenía hacia atrás demostrando su nerviosismo y se acercó a recibirla. La tomó de la mano, la besó en los labios y ambos se dieron la vuelta hacia el cura.

Admirar la felicidad de mis padres, cuando están uniendo su alma en una era algo que me llenaba de dicha. Después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, no podía creer que estaba justo en ese lugar, siendo dama de honor de la boda de mi madre con mi padrastro, siendo pareja de mi hermanastro, y con un pequeño hijo que estaba en la primera fila en brazos de su padrino.

No podía pedir más en la vida, era feliz, irrevocablemente feliz, encontrar la mirada de James observándome atentamente, sin perder un solo detalle, llenaba mi pecho de una calidez que sólo podía desbocar en una sonrisa. Porque James era el amor de mi vida, porque no podía haber hecho algo mejor que me llevara a este momento, porque solamente necesitaba mirar a mi hijo para darme cuenta de que esto no era una error. Porque el amor con James, la vida con James solamente estaba llena de bendiciones.


End file.
